Bodas de Amor y Guerra
by LadyLoba
Summary: La decisión es muy simple: o México pierde todo su territorio o se casa con el hombre que más desprecia en este mundo. Una boda asentada en el odio y la soberbia está destinado a perderse... a menos que el amor entre en su vida y les haga sanar las heridas del rencor. Históricamente atemporal (ya verán porqué), basado en la telenovela "Amor Real". USAxOCFem!México.
1. Primacía

**BODAS DE AMOR Y GUERRA**

PRIMERA PARTE:

PRIMACÍA

El año, 1848. Europa se sacudía de los conflictos bélicos y establecía una nueva paz armada. Del ejército napoleónico en Francia sólo quedaban leyendas, el imperio británico avanzaba a pasos agigantados, dispuesto a ser el dueño del mundo, en el oriente, la Rusia de los zares alcanzaba su máxima extensión, y en el norte, luego de haber sufrido varias guerras que unían y dividían el territorio a placer, surgía el imperio alemán. En América, el nuevo mundo que tres siglos atrás prometía a éstos hombres riquezas y aventuras, se había volcado en la demencia característica de los adolescentes descarriados. Todos ellos estaban en pie de lucha, desde el cono sur donde una lucha expansiva sacudía en conflicto a las antiguas naciones hermanas, hasta el que sólo un siglo más tarde se coronaría amo y señor del occidente, que acababa de emprender su victoria militar más soñada.

El problema de ese tipo de victorias es que recaen en un ojo crítico, a menudo romanticista y sentimental, que ensombrece a los vencedores reduciéndolos a simples marionetas en un juego siniestro. Se considera bien matar por piedad a un caballo de patas heridas, pero cortar de tajo con su vida por el capricho del amo es una cosa muy diferente. Para los tres señores de Europa occidental, lo que acababa de producirse era una infamia; a la rosa recién nacida le habían partido a la mitad, imposibilitándole en lo sucesivo sobrevivir a tal daño, habiendo cometido el único crimen de haber vivido demasiado cerca del paso sin freno de la bestia que la mancilló.

La bestia desbocada era Estados Unidos. El botón de rosa, México.

Cuál no fue la sorpresa de Alfred F. Jones al ver entrar por la puerta, dando voces, a quien fuera su antiguo tutor. El hombre parecía enloquecido y de hecho, traía los cabellos hechos una maraña, lo que por poco le provocó la risa al norteamericano.

-You, bloody beast!

-También me da gusto verte, Arthur. –replicó Alfred, sonriendo ingenuo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, idiota? ¡Romper por la mitad a un país! ¿Qué no te enseñé lo que sucede cuando haces eso o eres demasiado imbécil para recordarlo?

-No lo he hecho por gusto. –se defendió. –Se lo buscó. Le pedí que me vendiera algunas tierras y como se negó…

-¡Y como se negó se te hizo más fácil medio matarla! –Alfred jamás había visto tan fuera de sí a Arthur. Bueno… realmente sí, pero prefería no recordar aquello. –En fin, ¿de cuánta tierra estamos hablando?

-Ah… -Alfred le mostró un mapa de México, o lo que quedaba de éste, y señaló tranquilamente los lugares seleccionados. –Desde aquí hasta el itsmo. No es gran cosa, ¿verdad?

-What the…?! ¡Es casi todo… lo que… era!

-Hmm… bueno, tal vez si es la gran cosa. –reconoció el norteamericano, enrollando el mapa y guardándoselo. –Pero no importa, ahora tengo varias minas nuevas y un camino al Pacífico. ¿No es genial?

-Sí, reconozco que sí. Diría que estoy orgulloso de ti de no ser porque mi calidad de diplomático me lo impide.

-Diplomacy?

-Sí… Mar… México me pidió que viniera como intermediario entre ustedes dos. Por eso quise venir a hablar contigo primero.

-Ah, hmm… ¿cómo… cómo está? –preguntó tímidamente. El inglés le echó una mirada molesta.

-Mal. Está muy mal. ¿Cómo estarías tú si una bestia de ochenta toneladas te invadiera?

-No tienes porqué burlarte. –Alfred paseó por la sala, alcanzando una pequeña cava de cristal de donde sacó un par de copas y vino de oporto, su favorito ya que le hacía sobrellevar muy bien las jaquecas. Mientras servía el vino continuó con la charla. –And… ¿qué ha dicho Francia sobre todo esto?

-No metas a la rana. Se puso un poco necio cuando me llegó la primera carta… dijo que los asuntos de América no eran asuntos nuestros y se negó a firmar el permiso… thank you. –Arthur tomó la copa que le ofrecía y dio un pequeño sorbo. –Ahora que la guerra ha concluido el Parlamento fue el firmante y por eso logré venir aquí, aunque Thomas ayudó bastante, bloody emancipated…

-¿Quién? ¡Ah! –de pronto Alfred se mostró algo ofendido. –Me dijo que iba a ayudarme contra ellos y terminó yéndose en mi contra… stupid Saint Patrick…

-No creas que pasó desapercibida esa afrenta, pero algunos la consideraron adecuada… pudimos haber estallado en otra guerra de ultramar y entonces…

-¿Entonces a quién hubieras apoyado? –el rostro de Alfred no aceptaba excusas, Arthur lo notó y decidió fingir que estaba interesado en ver el huerto de olmos que se avistaba desde la ventana más próxima, bebiendo más de su oporto. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del norteamericano, su flota naval habría significado, de haberse dado esa guerra internacional, la diferencia definitiva. Pero entonces… ¿a quién habría traicionado? ¿A su hermano el irlandés bocón junto con ella, la muchacha que había confiado ciegamente en que la salvaría del horror que acababa de vivir, o a su propio hermano menor a quien educó y trató de cuidar tantos años?

-Pienso que no es prudente discutir cosas que no pasaron y que no pasarán. –concluyó seriamente. –Ahora lo que importa es terminar con esta estupidez. ¿Cuáles son tus cláusulas?

-¿Cláusulas? ¡Pero ya te las dije! ¡Quiero el itsmo!

-No creo que ella quiera vendértelo.

-¡Oblígala!

Siendo franco consigo mismo a Arthur le atemorizaba un poco la mirada ardiente del norteamericano. Por sí mismo ya conocía el alcance real que podía tener esa nación orgullosa, un poco infantil pero sobre todo impulsiva que actuaba a su repentino sentir, y tenía la mala impresión de que con ésa orden realmente estaba dispuesto a ponerle una pistola en la cabeza a su vecina. El inglés no estaba completamente enterado del pleito, todo lo que llegaba sin embargo confirmaba su teoría: una demencia de superioridad le había corroído el corazón a su antigua colonia, bien seguro que su destino era apoderarse de todo el continente, una idea genial en teoría, pero que en la práctica además de difícil era cruel. Para más inri a la primera persona que se lo provocó era su conector ideal con aquélla parte del mundo, y sólo ese motivo lo movió a actuar antes de que la cosa empeorara o un nuevo furor hiciera que le diera a la latina el tiro de gracia. Porque sólo lo hacía por interés de su economía… ¿verdad?

-Alfred… I can't. No vengo aquí para… para intermediar por ti, si no por… ella.

Por un momento, Alfred pareció quedarse sin habla. Luego, una risita nerviosa brotó de sus labios.

-Jajaja… jajajajaja… you… you are kidding… right? –al ver cómo Arthur desviaba la mirada, enrojeció. –Why? Ella no es nada tuyo y yo sí. Yo… pensé que tú…

-Son cosas que pasan. Ofreceré mi apoyo neutral a ambos, pero te recuerdo que fue ella y no tú quien me solicitó aquí.

-¡No! –el norteamericano caminaba por la sala agitando los brazos, como fiera enjaulada. –No puedo creerlo… ¡¿porqué?!

-Alfred…

-¡Es por eso que Monroe no quería aquí a los tuyos! –concluyó señalándolo acusativo. -¡Ustedes meten las narices en donde no les importa!

-¡Ah! Así que ahora no me importa.

-That's right! America… IS… FOR… THE… AMERICANS! –Alfred salió de la sala dando un fuerte portazo que hizo estremecer los cuencos de lámparas más próximos. Arthur dejó su copa casi vacía en una mesa y salió, mascullando por lo bajo.

Lo que no sabía es que en una sala contigua había un hombre vestido de azul esperando, repantigado en una silla, a Alfred. Le vio entrar hecho un basilisco y rió.

-Hon hon hon… mon petit, ¿mala pasada con pére Angleterre?

-No puedo creer que la ayude a ella y a mí no. –el muchacho se sentó delante de su invitado, revolviéndose el cabello nerviosamente. –Dijiste que nada de esto pasaría… lo prometiste.

-Admite que tu actitud no fue del todo amistosa, mon petit. Atacar de ese modo a una… nación como ésas es una afrenta grave. No estamos hablando de una isla solitaria o un país medio muerto de hambre, hablamos de mademoiselle Mexique, la… pupille de Espagne, y que recientemente se ha ganado el gusto de Angleterre.

-¿Y el tuyo no? –preguntó en tono mordaz. Francis se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dando a entender que le iba y le venía.

-Mis asuntos e idas respecto a Mexique no son cosa que podamos discutir aquí. Son opiniones muy personales que no hubieran ni ayudado ni obstaculizado tu avance, petit, pero seamos sinceros… ¿qué obtuviste de esta escaramuza, además del odio de España y el recelo de media Europa?

-¿Porqué les importa tanto? Ella no es europea… she's american…

-Oui, pero una americana muy especial. No sé… cómo explicártelo en un resumen así que dejemos eso para la cena o algo así. Ahora dime, ¿qué te dijo el ex vándalo de Kirkland?

-Dijo que vino aquí –la voz de Alfred se llenó de amargura y celos. –porque ella le pidió que intercediera a su favor.

Francis se inclinó adelante y palmoteó el hombro del norteamericano de forma paternal.

-Comprendo tu estado, petit. Horrible debe ser que quien te cuidó en tus primeros pasos te abandone en los más importantes, pero no te preocupes, eres inteligente y seguro encontrarás una manera de ganar limpiamente. Dime, ¿sigues con la idea de conquistar el resto del territorio?

-No es conquista, es una venta nada más. And yes, estoy muy seguro de querer continuar.

-Parfait… -el francés enlazó sus dedos y esbozó una sonrisa gatuna un poco tétrica. –Pobre Mexique, supongo que le dejarás tierra suficiente para que ella pueda subsistir. –Alfred se encogió de hombros. -¿Sabes, petit? Me da la impresión que tú lo que buscas es otra cosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?

-Vamos, no seamos así, la sinceridad es una virtud. Mexique pese a todo, con su salvajía y su… forma de ser tan poco femenina es una criatura linda, adorable… on ange… en tierra de demoins… -recitó juguetonamente mientras tamborileaba las yemas de sus dedos. -¿Ves por dónde voy, Jones?

Para su gran dicha, el norteamericano miró al suelo, con un tenue rubor manchando sus mejillas. El francés sabía que iba por buen camino, el corazón es un lugar muy sensible y por eso es el objetivo de los que practican esgrima.

-Well… también pienso que es bonita. –admitió finalmente, recuperando la compostura. -¿Y eso qué? No empecé esta guerra porque pensara eso.

-Non… la iniciaste porque la querías. –concluyó el otro. –Es naturaleza humana, petit, un hombre rico y poderoso pasea por sus dominios, de pronto ve a lo lejos a una muchacha de clase más humilde, pero bonita, bonita como la flor que crece en medio de la podredumbre y el fango. El hombre sabe que puede obtenerla, pero tendrá que ser a la fuerza porque ella le es indiferente… entonces un día sale de su casa solariega a lomos de su mejor caballo, se topa con la belle dame, la toma por la fuerza y la sube a su montura, regresa con ella y…

-¿Y? –una vez más, Francis se limitó a repetir su mueca. -¿Crees que yo… podría… hacer tal cosa?

-Non, no digo que lo hagas, sólo me limito a explicar lo que pasó en el fondo de tus entrañas que te impulsó a hacer esta empresa… y a solicitarme a mí ayuda. –añadió malicioso. –Oh, si Angleterre supiera… ¿a quién de los dos piensas que odiaría más? Aunque claro, a moi ya me odia gratuitamente desde hace siglos y siglos… en cambió tú…

-No vas a decírselo, ¿o sí?

-Los únicos que lo sabemos, petit, somos tú y yo. No corremos ningún riesgo de… traicionarnos mutuamente. Aunque para ser sincero, no me fío del todo de ti. Llámalo como quieras pero las experiencias previas te hacen dudar. –concluyó, y un destello de rencor cruzó los ojos del galo. Alfred fingió no notarlo pero ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa. –Bueno, petit, si no hay más por discutir debo desaparecerme antes que alguien note mi bella ausencia.

-France… wait. –el aludido lo miró. -¿Porqué si no confías en mí, aceptaste mi propuesta?

-Tengo mis razones, petit. Algún día, tal vez, te las explique. Bueno, buena suerte con tu encontronazo. Au revoir, Amérique!

El francés salió, silbando en voz baja alguna tonta cancioncilla de moda. Alfred se quedó solo, pensando… pensando… Todas esas palabras, los reproches de Inglaterra, la zalamería de Francia, ¿a qué lo conducían? Todo era una encrucijada, un juego que se movía solo pero donde los señores de Europa pensaban que podían meter las manos a su placer y decidir el curso de éste, cosa que debió entender cuando a Irlanda se le ocurrió traicionarlo. De España no le sorprendió, se trataba al fin y al cabo del bienestar de su hija, pero aún así había muchos cabos sueltos.

Por otro lado (y cuando lo pensó una sonrisa siniestra cruzó por sus labios) Francis le dijo algo que le hizo reconsiderar sus planes. "Amérique"… América… Él no necesitaba adueñarse de América, él era América, era lo mejor en ideas, lo mejor en idioma, lo mejor en raza, y ahora lo mejor en tierras de cultivo y en economía en cuanto las minas fueran explotadas. ¿Qué tenía que temer? Tenía ventaja, tenía poder, tenía… primacía. Era el primero en todo, y también sería el primero en fraguar un plan, un plan que sacudiría desde sus entrañas al mundo entero en cuanto se llevara a cabo, porque así sería.

Un plan tan retorcido que nunca, ni antes ni después, se volvería a fraguar idea igual. Y Dios se apiadara de la pobre alma contra quien se tramaba tal sueño.

…

_**Notas históricas: **__bueno, como ya notaron ambienté la historia en el final de la guerra de México contra Estados Unidos, aunque de aquí en adelante habrá muchas inexactitudes históricas así que no lo tomen literal n.n_

_Como algunos ya sabrán, durante esta guerra hubo ciertas intervenciones simbólicas de países europeos, como por ejemplo el batallón de San Patricio, compuesto en su mayoría por irlandeses y algunos alemanes (Doitsu al rescate *-*) que lucharon a favor de México. También, Francia apoyó la decisión de Estados Unidos de invadir México y según algunos historiadores, puede que ofreciera un trato en el que se apoderara del territorio que EUA no tomara (Francia: stalkeando a María desde 1524), por el contrario Inglaterra se declaró neutral, pero por razones de comercio era su deber apoyar a México, cosa que no llevó a cabo hasta el último año debido a las presiones de Francia para evitar su intervención. Al final resultó el mediador que evitó que… bueno, eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo, jejeje._

_Por fin un USAMex largo XD como regalo a __**Ghostpen94 **__gran fan de la parejita n.n por cierto, para los fans de Gerita y de los espías, les recomiendo su fanfic Giorno Di Declino. _

_Bueno, es todo por hoy, ¿qué rayos trama Alfred? ¿Y Francis? ¿Arthur dejará de ser tsunderoso y reconocerá públicamente lo que piensa y siente? Bueno, esto último ya sabemos que no (?) pero se vale soñar. ¡Dejen muchos reviews y adiosito!_


	2. Encrucijada

SEGUNDA PARTE:

ENCRUCIJADA

En la penumbra de la recámara, no se escuchaba nada. Pareciese que el sitio estaba abandonado, de no ser por el pequeño bulto que se revolvía entre las sábanas; cualquiera al acercarse hubiese tomado por una criatura a quien dormía ahí, tan delgado y agotado estaba su joven cuerpo, pero si viesen su cara descubrirían que se trataba de una muchachita apenas salida de la adolescencia, de rasgos preciosos, tez morena y largo cabello oscuro que caía desordenado a su alrededor. Su aspecto se afeaba por su delgadez, producto de un año irreparable, y de varias cicatrices recién curadas que castigaban sus brazos y su torso, una especialmente larga y ya vieja que apenas y se veía, que cruzaba como una X su hombro izquierdo hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Unos llamados suaves a la puerta advirtieron de la entrada de una criada, bajita y vestida con unas prendas de algodón y percal, que llevaba consigo una bandeja con fruta, leche y una jofaina. Aproximó la jofaina a la cama y tentó con cuidado el hombro de la durmiente.

-Señora… despierte, ya es tarde.

La joven dio un respingo y abrió un solo ojo, mirando adormilada a la criada.

-D…Delfina… ¿qué hora es?

-Son casi las diez, señora. Mire, le traje sus polvos para las heridas, como dijo el doctor que se las aplicara.

-Estoy hasta la coronilla de eso. –gruñó, pero se incorporó estirando los brazos y mirándose, con aire infantil, las heridas aún brillantes en la piel. Llevaba poco más de dos semanas recuperándose, luego de que sus soldados la encontraran en el campo de batalla, a orillas del castillo de Chapultepec, desangrándose. El general que iba con ellos la reconoció y dando un alarido de pánico ordenó que la llevaran a su casa y la curaran.

-¿Señora? –murmuró Delfina mientras remojaba las compresas en los polvos diluidos. –Le llegó una carta.

-¿Hmm? ¿De quién?

-Pos no sé, la entregó un muchachito güero vestido de pajecito.

La "señora" se desconcertó, no conocía a nadie que vistiera de ese modo, tal vez en tiempos de su padre aquello era más normal pero en esa época y en esas tierras… Miró con asco las compresas que cubrían sus cicatrices, estaba de veras harta del desfile de medicinas y ungüentos que le ponían para sanarla, y hubiera preferido beberse un jarrón de sábila antes de continuar con el aburrido y supuestamente moderno tratamiento.

-Delfina, no seas mala y pide en la cocina que me hagan un té de zarzaparrilla, ¿quieres? Ah, y si puedes ve al mercado a buscarme veneno de abeja.

-¿Veneno de abeja? ¿Para qué, señora?

-No te asustes, es una cataplasma. A partir de ahora seguiré mi propia curación.

-Señora, el doctor dijo…

-El doctor piensa que está bonito sacarle sangre a la gente pa' bajarle la calentura, así que no me vengan con modernidades y hagan lo que les pido. –replicó la joven. Delfina asintió y se puso de pie para acercarle el desayuno antes de desaparecer de la pieza. La "señora" era una persona peculiar, de ánimo cambiante e ideas curiosas, la gran mayoría de los criados no lo sabían, pero algunos otros como la anciana ama de llaves y la cocinera, que era una india de sangre pura, conocían el origen y la verdadera naturaleza de su patrona. La joven señora no era otra que México, aunque por nacimiento se llamara María.

María había sufrido dificultades desde niña, comenzando por la ambición que empujó a naciones extranjeras a atacarla pese al esfuerzo loco de sus colonizadores por evitarlo. Por otro lado, su padre, aunque cariñoso, alguna vez llegó a hacerle conocer los crueles alcances de su poder, cosa que la volvió taimada y desconfiada de los hombres, pero eso también la volvió desdichada porque parecía que el mundo entero giraba en torno a esas criaturas pasionales y engreídas que hacían menos a las de su género sólo por no tener una lombriz gordinflona colgando de su entrepierna. Aquél rencor la hizo también belicosa, pero eso podía deberse a otros motivos, como que su madre, fallecida a las pocas horas de su nacimiento, había nacido marginada en una cueva muy al norte para al poco tiempo convertirse en un imperio rico y poderoso con casi nada, pero a la vez algo sanguinario. Tanto una memoria como la otra la confundían y la hacían sentirse, según su humor, como la cúspide de la unión de dos mundos o como la desafortunada abandonada de una guerra por codicia.

Luego de un rato se quitó las compresas, tomó la bandeja y comió, no porque sintiera hambre sino por salud; si no comía, corría el riesgo de debilitarse y volverse blanco fácil para los traidores que esperaran por su cadáver desde el otro lado del mar. El abandono de los suyos era doloroso, por eso se sorprendió el día siguiente a su derrota cuando su padre llegó casi volando a su casa, temblando de pies a cabeza y pálido, gritando y exigiendo que le dejaran verla, para que cuando lo logró, se abalanzara sobre ella y la cubriera de besos. Era irónico que veinte años antes ese mismo hombre atracara en su puerto para "reconquistarla" pero la intención fue buena y ella la apreció.

Justo cuando terminó de comer oyó de nuevo los golpes en la puerta y entró Antonio, sonriendo con timidez.

-Buenos días, mi princesa… -musitó, aferrado al resquicio de la puerta como si la vida se le fuera en ello. –Hmm… ¿cómo estás hoy?

-Me siento bien, papá, gracias.

-Sí… eh…me alegro, yo… sólo pasaba a ver si… estabas bien o si te faltaba algo o… Pero veo que no así que… me retiro.

Cuando el español dio media vuelta, María extendió una mano y medio gritó:

-¡No! Espera. Quédate conmigo.

Antonio frenó y miró con ojos ilusionados a la mexicana.

-¿En…en serio? ¡Ah mi niña! –y entró corriendo hasta casi caer sobre ella, llenándola de mimos. –Mi pequeñita, no sabes cuán asustado he estado estos días… ay, cuando llegué y te vi creía que se me iba el aire… Ahora mira, estás tan bonita y tan fuerte…

María sonrió, agachando su cabeza dócilmente mientras recibía un cálido beso en la frente por parte de España.

-Papá… extraño tus mimos exagerados.

-Exagerados jamás, nada es suficiente para mi linda Nueva España. Bueno… -se corrigió rápidamente, con temor de ofenderla. –De mi ex Nueva España.

-Sigo siendo tu hija, ¿no es así? –contestó sencillamente, llevándose una pera a la boca. –Es casi lo mismo. Además no puedo guardarte rencor ya que tú cuidaste de mí.

-No lo hice bien… mira cómo estás. –Antonio sonreía, pero su voz sonaba desolada. María, para consolarle, acarició su rostro y revolvió los mechones ondulados sobre su frente.

-Lo hiciste bien, papá, me enseñaste a defenderme. Y muchas otras cosas más.

-Ah, mi niña… -Antonio volvió a besarla, cuando reapareció Delfina con una taza de té, un frasco lleno de ungüento y un sobre.

-Señora… ay, perdone, no la interrumpo, ¿verdad?

-No, Delfina, está bien. –contestó María. Antonio se apartó, mirando divertido a la criada que le acercaba a México su taza de té y el ungüento. -¡Ay, por fin algo de calidad!

-Señora, si el doctor se entera…

-Pos que se entere, ya le aguanté catorce días con sus polvos y sus cápsulas. Nada, ora va a ser a mi modo.

-Mi ex Nueva España tan testaruda… -susurró Antonio perdido en su mente.

-Ah, señora, a propósito… aquí está su carta. –Delfina le tendió el sobre. María, ocupada en beber sorbos de su té, cogió la misiva con aburrimiento y miró el reverso.

-Mira tú, es del cejón.

-¿Qué? –Antonio se había puesto en guardia. Todo lo relacionado entre su hija y el inglés lo ponían de nervios.

-Sí… a ver qué dice. –María dejó su taza para abrir el sobre y empezó a leer, bebiendo de nueva cuenta su té.

-¿Qué escribió el bárbaro ese?

-Hmm… me saluda… dice que quiere que esté bien, que ya ha llegado al continente…

-No entiendo porqué tuvo que ser él tu mediador. –replicó Antonio con una nota de rencor en la voz.

-Es el único intermediario que se me ocurrió, además él me dijo que si un día tenía problemas con Estados Unidos lo llamara. –María siguió leyendo y de pronto escupió todo el té, mirando horrorizada la carta. -¡Tiene que ser broma!

-¿Qué pasa, mi niña?

-¡El gringo cabrón insiste en la venta de territorio! ¡Quiere… quiere el itsmo! ¡El itsmo, papá!

-Ah… María… no entiendo qué…

-¡Alfred quiere comprar todo el territorio desde el norte hasta el itsmo! ¡Sólo me quedarán tres estados! –María levantó la cabeza en dirección al mayor, bastante pálida. –No puedo… aceptar tanto… va a hacerme trizas, papá…

-¿Y qué el idiota mediador no puede hacer nada?

-Dice que lo mejor es que lo hablemos todos… mañana él y Alfred vendrán hacia acá y podremos discutirlo.

-Ah, mi niña… -el español negó angustiado con la cabeza. -¿Cómo haces para meterte en estos líos?

-Todo empezó porque yo fui tonta… y él no. –la joven se puso a tirar, distraídamente, de uno de sus mechones de cabello. –El territorio de Texas estaba poblado casi todo de norteamericanos que exigieron su independencia y yo me negué. Como supuesta forma de evitar la separación mis jefes ordenaron que lo fundiéramos a otro estado y hubo revuelta, que Alfred… financió. Al final lograron lo que quisieron y Estados Unidos adhirió Texas a su territorio, fue… como un teatro sincronizado, hecho a propósito… Y entonces comenzó la locura.

-¿Locura?

-Alfred y su superior pactaron expandirse, y me pidieron tierras. Yo… no quise, y estalló la guerra. Y perdí todo… todo el norte. Perdí California, perdí Arizona, perdí… lo perdí todo, papá. Todo. –la mexicana suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho como si le doliera. –Pero eso no bastó, no quise detenerme y él tampoco y hubo un desembarco y llegó… a la capital. –Antonio dio un respingo. –No pude contenerlo, papá, eran muchos y yo estaba cansada… Esa noche en el palacio pensé que iba a morirme y tuve miedo… no por mi sino por mi gente y a merced de quién iban a quedar.

-Mi niña… -susurró el español, acercándose a la cama para tomar en sus brazos a la joven. –Si yo hubiera…

-No, papá. Fue fatuidad. Yo… sabía que era una idiotez resistir pero no iba a dejar que se llevara todo así como así. Y… mira ahora… No ha sido culpa de nadie más que mía.

-Eso no justifica nada. Alguien que ataca una nación joven e indefensa…

-Tú sabes cómo es la guerra, no hay perdón para nadie ni para nada, mi gente ya lo veía venir pero tomamos el riesgo. Sólo… tengo que estar más lista para la próxima vez.

-No habrá próxima vez, la corona española atacará a cualquiera que te declare la guerra, lo prometo.

-No papá, ¿no lo vez? Protegerme como si fuera una inválida sólo lo empeoraría todo.

-Pero, hija…

-No soy débil, ni infantil. Sé a lo que me atengo cuando lucho, y no siento miedo. –la mirada de María en esos momentos irradiaba el fuego de la guerra, España conocía muy bien ese destello brutal porque lo vio muchas veces durante once tristes años, cuando la perdió, casi para siempre. –Sólo quisiera a la próxima estar lista y no dejarme llevar.

-Entiendo. Pero no sabes cuánto desearía haberte evitado este sufrimiento, mi niña. –Antonio acarició nervioso la cara de María, mirándole con infinita ternura. –El cielo y tú me perdonen por mi orgullo idiota, pero te juro… si algún día tienes problemas de nuevo no te abandonaré.

-Lo sé, papá.

María dejó la carta a un lado, olvidándose del mundo, de sus miedos y de sus dudas, para concentrarse en relajar su cuerpo y preparar su alma para la segunda batalla que estallaría al amanecer del siguiente día.

Dice una leyenda que hay dos seres, el oso y el puercoespín, que están condenados a vivir uno junto al otro, en el mismo bosque. El oso es grande, fuerte, es amo y señor del terreno y su rugido asusta hasta a los lobos más astutos. El puercoespín es pequeño y odia los conflictos, prefiere perderse entre los setos y comer los frutos que la bondadosa naturaleza le ofrece, y su hogar se encuentra muy próximo a estas delicias y apartado, en lo posible, de los peligros. Cuando las dos bestias se fuerzan a encontrarse, le sigue una encarnizada lucha; el oso, por su tamaño y vigorosidad, siempre termina pisando al puercoespín, sometiéndole, pero no es una victoria limpia, al final del día el oso deberá ir a refugiarse donde nadie más lo vea para llorar su dolor y arrancarse, una a una, las espinas que le han dañado su pata.

Esta consigna era la que regiría, a partir de ese momento, las vidas de dos naciones, y nunca, en los próximos años, la consigna se retiró. La guerra del oso y del puercoespín es una con la guerra de Alfred y María, pero las consecuencias de la segunda eran una cosa mucho más trascendental. Una consecuencia que cambiaría el mundo.

…

_Hola n.n perdón por la tardanza pero estoy trabajando intenso y extenso en dos fics a la vez y me destanteo (soy fail, ya lo sé). Ya nos estamos acercando al terrible giro, donde las cosas se pondrán intensas y personales ;D_

_Brevemente contestando comentarios (;-; me siento mala cuando no lo hago):_

_**Jessy88g: **__Claro que habrá lemon, sino, ¿cómo ponemos pasión aquí? ;D_

_**Ghostpen94: **__Ya me conoces como soy con el gringoso (muajajaja) pero tú tranqui, mira que si vieras la novela te darías una idea…_

_**Wind Und Serebro: **__Jaja gracias n.n_

_**Guest: **__Thank you very much! I hope you like it._

_**Solluxander: **__Naaah, Matilde Fuentes-de-llanto tenía una reserva de agua para su lloriqueo desde el capítulo 5 al… veintitantos creo (?) pero María no es tan llorona por suerte._

_**RozenSword: **__Jode esa doctrina, es tan… invasiva -.- pues sí pero aquí están casados y ya sabes cómo se puede poner una mujer casada._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Al gringo o le amas o le odias, pero espero que aquí pueda provocar sentimientos encontrados con él (sip, ya me cansé de maltratarlo). Arthur es adorable n.n_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__He aquí la conti, no desesperéis._

_**Miku:**__ ¿Verdad que esa novela es hermosa? *grito de fangirl*_

_**Guest 2: **__Hela aquí, disfrútala._

_**ItchelKatharaTerrorist: **__Pausa para decir: amo tu nombre *-* Espero que te guste esta continuación, saludos n.n_

_**Min Kurusu: **__Todos amaban a Manuel (yo no x'D prefería a Adolfo) Espero que te guste la conti._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Changos, "la esposavirgen" nunca la llegué a ver. No te preocupes por el gringo, piensa en él como un Manuel muy… amm… heroico. _

_¡Adiosito!_


	3. Juramento

TERCERA PARTE:

JURAMENTO

Abrir los ojos. Salir de la seguridad de las sábanas, haciendo caso omiso de la ligera punzada en su brazo lacerado. Entrar al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara y arreglarse el cabello, desordenado luego de tantos días sin cepillar. Salir. Mirar sin realmente prestar atención a Delfina, que había ya revuelto su armario y sacó un vestido lustroso del que sólo comentó:

-Este queda bien para usted, ¿no cree, señora?

María se limitó a quitarse el camisón y ponerse el fondo antes de, ayudada por la joven criada, colocarse el vestido, de un tono vino y encaje blanco, no precisamente su favorito pero sí el de aspecto más siniestro, que era justamente la impresión que quería dar, además que la manga, larga hasta los codos, cubría la herida del brazo que la molestaba desde la mañana. Se puso algo de maquillaje, para disimular su aún existente palidez y sus ojeras, y cuando estuvo satisfecha dio un hondo suspiro y se sentó delante del tocador, esperando con las manos apoyadas sobre el regazo. Parecía en cierto modo una muñeca de porcelana abandonada a la deriva, su cara no presentaba ninguna expresión y sin embargo, por dentro era un mar de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

Hubo unos golpes sordos en la puerta, y casi al punto entró Antonio, completamente vestido con su uniforme militar, ajustándose la faja de color rojo y dorado que rodeaba su cintura.

-M… María… ¿estás lista?

María cerró los ojos por un instante, respirando profundo. No, no estaba nada lista, habría deseado que ese día jamás llegara pero, ay, llegó. Su única esperanza recaía en que Arthur la auxiliara y en que su padre se quedara firme a su lado, o tal vez no tendría fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que venía.

-Sí. Estoy lista. –concluyó simplemente, poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano al español con un gesto de suficiencia. Ambos salieron de la recámara y cruzaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta las escaleras. Aquélla casa no había cambiado casi nada desde su construcción, a excepción de los adornos en ésta.

Cuando alcanzaron el pasillo principal, miraron hacia el arco que conducía al espacioso vestíbulo. Ahí los esperaban ya dos figuras, plantadas junto a otro criado que anunció con voz aflautada:

-El señor Alfred F. Jones y el señor Arthur Kirkland.

Antonio tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor cuando María le apretó sin querer la mano con monstruosa fuerza. No sabía bien qué emoción era más fuerte en su pecho, si el miedo pueril que le había cogido al estadounidense, al que no toleraba ni siquiera rondando por sus tierras, o la rabia de verlo ahí, fresco como una lechuga y vestido con sus mejores galas, haciendo uso de su altanería al guardar un silencio tan antinatural en él. Arthur era otra cosa, podía sentir la creciente tensión en el aire, y sin que los demás lo notaran, le susurró a su compañero:

-No metas la pata.

Decidido a cortar con la pesada atmósfera, el inglés dio el primer paso, seguido por Alfred. Al mismo tiempo Antonio y María, bien sujetos uno del otro hicieron lo mismo; la mexicana tenía la barbilla levantada y los párpados ligeramente caídos, dándole un aspecto distante e imponente; Alfred lo notó y si bien no imitó los modos de su vecina, endureció los rasgos y sus pasos resonaron con fuerza en toda la casa. Los dos bandos quedaron frente a frente en el resquicio del arco, sin decirse nada por varios segundos, hasta que por fin Arthur dijo, con su voz más afable:

-Good morning. María… -tomó la mano de la muchacha y la besó. La joven sintió un curioso estremecimiento. –No sabía que España iba a estar aquí también.

Antes de que la mexicana pudiese mediar palabra Antonio replicó:

-Estoy aquí velando los intereses de mi hija.

-Qué curioso, pensé que sólo habría un intermediario. –comentó Arthur ácidamente, mirando con un dejo de rencor a la joven.

-Mi padre ha estado aquí en calidad de huésped… cuidando de mí, por lo que respecta a nuestro trato no ha habido ningún cambio. –María hablaba con tanta sequedad que daba un poco de miedo. Alfred miró a Arthur, éste último entendía la contrariedad que debía estar experimentando el norteamericano pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Very well… entonces pasemos al salón y comencemos esto.

Comenzar, ésa era la cuestión. María todo lo que deseaba era terminar con esa pesadilla y quitarse de encima, lo más pronto posible, a Alfred y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Antonio se dispuso a cruzar por la puerta del salón pero la mano de la joven le retuvo.

-Perdóname, papá, pero no puedes entrar. Así quedamos.

El español le miró desconcertado, pero se resignó y gruñó como respuesta:

-Me quedaré afuera por si acaso.

Mientras él iba a tomar asiento a la salita de al lado, los otros tres entraron a la habitación más reducida, adornada también con algunas cuantas butacas, un escritorio, un pequeño armario de puertas de cristal donde estaban amontonados algunos libros, mapas y adornos, y una licorera donde brillaba, solitaria, una botella de tequila que María tomó rápidamente.

-¿Gustan algo de beber? –preguntó tratando de parecer amistosa.

-Sí… -Arthur miró con desaprobación a Alfred, que se había dejado caer en una butaca y miraba receloso a María antes de añadir: -Sí queremos. Thank you, lady.

Cuando los tres sostenían sus pequeños vasos, se miraron. Algo enfadado de esos silencios persistentes Arthur puso su vaso sobre el escritorio, haciendo un ruido sordo, y comenzó:

-Como ya sabemos, estamos aquí para discutir sobre las cláusulas y los acuerdos del tratado con el que oficialmente se firmará la paz y concluirá de una vez por todas las hostilidades de esta guerra. En primer lugar quisiera constatar…

-Quiero decir mis términos.

Arthur y María, ambos aún de pie, miraron a la butaca donde Alfred se había sentado.

-B… Bueno… dilos entonces, Alfred. –repuso Arthur fingiendo calma.

-Quiero… que me vendan todo el territorio de México, desde el norte hasta el itsmo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó María.

-Hmm… Mary, my lady…

-¡¿Es que este tipo se volvió loco?!

-Mary…

-No me he vuelto loco, exijo lo que necesito. –repuso Alfred. –La compra de tu territorio, y a un muy buen precio.

-¡Me dejarás sin nada!

-Te quedarían unos tres estados, ¿no es así? Es suficiente para que sigas siendo una nación.

-¡Pues me niego! ¿Cómo creíste tú que iba a permitirte tal descaro luego de lo que me hiciste?

-¿Luego de lo que te hice? ¡Si me hubieras cedido la tierra por las buenas desde el comienzo nada de esto…!

-¡Cállense ya, bloody wankers! –gritó Arthur, poniéndose en medio de los dos americanos que estaban ya casi uno frente al otro. Ambos retrocedieron instintivamente, mirándose de soslayo con rabia. –Gracias, Alfred, creo que ya entendimos lo que quieres, ahora… Mary…

-Lo único que quiero… -susurró ella. –es que él me deje en paz. Que retire sus tropas y se… se quede con lo que ya obtuvo. No pienso darle ni un acre más.

-No. –musitó Alfred. –Necesito esas tierras, mi comercio las necesita.

-¡También el mío!

-Por supuesto tendrás una… ganancia. Una remuneración monetaria que…

-¡No quiero tu cochino dinero, quiero que te largues de aquí, gringo!

-¡No me iré hasta que aceptes mi trato! ¡Si no lo haces…!

-¿Si no lo hago qué? ¿Vas a declararme la guerra de nuevo, eh? –los gritos de María eran tales que hacían eco en todo el salón. -¿Vas a quitarme todo por las malas? ¿Vas a matarme? –añadió en voz más baja, con el odio impregnando sus palabras. Alfred podía sentir aquéllos ojos sobre él, llenos de desprecio, de rabia y… de decepción. Miró hacia otro lado, torciendo los labios como si estuviera sopesando esa posibilidad de borrarla para siempre de este mundo, una idea tentadora y en ese momento fácil de cumplir… pero no era su intención. Nunca lo fue.

De pronto Arthur volvió a tomar las riendas en el asunto.

-Una segunda declaración de guerra ahora es mala idea. –dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. –Se trata de un efecto mariposa muy delicado, ése territorio constituye algo de gran valor para México y para otras naciones que establecen comercio con ella, comprarlo implica prácticamente darle sentencia de muerte.

-No le quitaré todo, sólo ese fragmento… ¡es todo lo que pido! –Alfred se puso de pie. –Tú no sabes lo que he perdido… ella no es la única que sufre, muchos de mis soldados murieron, otros están en estado deplorable… las mujeres de su capital envenenaron a muchos de mis oficiales como venganza. –agregó, mirando rencoroso a María. –Dime en mi cara que eres la única que la pasó mal en esta guerra.

-No lo fui. Pero fui la única que perdió algo… importante.

Reinó un silencio extraño, como el que sucede a los acontecimientos más tristes, como la anunciación de la muerte. Arthur negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que aquello no iba para ningún lado y que Alfred era una causa perdida, pero tampoco podía negar que María era terca, le preocupaba más su obstinación porque en ese momento, se podía jugar la vida entera.

-Mary… -dijo el inglés, y la joven mudó su gesto parco. –Quisiera comentarte algo… si me permites decírtelo en privado…

María asintió. Alfred, rápido como un vendaval, salió del salón dando un portazo. La mexicana abandonó su todo poderío y miró con angustia a Arthur.

-Seguro reiniciará la guerra, Alfred no va a detenerse así como así. –se lamentó.

-I know… es por eso que te pido que reconsideres la oferta.

-¡No quiero! ¡No voy a darle prácticamente todo mi territorio sólo por su chingado capricho!

-No dije que lo hicieras, pero debes ofrecerle una tajada buena para que te deje tranquila. –Arthur sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. –Conozco a Alfred, sé que en el fondo se puede hacerle entrar en razón pero para hacerlo necesitas darle algo de valor, algo que le haga ver que no tiene todo el control, si no, corres el riesgo de que se niegue a dialogar, como ahora.

-Todo lo que pido es que se largue, ¿es mucho pedir o qué?

-Para él sí, como dijo perdió mucho dinero y hombres en esta guerra, y eso no es lo único grave. Un país tan grande requiere de mano firme para dominarlo, y como ya has visto…

-Sí, ya sé, es prácticamente indomable. –susurró. –Pero yo también lo soy, y aunque pataleé y llore no voy a darle lo que quiere.

-Mary… -la voz del inglés se suavizó, y María sintió sus manos sujetándola de los hombros. –Te conozco, sé que serías capaz de lo que fuera antes de rendirte por las buenas, pero piensa en tu gente que está cansada, y en ti misma, que estás herida y débil. ¿De qué te sirve luchar cuando tienes todo en tu contra? Sólo podría salvarte un milagro.

-O que alguien me auxilie. –la mirada de la joven era tan elocuente que Arthur se ruborizó.

-No, my darling… desearía poder, pero ahora es una locura. Si te auxilio, Francia no dudará en apoyar a Estados Unidos, y entonces tendrás a tus puertas al ejército más fuerte de Europa… aunque no me guste.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo? –inquirió, sonriendo algo burlona.

-What?! ¡¿Yo, tenerle miedo a la rana borracha?! Never! –se apresuró a decir el inglés muy ofendido. –No temo por mí sino por ti. Es una desventaja numérica y… la verdad, no creo que sea bueno que yo intervenga más allá de cómo un mediador, espero lo comprendas.

-Sí, lo comprendo. –susurró ella entristecida. Arthur acarició sus mejillas cariñosamente y le miró con la misma ternura; María cerró los ojos y emitió un débil suspiro. Había, desde siempre, algo de reconfortante en las caricias de aquél hombre, algo que le recordaba con frecuencia que no estaba sola en el mundo. –Por favor, Mary, reconsidera tu postura, busca un modo de negociar sin que te apuestes la cabeza. Eres inteligente y justa, sabrás hacerlo bien.

Alfred volvió al salón al cabo de veinte minutos. Abrió la boca apenas llegó, pero María le cortó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Acepto venderte territorio. –dijo al fin. Alfred la miró perplejo. –Pero será hasta donde yo lo delimite. –señalando un mapa que estaba recién extendido en el escritorio, señaló un pedazo de tierra junto a las dos Californias. –Esto es La Mesilla. Te la vendo. Es mi última oferta.

-What? ¡Pero… es pequeña! –se quejó el norteamericano, mirando desdeñoso el mapa. -¿A qué juegas?

-Es mi oferta, tómala o lárgate de aquí. –sentenció México.

Alfred estuvo dando vueltas como loco por todo el lugar, mirando con enfado el mapa, a María y a Arthur. Gruñó, protestó en un inglés tan chapurreado que ni Inglaterra pudo entender bien lo que decía y luego, finalmente, se dejó caer en su butaca, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Un plan se estaba formando rápidamente en su cabeza, un plan… interesante. Aquél plan le aseguraba, cuando menos, hacerse con lo que más quería y de paso, porqué no, vengarse de la estupidez de su vecina.

-Good. –dijo por fin, levantándose y mirando con una poco apaciguadora sonrisa a los presentes. –Acepto tu trato. Compraré La Mesilla, te daré una indemnización incluso… you know, por los percances sufridos.

Arthur y María lo miraron perplejos.

-¿De… de veras, Alfred? ¿Aceptas mi… trato?

-Of course. Pero… -añadió rápidamente. –A cambio de eso pido otra cosa, una insignificancia, ni siquiera creo que sea grave.

-¿De qué se trata?

Su sonrisa se acentuó más mientras se inclinaba hacia la mexicana.

-Quiero… que te cases conmigo.

Los gritos de Arthur y María fueron tales que Antonio, que llevaba buen rato debatiéndose entre entrar o no al salón a ver qué pasaba se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta.

-What the bloody…?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste, Mary. Te daré una buena cantidad de dinero y aceptaré tu trato, pero deberás casarte conmigo. De otro modo… veré cómo hacerme del itsmo, con o sin tu voluntad. –añadió con voz amenazante. María se había quedado muda, y se apretaba el pecho con nerviosismo, mirando ya a Arthur, ya a Alfred. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Antonio. –María… mi niña… -entró sin pedir permiso y tomó en brazos a la joven, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. –Mi princesa, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué coño le han hecho? –añadió mirando rabioso a los dos angloparlantes.

La joven respiraba acompasadamente, con una mano apretando su pecho de tal modo que se clavaba las uñas en éste. No, Alfred no estaba bromeando, lo sabía por la expresión cruel y ávida que se había formado en su rostro; quiso, con la mirada, suplicarle auxilio a Arthur, pero este parecía tan fuera de sí como ella, y boqueaba indeciso y algo abatido. Sabía que la petición de Alfred estaba dentro de los límites legales, y que ahora María tenía sólo dos caminos: o aceptar o negarse y sufrir las terribles consecuencias que le sobrevendrían con ello.

María también lo comprendió así. Deseaba gritarle al gringo que se fuera muy lejos, que le daba igual y que si quería pelearían ahí mismo, cuerpo a cuerpo, para terminar de una vez esa estupidez, pero no le valía hacerlo, estaba cansada, débil, y un encuentro en ese momento la destruiría. Miró a su padre, pensó en el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para ayudarla y protegerla, no sólo un par de décadas sino trescientos largos años, y pensó en su madre, que usó sus fuerzas finales para ponerla a salvo. El sacrificio era la que la tenía ahí, maltrecha pero viva, y libre… un sacrificio final no la mataría.

Se soltó de los brazos de Antonio, se plantó frente a Alfred y, mirándolo con desafío, contestó:

-Acepto tu trato, Alfred.

El estadounidense sonrió victorioso.

-Very good. Entonces vendré pronto para hablar de los planes de boda. Por ahora debo retirarme… ¿Arthur?

El inglés salió de su desconcierto.

-¿Ah? Yes… te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

-Bien. Mary, Anthony… excuse me… nos vemos pronto.

Alfred salió del salón, silbando alegremente. Cuando se escuchó el quedo golpe de la puerta de la calle, María se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró.

…

_Nos acercamos al momento fatal, ladies and gentlemen… Una boda de odio (coff coff cualquier parecido con el título de una novela es mera coincidencia coff)._

_Ahora, los comentarios:_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Las sangrías eran cosa muuuy común en esa época ._. Pos yo tampoco lo quiero x3 pero bueno, no hay que culparlo de todo… sólo de casi todo. ¡Ya seguimos! Y… no bebas coca cola, es veneno (?)_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__Papá Toño siempre estará ahí para su nena :3_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__XD jajaja claro que sí, los dos tienen un temperamento que bueno… será un matrimonio feliz (sí claro)._

_**ItchelKatharaTerrorist: **__Aaaaw, dulce y paternal SpainxMexico siempre anima. Sip lo sé n.n fui y leí tu perfil, sigo diciendo, amo tu nombre. ¡Saludos!_

_**Wind Und Serebro: **__Jajaja XD bueno, no habrá precisamente un Adolfo, aunque habrá celos de parte del gringo, aunque *chan chan chan* sí habrá una señorita Antonia que joda el mundo ideal ;D_

_**Kanako Mei-chan: **__Jojojo, esa novela junto con Corazón Salvaje y Alborada son adictivas, no te culpes ;D Y aquí viene el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste n.n_

_**Ghostpen94: **__D: ooh vamos, si la ves seguro la amarás, ¿quién no ama a Fernando Colunga? (?) pero gracias n.n y no te angusties, ya llegarán los comentarios, una lluvia de comentarios para tus fics._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ahora hagan sus apuestas, ¿quién, según ustedes, podría ser la manzana de la discordia entre Alfred Fuentes War y María Peñalver y Fernández? ¡Adiosito!_


	4. Desafío

CUARTA PARTE:

DESAFÍO

Lo que sucedió los días próximos pasó tan rápido y de manera tan poco natural que hubo momentos en que María pensó, casi deseó, que se tratara de un mal sueño. Durante esos días, se vieron los preparativos de la boda de manera muy separada, y la joven pasaba, con poco entusiasmo, las páginas de desgastados libros y catálogos donde se extendían hermosos adornos florales y manteles bordados. La noche del quinto día reposaba, con los codos clavados en la mesa, en su recámara, ignorando a Delfina que hojeaba las páginas con ilustraciones de vestidos de bodas y hasta a Chiquito, su pequeño chihuahua, que saltaba como loco a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué tal éste vestido, señora? Los listones bordados le dan un aire muy elegante… o tal vez este, aunque no sé, con tantas flores se verá muy abarrotado… ¿Y éste, señora?... no, olvídelo, está muy simple. Hmm… ¿y… éste?

María miró de reojo el libro, y se volvió a sumir en su silencio indiferente. Durante aquéllos días apenas y abría la boca para decir algo, asentía y aceptaba dócilmente las recomendaciones que le daban respecto a la ceremonia, incluso cuando Antonio intentaba entablar una conversación normal con ella parecía estar ausente del mundo, perdida en el interior de su mente donde quién sabe qué ecos la acosaban, a todas horas, forzándola a estar en ese estado de abandono.

-Hmm… mejor dejemos los vestidos para otro día, señora. –suspiró Delfina, consciente del poco interés de la mexicana en sus ilustraciones. Rebuscó entre los otros libros y exclamó animada. -¿Qué le parece si vemos coronas? Oí que en la capital le pueden hacer unas como éstas de plata, muy bonitas, y como usted tiene el pelo muy bonito le va a lucir mejor así suelto, ¿no cree?

Al no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo, Delfina dejó a un lado el libro y se acercó a la mesa, retorciéndose las manos.

-Ay, señora. –dijo. –Me da mucha pena verla así, anímese, todas las muchachas jóvenes soñamos con el día de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

La aludida levantó la cabeza. Tenía en los ojos el retrato de la desesperanza.

-¿Y si es una boda con alguien a quien no amas, Delfina? ¿Si es una boda a la fuerza, consecuentada, formulada sólo para hacer daño y para ejercer poder sobre otra persona que… que no tuvo elección? ¿Qué ilusión se tiene así de casarse?

-Bueno, señora… a muchas señoritas de clase alta las casan así, a veces apenas y han visto a su futuro marido… pero eso no significa que no le agarren cariño después y lo quieran. No entiendo porqué su caso no sería distinto.

-Porque yo no quiero casarme, ni ahora ni nunca… y mucho menos con ese hombre. –gruñó rabiosa. –Si tan solo hubiera un modo de impedirlo, el modo que fuera… yo sería infinitamente feliz.

La puerta se abrió y Antonio entró cargado con una bandeja.

-María, es la hora de cenar… -tímidamente, se acercó a la mesa y depositó la bandeja, con una taza de chocolate y algunos churros. –Hmm… ¿María?

Como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, María se levantó de su asiento y se abrazó con fuerza al español, llorando desesperadamente.

-¡No quiero casarme, papá! ¡No quiero! –sollozó.

-Mi niña… yo… ¿porqué tuviste que aceptar, mi cielo, porqué? –se lamentó Antonio.

-¡Porque no tuve elección! ¡Si no lo hacía yo iba a perderlo todo! ¡Todo!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que me habría quedado cruzado de brazos? ¡La Corona no habría aceptado tal insulto!

-Ay papá… -se lamentó ella, mirándole con pesar. –no es tan simple. Cuando todo acabara, si es que acababa bien, ¿no buscaría la Corona un modo de cobrarse el favor?

-¡No sería capaz!

-Tal vez tú no, papá, pero ya sabes que estamos atados… a los deseos de nuestros superiores.

Delfina no entendía nada de lo que estaban platicando, pero se retrajo calladamente hasta salir de la recámara. Antonio apretaba contra su pecho a la joven con la impotencia retratada en la cara, aquélla niña tenía apenas tres décadas de haberse independizado de él y extrañaba como nadie sentirla junto a él, abrazarla y consolarla, jurándole que la defendería por siempre de todo… Ahora esas promesas eran banales e imposibles, irreales, tan irreales como alguna vez, en sus delirios de desesperación, le parecieron esos 300 años a su lado.

-María, te juro que si yo pudiera liberarte de todo esto lo haría. –susurró.

-Lo sé, papá… lo sé.

Pasaron la noche hablando hasta que les venció el sueño, y a la mañana siguiente María despertó ovillada en su cama y Antonio, colgando de forma irregular sobre la silla, mientras Chiquito intentaba arrancarle un zapato. En ese momento Delfina se precipitó a la recámara, dando voces.

-¡Señora, señora!

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué?

-Vino el señor Arthur a verla, dice que le urge hablar con usted.

Hubo un destello breve de esperanza en el rostro de la mexicana. Si Arthur estaba ahí, y había venido solo, significaba que, tal vez, Alfred había renunciado a su maldita propuesta y, como todo orgulloso que era, prefirió enviar a otro con el recado que decírselo de frente.

-Hazlo pasar a la sala por favor, y atiéndanlo mientras me visto. –le ordenó.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó de dos en dos la escalera hasta llegar a la sala, donde Arthur miraba un poco desconfiado uno de los churros de Antonio. Por suerte su contemplación se detuvo al ver aparecer en el resquicio a María, y se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

-Good morning, Mary.

-Hola, Arthur, qué gusto me da verte… Pero bueno, ¿qué querías decirme? Delfina me dijo que te urgía hablar conmigo.

-Así es, y principalmente quería hacerlo sin Alfred presente. –Arthur dejó pasar a María primero que él y esperó a que se sentara. –Well… estuve pensando en todo este asunto de la boda y quisiera informarte que…

-¿Se ha cancelado? ¿Acaso Alfred…?

-No. –el inglés sonrió con amargura. –Quería informarte que… yo… seré el padrino de Alfred. Imaginaba que tal vez hubieras preferido que… bueno… no podemos cambiar ya nada, pero… en fin, ¿tú ya has pensado en… no sé… el vestido, la fiesta?

Una vez más, la cara de María se ensombreció. Inclinó la cabeza mirando sus manos. Arthur suspiró y se acercó a ella, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Sé que estás sufriendo, pero lo mejor en este caso es resignarse y…

-¿Resignarme? ¿A qué, a vivir sometida a la persona que más desprecio? ¿A convivir y hacer el papel de esposa bonita y cariñosa con un hombre al que no amo? ¿O a qué, Arthur, a renunciar a mis sentimientos y a mis decisiones porque alguien más decidió por mí?

-Ninguno de nosotros es libre, María, y lo sabes. Nuestra vida no la regimos nosotros…

-¡Yo quiero regir mi propia vida! –exclamó, levantándose tan rápidamente que Arthur dio un salto.

En ese momento oyeron unos pasos firmes y alguien vestido con desgarbo se asomó a la sala.

-Hi there! Perdón por el retraso, Arthur, pero estaba… -cuando la mirada de Alfred y María se cruzó, la atmósfera pareció viciarse. Tanto uno como otro endurecieron sus rostros y luego, con altivez, Alfred entró a la sala seguido por la mirada insistente de la joven. –Good… te decía… estaba ocupado viendo los sombreros.

-Lo imaginé cuando te fuiste calle abajo. –terció el inglés. –Estaba contándole a María sobre tus planes sobre la boda y ella estaba a punto de decirme qué había decidido sobre su ajuar personal. –al decir esto último, miró con apremio a la mexicana, que seguía una batalla no verbal contra le estadounidense. Al comprender lo que el mayor intentaba decirle, María trató de fingirse tranquila y replicó:

-Así es. Yo… pensaba en comprarme un vestido… sencillo, sin muchos adornos… algo simple para… que… -miró de soslayo a Arthur solicitando socorro.

-Para que luzca el tocado, sí. –inquirió éste rápidamente. –Una sabia elección, los vestidos pesados no lucen bien. Bueno… respecto a la fecha de la boda, me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes…

-Quiero que sea lo más rápido posible. –se adelantó Alfred. –De preferencia dentro de unas dos semanas, para que haya tiempo de hacer invitaciones y esas cosas. ¿De acuerdo? –añadió fulminando con la mirada a María. Ésta, simplemente, asintió con altivez y repuso:

-Si eso te parece bien, a mí también.

-Good. Entonces… dentro de dos semanas, en… alguna capilla de la frontera. Ya arreglaremos eso, ¿verdad, Arthur?

-Yes, of course… lo arreglaremos… muy pronto. –sin atreverse a mirar a María, el inglés se puso de pie, seguido por Alfred. –Nos… veremos pronto de nuevo, entonces… ¿y… dónde vivirán por cierto?

-En mi casa. –replicó Alfred de nuevo. María cerró la boca y, resignada, torció el gesto.

-Ah… good, ¿te parece la idea, María?

-…Sí. Está bien. –replicó con voz carente de emoción.

-Entonces nos veremos. Good morning. –se despidió Arthur amablemente, caminando hacia la entrada. Alfred lo siguió, no sin antes contemplar de reojo a María, que seguía mirándole con desagrado. Cuando los dos hombres se marcharon, apretó los puños y echó a andar hacia la cocina, sin mirar muy bien ni dónde pisaban; ahí, además de la cocinera, estaba Delfina y Antonio, que seguramente bajó tras ella y fue a tomar el desayuno.

-Mi señora… -susurró la cocinera, mirándola preocupada. María tenía los ojos en llamas, su rabia contenida era tal que parecía impregnar la casa y hacer crujir los muros. Antonio quiso retroceder, ya conocía esa mirada y sabía que era jugar con fuego el alterarla en esos instantes. María se desplomó delante de la mesa y ordenó:

-Doña Tehua, sírvame de desayunar por favor.

-Como usted mande, mi señora. –la cocinera se volvió a la estufa para servirle el desayuno, y entonces Antonio musitó, débilmente:

-Hmm, María… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. –anunció con una voz que no era la suya, mientras erguía orgullosa la cabeza. –Estoy muy bien, papá.

-Ah, y… ¿de qué quería hablar Arthur contigo?

-De cosas de la boda. Ya está hecho. Alfred y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas.

-¿Tan pronto? –saltó Antonio, mirando boquiabierto a su hija y a la puerta. -¿Pero cómo…? ¡Creí que tú ibas a…!

-¿A negarme? No, papá, lo siento pero no puedo. Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir. Además… -añadió con la crueldad impregnando cada palabra. –Alfred quería una esposa, ¿no? Pos tendrá una esposa… y lamentará el día que pensó que podía comprar a alguien y hacer su santa voluntad.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una posada de aspecto elegante, Arthur y Alfred discutían. Arthur caminaba de un lado a otro agitando los brazos mientras Alfred, sentado en la cama, miraba con enfado el piso.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que era una mala idea! ¡Llevo diciéndotelo cinco días y no me escuchas!

-Ella accedió, Arthur.

-¡Claro que accedió! ¿Qué querías que hiciera si prácticamente la amenazaste? Pensé que te había enseñado algo de modales you bloody…

-Pudo simplemente darme lo que quería pero se negó, ¿qué más podía hacer? –se defendió.

-¡Pudiste ser un caballero y aceptar dejarla en paz! –le gritó Arthur perdiendo un poco los estribos. –Lo que tú quieres no es la tierra, quieres atormentarla, ¿verdad? Hacerle ver quién manda aquí, es todo lo que te importa.

-¿Porqué te importa tanto Mary?

-¡Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto de ti! ¡Desde hace años sólo buscas fastidiarla y quisiera entender porqué!

Por un momento, pensó que el estadounidense se echaría a gritar, rabioso como de costumbre, pero lo único que oyó a sus espaldas fue un triste suspiro.

-No es tan simple. –susurró Alfred. –Yo… al principio lo único que buscaba con este arreglo era… fastidiarla… vengarme de todos sus desplantes y sus niñerías. De veras quería tener el itsmo porque… bueno… mi superior dijo que era justo y conveniente pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero ahora no lo sé. Tú… la has mirado, ¿verdad? –preguntó levantando los ojos en dirección del contrariado inglés. –A Mary…

-Claro que la he visto, bloody idiot, no estoy ciego.

-Entonces ahora me entiendes. –concluyó con calma. –Las naciones femeninas son poco comunes y no destacan mucho entre nosotros y… ella es…

-¿Bonita?

-Más que eso.

Arthur se llevó una mano a la cara y se palmeó tan duro la frente que por poco no se hizo daño.

-Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba, Alfred. –concluyó con un dejo de desesperación en la voz. -¿Te vas a casar con ella porque…?

-Porque quiero.

-¿Porque quieres qué? ¿El itsmo? ¿La venganza?

-A ella.

La codicia y la obsesión la acompañaban desde antes de nacer. Su aparición en el mundo significó un parteaguas para un imperio y muchas naciones, que vieron en ella la oportunidad de enriquecerse y cubrirse de gloria a pesar de que hablaban de tener potestad sobre una criatura que, antes de saber hablar y andar, ya tenía en su sangre la historia del esplendor y la agonía de un imperio. Aquélla maldición, si bien no era única ni rara, le afectó a edad temprana y desde entonces se vio sometida a las inclemencias de los mayores. Es el destino de las naciones como ella, y el destino que a su vez, el género femenino parece compartir. Mitad salvajía y libertad, y mitad fragilidad y docilidad, dos caras con las que, ya fuera por codicia o por anhelo, estaban a punto de darse a conocer.

…

_Porque ustedes lo pidieron, he aquí el capítulo 4 n.n ya se viene la boda y todo… todo lo que el matrimonio implica, ujuju…_

_Bueno, ahora los comentarios:_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__Bueno, ya sabemos que el gringo es impulsivo y a veces… sí, un poquito malvado, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Sí, Corazón Salvaje es hermosa n.n_

_**RozenSword: **__En ese tiempo, el gringo literalmente quería TODO O_O y amm… bueno uno de esos dos tendrá aparición especial pero no puedo contar más, jeje._

_**Miku: **__Mucho amor a papá Toño y… jitomatazos al gringoso XD_

_**Ghostpen94: **__Todos sufrirán u_u lo lamento mucho._

_**Jessy88g: **__Jaja aquí ya más o menos vemos el revoltijo mental que se trae Alfredo n.n pero… bueno, Toño seguirá siendo el papá hiperprotector y Arthur el encargado de que nadie enviude en este matrimonio jaja._

_**Kanako Mei-chan: **__La venta de ese territorio nos salvó de ser prácticamente solo 3 estados (según mis horribles cálculos mis antepasados serían gringos de no haberse llevado a cabo esa venta u_u traumas) Jaja los dos se quieren pero se odian… o algo así._

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Pueees… casi te acercas con Belarús, pero no, no es n.n_

_**Bellrose Jewel: **__n.n bueno, te comento aquí tus tres comentarios, el primer lugar gracias por leer, y en segunda… Alfredo para México tiene de heroico lo que las hamburguesas tienen de sanas al lado de la ensalada (?); Amor Real *-* si yo digo, esa novela es perfecta, o por lo menos mucho mejor que las cosas que producen actualmente. Bueno es que para que hubiera Adolfo alguien tendría que haber estado, ejem, mariposeando con Mari antes del evento y por desgracia, nadie excepto España podía haber cumplido el requisito pero es su papá así que no cuenta. Belarús… hum… no pero te acercaste bastante también n.n_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__D: no le temas a Vanya osito bipolar, es tan lindo. xD jajaja pues… el cejotas como exhermano del esposo y "padrino" de la esposa tendrá mucha participación por aquí, papá Toño solo ve por los ojos de su colonia adorada. Deje la coca ¬.¬ mejor tómese una sangría *¬* hmm sangría… se me antojó XD. _

_En fin, ya se viene la boda y como nadie le atinó a la Antonia pues… no habrá premios uuuuh~ (?) ¡Adiosito!_


	5. Compromiso

QUINTA PARTE:

COMPROMISO

Amanecía tan lento… y sin embargo, parecía que el día se había adelantado. María había pasado toda la noche rodando en la cama intentando, en vano, conciliar el sueño; la angustia y la frustración habían llenado su mente y le impedían relajarse, por lo que cuando los primeros rayos de sol cayeron en su rostro, su palidez era evidente. Había permanecido desde las primeras luces tímidas hasta la llegada del astro rey sentada frente a su ventana, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo y Chiquito a sus pies, mirando el jardín que dominaba la cara lateral de su casa, la burbuja imaginaria donde por trescientos años estuvo a salvo de los horrores del mundo.

Oyó los primeros golpes en la puerta y se asomó el rostro de dos mujeres, Delfina y la cocinera, mientras la primera llevaba en los brazos varias cajas la otra cargaba una bandeja con unos apetitosos chilaquiles y una taza de café.

-Señora, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva despierta? –preguntó la mujer mayor, depositando la bandeja sobre una mesita. Mientras Delfina dejaba las cajas en la cama y echaba a correr para ir a llenar la tina del baño, la cocinera se acercó a María y dio un respingo. -¡Señora! ¡Qué pálida se ve! ¿Se siente mal?

María suspiró, su rostro seguía impasible.

-Sí, me siento mal, y creo que me sentiré así por el resto de mis días.

-No señora, por favor, no piense de ese modo tan horrible, usted es fuerte y buena, y no va a romperse por algo como un matrimonio. A todas las jovencitas les llega su momento, y hay que acostumbrarse.

-Hmm… no, yo no me acostumbraré nunca. –replicó.

-Señora, a muchas muchachitas las casan con alguien a quien apenas conocen y…

-Pero yo lo conozco bien, y por esa misma razón desearía no tener que verlo nunca más.

La cocinera movió la cabeza tristemente. Trató de convencerla de comer pero María apenas y probó algunos bocados antes de alegar que le dolía el estómago; al menos apuró la taza de café antes que Delfina volviera anunciando que el baño estaba listo.

María pasó esa mañana en medio de un silencio sepulcral que se sentía en pleno por todo el territorio, que estuvo acompañado a su vez de un vendaval que parecía amenazar con tormenta, aunque esta nunca llegó. Luego del baño, la mexicana se vistió, ayudada por Delfina, que le colocó al final el velo.

Por primera vez, se miró con su ajuar completo. Un vestido blanco, amplio, no muy decorado si no contaban con la sobrefalda bordada y el delicado diseño floral que se extendía por el pecho; el velo se sujetaba por una corona trenzada adornada con flores de cristal y sobre el cuello desnudo llevaba un collar también de cristal y perlas que simulaban lágrimas. El cabello iba sencillamente trenzado y amarrado con un lazo plateado, completando el conjunto.

-Ah, mi señora… -suspiró enternecida la cocinera, mirando a su nación como si fuera la orgullosa madre que se despide de su hija preferida. –Se ve usted tan hermosa como un ángel.

María, para no desairar a la cocinera, amagó una sonrisita de satisfacción. Se sentía bella, pero al recordar para quién se había vestido así la tristeza volvía a asaltarla. Tímidamente se llevó una mano a su mechón más grueso y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, intentando ocultarlo.

-Señora… -la voz de su criada la devolvió a la realidad. –Ya es hora de irse.

María parpadeó, dando un silencioso respingo. La hora mortal había llegado.

-Sí… Por favor, preparen el cesto de Chiquito para cuando pasen por… por las cosas. –ordenó antes de avanzar rápidamente por la habitación, sin dedicarle ni una triste mirada.

No muy lejos de ahí un salón precioso, de grandes ventanales era terminado de decorar, ante los gritos histéricos de Arthur que daba manotazos al aire.

-¡Dense prisa, bloody roaches! ¡No tenemos todo el día! ¡Terminen de acomodar esas cortinas o los arrojaré a la fuente y los ahogaré ahí mismo!

-Arthur, por favor, ya no eres un pirata. –le recriminó Francis, que ayudaba a Alfred a ajustarse la corbata. A momentos apretaba tanto el nudo que el norteamericano se ponía de color púrpura y boqueaba desesperado hasta que el francés corregía su error. Parecía que todos estaban nerviosos ese día, para variar.

-Cállate bloody frog. Y tú, Alfred, ¿estás listo o no?

-Yo… aaagh… nací listo. –gimoteó el aludido mientras Francis, por fin, ajustaba la corbata a su altura correcta y colocaba un prendedor de diamante en el centro del nudo.

-Te ves magnífico, mon ami, y esperemos a ver a la belle Mexique cruzando por el umbral de la iglesia. Pagaría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar, al fin y al cabo Marie es una criatura hermosísima y…

-¿Y? –inquirió Alfred mirándolo de soslayo.

-Y… tú sabes. –el francés rió malicioso. Al estadounidense no le gustó nada su risa.

-No lo sé, así que explícamelo.

-Te lo diré de este modo, mon petit… Cualquiera, con dos dedos de frente, buscaría un modo de ganarse el favor de tu futura esposa. Al fin y al cabo es muy bonita y además tiene ese… comment on dit… fuego apasionado que despierta deseos.

Alfred no pudo evitar gruñir molesto mientras Francis continuaba con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Yo me encargaré de recordarle a todos esos idiotas con quién está casada ella. –amenazó.

-Hon hon hon, no te pongas rabioso tan pronto, Alfred. Además… -añadió en un susurro antes de irse. –Legalmente, aún no está casada contigo.

Mientras Francis se alejaba, divertido con el desconcierto de Alfred, éste apretó los puños intentando calmarse para no ponerse a destrozar la mesa más cercana. Por fin Arthur se acercó y, tomándolo de una mano, le dijo:

-Es hora. Let's go.

La iglesia, aunque de aspecto sencillo, estaba engalanada por todos lados con azahares y rosas; en la entrada, algunos de los invitados cuchicheaban entre ellos, nerviosos y azorados. Simplemente la gran mayoría no podía creer que México y Estados Unidos, luego de las abiertas hostilidades que tuvieron durante esos últimos años, fueran a casarse en una ceremonia tan anunciada. Por todos lados los murmullos eran perfectamente audibles y los que más protestaban era, por lógica, el resto de los países americanos y, curiosamente, Rusia. Éste con su sola presencia hacía sombra al resto de naciones más pequeñas y se aseguraba de pasearse por todos lados, vestido con elegancia y con su larga bufanda ondeando a su espalda mientras se entretenía acercándose a las flores.

-Aaah… -suspiró sonriendo con su característica delicadeza. –Qué flores tan bonitas. Desearía poder plantar de éstas en mi casa. Parecen hechas de nieve.

-¡Déjame en paz, maldición! –gruñía no muy lejos de ahí el rabioso Lovino, que daba manotazos a su hermano menor.

-Fratello, por favor… -suplicaba éste. –déjame acomodar tu corbata.

-¡Me gusta mi corbata así como está!

-Qué escándalo. –se lamentó Ludwig, de espaldas a los dos italianos. –Por otro lado… -añadió para sí mismo viendo como, a unos metros de distancia, Gilbert hacía malabares con un par de jarrones ante los gritos emocionados de Antonio.

-¡Cuidado, ya vienen! –anunció una voz, y aparecieron en la esquina Arthur y Alfred, éste último tirando nervioso de su corbata.

-Deja de hacer eso o te verás desaliñado. –le advirtió Arthur en voz baja.

-Pero me aprieta… creo que me ahogaré.

-No exageres.

Padrino y prometido se plantaron frente a la puerta de la iglesia; apenas verlo llegar, Antonio le dirigió una mirada airada y se adelantó algunos pies hacia las escalinatas del recinto, preparado para recibir la carroza nupcial. El reloj de la iglesia anunció el mediodía y los nervios se acrecentaron. Alfred se retorcía las manos, los asistentes miraban a todas partes, incluso Arthur tamborileaba con sus pies.

Entonces apareció. Toda cubierta de raso blanco y adornada con enredaderas falsas, una carroza sin techo llegó a las escalinatas de la iglesia, y montada en ésta, iba María. hubo un amago de suspiro en la multitud, y Alfred no pudo evitar tragar saliva pesadamente; vestida así, su enemiga le parecía mucho más dulce y delicada de lo que sabía que era, y una punzada de culpa le cruzó el pecho.

Antonio se acercó rápidamente a la carroza y ayudó a su hija a bajar. Al verla, su cara enrojeció cual tomate y tuvo que mirar a otro lado hasta que el rubor bajó; María se enterneció con esa vista, y no dudó en darle un beso en la mejilla al español antes de dejarse conducir por él hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Alfred y María se miraron a los ojos brevemente, y luego Alfred tomó la mano de la mexicana y entró con ella al recinto, seguidos por la comitiva entera de naciones americanas y europeas.

"Las Doce" comenzaron a sonar apenas los dos novios entraron al templo, un murmullo simple y bajo, acompañado luego de un coro sublime, pero no escandaloso. Cuando llegaron frente al altar y se arrodillaron, a sus espaldas todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral. El sacerdote, que en su vida había visto a un grupo tan variopinto, se apresuró a celebrar la ceremonia nupcial; ésta se siguió sin interrupción hasta el momento en que los novios debían decir sus votos. Mathew, con su acostumbrada discreción involuntaria, se acercó con un cojín en el que brillaban los anillos de matrimonio. Alfred tomó la argolla más pequeña y la colocó en el dedo de María, y a su vez, ella tomó la argolla más grande y repitió el gesto. Los dos se tomaron de las manos, frente a frente; imposible era saber qué cara mostraba más emoción, si la de Alfred, mezcla de ternura y desconcierto, o la de María, que era una sólida máscara de conmoción.

-Si hay alguien –dijo el sacerdote. –que conozca un motivo por el que esta unión no deba realizarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Hubo una tensión latente en el aire, y muchos ojos acusativos chocaron unos con otros. Aunque los novios no podían verlos, sentían las miradas y la ansiedad del público, y entendían lo que pasaba. Todos, a su modo, tenían un motivo para impedir la boda, aunque la gran mayoría respondía a motivos personales; el único que parecía fuera de este mundo era Iván, que sonreía tranquilo, aunque una especie de presencia gélida lo rodeaba y un insistente y misterioso "kol kol" resonaba cerca de él.

-Muy bien. Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, ¿aceptas a María Fernández Meztli como tu legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en salud y enfermedad, opulencia y miseria, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yes, I do. –contestó, y la voz de Alfred se desperdigó como un latigazo por toda la iglesia. Apretó, sin querer, la mano de su prometida.

-Y tú, María Fernández Meztli, ¿aceptas a Alfred Fitzgerald Jones como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en salud y enfermedad, opulencia y miseria, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hubo un momento, muy breve, en el que María separó los labios y pareció quedarse muda; sus ojos, perdidos en los últimos minutos, destellaron de pronto, y parecía que se negaría en rotundo al juramento. Alfred se estremeció, rabioso y preocupado, y la multitud contuvo la respiración.

-Sí… acepto… -dijo por fin, rompiendo el breve hechizo de premura.

-Por el poder que se me ha conferido los declaro marido y mujer. –repuso el clérigo. –Puede besar a la novia.

Alfred tomó prisa, sujetó a María por la cintura y antes de que ella pudiera retroceder o cualquier otra cosa, la besó. La joven cerró los ojos, deseosa de apartarse de una vez de aquél maldito hombre a quien tanto odio profesaba, sintiéndose atacada, humillada con ése beso tan arrebatado, tan… tan… extrañamente tierno y cálido. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron con sorpresa, aunque Alfred, al final, no pudo disimular una sonrisa; María, por su lado, desvió la mirada y fingió indiferencia.

La hora de la fiesta llegó, y lo primero que pasó fue que la pareja bailó el vals obligatorio. Ambos se deslizaban muy propios por la pista iluminada por los intensos rayos de sol, y a su alrededor se apilaban los invitados, convencidos en el fondo de que la boda había salido a pedir de boca y los dos rivales habían dejado atrás, por fin, sus malentendidos. Tanto uno como otro hablaban con cordialidad, pero a la vez lucían distantes de la alegría con la que los invitados se sentían contagiados. Alfred estaba distraído y retraído en sí mismo, arrebujado entre Arthur y Mathew, saludando con un gesto a quienes pasaban por su lado para felicitarlo. María hablaba con más suavidad que nunca, y parecía encantada con los gestos de sorpresa que le dedicaban sus hermanas (Colombia y Argentina sobre todo) por el ajuar nupcial. Llegó la hora de sentarse a comer y todos degustaron platillos de los dos lados, aquí y allá había mezclados chiles en nogada con tarta de manzana y otras cosas más acompañadas de sendas bebidas. Cuando los ánimos se caldearon muchos saltaron de sus asientos a bailar, cada quien a su ritmo, lo que provocó un breve zafarrancho: resultaba que los europeos ordenaban a como diera lugar pequeños valses, mientras los latinos berreaban exigiendo algo más alegre; al final, no se supo cómo, una masa de países chocaban contra otros en un intento por mezclar vals con polka.

Alfred reía divertido con la escena, hasta que notó que María no estaba por ningún lado. Ya se disponía a buscarla cuando Antonio cruzó frente a él y preguntó con una voz que no auguraba nada bueno:

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Aaaah… yes.

-Bien. Escucha lo que te voy a decir, yo crié a María desde que era una criatura, la vestí y alimenté por trescientos años y la conozco mucho mejor de lo que tú la conocerás jamás así que te advierto… si por alguna razón, la más mínima, la haces sufrir… -su mano derecha hizo amago de sujetar un arma. –Te voy a retirar Florida antes de que termines de decir paella, ¿estamos en eso?

A Estados Unidos no le gustaba ni le gustaría nunca que lo amenazaran, pero prefería llevar las cosas en paz al recordar de pronto que España era su suegro, y con un suspiro asintió dócil y afirmó:

-Okay, lo prometo.

Antonio se retiró dando un gruñido. En ese momento, Alfred vio una figura blanca cruzar veloz por una puerta directo al jardín. Sin pensarlo, la siguió.

María estaba de pie junto a un árbol, y frente a ella, hablando animadamente, estaba Ludwig. Alfred se acercó lo más que pudo, y aguzó el oído.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, fräulein. De verdad espero que tengas un buen matrimonio.

-Eso espero yo también. –murmuró María, haciendo una mueca. Ludwig frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Pasa algo malo, fräulein? –al no recibir respuesta, el alemán pronunció aún más su gesto. –Tú no querías casarte, ¿verdad?

-Hice una promesa. –sentenció simplemente México. –Por el bien de mi gente debo de cumplirla, y eso haré.

-Entiendo tu postura pero…

-No, Ludwig, lo siento mucho pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Creo que… nunca la hubo.

Alfred clavó las uñas sin querer en su puño, lastimándose. Vio cómo Ludwig se inclinaba sobre María y por un momento horrible pensó que iba a besarla, pero el alemán se redujo a acomodar en su sitio una de las flores de cristal de la diadema antes de incorporarse.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo, María. –le aseguró Ludwig. La aludida sonrió con sinceridad, y apretó el hombro de Ludwig como un gesto de cariño.

-Lo sé, Ludwig. Te lo agradeceré por siempre.

En cuanto Ludwig hizo amago de volver al salón, Alfred desapareció de su vista, rumiando su ira. Sin embargo, supo controlarse, sabía que la hora de su venganza se aproximaba, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla a como diera lugar.

Cayó la noche y con ella, los invitados se despidieron. Alfred y María se marcharon por su lado en un coche donde ya iba el equipaje de la recién casada. Apenas subir, María suspiró:

-Echo en falta a mi Chiquito… espero que lo traigan pronto.

Alfred no contestó. Miraba por la ventana con el enojo retratado en los ojos. No dijo nada en el corto viaje, y cuando llegaron por fin a la casa del norteamericano anunciaban ya la medianoche. María y Alfred llevaban exactamente doce horas casados, y ya flotaba a su alrededor un aire cargado de presagios.

Con la oscuridad que los rodeaba, la mexicana no pudo ver bien la casa pero de un vistazo se dio cuenta que el recinto entero era enorme, más incluso que su casa en San Ángel. Los dos entraron y Alfred, con un gruñido, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a rastras escaleras arriba con toda prisa.

-Mi habitación está en el final del pasillo, en el ala oeste. –le indicó. –Ven.

-Oye, no, alto… ¡alto! –María tiró de su mano liberándose del agarre de su esposo. –Yo no quiero dormir ahí.

-Tienes que hacerlo, eres mi esposa. –le recordó.

-Pos no, fíjate que no tengo ganas, así que por favor pide que me arreglen una recámara de visitas, seguro tienes una, ¿no?

María hizo amago de cruzar el pasillo, pero Alfred la retuvo con brusquedad, apretando su brazo.

-S… Suéltame… me haces daño… -bufó ella.

Alfred la miraba impasible, con un fuego siniestro brillando en sus pupilas celestes. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al reconocer el mismo intenso sentimiento bélico que viera en él años atrás.

-No quieres estar conmigo, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no cumplirás tu promesa, acaso no serás una buena esposa?

-¡Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, chingado! Me casé contigo, ¿no?

-Eso no es suficiente, tienes que cumplir al cien por ciento… o más. –Alfred empezó a tirar de María conduciéndola por el pasillo, a pesar de las protestas de su esposa.

-¡Con un demonio, suéltame, suéltame gringo o te vas a enterar de…!

-¿De qué? ¿De que eres una mentirosa? ¿O de que no quieres nada conmigo porque ese alemán entrometido te juró su linda amistad eterna?

María palideció, pero al momento recuperó su aplomo.

-¿Cómo es que tú…? –preguntó.

-Los escuché. Los escuché claramente, a él hablándote con su odiosa voz y a ti respondiendo como un cachorrito… ¡qué humillación me has provocado! –exclamó mientras abría con violencia la puerta de su recámara.

-¡Nadie te ha humillado! ¡Tengo derecho a hablar con quien se me dé la gana!

-Es verdad. –aceptó Alfred. –Y yo tengo derecho a que mi trato se cumpla. Vas a consumar el matrimonio ahora mismo.

Con brusquedad la empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta echando el cerrojo. María, de pie frente a la cama, le miraba asustada y molesta mientras se acercaba, quitándose la corbata y la chaqueta.

-No te atrevas, gringo… ¡no te atrevas! –chilló ella presa del pánico.

-¿Y qué harás si me atrevo, sweetheart? –Alfred la tomó de un brazo y se aproximó, listo para besarla. María reaccionó más rápido y con su mano libre le estampó una fuerte cachetada. Alfred ladeó su rostro, pero unos segundos después miró a María y soltó una risa siniestra. –Okay… tú lo has querido así…

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a María, que rebotó en el lecho. Se deshizo con dos limpias patadas de sus zapatos y subió a la cama, aprisionando a la joven con su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame, gringo! –gritaba ella mientras Alfred forcejeaba con el vestido nupcial, tirando con fuerza de los listones hasta que logró desatarlos y así, bajar la parte superior de la prenda con jaloneos. María no daba tregua, pataleaba y metía las manos intentando frenar al norteamericano, pero la fuerza de éste era mayor, y no le costaba mucho apartarle los brazos y seguir con lo suyo, hasta que por fin, con un tirón más violento, consiguió quitarle el vestido. La aterrorizada muchacha se cubrió haciéndose un ovillo en la cama y mirando con ferocidad a su esposo, que terminaba de quitarse la camisa y de aflojarse el pantalón.

Veloz, Alfred se abalanzó sobre María y aprisionó sus muñecas, colocándolas sobre su cabeza mientras la forzaba a acostarse en la cama. La besó, pero a cambio recibió una fuerte mordida.

-¡Aaah! Shit! –exclamó rabioso, limpiándose el hilo de sangre con el dorso de su mano libre. Le dieron ganas de golpearla, sin embargo sólo sonrió amargamente y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella; sabía cuánto detestaba María su tacto, y justamente por eso lo usaría como arma. Con su mano libre la sujetó del cuello, inmovilizándola y a su vez, deslizaba sus labios por el rostro enrojecido de la mexicana, sonriendo divertido.

-¡Déjame… ya… no… basta… suéltame… detente…! –protestaba ella, imposibilitada para moverse. -¡Que me dejes en paz!

En ese momento, Alfred atinó a pasar sus labios por el cuello de su esposa, besando y chupando la delicada piel. María cerró los ojos y emitió ruiditos molestos, pero poco a poco, conforme el norteamericano suavizaba sus caricias, estos ruidos se volvieron más melodiosos, más ondulantes. Éste lo notó, y continuó atacando la garganta hasta que María, de pronto, suspiró una sola palabra.

-Alfred…

Él levantó los ojos, mirándola. Los ojos dorados de María estaban suplicándole… ¿qué? ¿Quería que la soltara… o… quería que siguiera? Decidió arriesgarse, ése era su estilo, y volvió a besar su cuello. Sintió cómo el pecho de ella subía y bajaba a un ritmo más relajado y profundo, una señal de que le gustaba. Confiado, soltó sus manos y la abrazó por la cintura, estrechándola contra sí mientras bajaba, despacio, por su cuello hasta su pecho. Deshizo los cordones del corsé y pasó su boa hambrienta encima de los senos de su esposa, usando su lengua para acariciar sus pezones que se endurecieron casi de inmediato. María se retorcía, y había en sus quejidos un amago de rabia pero era evidente que se estaba rindiendo.

Terminó de desvestirla y cubrió de besos el resto de su pecho y abdomen, acariciando las piernas de su esposa desde las rodillas hasta los muslos. Ella parecía extrañamente quieta, ausente, pero su cabeza estaba dando vueltas en medio de una batalla interna, y al mismo tiempo, el temor natural de la primera vez la tenía paralizada. Alfred dirigió una mano a la suave intimidad de María y la acarició, primero con timidez, luego con ansiedad, rozando con la yema de sus dedos su sensible botón y arrancándole el primer gemido de placer. Escucharla y verla así era más de lo que podía soportar, y sentía debajo de su única prenda faltante un apretón incómodo que se apresuró a aliviar retirando su ropa interior; volvió al ataque, esta vez aprisionando los labios de la joven entre los suyos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos, dejando a sus manos correr libres por su espalda y su cabello mientras se abría paso entre sus piernas y friccionaba sus caderas contra las de ella. Puso sus manos justo sobre la espalda baja de María y la sujetó así para poder penetrarla, un gesto que hizo sin querer con algo de brusquedad y haciendo que su esposa chillara de dolor, pero conforme se abría paso en su estrecho interior pudo sentir un calor intenso, y con una sola estocada limpia tomó su virginidad y la hizo suya.

María pareció despertar de su letargo y le clavó con fuerza las uñas en la espalda, gimiendo perdida entre el placer y la agonía. Alfred empezó a moverse, apoyando ambas manos en la cama y quedando a la altura justa para besar a su esposa. La mexicana reaccionaba con mucha más violencia de la esperada, y no dejaba de gritar, de arañarlo, de tirarle de los cabellos y de morderle la boca y el cuello en cuanto él se acercaba; no eran gestos de hostilidad, y Alfred los soportaba mientras una esperanza ya perdida crecía de vuelta en su pecho. Y en medio de su febril encuentro llegó la culminación, y los dos rodaron por la cama, cada uno por su lado, en silencio, amparados por la sombra de la noche.

…

_¿Querían lemon? ¡Pos tomen su lemon salvaje! Si creían que las broncas habían acabado se nota que es la primera vez que leen uno de mis fics XD los problemas apenas comenzaron…_

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__Pos… se casó ._. una promesa es una promesa._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__El cejotas se comportó pero ya ves que le salió su lado bucanero (sensual lado bucanero *¬*). Considéralo como una venganza por lo que le hiciste a Itzmin, MUAJAJAJAJA… Ok no realmente n.n pero la vida marital de estos dos va a estar que arde. _

_**Solluxander: **__X'D nana peluca de plástico… LOOOL, yo tampoco las aguanto, son tan… víboras. Claro que habrá tercero en discordia, a falta de Adolfo, y una Antonia que aparecerá en… unos capítulos más. _

_**Bellrose Jewel: **__Alfredo a su modo (retorcido y abusivo) quiere a Mari, pero como cualquier hombre no sabe expresarlo y… bueno, ya ves. Y como María parece criada de hombres el asunto será peor, jijiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, hago lo mejor que puedo n.n _

_**Kanako Mei-chan: **__He aquí la boda y sus naturales consecuencias (eso sí lo basé en la escena de la noche de bodas de la telenovela, ujuju…)._

_**ItchelKataraTerrorist: **__Así es el gringo XD bueno te daré un gansito virtual solo porque vi el dibujo que hiciste basado en el fic y lo adoré *-* de veras lo adoré. Mil gracias!_

_**Jessy88g: **__Noche de bodas lemonosa a la orden, jaja. _

_**OkamiYuki98: **__¡Deja la coca, la coca te hace odiar al osito bipolarrrr! Estuve a punto de hacer que TODOS dijeran "me opongo" pero… bueno me dejé llevar por el drama XD. Y por cierto… le has atinado a la Antonia ;D muajaja…_

_**Ghostpen94: **__No voy a envenenar a nadie ¬.¬ no soy tan gacha. Bueno… no tanto n.n_

_**Rincen: **__Me amas *-* (?) Es que el gringo a mi parecer no es tonto, sólo se hace, además con Mexi siempre es un poco más maldito. Gracias por tu comentario._

_**RozenSword: **__Ooooh, nadie le tiene fe al gringo (ni yo, para qué nos hacemos), pero este mundo da vueltas…_

_Antes de irme, un detallito histórico: Alemania, desde 1940, ha buscado influenciar a México para prevenir el expansionismo de Estados Unidos. Como ya vimos… no resultó u_u pero desde ese entonces ha buscado burlar la lupa del vecino del norte para comerciar abiertamente con el país latinoamericano y hacer intercambios culturales que todavía hoy son muy importantes. Ludwig: stalkeando amorosamente a Mari desde 1940 XD_

_Por cierto, les dejo dos piezas musicales. La primera es "12 o'clock", que menciono en el fic como "Las Doce" y que me gustó como entrada nupcial:_

/watch?v=C6eFcCL-Ync

_La segunda viene a ser la… ejem… musiquita de la escena de la noche de bodas:_

/watch?v=n2h2MSZbHTM

_Y ya con esto me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, ¡adiosito!_


	6. Persecusión

SEXTA PARTE:

PERSECUCIÓN

Cuando María abrió los ojos sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado. Por un momento, adormecida, no supo en dónde estaba ni porqué, pero el dolor punzante entre sus muslos le recordó lo acontecido el día y la noche anterior, y con el dolor, regresó el enfado. Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas mientras se maldecía a sí misma por su debilidad, hubiera sido mejor resistir, gritar, patalear y defenderse aunque le hubiera llegado el amanecer antes de acceder a los deseos de su odiado esposo.

Pasó sus manos por entre su cabello revuelto, rumiando su furia mientras los momentos vividos horas antes se acumulaban en su entorpecida memoria. Odiaba a Alfred Jones, ahora más que nunca, al fin y al cabo su impertinencia y su abuso habían conseguido lo que el norteamericano deseaba y ella no podía ni tolerar pensar que, el resto de sus días iba a pasarla sometida dócilmente a ese hombre tan repulsivo y, sobre todo, durmiendo en su cama para darle gusto cada que él quisiera. Sobre todo eso último, María no tenía intención de volver a sentir jamás las caricias de sus manos, ni sus besos, ni el calor de su cuerpo ansioso… ni ver aquél fuego en sus ojos que tanto la atemorizaba y a la vez, la desconcertaba.

-No. –replicó en voz alta. –No me gustó… ¿o sí?... ¡No, claro que no, lo odio!

En ese momento oyó unos golpes en la puerta, bastante más suaves de lo que esperaba. Casi de inmediato una voz femenina preguntó desde el otro lado:

-Missis, ¿puedo pasar?

-Ah… sí. –contestó cohibida. La puerta se abrió y entró una muchachita menuda, de cabello castaño y cara pecosa, vestida a la usanza de las criadas anglosajonas. Sostenía en sus manos una bandeja con comida que depositó junto a una mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación.

-I'm sorry… soy Agnes, la mucama. El señor Jones me pidió que le preparara algo de desayunar y la ayudara a vestirse.

-¡Oh! Con que es eso. Bueno, gracias, Agnes. –María decidió no protestar, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre y al fin y al cabo, la comida de la nación vecina le parecía insípida y grasosa, pero para no importunar a la joven sirvienta accedió a salir del lecho y acercarse para ver la bandeja. Sobre ésta reposaba un típico desayuno norteamericano, huevos con tocino y una taza de café.

Hubo un revuelo en la entrada de la habitación y María, mientras apartaba la vista del desayuno, vio a Agnes arrastrando a la vez dos grandes maletas con mucha dificultad. María se acercó y la ayudó a meter los pesados baúles a la habitación; entonces la mexicana los reconoció: era su equipaje, abandonado la noche anterior en la entrada.

-¡Oh! Thank you, missis. Por favor, no le diga al señor Jones que me ayudó, le molestaría mucho saberlo.

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso es un mal patrón?

-No, no, missis, es que él fue muy claro con las órdenes. –replicó Agnes acomodándose el cabello bajo su bonete.

-¿Qué órdenes, Agnes? –preguntó María con aprensión.

-Ah, well… el señor Jones pidió que le atendiéramos en todo y que de ningún modo tenía usted porqué molestarse en hacer cosas.

María sintió algo extraño, como si el estómago se le retorciera. Si era verdad eso entonces significaba que Alfred no la forzó a casarse para tenerla como esclava… Pero de todos modos, se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a adoptar un aire indiferente, eso no era excusa para que él hiciera todo lo que hizo.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, Agnes, no le diré nada a tu patrón. –le tranquilizó la mexicana, sonriendo indulgente.

-Thank you, missis. Well, permítame ayudarla con su vestido.

-No es necesario, pero gracias.

Agnes dejó escapar un leve resoplido.

-Mister Jones ya nos había advertido que usted no querría pedir ayuda, pero nos pidió antes de irse que la auxiliáramos de todos modos…

-Espera, ¿qué? –saltó María, mirando con apremio a la sirvienta. -¿Alfred no está?

-N… no, missis, mister Jones dijo que tenía que salir a hablar con el señor presidente. Sabe, missis, su esposo es un hombre muy influyente y el presidente le pide hablar con él siempre.

María comprendió rápidamente que Agnes, al igual que Delfina, no tenía idea de que su patrón era realmente el propio Estados Unidos, pero ese detalle era lo de menos. Alfred no estaba en casa, lo que le significó repentinamente que ella estaba, por tiempo indefinido, libre de él… su esposo estaba demasiado lejos y no podía controlarla.

-¿Y no sabes cuándo regresa?

-No, missis. A veces se ausenta por días.

Una idea repentina cruzó por la mente de María, una idea poco segura pero apaciguadora de su espíritu intempestivo. Si Alfred no estaba ni mínimamente cerca, significaba que ella podía… huir.

-Agnes, hazme un favor. –dijo mientras una sonrisa cruzaba de pronto su cara. -¿En esta casa hay caballos?

-Of course, miss, aunque ahora sólo hay dos en la caballeriza porque mister Jones viaja siempre en coche. –explicó la sirvienta.

"Maldito gringo flojo" pensó María mientras asentía, tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible aunque su cara enrojecía por momentos.

-Excelente, entonces pide que ensillen un caballo. Quiero… dar una vuelta por los alrededores. –mintió.

-Correcto. Entonces pediré que alguien la acompañe mientras usted…

-¡No! –le cortó María. –No es necesario, el señor Jones ya sabe que me gusta pasear sola. –añadió tratando de disimular la emoción en su voz. Agnes asintió dócilmente y dejó la habitación. María apuró el café, dejando de lado el resto del desayuno y se apresuró a vestirse; poco le importaba dejar ahí sus ropas, ya encontraría el modo de hacerse con nuevos ajuares cuando cruzara la frontera, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era escapar de esa casa antes de que el infierno la alcanzara ahí. De paso sólo sacó algunas monedas de su baúl y las guardó con cuidado entre sus ropas y luego salió un tanto apurada de la recámara.

La casa tenía un aspecto mucho más agradable de día, aunque seguía pareciéndole algo sobria, con colores iguales y desprovisto de adornos, las paredes sólo se encontraban agraciadas por algún detalle en la tapicería o por los candelabros, el resto del conjunto era mucho más hogareño pero que denotaba poder y autoridad, y la mexicana sintió una punzada de humillación al pensar que los magníficos muebles bien pudieron ser comprados gracias a las minas de oro y plata que Alfred le arrancó.

Llegó al vestíbulo, donde le aguardaba un sirviente de aspecto tímido que sujetaba la rienda de un caballo rucio. María le sonrió a la vez que le quitaba las riendas y se subía sin ayuda al corcel.

-Missis, no se aleje mucho, mister Jones nos pidió que cuidáramos de usted.

-Descuiden. –repuso apaciguadora. Luego de eso golpeó los flancos del caballo y echó a andar tranquilamente hasta el linde de la casa; cuando estuvo segura que no la seguían apretó la marcha, azuzando al animal que se aprestó a correr por el campo abierto.

Al mismo tiempo, justo del otro lado, un coche se precipitaba traqueteando en dirección a la entrada de la casa, y de éste descendía Alfred, con aspecto contrariado. Al bajar los sirvientes acudieron, sorprendidos de verlo volver siendo que hacía pocas horas se había marchado.

-¡Mister Jones! ¿Está usted bien? –preguntaron mientras se juntaban alrededor del coche. El norteamericano, sonriente como de costumbre, alzó una mano.

-Don't worry, estoy bien, sólo que una rueda se descompuso y tuvimos que volver. –aclaró. Dirigió entonces sus ojos a Agnes. -¿Ya despertó Mary?

-Yes, sir, y acaba de salir.

-¿Salir a dónde?

-Dijo que tomaría un paseo. Pidió un caballo y partió. –explicó Agnes. Alfred recorrió con la mirada a sus sirvientes, contándolos en silencio.

-¿Quién la acompañó?

-¿Acompañar? No… nadie, sir. La señora nos dijo que podía ir sola.

En ese momento un desagradable presagio cruzó por la mente de Alfred. Conocía el temperamento de María y sabía de lo que era capaz… pero no era posible que se decidiera a abandonarlo, ¿o sí?

-¿Dijo a qué hora volvería? –preguntó de nuevo a Agnes.

-No, sir.

-Hmm… quiero que den un recorrido por los alrededores, si no la ven, avísenme.

Tres hombres, entre ellos el muchacho de la caballeriza, echaron a correr a las cercanías de la casa mientras Alfred, con manos temblorosas, desataba a los caballos del coche intentando calmarse. No era posible que María huyera, los caminos por la zona eran aún inhóspitos, ni siquiera él se atrevería a marchar solo…

_-Claro que, recuérdalo, los caminos del sur antes eran de ella y debe conocerlos mejor. _–pensó con amargura mientras quitaba el último nudo del coche. En ese momento aparecieron, cada cual por su lado, sus sirvientes, jadeantes y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Mister Jones, no la he visto por ningún lado!

-¡Bajé hasta la explanada y no había nada!

-¡No hay señales de la señora ni del caballo!

-WHAT? –exclamó, mirando con una mezcla de horror y enfado a los hombres. –No… it's imposible… -la realidad, como una maza, lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Sus presagios se habían vuelto realidad, María realmente estaba huyendo, y en esos momentos debía estar cabalgando desesperada por el camino fronterizo. –Take the horses! ¡Vamos a buscarla!

Los hombres no esperaron otra orden. Tomaron a los dos caballos del carruaje y al que quedaba en la caballeriza, y Alfred, reemplazando al muchachito, tomó al animal de más altura y sin mediar más palabras echó a correr en dirección de la carretera, seguido por los otros dos que enarbolaban revólveres bajo sus chalecos.

María, mientras tanto, seguía cabalgando por los lindes del camino fronterizo. La línea de división aún quedaba lejos y no consideró prudente seguir una línea recta, lo que retrasaba aún más su avance pero impedía que algún lugareño distraído se topara con ella. Mientras se perdía entre un pequeño cañón, dio vuelta bruscamente dirigiendo los pasos de su montura a un estrecho valle que conducía hasta el río Bravo, el límite natural más cercano y protegido por la exuberante vegetación que lo rodeaba. Atravesó por entre los descuidados caminos que la tierra misma había abierto en el valle con ayuda de guijarros y valiéndose de la sombra del cañón continuó su caminata por largo rato, haciendo caso omiso del mareo por la sed y el calor, asegurándose que cuando su marcha terminara podría descansar en su casa y comer todo lo que quisiera.

-Al fin y al cabo… -musitó mientras cruzaba por el cielo la silueta de una gigantesca águila calva. –esto no es nada comparado con las privaciones que ya he padecido antes.

Continuó su descenso por el valle hasta dar con un suave chisporroteo que le indicó que el río estaba muy cerca. Felicitándose por su buena suerte, María se adentró hasta dar con el lugar adecuado, cercado por extensos árboles que le ofrecían a la vez refugio temporal y sombra, y atando a su caballo cerca del agua para permitirle beber, se mojó la cara y disfrutó de un breve descanso.

Del lado del camino corrían tres caballos, siendo adelantados por uno de crines negras y cuerpo amarillo que era azuzado brutalmente por su jinete. Acababan de llegar a una encrucijada, por un lado estaba el camino recto, a su derecha se extendía un camino alterno que bajaba por una especie de barranco, y del lado izquierdo, a lo lejos, se divisaba un cañón. Los otros dos jinetes frenaron a pocos pasos de su líder, mirando alrededor con preocupación.

-Sir, ella pudo tomar cualquier rumbo. –comentó algo preocupado uno de los llaneros.

-I don't care, no volveremos hasta que la encontremos, ¡¿entendieron?! –exclamó Alfred rabiosamente. Los dos hombres asintieron, pero la preocupación estaba retratada en sus ojos. Al igual que todos los norteamericanos, desconocían ese terreno recién anexado que guardaba todas las características de su antigua dueña, salvaje, misterioso y nada dócil. –Ethan, toma el camino lateral, y tú, Curtis, sigue por el cañón, yo proseguiré por este lado. Si no ven nada nos reuniremos aquí en media hora, y si la encuentra, quien sea, haga un disparo al aire, okay?

-Yes sir! –exclamaron los hombres. El llamado Ethan, que además era el cochero, se precipitó por el camino lateral perdiéndose entre los árboles del barranco. Alfred ya iba a cargar sobre la carretera cuando, de pronto, algo lo distrajo. Un llamado suave, trémulo, que tronaba deliciosamente sobre su cabeza, un sonido majestuoso y que él, siempre que lo oía, lo hinchaba de valor. Miró al cielo y divisó entre las nubes la hermosa figura de un águila calva, que dibujaba círculos justo sobre él; súbitamente, el ave, aún haciendo su sonoro llamado, dio vuelta y se internó en el cañón.

-Curtis, wait. –ordenó Alfred antes de que el otro llanero, más joven y tímido que Ethan, echara a andar hacia el cañón. –Tú sigue por el camino del sur, yo iré al cañón.

-Thanks, mister Jones. –agradeció Curtis con sinceridad antes de darse vuelta y avanzar por la carretera. Alfred, confiado de la figura lejana del águila, apresuró a su caballo.

En las profundidades del valle, María estaba terminando su reposo y buscaba una manera de avanzar hasta el límite del río; el segundo problema sería, en todo caso, cruzar. El agua en aquél lado era muy turbulenta y aunque no desconfiaba de su habilidad para nadar, el sentido común le advertía que era una estupidez arrojarse sin un plan B a un río tan peligroso. Optó por llegar al linde del río, buscar un lugar no muy profundo y cruzar a toda prisa a lomos del caballo. Decidido esto, desató al corcel y subió a éste, dejando la apacible seguridad de los árboles para continuar con su camino.

No llevaba mucho avanzado cuando sobre su cabeza oyó un fuerte silbido. Miró y vio a un ave enorme que no logró distinguir a primera vista que revoloteaba justo sobre ella. Entornó los ojos pensando que era un buitre muy pequeño esperanzado en que ella o el caballo cayeran muertos, pero luego de una larga contemplación resopló aburrida.

-Ah, un águila calva…

En ese momento, su caballo alzó la cabeza y miró a su espalda, girando las orejas. María miró también y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. A lo lejos una figura que montaba a caballo se aproximaba a toda prisa; la figura frenó de pronto justo sobre la orilla del río y entonces se miraron a los ojos.

-No… -susurró ella. La otra figura se levantó sobre los estribos y bramó:

-MARY!

Una mano se alzó y la mexicana vio un arma apuntando hacia ella. No lo pensó siquiera, espoleó los flancos de su corcel y echó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Alfred levantó el arma apuntando al cielo y dejó sonar un fuerte disparo antes de guardarse el arma y echar a correr tras ella.

Los dos jinetes azuzaban hasta las últimas consecuencias a sus corceles, corriendo cada cual por su lado, María junto al río y Alfred un poco más arriba por la ladera donde los árboles le impedían continuamente el paso. El norteamericano continuó su marcha hasta dar con un hueco entre los árboles y lo usó para saltar intempestivo sobre su presa, pero María, girando las riendas de su caballo, lo impidió, dándose tiempo para esquivar a Alfred y continuar con su carrera.

-Mary… stop! –le gritaba Alfred a sus espaldas mientras le pisaba los talones con su marcha. María intentaba por todos los medios esquivarlo, temerosa de que fuera a usar su arma otra vez. De pronto, su caballo dio traspiés, pero no cayeron y la mexicana se vio forzada a dar la vuelta en dirección a la ladera, dispuesta a salvar la frontera del río a como diera lugar. Alfred, sin entender su maniobra, la siguió de cerca desde la orilla, hasta que se topó con una desagradable sorpresa: la orilla estaba detenida por el cañón mismo porque, más abajo, el río se ensanchaba y se volvía más caudaloso. Era justamente a esa parte del río hacia donde México se dirigía. –Damn it… MARY!

Por su lado, María no había osado detenerse, al menos hasta que su caballo frenó bruscamente justo a la orilla del río. La mexicana miraba con horror el agua que tronaba, furiosa, a pocos pasos de ella, escupiendo su contenido contra las rocas. Era el único camino disponible, del otro lado, justo del otro lado… estaba su hogar.

Del otro lado, venía Curtis, quien escuchó antes que su compañero el disparo de Alfred. Al ver a María sonrió y sacó su pistola, listo para dar otro tiro de aviso. Alfred acababa de librar el follaje y miró a María, que a su vez lo observaba con horror.

-Mary… -en ese momento, el segundo disparo cortó el aire y sucedió lo previsto: el caballo de María, asustado, se alzó en dos patas. María no cayó, se sujetó perfectamente bien usando manos y talones, pero el corcel dio media vuelta y, una vez más, dio traspiés con los guijarros y se tambaleó, haciendo que la joven en su lomo cayera al río. -¡NOOOO!

La cabeza de la mexicana sobresalía de las aguas y Alfred veía cómo luchaba por sujetarse a las rocas y no ser arrastrada por la violenta corriente. El norteamericano golpeó los costados de su corcel acercándose a la orilla, siguiendo los forcejeos de su esposa que luchaba por sujetarse y por no hundirse al mismo tiempo. Alfred tomó la cuerda que colgaba del asiento del caballo y la desenredó, agitando un extremo en el aire.

-¡MARY! –gritó. -¡Toma la cuerda cuando cuente tres!

-¡No! –chilló ella, mientras sus dedos resbalaban de la orilla y volvía a verse arrastrada.

-¿Quieres morir o qué? –al no recibir respuesta, Alfred agitó más rápido la cuerda. –One… Two… THREE!

Arrojó la cuerda al agua al mismo tiempo que María terminaba por soltarse de las rocas. Las manos de la morena se levantaron y cerraron alrededor de la soga justo cuando el resto de su cuerpo se hundía en las tormentosas aguas. Alfred detuvo a su caballo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin María emergió y la izó hasta hacerla subir, con algo de dificultad, por entre las resbalosas piedras hasta suelo firme.

Alfred desmontó y se acercó a María, que tenía arcadas y escupía chorritos de agua a intervalos.

-Are you okay? –preguntó.

-Ahhh… sí… eso creo… -repuso. Sólo tenía algunos rasguños a causa de las rocas del río, pero fuera de eso y de que estaba muy pálida se encontraba bien. Entonces la mirada de Alfred se endureció.

-Good. –acto seguido la tomó por las muñecas, obligándola a ponerse de pie, y sin mucha dificultad la subió a lomos de su caballo. Curtis acababa de llegar, y antes de que pudiera mediar palabra Alfred le ordenó atar a su caballo el corcel de María, y así los tres marcharon a reunirse con Ethan. Silenciosos, regresaron a la casa; María estaba empapada, pero la furia de su derrota le podía más que las nimiedades físicas, y a cada instante sentía cada vez más odio contra Alfred.

_-Aunque… me salvó. _–pensó poco antes de que llegaran a la casa, donde cualquier asomo de buena voluntad para con su esposo se disipó cuando él la bajó del caballo y ordenó a Agnes, que miraba sin entender desde el portal:

-Prepara un baño caliente para la señora… and… de ahora en adelante ella no podrá salir de la casa hasta que yo lo indique.

María le miró, abriendo la boca para protestar, pero algo en los ojos celestes de Alfred la enmudeció y se redujo a entrar, con la barbilla en alto, a la casa. En ese momento, el norteamericano se volvió a Curtis y le propinó una bofetada.

-But, sir…! –gimió desconcertado.

-Stupid boy. –susurró Alfred de forma amenazadora. –Vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esa y te echaré a patadas de aquí… do you understand me?

-Y… Yes, sir…

Alfred entró a la casa dando grandes zancadas, mientras todos los aún reunidos en la puerta lo miraban, preguntándose qué clase de cosa debía haber pasado para que su alegre y despreocupado patrón se portara así.

…

_María es una loquilla XD si antes estos dos no se aguantaban, con esto será más insoportable la situación. Al menos el gringo ya está advertido de lo poco dócil que es su mujercita, jajaja._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Sip, hablamos de la misma "Florida" jejeje. Ludwig no está friendzoneado por placer, digamos que justamente cierto gringo ha impedido que se acerque a la linda México desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y hablando de Antonia… *echa confeti* ¡Le atinaste!_

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist: **__Al gringo no se le va a olvidar todas las que le hará pasar María, eso te lo aseguro XD y sí, lo vi y hasta lo mandé a "favoritos" *-* es que fue precioso. ¡Saludos!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Iba a hacer que alguien dijera "me opongo" pero luego me dio tirria. Todos los reunidos tenían motivos para oponerse y no habríamos acabado nunca XD. La bendita noche de bodas fue el colmo O_O pero bueno, esa escena está completamente basada en la telenovela así que te recomiendo como nunca que la veas porque es… épica, épica como ya no lo son las telenovelas en estos tiempos._

_**Kanako Mei-chan: **__Diálogo aceptado :D Oooh pobre Vannya osito bipolar (?) él a su modo raro quiere a Mexika pero bueno, no saldrá la gran cosa aquí, los papeles de "meches" en el matrimonio ya están definidos y se verán a partir de un par de capítulos más. Bueno, prometo no maltratar… demasiado… al gringo. ¡Saludos!_

_**Jessy8gg: **__XD habrá más lemon lemonoso, eso sí lo aseguro. Respecto al otro fic, no lo dejaré, pero quiero pulirlo un poco, por ahora la inspiración me indica seguir el USMex y así será n.n_

_**Bellrose Jewel: **__Fue una tortura pero Mari se sabrá vengar… de hecho ya empezó jajaja XD no creas que un chapuzón en el río Bravo la hará domarse, tendrán que pasar muchas cosas antes de eso. Espero que Antonia no te decepcione, será brutal ;D_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Buaaa, algún día amarás a Vannya, y ese día yo estaré ahí (?). Y deje la coca, es un invento gringo del mal XD ok not. _

_Bueno como ya vieron a la hora de la verdad entre OkamiYuki y Wind und Serebro le atinaron a Antonia que es… *prrrrprrrrprrrrprr* ¡VIETNAM! Así que ya están advertidos de una de las muchas sorpresitas de los siguientes capítulos. ¿Qué pasará entre María y Alfred? ¿Logrará México escapársele otra vez al gringo? Averígüenlo en el siguiente epis… capítulo ¡adiosito!_


	7. Hostilidad

SÉPTIMA PARTE:

HOSTILIDAD

Agnes movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con amable testarudez mirando a María, que se encontraba acurrucada debajo de las sábanas, apretando entre las manos un pañuelo usado que a cada momento se llevaba a la nariz para ahogar sus estornudos.

-Missis Mary, insisto en que llamemos a mister Jones o al menos a un médico. –susurró por cuarta o quinta vez la sirvienta.

-¡Nada de… ACHÚ… médicos! –chilló María, limpiándose la nariz. –Estoy bien, sólo estoy resintiendo el… -enmudeció de pronto, por poco y olvidaba que Agnes, por muy buena disposición que tuviera, no sabía que sus patrones eran representaciones de países, y decirle con toda calma que estaba resintiendo el matrimonio hubiera sido una frase controversial.

-¿Resintiendo… el accidente de ayer? –concluyó la mujer con candidez.

-Sí… ¡sí! Eso mis… ACHÚ… mismo. –respondió aliviada la mexicana. –Ahora, en serio, tráeme un té de canela cargado con limón. Y endúlzalo con miel en vez de azúcar.

-¿Un té con la fiebre que tiene, missis?

-Esa es la intención, sudar la enfermedad, ¿qué no?

Agnes no entendía qué podía tener de sano sudar cuando uno ya padecía fiebre alta, pero se encogió de hombros y salió; María aprovechó para arrebujarse a su antojo, despatarrada en la cama, y apoyando la cabeza en los mullidos almohadones. Algo que tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, era que las camas en casa del odiado gringo eran más cómodas que los duros camastros de paja en que tuvo que acomodarse por muchos años durante su primera gran guerra.

Ya estaban cerrándosele los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Sin moverse de su postura de recién nacido dijo:

-Pon la taza aquí en el buró, Agnes, gracias.

-Hey… -María dio un fuerte respingo al reconocer la voz que le saludaba, y salió de su cómodo nido dando un salto. Frente a la cama y apoyado contra una de las columnas del dosel estaba Alfred, con expresión indescifrable en sus ojos celestes.

-Ah… eres tú. –contestó con indiferencia la mexicana, volviendo a hundirse en los almohadones. -¿Qué quieres?

-Ver cómo estabas. –repuso Alfred con la misma naturalidad. –Te resfriaste.

-No, ¿cómo crees? –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Temí por un momento que te rompieras un hueso o te hirieras con las rocas cuando caíste.

-Pos ya viste que estoy perfectamente bien, así que puedes retirarte, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí y dejar que te contagie de mi resfriado.

-No puedes hacerlo. Sé que no es un… resfriado común. –el norteamericano dejó escapar una leve risotada mientras se sentaba en el borde del lecho. –No soy tan idiota como crees, you know?

-Ya sé que no eres un idiota. En realidad lo que tú eres es peor que un idiota. Eres un desgraciado abusivo y cruel, y sabes bien que no te soporto. –le espetó María. Alfred se redujo a volver a repetir el sonido extraño.

-I know. Es por eso que me complace tenerte aquí, Mary.

-¿Para qué, para torturarme con tu odiosa presencia?

-No. Más bien para demostrarte que estás equivocada y que no soy lo que tú aseguras que soy.

-Nada en tu actitud ha indicado tal cosa. –la mexicana cerró los ojos y se acurrucó bien, cubriéndose con las mantas. –Hazme un favor y déjame dormir, si empeoro no te haré ningún bien, y lo sabes.

El norteamericano se puso tan bruscamente de pie que la cama crujió.

-Quisiera recordarte antes de irme que tú tienes un pacto conmigo, y más te vale cumplirlo por las buenas.

-¿Qué pacto? Me casé contigo, ¿no? Y sigo aquí, ¿no es verdad?

-Yes, pero ayer trataste de huir y ya descubriste que no puedes hacerlo. –le recriminó.

-Tú no puedes saberlo, cualquier día de estos amaneces y descubres que ya me fui. –contestó María sonriendo maliciosa, deseosa de molestar tanto como fuera posible a su esposo.

-Para eso… tendrías que matarme, porque no pienso permitir que huyas de nuevo. Y, sinceramente, dudo que puedas hacer eso. –contestó el estadounidense con una voz aún más insidiosa que la de ella. María le miró en silencio con una mueca de contrariedad que provocó una sonrisa en la boca de su esposo. –You see? Ni siquiera te atreves a negarlo. En fin… farewell, sweetheart, recupérate pronto.

Sin mediar otra palabra, Alfred salió de la habitación dando un portazo. María esperó, silenciosa por algunos segundos hasta que estuvo bien segura que los pasos de él se habían perdido, y sólo entonces se atrevió a hacer una cosa que no había hecho desde el día de su compromiso: llorar. Llorar amargamente a causa de su infortunio, su rabia y su impotencia al verse encerrada, consumiéndose lentamente bajo los ojos inquisitivos de aquél que sólo buscaba su destrucción.

Alfred, por su parte, estaba agazapado a dos escasos metros de la habitación mordiéndose un puño con fuerza. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él planeaba… ni mucho menos como él deseaba. Una parte de él, tal vez demasiado fuerte aún, se manejaba con astucia y maldad y sentía el deseo demente de reclamar la sangre de su enemiga y torturarla tanto como pudiera, pero la otra parte, la más noble y dulce de él sufría con gran dolor al ver el desprecio y el repudio en el rostro de la persona por la que más debilidad sentía en el mundo.

-_Debí dejarla irse. No debí buscarla siquiera, ¡que se largue! Como si me importara… _-pensó con enojo. -_... No. I can't. No puedo dejarla irse… si se va me quedaré solo otra vez. Si tan sólo ella fuera distinta… si al menos supiera cómo llegar a ella…_

Dando un puñetazo a la viga de madera en la que se apoyaba, echó a andar furioso consigo mismo. Bajó hasta la entrada sin mediar palabra con nadie y tomó un caballo que ensilló por su cuenta antes de echar a andar por los amplios terrenos que rodeaban su casa.

Agnes subió a la recámara, llevando consigo la taza humeante de té que María recibió gustosa. Apenas darle un sorbito sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Ah qué rico está… Hmm… oye Agnes… -preguntó antes de dar un segundo sorbo. -¿Qué van a hacer de comer hoy?

-Estofado tal vez, missis, mister Jones no nos dejó órdenes de nada.

-¿Qué, se fue otra vez?

-Parece que salió a cabalgar a sus terrenos, missis. –Agnes no notó la cara de rencor de la mexicana. –Le subiré un plato cuando esté listo.

-Espera. –María la retuvo con un gesto de la mano. –Hazme un favor… ¿saben hacer caldo de pollo?

-¿Caldo de pollo? ¡Oh, debe estar hablando de la sopa de pollo con fideos!

-Agh, no, qué asco. –María hizo un brusco gesto de desdén. –Mira, te daré la receta y quiero que lo preparen tal como digo yo, ¿entendido?

-But, missis… mister Jones…

-Si se pone roñoso van y le dicen que les apunté con un mosquete pa' que me prepararan el caldo. Es buenísimo pa' los resfriados, además. –repuso María. –Mira, te consigues uno o dos pollitos bien gorditos, los preparan y le echan los trozos a un caldo con zanahoria, calabaza…

-¿Calabaza amarilla o calabacín, missis?

-Calabacín, por Dios. Bueno como te decía… y le ponen chayote y cebolla… ¡ah y arroz, no se les olvide el arroz! Segurito estará listo antes de que Alfredo regrese de… donde sea que se haya largado.

-I hope so, missis. Mister Jones no acostumbra a pasear mucho, pero imagino que fue a ver sus plantaciones. Normalmente no lo hace.

-Qué descuidado.

-No, missis. Lo que pasa es que mister Jones rara vez viene por aquí.

Aquella revelación desconcertó a María. Sabía que Alfred era el epítome de la hiperactividad y del ocio combinados, pero de eso a jamás poner un pie en sus propia casa se le antojaba extraño, poco natural del patriotero rubio.

-¿Y porqué no está en su casa? –preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

-Oh, missis, es que mister Jones tiene otra casa en Nueva York, y creo que desea comprar otra en Washington. Esta es su casa de campo, pero como le dije, casi no la usa.

-Pos no parece, todo está muy vivo y arreglado.

-Fue porque mister Jones nos encargó días antes de su boda que lo limpiáramos y arregláramos todo. –explicó Agnes.

-Mira… ¿y porqué?

-Porque dijo que a su futura esposa la encantaban los paisajes, el cielo abierto… y que quería que tuviera todo eso.

María por poco se atragantó con el té ante tal revelación. ¿Que Alfred había ordenado arreglar su casa menos querida y visitada por… ella? Tenía que ser un error, o tenía que haber alguna trampa… pero no se le ocurría ninguna en ese momento. El desconcierto la hizo estremecerse visiblemente.

-¿Se siente mal, missis?

-¿Ah? ¡No! No, sólo… me dio un poco de frío. –mintió arropándose rápidamente. –Bueno pos… ve a hacer eso por favor, y en cuanto el caldo esté listo súbeme un plato, ¿sí?

-Como desee, missis. Excuse me…

Agnes se marchó, dejando a María con la cabeza hecha una enredadera.

Los terrenos de Alfred eran enormes, aún antes de la anexión de los territorios de México. Casi toda la extensión a espaldas de su casa estaba dedicada a una agricultura sencilla, destinada más para el comercio que para el uso personal, y además del extenso algodón y del dorado trigo había una avenida de árboles frutales, a campo abierto, que parecía un pequeño paraíso terrenal. Toda aquella explanada resultaba solitaria y triste a pesar de que su proximidad al sur le permitía ser bañada por la luz del sol más cálido; el norteamericano recorría el campo a paso de trote, mirando el horizonte dibujado con cañones y montañas lejanas que se perdían con el tenue brillo de las nubes y sonrió, orgulloso, recordando que no muy lejos, en un valle parecido a ese, Arthur lo encontró siendo pequeño. Era una estampa celestial para él… pero de un vistazo comprendió que no lo sería para María. Recordó, como entre sueños, los paisajes que dominaban la casa de México; extensos valles profundos y misteriosos, selvas llenas de vida y de secretos, sierras y volcanes que embellecían los pueblitos, llenos de casas con tejados colorados que eran a su vez engalanadas por enredaderas con florecillas de colores y por los pájaros que bajaban a las plazas a beber de las fuentes de cantera gris. Nada de esas magníficas sencilleces existía en el mundo más avanzado y tal vez un poco frívolo de Estados Unidos.

Luego recordó el día anterior, cuando se topó con María a lomos del caballo en su intento de fuga. A pesar de lo molesto y herido que se sentía no pudo dejar de notar cómo la naturaleza parecía conspirar para engalanar un cuadro de belleza única; primero, el verde destellante de los árboles y de los arbustos, luego el azul cristalino del río que reflejaba en profundo cielo, y en medio de esas dos visiones salvajes y divinas, una criatura igualmente indómita y preciosa.

Alfred se pasó una mano por la frente, enfadado consigo mismo, y decidió seguir andando, sin rumbo fijo, tratando de olvidarse de los valles, los pueblos y de México.

Resultó que cuando volvió un aroma fuerte como ninguno que recordara inundaba la casa. Estaba tan asustado por esa mezcla en el aire que se precipitó a la cocina, donde halló a todos los criados (cuatro en total: la cocinera, Agnes y dos criados más, incluyendo al mozo de los caballos) rodeando la gran olla donde se preparaba aquello que olía tan fuerte.

-What are you doing? –preguntó tan intempestivo que los tres jovenzuelos dieron un salto y echaron a correr.

-Es… caldo de po… pollo, mister J… Jones… -se apresuró a contestar la cocinera, poniendo un gesto de vergüenza en su regordeta cara.

-¿Caldo de pollo? –Alfred tomó la cuchara y la sumergió en el revoltijo, sacando trozos de verduras empapados en arroz. –This is not chicken soup… ¿dónde está la pasta?

-Mi… missis María dijo que no llevaba fideos.

-Ah, con que María… -replicó con una voz extraña, mitad molesta, mitad intrigada. ¿Era aquello una receta mexicana? Seguramente, aunque le pareció raro no hallar frijoles o chile en la mixtura. A pesar de su desconfianza sostuvo la cuchara soplándole, y luego dio un sorbo al caldo. Un calor imposible se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y sintió la necesidad de probar más de aquélla comida, lo cual seguro habría hecho de no ser porque la regordeta cocinera le quitó la cuchara.

-¡Mister Jones! –le recriminó con esa voz que adoptan las madres cuando regañan a su hijo predilecto. El aludido se disculpó con una dócil inclinación de la cabeza. –De todos modos tenemos que servirle primero a la señora, dijo que esto era idóneo para las enfermedades.

-Oh no. –se lamentó el rubio. -¿Es decir que le puso hierbas extrañas?

-La receta sólo mencionaba orégano, mister Jones. Si a eso le llama usted extraño…

-Good. Entonces sírvanle un plato… yo se lo llevaré.

María estaba relajándose, envuelta bien en las sábanas y respirando tranquila luego de haber pasado toda la mañana estornudando. Al oír los golpes en la puerta musitó un "Adelante" y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-¿Traes el caldo, Agnes?

-Yes. –contestó Alfred, depositando la bandeja sobre el buró. María dio un respingo pero esta vez respondió con más enfado.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿No te habías ido?

-Fui a dar una vuelta, no me fui para siempre, aunque sé que eso es lo que deseas. –añadió de malas pulgas. María se incorporó sentándose en la cama y tomando la bandeja para colocarla en su regazo; probó un sorbo del caldo y sonrió.

-Muy rico, les faltó un par de cosillas pero no se las iba a decir. Es un secretito ancestral entre papá Antonio y yo. –explicó a la nada mientras degustaba el caldo con sus deliciosas verduras y el pollo desmenuzado. Su éxtasis se quebró al descubrir a Alfred mirándola en silencio. -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Resulta que aquí duermo, my dear Mary.

-Ah, pos entonces tendré que irme de convaleciente a un cuartito aparte, ¿qué te parece? –para su sorpresa, Alfred rió jovialmente. -¿De qué te burlas, gringo?

-It's funny. –contestó.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-A veces parece que estás de mal humor, y luego de pronto, pum, estás feliz otra vez. Como ahora, primero estabas contenta con tu comida y al verme te has puesto enojada de nuevo, así de golpe.

-Eres muy graciosito, gringo. –le espetó María, mordiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria una zanahoria. –Hazme un favor y déjame comer en paz, sin soportar tu heroica presencia de preferencia.

-As you like, pero eso no impedirá que vuelva en la noche a dormir.

-¿Y crees que sea conveniente dormir con una enferma?

-Creo conveniente dormir con una loca salvaje como tú, un resfriado no cambiará mucho las cosas. –explicó tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros antes de dar media vuelta y salir. María torció la nariz y continuó comiendo. Ya fraguaba un plan para salirse con la suya, al menos por unos cuantos días.

Alfred subió temprano a acostarse, y descubrió que María estaba profundamente dormida, despatarrada por toda la cama de tal modo que no había forma de moverla sin ocasionar un pandemónium. El norteamericano entendió pronto que aquélla compleja red de sábanas la había hecho ella y estuvo tentado a tirar de algunas de ellas para ver cómo se despertaba de golpe, enredándose en su trampa y cayendo al suelo como fardo, pero luego de varios minutos caminando alrededor de la cama dictaminó que era una empresa peligrosa hasta para él, y se resignó a coger una de las sábanas más sueltas para echársela encima, acurrucándose en un rincón de la habitación para dormirse, cosa que logró luego de un buen rato echando pestes contra la mexicana.

Al poco rato María despertó, en gran parte porque tenía sed. Sin ninguna dificultad libró la red de cobijas y alargó su mano al buró para coger la jarra y el vasito de agua; al terminar miró de reojo distraídamente al pequeño espacio que iluminaba la luna colándose por el cristal, y descubrió al ovillo tembloroso que era Alfred. Había algo de divertido en verlo así abandonado a su suerte, pero cuando se aproximó, silenciosa como un gato, descubrió su cara entornada en un gesto infantil de incomodidad. Aquella expresión le pareció indeciblemente tierna, pese a la felicidad que sentía de haberle ganado una partida pequeña por fin, y la ternura se convirtió pronto en culpabilidad; claro que había pasado noches y días amargos por culpa de aquél hombre, pero ella no era un alma rencorosa, y al final, resignada y fingiendo desinterés, desenredó una cobija gruesa de su nido improvisado y se la echó encima, esperando mitigar un poco su frío. Alfred entre sueños sintió el tibio peso sobre él y entreabrió los ojos. Vio cómo, a pocos pasos, María subía precipitadamente a la cama mascullando en voz baja, y no pudo evitar, desde el fondo de su alma, sonreír antes de entregarse a un sueño más tranquilo y dulce.

…

_Aaaaw algo tiernito para mitigar tanta maldad XD naaah, me encanta hacer sufrir a este par. Además como ya falta poco para que llegue Antonia alias Vietnam quiero dejar el terreno algo enredoso, muajaja._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Bueno, el gringo se encabronó porque el muchachito menso disparó e hizo que el caballitou tirara a su esposa n.n se puso algo yanguire como quien dice. Naaah, el gringoso no es bueno fraguando venganzas a no ser que éstas incluyan sangre, y pues sangre con sangre no va X3 pero tranqui que aquí no acaban las broncas._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__Oooh, el plan B de María no es tan extremo, pero de que traeré broncas y mucho drama, claro que lo traerán, espera al siguiente capítulo y verás ;D _

_**KyroNyosama: **__Fíjate que de verdad me estoy planteando meter un Adolfo, al menos para acrecentar los celos del gringo, que de por sí es celoso, pero un latino no creo, deberá ser alguien mas por quien Alfred se sienta amenazado de veras… huum… ya descubriré mi decisión próximamente. _

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist: **__Alfred conocerá su suerte, de un modo o de otro jaja. Sí, Vietnam O_O al fin y al cabo es su otra coff coff novia coff (aunquenomeguste ¬.¬). Saludos._

_**Jessy88g: **__Sí ^^ y prepárate porque eso EMPEORARÁ las cosas, muajaja. No te preocupes por el UKMex n.n en cuanto termine el siguiente capítulo lo subiré. ¡Saludos!_

_**Chibisiam: **__Gracias, espero te siga gustando :D_

_Bueno hoy no hubo muchos comentarios… jijiji… (feel like alone again). Pero vosotros sigáis comentando, porque el próximo capítulo estará que arderá de… ¿pasión? ¿sufrimiento? ¿o las dos cosas? ¡Adiosito!_


	8. Desesperación

OCTAVA PARTE:

DESESPERACIÓN

No pasó ni una semana antes de que María se recuperara de su resfriado. Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo el cuidado de volver la cama, y la habitación entera en cierto modo, como inhabitable para Alfred, ocupándose sobre todo de hacer la extraña red de sábanas en el lecho para impedirle acercársele; Alfred se había hecho ya la idea de que su esposa encontraría un modo u otro de apartarlo y terminó por guardarse mantas y así prepararse una cama improvisada por las noches.

Cuando el último día María se levantó de la cama y pidió un baño para lavarse luego de la enfermedad, estuvo largo rato disfrutando del agua tibia y salió envuelta solo en una ligera toalla, el calor del día era muy fuerte y deseaba, más que nada, acostarse tal y como iba sobre la cama y echar una siesta breve antes del almuerzo. Pero no pudo, porque apenas salir del cuarto de baño dio un gritito asustado; el norteamericano la esperaba, sentado al borde de la cama con las manos sujetas al dosel.

-Creí que no tenías pensado salir. –susurró, poniéndose de pie. María apretó con más fuerza la toalla y le echó mala cara, retrocediendo. –Hey, tranquila, no te haré nada. Sólo venía a avisarte algo, en cuanto lo haga me iré.

-Bueno, pos apúrate porque siento frío. –replicó ella.

-Well… ¿has visto que hay una puerta más o menos parecida a ésta al lado? –Alfred señaló la puerta que daba entrada a la habitación. –Pues es otra recámara. Envié a Agnes a que la ambientara para ti. Podrás dormir ahí sin peligro de que… tengas que soportar mi presencia. Pero con una condición. –añadió, sin hacer caso de la gran contrariedad que se dibujaba en los rasgos de su esposa. –Para tener ese privilegio, prométeme que te comportarás y no tratarás de darte a la fuga de nuevo. No puedo estar enviando a mis llaneros a buscarte por todo el país sólo porque tienes antojo de escaparte, do you understand?

La mexicana hizo una mueca de enfado con la boca. Luego, asintió secamente, dando una cabeceada. Alfred también respondió al saludo, si podía llamarse así, con una inclinación, y dio media vuelta para salir de la recámara. Apretaba la toalla con tanta fuerza que al soltarla descubrió que la tela había marcado sus palmas pero no le importó; había sido un gusto molestar a Alfred pero no había renunciado del todo a su idea de huir. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando, por gracia del cielo, consiguiera cruzar la frontera y volver a casa? A su inquieto esposo no le costaría trabajo localizarla, a menos que se extraviara entre las sierras o en el itsmo, incluso las selvas de su tía Maya eran prometedoras, y si las cosas se ponían feas, podría pedirle a Guatemala que le dejara ocultarse, al fin y al cabo el pequeño y enfurruñado Alejandro, pese a todo, le tenía cierta ley.

Pero, y cuando eso pasara, ¿qué ocurriría con su gente? La cólera de Alfred era de ésas que pueden derrumbar hectáreas enteras de bosques y dejar, en su lugar, desiertos olvidados; no quería imaginarlo irrumpiendo en lo que le quedaba de tierra, reclamándola a gritos mientras sus hombres, no menos ansiosos de conquista que él, arrasaban con todo, porque entonces sí sería obligatorio, para siempre, depender de él, y era algo que no soportaba. No tenía más de treinta años de ser ella misma y vivir de su trabajo, sin la protección enfermiza de Antonio ni los vagos buenos deseos de Arthur, por lo que la idea de estar atada a una nación le resultaba odiosa.

María terminó de vestirse cuando oyó una carrera en la puerta del cuarto y se topó con Agnes, que jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

-M… Mi… Missis María, acaba de llegar un co… coche con cosas suyas.

México recordó que el día de su boda apenas y había llegado con un par de baúles. El resto de sus vestidos, zapatos, joyas y chucherías seguían en casa; le agradeció a Agnes su advertencia y fue escaleras abajo. La visión de sus memorias perdidas podía distraerla de su inquietud.

El problema comenzó al ver en la entrada a Alfred, que agradecía en un chapurreado español al encargado del coche su visita y descargaba, sin ninguna dificultad, los baúles. La exhibición era una de las predilecciones favoritas del norteamericano, pero María odiaba eso y aún así tuvo que admitir que la fuerza de ese hombre era sobrehumana, si podía llevar dos objetos grandes como ésos, llenos de pesadas prendas, sobre los hombros casi sin dificultad. Los ojos de la mujer rehuyeron los alegres orbes celestes de su esposo y pasó por su lado, fingiendo interés en las costuras de los baúles. No pudo fingir más cuando Alfred se acercó tras ella y murmuró desinteresado:

-Los sirvientes subirán tus cosas a tu nueva habitación.

María iba a decir algo, ni ella misma sabía qué. Lo educado era contestar un gracias, pero tenía la pinta de haber olvidado ese detalle, y cuando logró abrir la boca oyó un chillido tras ella, proveniente del hombre del coche que anunciaba a grito pelado:

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!

Alfred, algo hastiado, miró a la puerta alzando los brazos.

-What?

-¡Faltó algo, señor! –tal vez el hombre trató de explicar qué era, pero un ruido espantoso, como si un tigre se afilara las uñas en un mueble, llenó el pasillo a la vez que el norteamericano se acercaba a la puerta. Entonces, María escuchó a su esposo exclamar: -HOLY SHI….!

Para sorpresa de todos, Alfred cayó despedido hacia atrás. María, sorprendida por ello, dio media vuelta y vio un punto diminuto, de color chocolate, saltando sobre el pecho y rostro de Estados Unidos. Entonces su cara se iluminó en una sonrisa radiante y, extendiendo los brazos, llamó:

-¡Chiquito!

Chiquito, el diminuto chihuahua, alzó sus largas y puntiagudas orejas y al reconocer la voz de su ama agitó la cola y fue a su encuentro. María abrazaba con tanto fervor al cachorro que parecía imposible, sobre todo en esos días cuyas únicas emociones visibles eran el aburrimiento y el enfado. Alfred se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa y los anteojos, evidentemente molesto. Miró al perro y preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios es esa pulga?

-No es una pulga, ignorante. Es un pequeño chihuahua… y es tan lindo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? –María se puso a frotar su nariz contra la de su mascota, que le correspondió ladrando animado y lamiéndole la cara.

Alfred se apartó asqueado, y al pasar notó cómo el perro le gruñía antes de adoptar un aspecto vulnerable dejándose querer por su ama. Se trataba de un chihuahua, pensó el norteamericano, una pulga corriente que podía ser reemplazada con facilidad, incluso un caballo podía dejarlo como adhesivo en el suelo; rió al imaginarlo, pero de inmediato se apareció en su mente la cara furiosa de María y decidió que un accidente doméstico no era apropiado para deshacerse de aquélla plaga.

Lo que no notaba era que su molestia no venía sólo del hecho que, al parecer, el perro lo odiaba, sino también que María le colmaba de cariños fervorosos. De hecho, toda la tarde la mexicana la pasó al lado de Chiquito, jugando con estambres y tiras de holán que el cachorro perseguía sin cansarse, y cuando llegó la noche y Alfred pasó junto a su puerta, vio a María, vestida ya con el camisón, acomodando a su mascota en un mullido cojín junto a su lecho. María, por su parte, corrió a la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

Aún cuando las noches anteriores la pasó acurrucado cual indigente en una esquina de su cuarto, era la primera vez desde que se casó que Alfred pasaba la noche solo. Se sentía raro de tener de vuelta la cama sólo para él, era como si, de pronto, notara que el colchón era más duro, o que se había expandido más de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba; el caso era que, a pesar de las vueltas y vueltas, de que la ventana entreabierta dejaba pasar una corriente de brisa refrescante y de que su cuerpo estaba agotado, no podía conciliar el sueño. No paraba de pensar, distraído, que del otro lado estaba María, durmiendo al lado de su odioso perro, segura de sí misma y feliz de verse libre de él. Porque (pensó hundiéndose en el lecho haciéndolo crujir) eso era lo único que ella deseaba, y era el único placer que él podía otorgarle y quitarle a su antojo, aunque hacerlo no estaba aún en sus planes.

Lo que él pensaba era una verdad a medias. María también se sentía rara; pensó al principio que por su convalecencia se había acostumbrado a la cama de la habitación contigua y por eso su cuerpo lo resentía, pero en seguida notó que era otra cosa, una especie de inquietud muda en el fondo de su pecho que la tenía alerta a casa sonido, cada movimiento y murmullo dentro de la casa. El exterior respiraba calma, pero no era una calma agradable; era el ojo del huracán, la quietud falsamente segura de antes que llegue la tempestad a arrasar con todo.

Las tempestades, y de hecho muchos fenómenos terrestres, tienden a dividirse en tres partes. Primero, la premonición, cuando la monotonía y seguridad del día se torna vacía, como el aliento pesado de un lobo al acechar a su presa, y se representa con otros signos confusos, nuves negras en el cielo, ciclones irreales, ceniza volcánica que cubre la tierra; luego, viene el acto en sí, que puede culminar de dos formas, o en manera definitiva, haciendo del susto inicial algo breve independientemente de si provocó o no daños considerables, o queda en pausa, haciendo lo que se llama normalmente entretiempo, cuando la atmósfera provoca pesadez en sus alrededores y nos deja con la sensación de que hay más silencio y frío del normal; entonces, por último, viene la réplica, el momento decisivo, cuando los daños dl desastre producen fenómenos colaterales, igualmente dolorosos, o peor aún, regresa con mayor intensidad, abarcándolo todo con su monstruoso poderío antes de apagarse, súbitamente, y dejar tras de sí sólo miedo y dolor.

Podría decirse en ese momento que la vida de Alfred y María estaba peligrosamente cerca de la segunda etapa, cuando los primeros signos de inminente catástrofe se revelan y provocan un desajuste en la naturaleza y el corazón que difícilmente se olvida.

Al día siguiente, ocurrió un incidente desagradable. Chiquito se levantó poco antes que María, y correteaba feliz por la habitación hasta que le llegó el llamado de la naturaleza y rasgó la puerta, gimoteando ansioso. María se apresuró a abrirle, y el cachorro salió disparado a buscar su patio para descargar su necesidad, pero esa novedosa casa le era desconocida y terminó "rompiendo aguas" a la mitad del pasillo. En ese momento, Alfred pasó por su lado sin verlo, y uno de sus pies dio con el charquito de orina, resultando en un tropezón. Para esas alturas el hombre no estaba de humor para nada que le recordara, como una herida reabierta, los acontecimientos del día anterior, y al descubrir al culpable de su accidente arremetió contra él, persiguiéndolo de arriba abajo tratando de atraparlo. El jaleo fue tal que María abandonó su arreglo personal y salió a ver qué pasaba, justo cuando Chiquito se escabullía de Alfred cruzando entre sus piernas y refugiándose tras la falda de su ama.

-Come here, little piece of…! –Alfred estaba hecho un mar de rabia, pero María le puso freno diciendo, con los brazos cruzados:

-¿Pos qué te traes ahora con mi Chiquito, eh?

-¡Es un perro asqueroso y lo odio! ¡Se orinó en el pasillo y me hizo caer! –la mexicana no le contestó, pensaba en un modo de solucionar los problemas de retrete de su tembloroso perrito. -¿Y bien?

-¿Bien… qué?

-¿No irás a limpiar lo que tu perro hizo?

María parpadeó fríamente, alzando la barbilla de modo que sus ojos miraban sin dificultad los de Alfred.

-Eres muy remilgado, Jones.

-Y tú eres una mimada. Por lo que veo España no te educó bien. Eres una consentida y caprichosa chiquilla.

-Y tú eres un puerco abusivo. Ahora, por una maldita vez en tu vida sé hombre y no me vengas con idioteces sobre perros.

Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Alfred metió una mano y lo impidió.

-Déjame en paz, Jones, no estoy para aguantar tus niñerías.

-¿Y yo debo aguantarlas? –espetó. –No quiero a tu perro aquí, devuélvelo a tu casa o yo mismo lo echaré.

-Le tocas un pelo a mi perrito y lo vas a lamentar. Deja de ser tan infantil, ¿quieres?

-¿Y tú que eres? ¡Sólo eres una niña pegada a las faldas de otros, eres débil, ignorante…!

-¡Y tú eres un estúpido! –exclamó ella con las mejillas encendidas. -¡Sí, Jones, eso es lo que eres, un pobre estúpido y poco hombre, porque sabes algo, los hombres de verdad se fajan los pantalones y salen adelante por sí solos, y no abusan de otros ni les arrebatan lo que les pertenece para ganar prestigio como tú lo hiciste conmigo!

-Shut up! –aquello fue el inicio del desastre. Alfred levantó una mano, y para su desconcierto María se plantó frente a él.

-¡Ándale cabrón, pégame, pégame para que termine de decir que no eres hombre!

-No… No lo haré. –recitó el otro con una voz tan calmada que no era natural. -¿Sabes qué haré la próxima vez que me hartes? Do you know? –sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de los hombros de María, apretándolos hasta hacerle daño y provocar un quejido de dolor en su esposa. –I'm gonna kill you… ¿me entendiste? La próxima vez voy a matarte con mis propias manos, y sólo entonces me dirás qué tan hombre soy.

Los ojos de María titilaron de terror. Había algo en la voz y la mirada de Alfred que no le dejó duda alguna sobre su amenaza, e incluso por un momento horrendo temió que las manos que ahora laceraban sus hombros se cerraran de repente alrededor de su cuello, tal y como le prometía aquél hombre terrible al que deseó no ver jamás luego del traumático trance de la guerra.

-¡Alfred! ¡María! –exclamó una voz firme a sus espaldas. Los dos se volvieron y miraron, al final del pasillo, a Arthur. Éste dejó a su camino el sombrero, el bastón y los guantes y se acercó con semblante molesto. -¿Qué está pasando aquí, bloody hell?

-Nada. No pasa nada. –soltó María, antes de apartarse de Alfred (cuyo agarre había disminuido mucho desde que oyó la voz de su antiguo tutor) y se encerró en su recámara. Arthur parecía poco satisfecho y fulminó al norteamericano, que a su vez exhaló un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí, Art? –preguntó tratando de fingirse tranquilo.

-Ver cómo va tu matrimonio, y por lo que veo está bastante mal. –espetó el británico. Alfred meneó tristemente la cabeza.

-¿Podemos hablar abajo? –le pidió dócilmente. Arthur, aunque seguía molesto por la escena que presenció, aceptó de buen modo su súplica y fue con él al comedor, esperando hallar una explicación decente.

María estaba encerrada, enjuagándose los ojos con rabia hasta que se le hincharon y enrojecieron. No era ya solo odio lo que sentía, sino miedo, y con el miedo vino la desolación. La sensación punzante de abandono era superior a sus fuerzas y, por eso, veía todo como si fuera un profundo hoyo en la tierra, húmedo, apestoso y eterno, por el que caía más y más hundiéndose hasta que llegaba el punto en que ya no veía la luz y empezaba a imaginar que cosas como el sol y el aire puro eran algo real. No supo bien cuánto duró en esa postura doliente y desesperada, pero cuando terminó optó por bajar, silenciosa y veloz, esperando hallar un consuelo en su último plan.

En todo ese tiempo Arthur y Alfred discutieron la situación de los últimos días. Arthur, que bebía o más bien se mojaba los labios en café, asintió lentamente ante los comentarios finales de su emancipado.

-Y entonces dice… ¿me oyes? Me dice que no soy hombre. I'm a fucking man!

-Sí, sí, eso lo entiendo. –replicó el mayor en tono consolador. –Pero creo que sigues sin ver las cosas desde su perspectiva. Verás –se apresuró a añadir al ver que Alfred planeaba interrumpirlo. –, María es una muchacha, con eso su vida es ya el doble de difícil, ahora es una muchacha recién indep… deslindada de la protección paterna, y eso le costó mucho trabajo. Se siente, creo yo, burlada de sus planes y sus sueños al verse atrapada en una unión condicionada como ésta. Es como si le quitaran una cadena vieja y oxidada para casi en seguida echarle encima otra.

-G… Good… entiendo eso. –admitió finalmente. –Pero… lo que yo quisiera de verdad es que… ella me entendiera y… tal vez… que compartiera cosas conmigo.

-No lo hará hasta que confíe en ti. Y eso, my young boy, te tomará mucho tiempo.

La puerta del pequeño salón se abrió y Agnes, pálida como la cera, anunció:

-Mister Jones, siento interrumpirlo pero…

-What? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡M… Missis Mary desapareció otra vez!

-What?! ¡Pero pensé que vigilarían las entradas!

-¡Yes, mister, se hizo como pidió pero… missis María salió hace unos minutos y echó a andar al norte sin decir nada!

-¿Sin caballo? –se extrañó Alfred. Aquello significaba que la mexicana no tenía intenciones de escapar, pero eso volvía más oscuros sus motivos. Sin esperar la respuesta de Agnes se puso de pie y cogió de su escritorio una pistola. –Iré a buscarla.

-Voy contigo. –dijo Arthur, levantándose también. Lo que quería era estar seguro de que el incidente no pasara a mayores, pero ninguno de los dos hombres podía tener idea de la gravedad de la situación.

No muy lejos de la casa, se levantaba una pequeña colina rodeada de frescos árboles, una zona casi intransitada y por el que sólo pasaban algunos animales silvestres; al final de la colina había una profunda depresión que descendía hasta un canal caudaloso, uno de los brazos artificiales del río Bravo y que regaba las siembras de Alfred. Al pie de esta colina estaba María, llorando desesperadamente mientras seguía con sus ojos el ritmo pacífico de la naturaleza, que de pronto le parecía infinitamente hermoso, con sus contrastantes colores y su brisa cargada de sonidos. Quería guardárselo todo para tener valor y para, así, llevarse en el corazón una imagen amable del mundo antes de… de morir.

Levantó un pie, dirigiéndolo al vacío. Pensó, con gran angustia, en todos esos hombres y mujeres que por años anhelaron verla libre y habían luchado por ellos; su muerte resultaba una traición a sus sueños, pero se consoló al recordar que, al final del oscuro túnel, encontraría de nuevo los amorosos brazos de su madre, protegiéndola y uniéndose a ella para no separarse nunca más.

-¡María… NO!

Un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. María forcejeó empujando y tirándose hacia el frente mientras el hombre tras ella tiraba tratando de alejarla del precipicio.

-¡Déjame, déjame! –gritaba desesperada.

-¡No, no voy a dejarte! –el forcejeo continuó hasta que por fin se alejaron unos buenos cinco metros del borde y sólo entonces María, dando media vuelta, vio ante sí a Alfred. Estaba pálido y desconcertado, pero al verlo sólo recordó sus amenazas y el rencor que le guardaba, y su cara surcada de llanto se tornó una mueca de frustración y agonía terribles.

Tras ellos apareció Arthur, jadeando y agitando las manos. María, apenas verlo, se soltó de Alfred y corrió hacia él, hundiendo la llorosa cara en su pecho; sin ocultar su sorpresa, Arthur la abrazó y murmuró algunas cosas que el norteamericano no escuchó, pero que parecieron calmar un poco a María.

-Ahí está, my dear girl. –musitó el inglés, entregándole su pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas. –Volvamos a casa y le pediré a la servidumbre que te dé algo para los nervios. Será mejor si descansas… ah… lo que queda del día.

María asintió dócilmente y caminó junto a él, mientras Alfred, rezagado, miraba hacia el precipicio, preguntándose con miedo qué habría pasado si no llegaba a tiempo. Tal vez todos sus problemas terminarían ahí… pero, a la vez, sentía como si la soledad, igual que María, se hundiera en el silencio de la muerte y lo llenara, amargándolo y destruyéndolo, hasta que no le quedara más remedio que unirse al trágico destino de a quien había atado a su ser.

…

_Fuuuu drama, drama everywhere n.n no apto para gente sensible jaja._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Sheblunar:**__ gracias n.n espero te guste._

_**Jessy88g: **__ah sí XD si he leído ese fic, aunque este en comparación no es nada tiernito. Jajaja espero te guste este capítulo, porque es el último de problemas bilaterales._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Conozco ese sentimiento progringo, a mi me lo contagió alguien coffcoffGhostpen94coff. Ya lo sigo, pero… ¡termina ya el sufrimiento del otro fic por favooooor!_

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist: **__He aquí tu angst, las cosas se pondrán feas antes de mejorar ;D_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__El amor/odio de estos dos es incomparable. Espero te guste ahora que las cosas se enredan más n.n_

_**Ghostpen94: **__¬.¬ nada de USViet, sabes que me enferma. Y en cuanto al gringo tú sabes bien porqué lo consiento ahora así que no ponga caritas de muajaja. Y por otro lado… goza con el angst :D_

_**Tamat: **__Hola :D muchas gracias por leer n.n espero que mis fumadencias te agraden. Respecto al USMex tampoco es mi pareja favorita, y fuera de Hetalia tengo un odio medio genético por el país gringoso, pero Alfred es adorable y no pude evitar caer en la tentación. Hmm… los latinos no saldrán mucho aquí, donde participan un poquito más es en otro fic mío de GerMex, donde demuestran su capacidad de tolerancia y disciplina formal (traducción: se agarran todos contra todos) jaja._

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Siiiii lo lograste ;D Lo de las sábanas fue el momento tsunderoso de María, que ella también los tiene. Jajaja papá Toño era buena opción, pero quería a alguien que forzara a México linda y querida a ponerse las pilas con el marido._

_Bueno, el próximo capítulo ya llega oficialmente Vietnam (chan chan chaaaaan) así que prepárense para los problemas… y más vale que teman ;D (ok not). ¡Adiosito!_


	9. Ignoto

NOVENA PARTE:

IGNOTO

En muchas partes del mundo, existe un sentimiento natural de miedo a las serpientes. Ésas, con sus colmillos venenosos o sus cuerpos grandes y poderosos, se granjean el horror y el asco de las personas que se cruzan con ellas; el desprecio, aunado a la ignorancia, ha creado alrededor de estas criaturas un halo de maldad que difícilmente puede eliminarse del colectivo. Las serpientes, se dicen, atraen a sus víctimas exhibiendo la belleza de sus pieles escamosas y brillantes, a menudo llenas de vívidos colores que hacen pensar en el plumaje de las tan exóticas aves del paraíso; ya obtenida la atención de su presa, se dejan tomar en manos, sisean inofensivas… y súbitamente, vuelven la cabeza y muerden. Algunas de ellas, en su afán de satisfacer sus deseos, devoran a su pareja y a sus hijos, para seguir su camino sembrando el pánico y la malicia.

Como una serpiente, el vestido largo, abierto a la altura de los muslos, era de un brillante color esmeralda que destellaba con la caricia del sol. Bajo estos, unos calzones blancos a la altura de los tobillos completaban el ajuar, mientras los pies desaparecían en unas zapatillas negras sencillas a la usanza oriental, y la cabeza se cubría del potente sol con un sombrero de paja triangular, muy habitual en los cuadros de campesinos de la China imperial.

La figura poco se camuflajeaba con el derredor, todo lleno de valles y montañas que no entonaban con sus ropas, pero la curiosidad en sus ojos emborronaba en cierto modo esta falta. Iba encaramada en una diligencia de techo cóncavo junto con un par de personas más, procedentes del sur a juzgar por sus ropas descoloridas y entremezcladas que le prestaban intensa atención. Nunca, en esas latitudes, se había visto una criatura como ella.

La diligencia se detuvo al final del camino sureño que conducía a la frontera, y la mujer del vestido verde se bajó, tomando un saco de tela bien atado a un palo (que resultó ser un remo) y echó a andar por el camino de grava que conducía a la gran casa perfilándose en el horizonte. Aquélla casa era, por supuesto, la de Alfred Jones.

Cuando la forastera apareció, los primeros en darse cuenta fueron los llaneros, que patrullaban de vez en cuando la zona para evitar que los bandidos se acercaran a la casa o a los sembradíos. Uno de ellos (Ethan justamente) llevó a su caballo hasta cerrarle el paso y preguntó con su habitual tono agresivo:

-Who are you?

La mujer levantó la vista. Tenía un rostro suave, redondo y liso, y una mirada hermosa aunque seria y algo triste. Incluso Ethan, que en sus caminos había topado con inmigrantes asiáticos, consideraba a esa criatura como algo sobrenatural, demasiado bella y demasiado extraña para ser un humano. No se equivocaba. La condición de esa mujer era la misma que de Alfred y María.

-Mi nombre es Yue Xang. –susurró. –Vengo de muy lejos buscando trabajo en América.

-Hay trabajadores de sobra aquí… young miss. –añadió Ethan, aún cohibido con la insólita aparición. –No creo que míster Jones tenga algo para usted.

-Jones… -susurró, y tal era la voz, grave, pausada y lisa de Yue que sonó como la sílaba de un poema. –Quisiera intentarlo, al menos.

-¿Hablar con él? Good, como guste. Adelante. –inquirió el llanero, haciendo a un lado su corcel para dejar pasar a la mujer. Por su camino, los otros criados también se detuvieron para contemplar, como si de una ilusión se tratara, a la mujer que se deslizaba sencilla y delicada por el camino. Había algo en él que inspiraba cierto sobrecogimiento, tal vez por lo sublime y trágico de su semblante o por el simple hecho de destacar tanto, y a la vez, atraía, como lo hace todo lo que es exótico. Un soplo de selva y ríos parecía acompañarla, desde su andar ligero hasta el ondulamiento de su cabello, largo y negro.

Yue entró a la casa, seguida por los ojos inquisitivos de los sirvientes, mirando fascinada a su alrededor. Al parecer, el decorado exquisito del edificio le atraía más que los paisajes indómitos que aparecieron ante sus ojos durante el viaje, y por fin, algo agotada, soltó el remo y se quedó curioseando entre el reloj de pared y los retratos.

Alfred se levantó muy temprano aquél día, en parte para despedir a Arthur. Éste, la noche anterior, lo regañó como si siguiera siendo un niño y eso lo había malhumorado, pero el inglés no dejaba de reprocharle que tuviera tan poco tacto con su esposa. A gritos, el norteamericano trató de explicarle que mantener una conversación civilizada con María era misión imposible, pero Arthur hizo oídos sordos. No podía creerlo, ¿acaso a Inglaterra le importaba más ella que él? ¿Él, que había sido su colonia y quien aprendió todo, desde su lengua hasta sus costumbres? Le parecía una ofensa y un golpe muy bajo, así que cuando se despidió en la mañana sus gestos fueron más fríos de lo habitual.

Justamente en eso pensaba cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta del salón privado.

-Who? –preguntó de mal modo.

-Agnes, míster Jones. Hay una persona que desea hablar con usted.

-¿Ah sí, y quién?

-No sé. Dijo que era un asunto personal.

El norteamericano no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero accedió y replicó con desgana a la sirvienta. La puerta se abrió y entró Yue, tan tímida y a la vez tan desenvuelta que toda la atmósfera se contagió de su presencia. Alfred le miró, primero indiferente, con los párpados caídos de manera aburrida, pero al verla se enderezó como impulsado por una corriente eléctrica. No le costó trabajo darse cuenta que estaba delante de una nación.

-Chúa Jones… -susurró Yue, inclinándose a la usanza oriental con las manos juntas a la altura del regazo.

-G… Good morning… -replicó Alfred, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos. –E… es usted quien me buscaba, r… right?

-Sí, Chúa Jones. Verá, yo soy Yue Xang, pero al ser usted igual a mí, como yo veo, debe saber que mi nombre más conocido es Viet Nam.

-Yes… hmm… -una tosecita rara fue todo lo que se escuchó. -¿Y… cómo diste con este lugar?

-Me lo recomendó Chúa Bonnefoy. Verá usted, mi casa ahora está ocupada por sus tropas, y es él quien me dijo que, si deseaba cambiar de ambiente, buscara trabajo aquí.

-¿Y es todo lo que te dijo? –Vietnam asintió. –Okay… Bueno, Yue, comprendo tu intención aunque realmente no sé porqué Francis te… diría eso.

-Ha sido también por mi propio deseo. Nací amparada a la sombra de Yao Wang, que medio un nombre y un sitio pero con el cual me entiendo poco ahora, y mis anhelos de explorar el exterior tal y como él nacieron de pronto en mí, y heme aquí, guiada por el espíritu de mi gente que ha viajado para trabajar, con idénticas intenciones y sin ninguna duplicidad de mis actos.

La manera en que Yue hablaba confirmaba su historia, y Alfred imaginó a la pequeña vietnamita pegada a los largos trajes de Yao en la corte imperial, oyendo y aprendiendo el tan complicado arte de la palabra. A pesar de su aspecto empobrecido, tenía en su interior un mundo recóndito de sueños y verdades que le atrajo, como buen aventurero y, tal vez, como buen hombre.

-Please, sit down. –le invitó, extendiendo una mano hacia el asiento frente a él. Yue lo aceptó luego de hacer otra reverencia y esperó, mirándolo con sus ojos nublados y brillantes. Alfred notó que eran de un tenue color dorado, tal vez no tan contrastante como el de María, pero que guardaba una luz propia muy extraña. –Entonces… vienes aquí a trabajar porque te interesó y porque Francis te lo recomendó. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

-Como mujer y como nación sé hacer varias cosas, Chúa Jones. Conozco de pesca, de agricultura también. Conozco de casa, pero muy poco de escritura occidental, por lo que en ese lado me veo muy limitada.

-Yes, como casi todos. –murmuró. –Yue, yo… quisiera ayudarte pero no se me ocurre realmente algo en que pudieras ayudar.

-Cualquier trabajo es bueno. –repuso Yue, con un tono suave pero que no aceptaba réplica.

-Hmm… -Alfred se quedó un momento meditando. En la casa, además de la cocinera, sólo había dos criados más. Tenía a su disposición habitualmente a cinco llaneros y varios campesinos que cuidaban los sembradíos. Por un momento se le ocurrió que Yue podría ayudar en el campo, pero tuvo la ligera sospecha de que ella no sabía cultivar nada que fuera arroz, y sus tierras no estaban para eso. Tal vez podría enviarla a otro lugar donde solicitaran personal… aunque no sabía bien a dónde, y desairar a una nación, en esos tiempos, era peligroso.

No. Ella no podía significar ningún peligro para él. No con esa cara tan suave y tímida.

-Yue, ya que sabes de trabajo de casa podrías ayudar en la cocina. –dijo por fin. –La cocinera ya es algo mayor y le alegrará tener alguien que haga la parte pesada.

Una vez más, la vietnamita contestó con una reverencia, y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Chúa Jones es un hombre bondadoso. Nunca olvidaré su caridad hacia mí.

-Of course. Ahora ve a instalarte a la recámara de las criadas y… podrás empezar.

Aquél día, la casa se llenó de la presencia de Yue, aunque no del mejor modo. Aunque desconcertaba verla andar con su vestido esmeralda, disfrazado solo por el delantal que la cocinera le forzó a ponerse, no era del agrado de todos. Una mujer callada y misteriosa como ella, solían decir, tramaba algo o guardaba un secreto mortal, y como ella no se esforzaba en hacer nada que desmintiera sus teorías se creó un halo de misterio aún mayor en su persona.

Lo más chocante para ellos fue descubrir que iba y venía de la cocina a donde fuera que estuviera el dueño. Ya estuviera en su salón, o en la sala, o en el pie de las escaleras o caminando alrededor de los terrenos, le seguía fielmente y aunque no hablaba, había algo en su andar y la expresión de su cara que sugería una gran lealtad repentina, como la del perro que sigue por mar y tierra a aquél que le echa de pasada por la calle una sobra de comida. Especialmente a Agnes le extrañaba ese comportamiento, y le desagradaba, y estuvo tentada a decírselo antes del anochecer a María, aunque ni ella misma sabía de qué iba a servir. Las criadas anglosajonas, aunque son tan chismosas como las hispanas, no poseen ni el tacto ni el colmillo para sobrellevar escándalos en sus casas de servicio.

Pero María no respondió en todo el día. Estuvo encerrada en su habitación, mirando desde la ventana el amplio terreno y jugueteando con Chiquito, al que le adaptó un sanitario de papel periódico para evitarse problemas con Alfred. Agnes subía puntual su bandeja de comida, pero al tercer intento, cuando cayó la noche, intentó por fin comunicarle las nuevas sobre la recién llegada, y mientras depositaba la bandeja carraspeó y dijo:

-Missis María, la cena ya está servida.

Como única contestación, la mexicana salió de su ensimismamiento, le miró de reojo y asintió.

-Gracias, Agnes.

-Hmm… missis María… ¿está usted bien?

-Sí. Puedes irte, Agnes, ya voy a cenar. –musitó antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la ventana. La sirvienta, desconcertada por su aspecto ausente, se marchó, esperando que al día siguiente estuviera más en sus cabales.

No es que María hubiese perdido el juicio. Estaba en otro lado, al menos dentro de su mente. Soñaba con las selvas, con las costas y con los bosques de su tierra, tan cerca y tan lejos, inaccesibles para ella misma mientras languidecía en esa prisión a la que tuvo que resignarse con tal de no morir. Odiaba a todos y a todo, sobre todo a Antonio por permitir ese ultraje y ni siquiera visitarla o escribirle, y a Alfred por tramar algo tan vil; Arthur… bien, ya sabía cómo era, él nunca jugaba una carta que no le conviniera y de todos modos, su poder de protección era muy reducido. No podía esperar de él más que unas cuantas palabras de aliento, y con eso estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que la voluntad la abandonara y no le quedara remedio.

Tampoco el segundo día Agnes pudo soltar prenda, y Yue se adhería cada vez más a Alfred. Su actitud cambió en menos de veinticuatro horas, pues si el día anterior era callada y dócil, ahora desplegaba esa segunda cara de fatalidad que ya todos sintieron a su llegada, y miraba directamente a los ojos a los demás, hablando no como si pidiera, sino como si ordenara; fuera de eso, cumplía bien en su labor, lavando los trastes y cortando a gran velocidad la carne que la cocinera, por la edad, tardaba varios minutos en destazar. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Yue salió rápidamente con la bandeja de Alfred y la llevó a su salón, donde el norteamericano cabeceaba sobre un libro de cuentas.

-Chúa Jones, es hora de la comida. –anunció la vietnamita, depositando la bandeja frente a él.

-¡Ah!... Yes… thank you, Yue. –murmuró tomando los alimentos y masticando con lentitud. Yue seguía clavada al piso, siguiendo con los ojos cada gesto hecho por el hombre como si le interesaran.

-Quería agradecerle su bondad hacia conmigo otra vez. –dijo.

-¿Ujum? Ah… 'O ay 'e güe… -gruñó con la boca llena de estofado. Tragó dificultosamente y se rectificó. –I'm sorry, quise decir que no hay de qué. Haces un excelente trabajo.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber, y ese deber es hacer lo que me ordene. –contestó con suavidad. –Chúa Jones es un hombre justo y mi único deseo es seguir siendo de su agrado.

-Bueno… -el estadounidense sonrió, y extendió una mano. –pues lo eres. –entonces, sujetó con delicadeza la mano de Yue, y el rostro de la chica se ruborizó. Era el primer gesto femenino que le veía hacer y le encantó, pensando que sus mejillas pálidas se veían llenas y hermosas como… como las mejillas de María.

En ese instante, la mexicana sintió una punzada en la cabeza, tan fuerte que dio un débil grito de dolor. De pronto, sintió la súbita necesidad de echar a correr escaleras abajo, y lo hizo aunque a un ritmo más lento, seguida de cerca por su chihuahua que no paraba de mover la cola y olfatear a una velocidad récord todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

María ignoró el suave "Missis María…" que le dedicó Agnes y entró al salón privado, siguiendo el mismo impulso que le hizo salir de su encierro voluntario. Lo que vio ahí fue a Alfred tomado de la mano con una mujer desconocida, vestida con un atuendo esmeralda y que correspondía al gesto del norteamericano con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Todo se volvió rojo. María podía escuchar la sangre correr detrás de sus oídos y el calor envolvió sus manos, aunque no sabía de dónde le venía esa emoción violenta de coraje y decepción. Al verla, Alfred abandonó su expresión alegre y palideció, y Yue… Fue como si un volcán se topara con un tornado, porque mientras María creía que le brotaba fuego de las entrañas, la vietnamita sintió un frío colarse de golpe en su cuerpo; no tenía idea una de la otra de quiénes eran, pero desde ese momento les quedó claro que no podían convivir juntas.

Fue Alfred, aún fuera de sí, quien rompió el silencio.

-Ah… yes… Yue, te presento a Ma… María Fernández… she… she is my wife.

El frío sentido por Yue aumento, y con los ojos desorbitados preguntó, casi suplicante:

-¿Su esposa?

María, de sangre caliente, vio en ese gesto algo que no le gustó, y antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores miró a su esposo y dijo con la voz indiferente:

-Perdóneme, señor Jones, no sabía que estaba atendiendo visitas. Discúlpenme.

Y con frialdad, cerró la puerta. Alfred hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero en lugar de eso se dejó caer en su asiento y golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, haciendo temblar los objetos que había sobre ella. Aún sin reponerse de la impresión, Yue se acercó a él.

-¿Está bien, Chúa Jones? –luego, procurando guardar el rencor en su voz, añadió: -No sabía que tenía una esposa.

-Yes. Es mi esposa… y maldigo el día en que nos casamos. –replicó revolviéndose los cabellos con ansiedad.

-¿Maldecir, pero porqué?

-Fue una boda acordada. Ella… ella me dijo que se casaría conmigo pero desde el primer día me despreció.

-No lo puedo creer. Es usted amable y gentil, y ninguna nación dejaría de agradecer su favor.

-¿Y qué? –replicó con desesperación. –She… doesn't… love me! Me detesta, yo lo sé. El día de la boda ella… well…

-No dirá que está enamorada de otro.

-No lo sé, pero de algo estoy bien seguro y eso es de quién no está enamorada, y ese alguien soy yo.

Yue libró el espacio que la separaba y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Alfred. Su rostro, como siempre, permanecía impasible, pero al hablar empleó su tono más tierno.

-Usted, Chúa Jones, es un buen hombre. No lo olvide.

Alfred agradecía ese gesto, y le devolvió a la vietnamita una sonrisa cariñosa que volvió a provocar el rubor en su rostro.

-Thank you, Yue.

Alfred se sumió en el silencio, sin saber que una guerra estaba fraguándose debajo de su propio techo. Estaba por un lado María, enfadada sin saber (o sin querer aceptar) porqué, mordiéndose los puños mientras una desazón la consumía por dentro; y por otro lado, estaba Yue, educada y formal como China la educó, pero que sentía un súbito calor debajo de la piel cuando la cercanía de Alfred la distraía de sus memorias perdidas entre los deltas de sus tierras y le hacía pensar que había un futuro no tan incierto, y que para acceder a ése futuro, su destino debía ligarse al de ese hombre a como diera lugar. Habiendo una mujer más en el camino… o no.

…

_Ujujuy, pleito de faldas XD sé que Yue no es mala, pero entiéndanla, se encariñó rápido con el gringo y puso la misma cara que todas pondríamos si el tipo con quienes tenemos un flechazo nos presentara de buenas a primeras a la novia. _

_En fin, vamos a los comentarios:_

_**Sheblunar: **__pues sí pero el gringo es terquísimo XD_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Y ahora con Yue/Antonia le lloverá más._

_**Ghostpen94: **__Te entiendo, Alfie quiere estar en paz pero a la vez… Bueno, la relación de estos dos así es, se odian pero no pueden soltarse. No le hagas nada a Chiquito ¬.¬_

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist: **__este dulce angst…_

_**Sca: **__Claro que aparecerá._

_**Tamat: **__Oooh no llores D: pronto mejorarán las cosas… de poco en poquito claro ;D Artie es un amor, lo sé *-*_

_**Jessy88g: **__El gringo si quiere puede asustar o_o Chiquito n.n es tan bonito, ama a todos menos a Alfie. Ooow saludos a tu Chiquita._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__El gringo se encela de todo lo que se le acerque a María, créeme. Bueno, comprende que ella estaba algo desesperada, se supone que se casó para evitar desaparecer y le salió más caro el remedio que la enfermedad :/ Oooh, también quiero que actualices pero ahora que ha pasado lo peor… T^T sigo sin superarlo._

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Dramas… como dije, drama aquí y allá :D Vietnam no es mala, es… caprichosa, como Aimeé de Corazón Salvaje, o Susana la de Candy Candy, conforme avance la historia lo verás. Claro, no es como Eva que era directa, ésta mata callando así que aguas…_

_**Bellrose Jewel: **__*O* estás en Iggylandia! Tampoco soy muy fan de los chihuahuas, pero al menos hacen gracia xD He aquí la continuación, espero te guste._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Bueno… sí… la verdad sí. Pero tranqui, todo se arreglará… al menos un poquito jiji._

_Y bien, espero que la llegada de Yue les haya gustado. Adorable la criatura, ¿no? *sarcasmo* En fin, la guerra de faldas empieza en el próximo capítulo así que no se lo pierdan porque el consabido plot twist está por comenzar. ¡Adiosito!_


	10. Conflicto

10

CONFLICTO

El silencio de la noche cargaba presagios. Nada, a excepción del murmullo en el exterior producido por el viento entre las copas de los árboles daba señales de vida; Alfred, sentado frente a su ventana a medio vestir, miraba la extensa explanada del campo. No se atrevía a dormir aunque sintiera la necesidad de descansar, su cuerpo no le respondía al intentar moverlo hacia la cama y desistió poco después de la medianoche, cuando se instaló en el alféizar dejando la brisa golpearle el rostro. La confusión y la desesperación lo consumían por dentro, le hacían dudar hasta de sí mismo, severa desventaja para alguien como él. ¿De qué dudaba? De su oportunidad tomada, de su ventaja obtenida; pensaba que sus esfuerzos, por más crueles que fueran, no resultaban para obtener lo que realmente quería y sólo le hacían perder el tiempo y la paciencia.

Y, sin embargo, no quería renunciar. Su orgullo y su honor iban de por medio, echarse para atrás ahora era mil veces peor que haberlo hecho al principio de aquélla treta. Porque ¿qué era más valioso para él, el país más poderoso del continente, si se dejaba ganar por los caprichos de una nación más pequeña, débil y atrasada? Ella, que solamente era una niña caprichosa, engreída, maliciosa, vanidosa y frívola… porque eso era todo lo que María podía ser, ¿cierto?

Junto con el amargo silencio de Alfred volaba otro, uno mucho más dolido y molesto. Aunque la ventana estaba abierta, María no se sentó en el alféizar, sino que se redujo a mirar al exterior con expresión ausente, desganada, mordiéndose los labios mientras paseaba los ojos en el camino lento de la luna entre las nubes. La frustración era lo único que se veía en su cara porque era el sentimiento apropiado, madre de todas sus demás acciones; la pérdida de su hogar y de su libertad, el encierro forzado, la presencia de rostros y voces en quienes no confiaba… y también aquélla otra mujer, la del vestido esmeralda, a la cual sin conocerla ya dedicaba sentimientos de hostilidad casi tan intensos como los que venía sintiendo para con Alfred desde que inició la guerra hasta fechas recientes. Se sentía sola en ese inmenso abismo, donde no sabía qué susurraban aquéllas voces secretas que dirigían su destino y donde su propia voz se había vuelto muda.

Ambos quisieron dejar de pensar en el otro, pero entre más se esforzaban peor era el resultado. Alfred, convenciéndose a sí mismo que su esposa era una nación más, bonita, coqueta y patética, y María recordándose una y otra vez lo déspota y maligno que era su esposo. El sufrimiento era el único idioma que ambos hablaban, y que sólo reservaban de manera mutua, y que el mal tiempo que se venía cuando comenzaron los primeros relámpagos antes de que el reloj marcara la una de la mañana, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó la gota que derramó el vaso, o que por lo menos inició la inundación anunciada. Yue despertó temprano como siempre, dándose un toque de arreglo frente a un espejito redondo decorado con hermosos dibujos de bambú en el marco, peinándose el largo cabello en una coleta y lavándose la cara a conciencia, pensando que, después de todo, era bonita, y poco le importaban los susurros de los demás o su poco deseo de interactuar con ella. Acababa de acomodar bien sus ropas y de atar su delantal cuando recordó que aquélla noche olvidó sus zapatillas en la entrada de su diminuta recámara. Fue a abrir la puerta, lista para salir y tomar la prenda faltante cuando vio pasar a toda prisa un fardo diminuto de color oscuro. Enfocó bien la mirada y se dio cuenta que era un perro.

-Oye tú… -murmuró, alargando una mano para espantarlo. Pero el chihuahua, en vez de atemorizarse, cogió una de las zapatillas y echó a correr. -¡Oye, no! ¡Vuelve acá!

El perro salió en loca carrera a las escaleras superiores y Yue lo siguió de cerca, agitando las manos mientras profería insultos en vietnamita. La criatura frenó al final del pasillo este, dio media vuelta y sin dificultad pasó entre sus piernas, aparentemente muy divertido con lo que hacía. Yue, pálida de rabia, continuó con su violenta persecución haciendo tanto ruido que los otros sirvientes dejaron sus labores para ver, mitad desconcertados, mitad divertidos, a la joven corriendo detrás del pequeño y veloz chihuahua. El animalito logró salir por la puerta trasera, la misma con la que daba la cocina para llegar al pequeño criadero de animales de Alfred, y el verdadero pandemónium se inició.

Chiquito era por naturaleza muy rápido y su diminuto tamaño lo ayudaba a superar todos los obstáculos, pero Yue no, y terminó chocando contra las porquerizas, el gallinero, el tablón del campo de pastoreo y finalmente, llena de suciedad y plumas, se desplomó en un vertedero a donde iban a parar los excrementos de las reses. Chiquito, triunfante, meneaba la cola y agitaba la cabeza con la zapatilla intacta en su hocico.

La vietnamita se puso de pie, tambaleándose y con los ojos desenfocados. Al reconocer la figura del perrito se tiró sobre él, chillando rabiosa:

-¡Bestia maldita! ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

Chiquito, tal vez porque tuvo la diversión que quería o simplemente porque ya no le interesaba más, soltó la zapatilla y huyó al interior de la vivienda mientras Yue, sucia y enfadada, se calzaba y volvía tras el animalito. Se las habría de cobrar como fuera, y quiso su buena suerte que el chihuahua dejara tras de sí unas minúsculas huellas de lodo que la llevaron hasta su escondite.

El perro encontró su refugio en los brazos de su ama, que recién había despertado y al oír el rasguido en la puerta, la abrió y se topó con su mascota manchada de lodo.

-Oh, Chiquito… -se lamentó. -¿Fuiste a jugar con los puercos o qué?

Pero en ese momento, por el pasillo avanzaba Yue, que estiró las manos lista para atrapar al perro, pero éste fue asido a tiempo por María. Ambas mujeres de dedicaron una mirada muy agria, y María se atrevió a hablar primero.

-¿Puedo saber qué le ha ocurrido?

-Ocurre que ese perro es un maldito. –siseó, señalando al chihuahua que volvía a adoptar su aire de inocencia. -¡Mire lo que me hizo!

-¿Chiquito… la ensució de fango? –la mexicana alzó una ceja, incrédula. –No veo huellas de perro en su ropa, señorita…

-Yue. –gruñó la aludida. –Ah, pero ese perro tomó uno de mis zapatos y lo llevó al fango… ¡mire!

La oriental le mostró su zapatilla, pero al verla palideció. En toda la persecución Chiquito pasó por múltiples lugares y sin embargo, la zapatilla permanecía intacta, aún después de que Yue se la calzara. El gesto de contrariedad en su rostro no tenía rival.

-Hmm, ya veo. –dijo María. –Si no le molesta, yo me encargo del castigo de mi perro, si es que se portó mal.

-¡Claro que se portó mal, y como soy la ofendida debo reclamar yo! ¿O no lo hacen así aquí, en América?

-Pos sí, señorita, pero da la casualidad que el perro es mío y nosotros no seguimos el reglamento de los gringos. Así que si me disculpa…

Sin decir más, María cerró la puerta, dejando a Yue con las mejillas enrojecidas. En ese momento, una puerta contigua se abrió y apareció Alfred, bostezando y tratando de acomodarse bien el chaleco. Al ver a Yue, soltó un grito horrorizado.

-What the f…?!... Yue… ¿qué te pasó?

-¡Ha sido el perro de su esposa! Me ha robado un zapato y huyó por los corrales, y yo al seguirlo me he caído.

Alfred se adelantó, llamando con fuerza a la puerta de María. La mexicana replicó con un aburrido "estoy ocupada" que el norteamericano no respetó, y abrió de un golpe. Con toda la indiferencia de que ella era capaz, le miró de reojo mientras se volvía a envolver en su bata.

-¿Se puede saber porqué entras sin permiso, Alfredo?

-Tu perro acaba de hacer otra de las suyas y creo que fui muy claro al respecto de eso.

-Sí, sí, ya oí. Tomó un zapato y esa niña por correr tras él se dio un batacazo. Le pudo pasar a cualquiera… Aaah… -añadió, y una desagradable sonrisa cruzó sus labios. –Pero no le pasó a cualquiera, le pasó a ella… por eso estás aquí tan enojado, ¿verdad?

-Recuerda que aquí, tú también eres una inmigrante. Y si yo deseo, te puedo tratar como tal. –agregó con un dejo de amenaza en la voz.

-Sí, pero según tus leyes quien se casa con un estadounidense adquiere la ciudadanía. Así que lo siento, pero tus bravatas no te sirven conmigo. –los ojos de María se dirigieron a la silueta de Yue, que no entró al cuarto pero permaneció muy quieta en la entrada. –Mire, señorita, lamento mucho lo que mi perrito acaba de provocarle y sobre todo por el estado de sus ropas. Acepte mis disculpas, por favor.

Yue, por toda respuesta, hizo una breve reverencia y masculló entre dientes un "sí, señora" no muy convincente. Luego, miró a Alfred como esperando que él dijera algo más en su defensa, pero para su desconcierto el norteamericano suspiró y contestó a su vez:

-Que no se repita. –y entonces salió de la recámara. María esperó hasta estar segura que ambos se habían alejado para ahogar un sollozo. No sabía porqué, pero aquélla discusión temprana le había herido más que de lo normal.

En el pasillo, Alfred y Yue caminaban juntos, ésta última sujetando el largo de su vestido con pesar.

-Chúa Jones… -dijo de pronto. –Perdone si le pregunto, pero ¿porqué su esposa es tan seria y tan fría?

Alfred sacudió la cabeza, con el dolor retratado en su semblante.

-Porque no le gusta vivir aquí, supongo. No le gusta nada que venga de mí, Yue.

-No puedo creerlo, Chúa Jones, porque es usted un hombre justo y opulento, y sin ánimos de ofender, pero esa mujer se ve tan pobre y desdichada como yo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Alfred no notó el extraño doble sentido de las palabras de la vietnamita.

-Yes, I guess… Pero… Olvídalo, Yue, ya no importa. No importa.

Alfred bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, seguido por los ojos de Yue. Ésta dirigió una mirada de rabia a la puerta de la mexicana antes de bajar a cambiarse de ropa, dedicándole los más horribles pensamientos al insidioso cachorrito.

Cerca de mediodía, María salió de su habitación, con la mayor desenvoltura pero el rostro ausente, desganado, como si estuviera en medio de una hipnosis. No llevó consigo a Chiquito, a quien en castigo por su travesura le dio unos golpes con el periódico enrollado y lo dejó encerrado en su dormitorio. Como tampoco tenía derecho de salir, fue a entretenerse en la cocina, a ésas horas sólo habitada por la anciana cocinera. Al darle un vistazo, María se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no era una caucásica como Agnes; su rostro, moreno y rugoso como la madera de nogal, y el cabello canoso atrapado en una suerte de trenza, le hizo pensar de repente en las mujeres rarámuris, y no tardó en entender que ella era una de las últimas descendientes de los indios libres del norte del país.

María tuvo un rato entretenido junto a la anciana, charlando con ella sin ningún tapujo, porque en su experiencia sabía que los nativos reconocían sin dificultad a los países, aún en su representación humana. Se enteró que la mujer era una india cheroki que llevaba viviendo en la casa de Alfred desde hacía treinta años, que su antiguo hogar fue destruido por los blancos y su pueblo forzado a esconderse más al sur. Hablaba bien el inglés porque cuando se mudó con su madre, ambas terminaron en una plantación donde un hombre blanco de buen corazón accedió a dejarle aprender el idioma, y aunque no sabía leer y escribir no lo consideraba importante.

-Las palabras, sabe usted, son cosas que van y vienen con el viento. Son como el agua. El agua que se estanca se ensucia y se evapora, volviéndose la nada, pero el agua que corre puede llegar a muchos sitios, aún si son pequeños arroyos o grandes cascadas, o las corrientes del océano que empujan los navíos de vuelta a su hogar. Por eso ésas cosas de la escritura me parecen banales, son palabras estancadas y condenadas al olvido, mientras que lo que tus sentidos perciben jamás se olvida.

-Comprendo. –dijo María asintiendo dócilmente. Con 73 pueblos indígenas viviendo en su territorio, sentía un gran respeto por los nativos, fueran de donde fueran. Todos ellos le parecían un pálido recuerdo de lo que su madre fue. -¿Entonces ese refrán de que las palabras se las lleva el viento no tiene razón de ser?

-Oh, claro que lo tiene… -replicó la cheroki mientras le ofrecía una cucharada del estofado que preparaba. –Pero ya sabe usted que el viento es inestable y peligroso, ahora sopla tierno y acaricia los árboles, pero más tarde tal vez se vuelva gélido y mate las cosechas, o se vuelva cruel y tiránico y lo destruya todo. Así son las palabras que se dicen, y hay que tener cuidado con ellas. El hombre blanco, por desgracia, no sabe de esto, y no lo entenderá hasta que las palabras se vuelvan cuchillos de verdad y los desgarren por dentro.

-Hmm… sijtli... –preguntó. Gustaba de llamar "abuela" a las mujeres como ella, a modo de respeto. –Si alguien jura que te odia cuando más enojado se encuentra, ¿lo dice de verdad?

Los negros ojos de la india se clavaron en los orbes de oro de la mexicana, como si la traspasara con rayos X.

-El hombre blanco –dijo simplemente. –es uno de los pocos seres que, aún sin portar armas, puede hacer daño. Es presa de su ambición y de sus emociones, casi todas manejadas por el negativismo que vive en su corazón y que le ha hecho creer que es dueño de todo lo que toca, hasta de las vidas que dependen de él.

-Sí, pero lo que yo…

-Tú, como hija de la tierra, entiendes tan bien como yo el alcance de esa destrucción. Ahora bien, el hombre blanco está hecho de emociones violentas, que son como el fuego que, sin intención, incendia todo a su paso. El fuego no es un elemento del todo natural, y sólo una gran fuerza puede contenerlo, y ésa fuerza es la tierra que está siempre sobre él.

Por un momento la cara de María dibujó la más divertida confusión. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que se había vendido sin querer. La cheroki sabía que estaba hablando de Alfred.

-¿Y si la tierra no puede contenerlo?

-No es forzoso. Los seres no son de tierra completamente. En toda historia de la humanidad, es el hombre formado de tres elementos: la tierra, o lo que procede de ella, el agua, que le da forma y equilibrio, y el aire, que le da la vida y el entendimiento. ¿Quieres apagar el fuego de la violencia que provoca esas palabras de odio? Sé como la tierra, firme pero bondadosa, sé como el agua, libre y misteriosa, y sé como el aire, poderoso pero noble. Y entonces verás cómo el fuego se apaga y te ofrece su calor.

María asintió, no muy segura de haber entendido las palabras de la mujer. Pero no tuvo mucho más qué pensar porque de pronto la cheroki abandonó su aire etéreo para apresurarse a terminar con la comida.

-Y dígame, señora, ¿es cierto que en sus tierras abusan de los frutos picantes para sus alimentos?

-¿Hmm? ¡Ah!... Pos abusar, lo que se dice abusar…

Oyó entonces una carrera y Agnes apareció en la cocina.

-Missis María, hay un hombre afuera que la busca.

-¿Ah? ¿Y quién? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Dijo llamarse míster Carriedo.

El rostro de la mexicana se iluminó, y sin apenas despedirse de la cocinera echó a correr. En el vestíbulo, mirando con aire crítico la casa, estaba Antonio. No llevaba encima más que una pequeña valija algo desgastada y masticaba aburrido un pedacito de churro. Al verlo, María dio un grito atronador:

-¡Tajtli!

El español sonrió emocionado al verla y extendió los brazos.

-¡María! ¡Mi pequeña princesa! –la mexicana se abalanzó sobre él y se abrazaron intensamente. -¡Mi pequeña, te extrañé más que nunca!

-¡Yo igual, tajtli! ¡Yo igual!

Mientras los dos se dedicaban toda clase de mimos y caricias, Yue pasó cerca del vestíbulo y se topó con la dulce escena. Sin preguntar siquiera, echó a correr rápida como un felino hasta alcanzar el patio exterior, donde Alfred paseaba para revisar a los caballos, pasatiempo poco común en él pero que era necesario a causa de los eventos recientes.

-Deberíamos comprar dos más. –inquirió. –Por si acaso. El asunto de los cuatreros no debe tomarse a la ligera…

-¡Chúa Jones! ¡Chúa Jones! –gritaba Yue mientras se dirigía precipitadamente hacia él. -¡Chúa Jones, acaba de llegar un extraño!

-¿Ah? Who?

-No lo sé. Pero apenas entrar le he visto hablando con su esposa. Y no sólo eso… -los ojos de la vietnamita se abrieron de par en par. –Les he visto abrazándose con mucha pasión y besándose también. Su esposa al verle ha corrido a sus brazos.

Alfred sintió correr la sangre dentro de su cráneo. Le arrebató a Ethan el fuete que llevaba en la mano y entró, como un huracán, seguido por Yue. En esos momentos, María y Antonio estaban en la sala charlando tranquilamente, y la entrada de Alfred quebró el tranquilo ambiente.

-¡María! –exclamó. –Who the…?

María y Antonio se pusieron a la vez de pie. Al reconocer al español, Alfred sintió como si algo dentro de él se desinflara de golpe. La mano con que sujetaba la fusta empezó a temblar.

-Oh… oh… -musitó. –I… I'm sorry… no sabía que… era…

-A mí también me da gusto verte, yerno. –dijo Antonio en un tono de voz que indicaba todo lo contrario. -¿Y ésa fusta?

-Estaba examinando a los caballos cuando me enteré de tu visita. –se excusó antes de salir rápidamente. Yue fue más veloz y se escabulló, pero la punta esmeralda de su vestido alcanzó a ser vista por María, que torció los labios. Antonio exhaló un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo, mirando inquisitivo a su hija.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó.

-Eso forma parte de una larga historia. Pero mejor te la cuento en mi habitación… ¿Quieres unos tomates?

El resto de la tarde padre e hija la pasaron charlando, acompañados de sendas rodajas de tomate fresco y bañado en sal. Luego de una larga explicación, María parecía más débil que nunca, pero no era del todo malo; todo el mundo se ve débil cuando echa de sí una larga y penosa enfermedad, y eso era lo que ella hacía contándole los pormenores de su matrimonio al español.

-Y entonces esta misma mañana le vi entrar muy molesto por lo que hizo Chiquito. No es que me preocupe esa mujer, pero… pero me parece tan… ah… Desearía no haberme casado nunca, papá.

-No te angusties, mi pequeña. Todos pasamos problemas en nuestro matrimonio, yo también lo tuve. ¿Nunca te conté que estuve casado con Roderich? –al ver que María negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió. –Pues sí, estuve casado con él, los Habsburgo eran nuestros superiores en común y vivíamos como un Imperio doble. Pero resultó que un día yo hice un viaje, el viaje más largo de mi vida, y me topé con una mujer. Era la mujer más hermosa de todos los imperios, y era tan fuerte como bella… y aunque me sabía casado, me enamoré de ella como no me he enamorado de nadie más, y al final entendí que el amor y el deber a veces, van unidos de maneras misteriosas, y eso sólo se da cuando algo muy poderoso ocurre entre dos almas.

-Papá… ¿acaso estás hablando de mi nantli Azteca? –por toda respuesta, el español se sonrojó casi tanto como los tomates que tenía delante.

-Bueno… mi amor y mi deber se volcaron en ti. –explicó. –Tal vez no fui el mejor de los padres, lo admito, pero hasta donde pude traté… Y mírate ahora, eres una nación fuerte y hermosa, tal y como lo fue tu madre.

-No, papá… Mi madre fue un gran imperio, en cambio yo ahora soy un país débil y dependiente de alguien a quien no quiero.

-No te pongas así. Déjame animarte… -el español se plantó frente a ella con los brazos extendidos y empezó a recitar. –Fusosososo… fusosososo… fusosososo… -María echó a reír. Era el método no científicamente comprobado que Antonio usaba siempre para curarlo todo. -¿Lo ves? ¡Sí funciona!

-Sí, papá. Gracias por todo. –contestó ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-Mi pequeña… si tan sólo pudiera protegerte… -se lamentó. –Pero no temas… no estarás sola en esta lucha, te lo aseguro. Ya lo verás. Si tu esposo quiere guerra, guerra es lo que tendrá, y respecto a esa señorita de la que me hablaste no tienes porqué preocuparte. Aunque me sorprende que me dijeras lo molesta que te sentiste cuando los viste tomados de la mano… ¿no será que te sentiste un poco celosa?

-Claro que no. –contestó María, dándose rápidamente la vuelta. –Es… que no me gustó que Alfred se tomara ésas libertades… es decir, no me importa lo que él haga pero me gustaría que fuera discreto, es todo.

-Claro, María. –repuso Antonio, sonriendo indulgente. Conocía muy bien a la latina como para saber cuándo le mentía, aún si ella misma pensaba que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y la verdad, que tanto Antonio como la cocinera sabían, era que el fuego de la violencia estaba a un paso de convertirse en otra cosa.

…

_Que se viene el amor… y otras cosas ;D _

_Ahora los comentarios n.n hoy… hoy otra vez fueron poquitos *sufre* pero al menos me da tiempo de contestarlos todos *no sufre tanto*_

_**Sheblunar: **__Mari no va a admitir sus celos, Alfred no va a admitir nada que lo contradiga así que ahí Yue tiene ventaja o_o … al menos en apariencia ;D_

_**Jessy88g: **__Tácticas lo que se dice tácticas… pos no XD pero de que sí habrá encontronazos de faldas los habrá, y Alfredo se quedará en medio con cara de no entender. Pos por el momento el dulce (ajá) Chiquito ya puso en aprietos a Yue, pero tranqui, ya se redimirá a los ojos de Alfred… sólo que no diré cómo._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist: **__Y habrá más madrazos! Pues escribir la escena del comienzo me divirtió X'D y lo que viene será aún mejor._

_**Tamat: **__Como todos los hombres :/ pos sí, por desgracia Yue ya está viendo con ojitos de amour al gringo, y con lo que hizo Chiquito le va a agarrar idea a María. que comience la guerra de viejas. Ok not._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__Los chiquitos son adorables *u* a mí no me gustaban pero me regalaron uno y es un amor. Sip, la explicación de las serpientes fue una advertencia O_O_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__LOOOL xD por alguna razón lo leí con voz de señora de película mexicana de los años 50 (?)_

_**Ghostpen94: **__¬.¬ nada de USViet, loco con loco no se junta. O_o ese fic… oooh God ese fic…_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Vietnamtonia vs Mextilde… ¿o cómo? XD_

_**NimeriaDyrewolf: **__"Y así, somos arrastradas lentamente por el USMex…" Ooh sí, buscala, la novela completa está en Youtube n.n y verás lo bitch que es la Antonia (Chantal Andere: haciendo personajes odiosos desde siempre). Jaja, claro que se puso celosa pero no lo va a admitir ;D_

_Pues como dijo la viejita cocinera, tienen que pasar cosas muy fuertes y pasarán… el siguiente capítulo Ghostpen94 lo odiará seguramente así que como desagravio les recomiendo que lean su fanfic de terror __**Awe Island, **__basado en el juego de Slenderman y Shutter Island. Disfrútenlo y adiosito n.n_


	11. Duelo

11

DUELO

La mañana siguiente se llenó con los galopes apresurados de los llaneros; al menos cinco monturas se detuvieron delante de la casa, encabezados por Ethan, esperando la salida de su jefe. Alfred, apenas escuchó el jaleo provocado por los caballos, dejó la sala y salió a recibirlos. Estaba de mal humor desde el día que Antonio llegó a la casa, y ni siquiera el hecho de que éste ya se hubiera marchado parecía contentarlo.

-So? –preguntó de inmediato. Ethan se adelantó.

-Lo siento, míster Jones, pero al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. Hay cuatreros por toda la zona.

-Y… ¿qué se han llevado?

Los llaneros se miraron mutuamente antes de contestar.

-W… Well… se han llevado tal vez unas… 100 cabezas de ganado, míster…

Oyeron un fuerte crujido. Alfred acababa de clavar las manos en el marco de la puerta haciéndole una fuerte abolladura. Los hombres retrocedieron, no por temor sino por simple precaución.

-Perfecto… ¡Perfecto! –gritó Alfred, alzando los brazos. -100 cabezas ni más ni menos… -sus ojos pasearon en cada uno de los llaneros con evidente enfado. -¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Go!

-Yes, sir! –exclamaron al unísono, montando de nuevo en sus corceles y echando a andar hacia el campo. Alfred, cada vez más enfurecido, entró a la casa rumiando su desesperación. El asunto de los cuatreros le resultaba peor de lo temido, aquéllos asaltos seguidos mermaban de maña manera sus ganancias y lo último que quería era darle un motivo a su pueblo para rebelarse; no lo permitiría, él no era un salvaje como… como…

Como ella. Desde que Antonio se marchó no habían cruzado ni dos palabras, el mutismo cerrado y terco de su esposa no hacía sino exasperarlo y angustiarlo más y todos lo notaban, más aún Yue, que pasaba sus días a su lado atendiéndolo en todo lo que necesitaba. Rió irónico, era increíble que aquélla mujer, sin ser su esposa, le cuidara más, le tuviera más afecto y respeto que ésa con la que en mala hora se había casado.

Y, sin embargo… olvidarse de María le costaba. Estaba acostumbrándose a ella, con todo y sus desplantes, su mordacidad que con tanta malicia usaba contra él, su abandono y su hostilidad, porque simplemente, así fue como la conoció. Y moría de ganas de ver si debajo de esa facha de frialdad e indiferencia había algo más, algo íntimo y dulce, algo más femenino y cariñoso, una brecha pequeña para llegar a su corazón y tener, al menos, su aprecio.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos desordenados.

-Al menos tengo salud. –dijo tranquilamente. Un sonido de patitas a su espalda resonó rápidamente antes de sentir varios colmillos hundiéndose en su pantorrilla –FUUUU…!

Saltando sobre su otro pie, Alfred se agitó convulso tratando de arrancarse a Chiquito, que había llegado silenciosamente a su espalda y le había clavado los colmillos, gruñendo rabioso ante cada sacudida del norteamericano. Sus gritos histéricos hicieron que de todos lados salieran los sirvientes que miraban el espectáculo sorprendidos y divertidos.

-¡Suéltame! –chillaba. -¡Suéltame perro del demonio! GET… THE FUCK… OUT!

Con una limpia patada, el chihuahua salió volando y fue a parar a los pies de Yue, que había salido corriendo al escuchar los bramidos de Alfred.

-Chúa Jones, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó alterada. Por toda respuesta, el aludido señaló al tembloroso perro y ordenó:

-¡Esa bestia… la quiero fuera de mi casa… NOW!

Yue se inclinó para tomar a Chiquito, pero el animal comenzó a gruñir, enseñándole los colmillos y amenazándola, y la vietnamita no se atrevió a acercarse más, aunque su mirada destellaba rencor. Aún recordaba el incidente de la zapatilla.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a las escaleras. María, a paso marcial, bajaba hasta llegar al pasillo; Chiquiro ignoró a sus enemigos y echó a correr, agitando la cola alegremente hasta que su ama lo alzó en brazos. Alfred se acercó de mal talante a la chica y musitó:

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?

María parpadeó fríamente, pero asintió, y subió de vuelta seguida por su esposo. Los sirvientes, comentando entre murmullos lo ocurrido, se dispersaron cada cual a su labor, pero Yue esperó a que la pareja saliera de su campo de visión para subir silenciosamente, decidida a escuchar su plática.

En el pasillo de las habitaciones, María se detuvo y, sin soltar a su perro, preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ahora?

-Quiero que tu perro se largue. –dictaminó Alfred, mirando a Chiquito con ansias homicidas. El perro le enseñó los colmillos en silencio.

-Pues lo siento, pero no. Chiquito tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, es mi perro.

-Pero esta es mi casa, y si yo digo que se va el perro, pues se va. Do you understand?

-Creo que el que no entiende eres tú. –la mexicana agachó la cabeza, pero siguió con los ojos fijos en Alfred. –Chiquito es mi única compañía en este lugar, y si él se va me temo que también tendré que irme yo, cosa que no creo que quieras que pase, ¿o sí?

-Well, well… veo que por fin sacaste las garras. –replicó Alfred. –Por fin veo que eres tan caprichosa y engreída como siempre he imaginado que eres. Te recuerdo, sweetheart, que eres tú quien vive bajo este techo porque yo lo permito, y por lo tanto estás sujeta a mis reglas. Así que lo que pasará ahora es que te desharás de ese cachorro por tus propias manos…

-¿Y piensas que de verdad lo haré…?

-¡Porque si no lo haces tú lo haré yo y no te aseguro que viva! –exclamó, con el rostro enrojecido. María, a pesar de su fingido estoicismo, entreabrió los labios. –Y en cuanto esa bestia se largue, quiero que dejes de lamentarte en tu habitación y comiences a actuar, al menos, como la supuesta esposa que eres, si es que se te puede llamar así.

La joven logró salir de su desconcierto, y dibujó una sonrisa sardónica.

-Me queda el consuelo que no puedes llamarme ramera, gringo, porque al menos a los dos nos consta que no te has vuelto a acercar a mí.

-Yes… pero eso no te deja en muy buena posición, ¿sabes? De hecho… -añadió con el veneno circulando en cada palabra. –es una situación lamentable para ti, porque no tienes nada con que defenderte ante mí.

Esperaba una reacción igual de violenta, tal vez unas cuantas palabras hirientes que terminaran por quebrar su frágil humor, pero para su sorpresa, María abandonó su sonrisa y suspiró, abatida, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué haces esto? –preguntó dolida. -¿De qué te sirve tenerme aquí si ni tú ni yo podemos llevarnos en paz? ¿No sería mejor que… que me dejaras irme?

-Never. ¿Dejarte ir y ponerme en ridículo? No soy tan ingenuo ni tonto como piensan, y mi orgullo…

-Sí, tu maldito orgullo, ese estúpido orgullo de machos que se creen dioses y son escuincles jugando a tener poder. –contestó, mirándole con desagrado. –Su maldito orgullo y ustedes pueden irse al infierno… ¡al infierno! –se dio media vuelta, tan rápido que Alfred no se atrevió a detenerla, y se encerró de vuelta a su recámara. El norteamericano escupió un par de insultos y luego, abatido y enfadado, echó a andar de vuelta por el pasillo, decidido a no verse con nadie. Yue, oculta bajo el barandal de las escaleras, desapareció a toda prisa.

Acababa de encontrar un modo con el qué ganarle a María. O, al menos, eso pensaba.

Alfred volvió a su despacho, donde a los pocos minutos hizo acto de presencia Yue, que llevaba una pequeña copa de whisky. Al verla, el norteamericano entornó los ojos, no recordando haber pedido un trago a nadie, pero de todos modos lo aceptó cuando la blanca y pequeña mano de la vietnamita se lo tendió; apuró con un par de tragos la copa y volvió a concentrarse en los libros que tenía extendidos frente a sus ojos.

-Chúa Jones… -susurró Yue, y su voz se le antojó tan lejana y repentina que no pudo prestar más atención a los libros.

-Tell me, Yue…

-Yo sólo… quería agradecerle una vez más por su amable gesto hacia mi persona. –replicó ella. Alfred levantó la mirada, y descubrió el perfecto y suave óvalo de la cara de Yue a pocos centímetros de la de él, ya que la joven se había encaramado al escritorio.

-No tienes porqué… agradecerme nada. –dijo, tratando de devolverle una sonrisa.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo. –contestó, y sus sílabas eran tan trémulas y ondulantes como las siluetas de las grandes pitones sudamericanas que serpentean a través del agua, sacando las narices para atisbar y buscar a su presa. Alfred asintió con pesadez y trató de mirar el libro, pero las palabras le parecían bailar. El hechizo de la serpiente lo envolvía en un remolino de confusión, dolor y anhelos de venganza, y cuando volvió sus ojos a Yue y se topó con sus ojos de ámbar brillante soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Hahaha… Yue… yo… tú… -dijo atontado.

-No, Chúa Jones. –le dijo ella, poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios del norteamericano. –No hable…

Los dos dedos acariciaron suavemente las comisuras de la boca ajena, subiendo y bajando mientras trazaban su delgada silueta ante la vista atónita de Alfred. Uno de los dedos se posó en el medio, intentando separarlos, y el norteamericano respondió al gesto entreabriendo los labios. Yue, sonriente, se inclinó hacia su cara.

-Yue… what…

-Sólo deseo hacerle saber cuán agradecida estoy… Alfred… -murmuró.

Alfred no se atrevía ni a respirar, los labios de Yue, pequeños y redondos como una frutilla se aproximaban rápidamente. Pudo entrever los dos largos y blancos colmillos de la vietnamita, hermosos como hechos de marfil, agudos como los de una áspid, prestos a sujetar a su víctima y morderla hasta que le inyectaran todo su veneno.

Intentó apartar la cara, pero fue en vano. La mano de Yue lo tomó con cuidado de la barbilla, forzándolo a mantener la vista clavada en ella a la vez que la boca ajena comenzaba a acariciar, apenas con un tímido roce la suya, incitándolo a atacarla, a dejarse llevar por el calor asfixiante que manaba la mujer, calor de selva tropical inhóspita y cruel, atrayente y voluptuosa… ¿se atrevería? Seguro que sí, porque su cerebro no veía más ante sí que esa encantadora criatura de delicada silueta y ojos agresivos que le llamaba con un silbido bajo de cobra, irguiéndose ante él, lista para atacarlo.

-Míster Jones! Míster Jones!

Apartó a Yue un poco bruscamente, haciendo que rodara por el escritorio hasta que casi cae el suelo.

-Who? –preguntó, ofuscado por la emoción interrumpida.

-¡Hay un hombre que preguntó por usted y por su esposa!

-What?... Ya voy. –salió del escritorio sin reparar en la mirada dolida de Yue, que se había quedado de pie, inmóvil y con las manos arrugando el largo del vestido.

Al salir se topó con una escena que no deseaba haber visto nunca. María había salvado más rápido la distancia que él y ahora recibía con un cálido abrazado al recién llegado, un hombre de imponente estatura, vestido con mucha sobriedad, de cabellos rubios bien peinados. Una sombra de ira pasó ante los ojos de Alfred al reconocer en el visitante a Alemania.

-…Qué bueno que viniste, ¿no estuvo pesado el viaje? –le preguntaba María con una voz dulce que Alfred no recordaba haber oído antes.

-Nein, tal vez un poco lento pero con las señas recibidas no fue tan difícil. –replicó Ludwig. –Es un placer volver a verla, fräulein.

-Hmm… -musitó ella con un gesto extraño, como si pensara de pronto en algo que no le agradaba. –Dirás frau, Ludwig.

-Ah… Ja… pero siempre me has parecido más… -el alemán se trabó. Se estaba trabando, pensó Alfred cada vez más enfadado. Y peor fue cuando María, al verlo desubicado, le sonrió cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes por nimiedades, hombre, llámame como más fácil te parezca.

¿Nimiedades? ¿Acaso María acababa de decir que su matrimonio era nimiedad? Tratando de controlarse Alfred salvó las distancias con unas cuantas duras zancadas y se plantó frente a ellos, sonriendo forzadamente.

-So… qué gusto me da verte aquí, Ludwig. –dijo, tendiéndole una mano para saludarlo. Ludwig respondió, y el norteamericano hizo todo lo posible por aplastarle la mano, pero al final el que terminó haciendo un gesto de dolor fue él. -¿Y a qué… agh… debo tu visita?

-Ah, eso… España me pidió que viniera.

-¿Para qué?

-Tal parece que se sentía más seguro si yo venía aquí para auxiliar a fraülein… perdón, a frau María en lo que necesitara. Me ofrecí de inmediato, porque al parecer Antonio no se fiaba mucho de Francis. –explicó tranquilo. Los ojos de la mexicana se iluminaron agradecidos.

-Well, eso es muy amable, pero como has visto María está muy bien y no necesita de nada, yo me encargo de ella, jajaja…

-Imagino que sí. –repuso Ludwig en un tono poco convincente. –Pero ya que he venido aquí por petición de España no puedo responder ante ti, sino ante frau María.

La negativa del alemán hizo enfadar más a Alfred, pero no iba a hacer una escena frente a él, no con lo poco que le agradaban las potencias extranjeras. Sin embargo, vio ante sí una pequeña oportunidad para terminar de salirse con la suya y hacer que Ludwig se marchara, por lo que asintió muy contento y dijo:

-Oh, pues si así es no tengo más remedio que cederte un lugar para descansar. Creo que hay una cabaña abandonada cerca del linde del campo, podrías tomarla si quieres. Y ya que te encargas de María cuidarás también a su mascota, right?

-¡Ich…! –exclamó Ludwig con los ojos como platos. Él no era una niñera, y la idea de cuidar un perro ajeno le resultaba algo incómoda. Pero no pudo decir nada porque Alfred se le adelantó y, silbando, llamó al perrito.

-Come here, Chiquito! Come here!

El chihuahua salió disparado, casi flotando por encima de las escaleras y con los dientes desenfundados, listo para atacar al norteamericano, pero éste, hábilmente, se hizo a un lado y el animal fue a parar a los pies del alemán. Alfred sonrió, esperando ver un espectáculo a costa de un Ludwig enfurecido que tratara de librarse de las feroces mordidas del animalejo, pero para su gran desilusión el chihuahua, justo cuando llegó junto a Ludwig, frenó su carrera. El motivo fue que el alemán le había dado una seca orden en su lengua, y éste obedientemente se echó sobre sus cuartos traseros, agitando su pequeña cola como un péndulo. María estaba en la gloria.

-Mi pequeño Chiquito, tan portadito él.

-Tal vez un poco de educación es todo lo que necesita. –repuso Ludwig, tomando a Chiquito entre sus manos. El animal ni siquiera rechistó.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tú, Ludwig? Por favor… se nota que tienes buena mano con los chuchitos.

-¿Quieres que eduque a tu perro?... Ah… Gutt, como desees, frau.

Alfred, asqueado con la escena, se marchó de ahí.

Los intentos del norteamericano para echar a Ludwig de su casa fueron inútiles. La cabaña de la que le había hablado era una construcción patética, medio derrumbada y con un techo frágil hecho todo de madera vieja, pero el alemán no se descorazonó al verla y, si bien las dos primeras noches las pasó lidiando con las inclemencias del clima, la tercera noche tenía un techo nuevo, y la cabaña ahora descansaba sobre vigas de madera reforzadas y recubiertas con mezcla de albañilería que quién sabe cómo consiguió (aunque, con una punzada de rencor, Alfred sospechó que cierta esposa suya había tenido la "amabilidad" de ayudarle consiguiendo los materiales). Fuera de esos detalles, Ludwig no tenía motivos para quejarse, comía con mucha sencillez y pasaba los días rondando por la casa, haciendo pequeños comentarios a los trabajadores sobre cómo mejorar su labor, sobre todo a los que se encargaban del manejo de los caballos; el resto del tiempo se le veía junto a María, ya fuera en el salón para jugar una partida de damas o de cartas, leyendo pesados volúmenes en español antiguo que venían entre las pertenencias de la mexicana o pasando ojos a revistas científicas europeas, o en el pequeño patio donde colindaban el gallinero y las porquerizas para entrenar a Chiquito, que si bien tenía un comportamiento más impecable, seguía amenazando con gruñidos a Alfred siempre que se aproximaba.

La frustración de Alfred estaba llegando a su límite. Yue, que pese a todo no volvió a intentar acercarse a él del modo que lo hizo una semana atrás a la llegada de Ludwig, trataba en vano de llamar su atención con palabras y gestos amables; simplemente, la mente del rubio paseaba en otro lugar, más cercano a María. Odiaba como nada en el mundo verla junto a Ludwig… y sobre todo, verla feliz en aquéllas breves horas; le comenzaba a torturar la idea de que ella terminara encariñándose con el alemán y, un día, decidiera simplemente serle infiel con él. Y la imagen de su esposa tomada de la mano de aquél maldito europeo invasor, abrazando y besando a la que había jurado ser SU mujer, lo hacía enfurecerse cada vez más.

-I hate you… -musitó de pronto, agachando la cabeza y con los ojos clavados en la pulcra superficie de su escritorio. –I hate you so much… ¿Porqué no puedes amarme como yo lo hago? ¿Porqué?...

Dejó caer su frente sobre el mueble y se hundió en su propia y muda desesperación.

…

_Muajajaja soy mala :D amo hacer sufrir al gringoso y ustedes lo saben. Ludwig… oooh Ludwig… *¬* … ejem okay not. _

_Ahora los comentarios._

_**Jessy88g: **__LOOOL brassier de la Herrera X'D Papá Toño es adorable en todas sus versiones… bueno, casi todas. Seee, que el gringo sufra celitos pa' que se le quite._

_**Sheblunar: **__bueno, no tanto que se lo haya dado, pero el gringo es débil (como todos los hombres) y le ha podido, como ya verás en este capítulo. _

_**Pony96: **__XD no, no, por regla general la que grita "maldita lisiada" es Argentina (bueno, en eso quedamos otra autora de por aquí y yo XD). _

_**Ghostpen94: **__Claro que la odia, sabe que se trae algo contra su ama, Chiquito es muy listo *-* Sí n.n lo recomiendo… así que sígalo ¬.¬ y no, nada de parejas para el gringoso._

_**Cinthia C: **__Pues he aquí la segunda manzana, que si Yue puede poner celosa a Mari Ludwig hará lo mismo con el hero :D Oooh gracias n.n espero que te siga gustando el fic._

_**Tamat: **__Pos el tomatoso padre de María hoy no armó pleito (que ganas no le faltan, claro), y como verás ya apareció el macho patatas al rescate de la doncella (?)_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Chiquito rules!_

_**Sca7777777: **__(espero haber puesto todos los 7's que salían ._.) Sip, ya se enceló como habrás visto xD_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__Es que se puso celoso… pero sí, a veces se pasa el hero u_u *U* sí… el escudo de México es tan repentinamente relevante en este momento *corre con ella* _

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist: **__XD todo enojado él y para que al final volviera por donde vino todo escamado._

_**Solluxander: **__Aaam… bueno n.n (?)_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Chiquito *u* es tan coso… Y sip, Yue es un poco… poquitito… bitch. See quiere su gringoso fuego (?) pero al revés también, y el héroe se hace como que le habla la virgen. Lo de I… Imperio Azteca… :'( aaaayyyy~ quedé traumada… y es tu culpa. Yaaay actualiza pronto o no lo superaré nunca!_

_Bueno, parece que la cosa se ha puesto peligrosa para el gringo, ¿ne? Pero ya viene el twist de la historia y será… èpico ;D lamento no actualizar pronto, pero la fucking escuela nomás no deja u_u ¡adiosito!_


	12. Peligro

12

PELIGRO

La puerta se abrió lentamente, a la par que los rayos de sol se deslizaban por detrás de la cortina hasta rozar el borde de la amplia cama. Casi sin hacer ruido, Alfred entró acomodándose a toda prisa el pañuelo del cuello; no sabía aún porqué había decidido entrar, sabía que a ésas horas ella seguiría dormida y que, en caso de que despertara, lo echaría a gritos de su recámara. Pero algo dentro de sí se removió inquieto y lo empujó a hacer tal cosa.

Se quedó quieto delante de la cama, mirando a la dormida joven, echada sobre uno de sus costados y con una mano sobre la almohada, cerca de su cara que esbozaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa de calma. No recordaba haberla visto así de tranquila, al menos nunca en su presencia; pensó de pronto en aquellos últimos días, cuando María pasaba casi todo su tiempo acompañada de Ludwig y él, Alfred, se encerraba en su despacho cuando no tenía que atender a los sirvientes, en una especie de lucha silenciosa por ver cuál de los dos terminaba extrañando antes al otro, y todo indicaba que él, por primera vez, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra ella.

Alargó su mano y estuvo a punto de acariciar los oscuros cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada, cuando María dio un respingo y se revolvió entre sueños, haciendo que todo intento de cercanía por parte del norteamericano fuera borrado de inmediato de sus ideas. Pensó también en despertarla, pero, ¿para qué? Ella no quería saber nada de nada, ¿no? entonces Alfred no tenía porqué informarle de sus actividades personales, si María quería podía pasar un día feliz y relajado acompañada de su tan querido "amiguito" y él… él seguiría como si el mundo fuera el mismo de siempre, un mundo sin remordimientos ni desesperación.

Del mismo modo silencioso que entró, salió de la pieza, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada cargada de emociones encontradas. Quería decirle tantas cosas a la mujer que dormía, ajena de sus sentimientos y sus anhelos… pero no serviría de nada, ella no le escucharía, seguiría sentada en su papel de víctima dejándose consumir, abandonada, tras esas paredes.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la durmiente exhaló un suspiro y entre sueños dijo una sola cosa:

-Alfred…

Antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, Alfred se caló su sombrero de ala corta sobre la cabeza y se echó un vistazo en un espejito ovalado que colgaba junto a un perchero de ébano, regalo de Arthur (que literalmente le dijo "¡No quiero venir a tu casa y ver tus malditas prendas en desorden!"). Yue, tras él, le observaba tímidamente.

-¿Se tardará mucho en volver? –preguntó.

-Espero que no, Yue. De todos modos quiero que todo en la casa siga como siempre.

-¿Y… cuando llegue chúa Beilschmidt…?

Alfred torció la nariz. La vietnamita sabía muy bien que él odiaba que se mencionara a Ludwig, pero hacerlo era un arma de doble filo: así, podía mover sus emociones también contra María, la razón de que el alemán estuviera ahí.

-Well… supongo que andará por aquí, con sus revistas estúpidas y todo lo demás.

-No me agrada él. –repuso la mujer. –Dos gallos en un mismo gallinero… ¿no es acaso equivocado dejar entrar a un hombre como él en su casa y dejarlo que pase tanto tiempo con su esposa?

Dio en el blanco, porque Alfred contestó tratando de disimular su enojo:

-Lo que mi esposa haga o no respecto a Ludwig, no es de mi interés. Al fin y al cabo yo no lo llamé.

-Lo hizo ella, ¿verdad? ¿Su esposa quiso que él viniera?

Tanto si Alfred notó o no el veneno en las insinuaciones de Yue, prefirió dejarla en ascuas y salir dando fuertes golpes en el suelo con los tacones de sus botas de montar. Afuera, sus cinco llaneros le esperaban sujetando un sexto caballo sin dueño.

-Are you ready, gentlemen? –les preguntó.

-Yes, sir!

-Eso espero. Let's go!

El norteamericano montó en el sexto caballo y todos a uno, silbando y restallando a su alrededor los látigos, echaron a correr rumbo al sur. Yue, delante de la puerta, miró el enorme corcel sobre el que cabalgaba Alfred y, cuando éste desapareció, entró y comenzó a llamar a gritos a las sirvientas. La primera en acudir fue Agnes, que llevaba en su mano una bandeja del desayuno.

-Deja eso, chúa Jones se ha ido.

-Pero esto es para missis María…

-Déjalo de todos modos. Chúa Jones me ordenó que vigilara la casa hasta que volviera. –replicó Yue con altanería. –Ve y limpia el despacho, está lleno de polvo desde hace días.

-Good… lo haré en cuanto lleve el desayuno…

-He dicho que no. Si la… esposa de chúa Jones quiere comer, tendrá que bajar. –la vietnamita posó sus ojos amenazadoramente en Agnes y ésta, resignada, dejó la bandeja en una mesita próxima antes de echar a andar al escritorio. Yue tomó un panecillo de la bandeja y se fue a buscar a los demás criados mordisqueándolo como si nada.

En el camino, los hombres explicaban a su patrón lo que él ya medio sabía gracias a la nota recibida por la mañana, mientras franqueaban un camino similar al que usaran durante la persecución de María.

-…Entonces Adam los vio, bajaban acompañados de unas cincuenta reses por un camino escondido en la arboleda. No los siguió, pero sospechamos que ese paso es un atajo para llegar a California. De ser así entonces ya sabemos para qué querían robar tanto ganado.

-Lo están vendiendo. –susurró Alfred, entornando molesto los ojos. -¿A quién?

-Hay muchos magnates en el este, míster Jones. –inquirió Ethan. –Hombres que se hicieron ricos de la noche a la mañana, como ésos del ferrocarril. Y como transportar ganado al norte es buena industria, pues…

-Yes, entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Pues si quieren hacer dinero fácil, les daremos su dinero fácil. –Alfred estuvo a punto de espolear a su caballo cuando oyó unos cascos desconocidos a su espalda. Se volvió y vio con sorpresa un caballo de color blanco y negro que se acercaba a él.

-¡Herr Jones! ¡Herr Jones!

-Oh no… -silbó por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó uno de los hombres.

-It's Ludwig…

Ludwig frenó a su corcel a pocos metros, mirando con desconfianza a los llaneros.

-Alfred, ¿a dónde vas?

-Iré a trabajar, así que si fuera posible que nos dejaras continuar…

-Bite… -Ludwig se apeó del animal bajando para poder acercarse, ya que las monturas de los llaneros le habían cerrado el paso. –Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte si así lo necesitas.

-¿Cómo fue que nos alcanzaste? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda tuya?

-No finjamos. Ir a… trabajar acompañado de cinco hombres armados…

La perspicacia del alemán desconcertó a Alfred y por un momento no supo qué decirle. Pero pronto adoptó su típica postura onmiscente y le dijo:

-Si necesitamos ayuda, que lo dudo, enviaré a uno de mis hombres a buscarte, okay?

-…Gutt.

-Magnífico. Let's go, boys! –bramó dejando a Ludwig solo mientras él y sus llaneros apuraban a sus bestias. Ludwig, aún desconfiado, volvió a montar y regresó por el camino hacia la casa.

María tuvo que bajar luego de un rato, acompañada de Chiquito, preguntándose porqué la casa parecía un cementerio; tenía razones para preocuparse, habitualmente escuchaba el rumor de los pasos y las charlas de los sirvientes y esa mañana, ni siquiera Agnes hizo acto de presencia en su recámara. Al encontrarse con una bandeja abandonada y casi vacía de comida se angustió más, precipitándose a la cocina.

-… y entonces me miró, y me dijo con toda su ínfula, "¿es que no ves que hay una mancha aquí? Chúa Jones es muy blando con ustedes, debería echarlos a todos". Es tan… despreciable… como una serpiente. –decía Agnes sentada a la mesa. La cocinera, sin descuidar su asquerosa labor de arrancarle las plumas a un pollo, contestó con su voz etérea de costumbre:

-Mis ancestros creían que había seres místicos capaces de destruir a las serpientes. Hay águilas tan grandes como un niño, que descienden desde lo alto de las montañas y caen sobre las víboras venenosas; pueden ser mordidas cientos de veces sin ser envenenadas, pueden ser enlazadas y apretadas sin que sus huesos se quiebren, y en cambio, cuando toman a la serpiente entre sus garras, ésta no tiene escapatoria, y las despedazan con sus picos de acero y las devoran. –la cheroki vio de reojo a María entrando a la cocina y susurró en su lengua: -El águila ha llegado.

-Creí que… no había nadie. –susurró la mexicana. Agnes palideció.

-Missis María! ¡Perdóneme, por favor, lo olvidé por completo…! ¡Pero esa Yue me mandó limpiar el despacho de míster Jones y no me dejó…!

-¿Yue? –preguntó extrañada.

-Yes, missis. Ha sido una pesadilla, aún no son las once de la mañana y ya nos enloqueció a todos con sus órdenes. Dijo que míster Jones la dejó a cargo, pero no lo creo. –añadió con un dejo de disculpa.

-¿Qué Alfred la dejó a cargo? –todo el nerviosismo de María se le fue a los pies, y una expresión indiferente apareció en su cara. –Hmm… ya hablaré con él. ¿En dónde está?

-Salió esta mañana. –susurró Agnes, volviendo a hundirse en su incómodo silencio. La cocinera, colocando las plumas del pollo como un abanico sobre la mesa, añadió:

-El señor ha salido al paso fronterizo de Arizona, donde sus hombres han visto a unos cuatreros traficar ganado.

-¿Cuatreros? ¿Y se fue él solo? –preguntó María, y una levísima nota de miedo se coló en su voz.

-Le acompañan sus cinco llaneros, todos bien armados y dispuestos a dar guerra sin tregua. No debes temer. Los hombres blancos han abatido a las águilas calvas desde su llegada y aún así no las han extinto.

María no estuvo segura de entender del todo la frase de la india, aunque le sonó a algo como que Alfred era duro de matar, y de eso ella misma podía dar fe. Recuperando su aburrido semblante se sentó a la mesa, robó una manzana y empezó a comerla. Absorta como estaba no escuchó los golpes de la puerta, pero Yue, que rondaba por la casa como un espíritu, los escuchó antes y se asomó, encontrándose con Ludwig.

-Gutten tag. –saludó.

-¿Qué desea? Chúa Jones no está aquí.

-Ja, lo sé, lo he visto.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? –le apremió Yue. Ludwig frunció levemente el ceño.

-Supongo que hacía cosas personales. –contestó, zanjando la cuestión. –Quisiera hablar con frau María.

-Chúa Jones me dejó a cargo, si desea decir algo puede contármelo a mí.

-Lo siento, fräulein, pero son cosas que sólo la esposa de Herr Jones debe conocer.

Yue sintió como si Ludwig acabara de volcarle una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza. Alzó la barbilla y con voz más fuerte replicó:

-Lo siento, chúa Jones me pidió que no dejara entrar a nadie más que a sus hombres mientras no estuviera, y respetaré sus órdenes. Vuelva cuando él esté. –y antes de que Ludwig replicara, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Alfred y sus hombres habían alcanzado por fin el paso del Este, justo en medio de una depresión semidesértica donde sólo los coyotes o los bisontes se habrían atrevido a cruzar. El norteamericano dirigió sus ojos a sus espaldas donde sus llaneros, sujetando las riendas con una mano y sus revólveres con la otra, esperaban.

-Okay, haremos lo siguiente, nos dividiremos para cubrir el sector y no dejar a nadie desamparado. Ian, tú y Adam vayan por el lado oriental del cañón, lo más cerca posible para que miren desde arriba y nos alerten… Jake y Rett, adelántense hasta la salida, tenemos que descartar una emboscada. Ethan y yo seguiremos por dentro del cañón, are you ready?

-Yes, míster Jones! –exclamaron los cinco hombres.

-Okay… GO!

Los grupos se dividieron; Alfred vio a los más jóvenes corriendo a lo largo de la garganta del cañón mientras sus dos vigías daban vuelta. Ethan y él comenzaron el descenso por una plancha de roca de gran anchura, por la que fácilmente podían haber bajado grandes masas de reses sin ser detectadas. Adentro del cañón discurría un riachuelo de no más de treinta centímetros de ancho y que chocaba contra los arbustos de zarzas que lo rodeaban; además de los casi seis metros de roca a sus costados, algunos árboles habían conseguido nacer en el cañón y les otorgaban sombra, aunque no amparo en caso de un ataque. Los dos hombres anduvieron silenciosos por varios metros, antes de que Ethan señalara el suelo.

-Míster Jones! ¡Las huellas!

Alfred se inclinó sobre el costado de su montura, mirando una marca débil de huellas en la orilla del riachuelo, más marcada que otras probablemente por lo blando del suelo. Era una herradura de medio grosor, más propia de vacas que de caballos.

-Estamos por buen camino. –anunció animado, y espoleó a su animal para avanzar más aprisa. Arriba de él, como aves de presa, corrían a todo lo que daban sus otros dos llaneros, siguiéndolo tanto como podían y enarbolando sus armas, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad. Y más arriba, aunque no podían verla, un águila calva seguía tan de cerca a Alfred que su sombra le daba directo en la nuca. Era la misma ave que lo guiara por el sendero del valle.

El camino se acortaba y estrechaba, el cañón se volvía más sinuoso y sus paredes rocosas eran un pequeño laberinto que llevaba a callejones sin salida. Alfred, más animado que antes, azuzó a su corcel y empezó a reír, divertido con la infantil carrera que se había organizado, e incluso Ethan se relajó y lo seguía de cerca exclamando:

-¡Caray, míster Jones, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan animado!

Alfred terminó por guardarse el arma en su funda, y agitaba divertido el látigo por encima de su cabeza, haciéndolo restallar en el suelo para hacer que su caballo apretara el paso. El último tramo del cañón se estrechaba tanto que era necesario pasar de uno por uno, e Ethan, sabiendo esto, se adelantó cerrándole de golpe el paso a Alfred.

-¡Hey! –bramó éste siguiéndolo. -¡Jajajaja! Nice race, right?... ¿Ethan?

El llanero había bajado de su caballo y estaba frente a una masa enorme de color café. Alfred, extrañado por la actitud del hombre, desmontó también y se aproximó. Lo que Ethan miraba era una res, o lo que quedaba de ésta, de tamaño descomunal. Su cuerpo estaba ya tan corrompido que sólo quedaba una capa de piel agujereada cubriendo la espalda y una parte del costado.

-Míster Jones… -Ethan señaló una de las patas de la bestia, torcida y rota, lo que pudo indicar que su muerte fue por su herida sin curar que la hizo quedarse ahí hasta morir de hambre y sed. Alfred se inclinó y revisó la pata, donde una delgada herradura tenía marcadas unas letras: A. F. J.

-Esta… esta res es mía… -susurró alarmado.

De pronto, alguien gritó:

-Look out!

Seguido de un silbido que cortó el aire y estalló cerca de la cabeza de la res. Alfred e Ethan miraron a su alrededor, y se toparon con al menos once hombres saliendo de entre los callejones del cañón, apuntándoles con sus armas.

-Damn it… -susurró Alfred mientras desenfundaba su arma. Los dos vigías dispararon, pero eso apenas y alertó a los bandidos, que dispararon en respuesta haciendo aún más tumulto. Ethan tiró de Alfred empujándolo hacia los caballos y los dos montaron, echando a correr, o al menos eso fue por unos metros antes de que Alfred diera media vuelta.

-¡No! ¿Qué está haciendo, Jones? –gritó Ethan tratando de cerrarle el paso.

-¡No voy a huir como un cobarde! ¡Voy a enfrentarme!

-¿Contra once bandidos? C'mon…!

Dos disparos provenientes del estrecho pasaron rozando a ambos hombres. No tuvieron más remedio que dar media vuelta y seguir corriendo, seguidos por los once hombres que silbaban y disparaban, con tan mala puntería que al cabo de un rato las balas que pegaban en las rocas sólo levantaban polvo. Arriba, los vigilantes no tenían buena visión de lo que pasaba dentro del cañón y optaron por no disparar; abajo, Alfred comenzó a hacer algo extraño. Azuzaba a su caballo, luego le hacía volver a pesar de las protestas de Ethan, y pasaba a toda velocidad entre los bandidos haciendo que se dispersaran, algunos cayeron y Alfred, con un restallido de látigo, hizo huir a sus corceles que volvieron por el estrecho.

-¡JONES! –chillaba Ethan. -¿Se ha vuelto loco?

-HAHAHA! Yes! –replicó alegremente el estadounidense mientras volvía a repetir su maniobra pero esta vez, en lugar de embestir a los bandidos, hacía que su caballo ascendiera por una de las planchas del cañón y, antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, se abalanzaba sobre ellos haciéndolos caer inconscientes al suelo. Los hombres enardecidos comenzaron a disparar con más ímpetu, y Alfred tuvo que reiniciar su huida seguido por los bandidos que aún restaban. Ahora, todavía divertido, entraba por los laberintos de roca y daba media vuelta, haciendo que quien lo siguiera quedara estrellado en los muros. De este modo, antes de llegar a la gran plancha por la que descendió, sólo quedaban cinco hombres pisándole los talones, y estaba seguro de poder ganarles otra vez.

-¡Ahora vean lo que el héroe puede hacer!- dijo sonriendo animado, siguiendo por el camino del riachuelo y dando vuelta de golpe, esperando ver tras de sí a los bandidos. Pero, para su sorpresa, éstos ya no estaban. Miró a su alrededor perplejo, mientras su agotado caballo resoplaba. -… ¿Ethan?... Anybody…?

Un disparo pasó rozando su oreja derecha. Miró arriba y vio a un sexto bandido, en el que no había reparado y que seguro era el vigía de los otros, sonriendo malicioso. Cinco corceles entraron disparados a la boca del cañón y le rodearon; entre los movimientos de los caballos y los restallidos de látigo se levantó una cortina de polvo alrededor de Alfred, que intentaba enfocar la vista y dispararle a cualquiera de los hombres. Entonces oyó un gemido de horror y vio que su caballo se iba a tierra; alguien había logrado tomarlo de una pata y hacerlo caer, por lo que Alfred terminó rodando por el suelo aún atrapado en la cortina.

-ENOUGH! –exclamó, levantando su mano otra vez.

Entonces ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir. Un destello atravesó la cortina y, a continuación, sintió un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-¡AH! –exclamó María a varios kilómetros de ahí, soltando el cuchillo con el que rebanaba una zanahoria. Agnes y la cocinera le miraron asustadas.

-¿Qué sucede, missis? ¿Se hizo daño?

-Sentí… -dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápidamente. –Sentí algo… no sé qué fue…

De pronto, vio cómo Chiquito, que hasta ese momento había pasado su rato echado aburrido en la puerta de la cocina, se levantaba con las orejas bien en alto y olfateando nervioso el aire. Extrañada, la mexicana se acercó.

-¿Chiquito? ¿Pasa algo?

El perro lanzó un fuerte aullido y echó a correr a la puerta de la casa, casi arrollando a Curtis en el camino. Rascaba la puerta gimoteando desesperadamente y María, al verlo, tuvo una mala sensación. Se quitó el delantal que la cocinera le había prestado y, enarbolando todavía el cuchillo, salió hasta el vestíbulo y ordenó al aún aturdido Curtis que le preparara un caballo. Apenas abrieron la puerta, el chihuahua salió disparado varios metros por el camino del sur, olfateando nervioso y repitiendo su agudo aullido mientras María se subía al corcel. Tras ella reapareció Agnes.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

-No sé. Pero es algo malo. No dejen que nadie entre o salga de la casa hasta que yo o Alfred regresemos, ¿quedó claro? –dicho esto, espoleó a su caballo siguiendo a su histérico cachorro.

La carrera fue más rápida de lo que esperaba, y Chiquito corría incansable, deteniéndose sólo para olfatear el aire y anunciar con sus aullidos su ubicación. María estaba preocupada al ver que el cachorro se dirigía a un paraje desértico, dominado por cañones y depresiones y por el que correteaban animalejos sobre cadáveres de bisontes y vacas; tan parecido era el camino a las zonas por las que transitaban asaltantes en su norte que sintió una punzada de miedo.

El chihuahua se detuvo, por fin, en la entrada de una de las depresiones, y su aullido se volvió más largo y lastimero. La morena se apeó de su corcel, mirando de pie junto a su mascota y tratando de vislumbrar lo que había debajo. Nada, a excepción de unos minúsculos arbustos y un gran árbol abandonado a la deriva del riachuelo parecía haber en su interior.

Un águila de tamaño descomunal y cabeza blanca pasó por encima del cañón, haciendo su típico llamado feroz. La sombra del animal pasó por encima de una silueta despatarrada en el fondo del cañón, y María entornó los ojos. Una nueva punzada de dolor le cruzó el pecho al ver que se trataba de Alfred.

-¡Alfred! –exclamó aterrorizada, y mientras Chiquito se abalanzaba por la plancha de roca María volvía a montar en su caballo para bajar al cañón. Apenas llegar bajó de un salto de su corcel y se arrojó sobre el norteamericano; no estaba realmente lastimado, o eso pensó hasta que vio una mancha roja extendiéndose por su pecho. –Gringo… ¡gringo estúpido, despierta! ¡No empieces con tus pendejadas y deja de asustarme! –dijo zarandeándolo. -¡Despierta, estúpido, despierta! ¡Por lo que más quieras despierta!... ¡Por favor… Alfred…!

Todo dentro de ella se quebró, y mientras sostenía los hombros de Alfred entre sus brazos inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho, llorando lastimeramente mientras Chiquito corría alrededor del caído, lamiéndole los dedos y gimoteando con la misma angustia que su dueña.

Oyó unos cascos aproximarse y de inmediato levantó la cara y sacó del cinto de su falda el cuchillo, lista a dar el todo por todo contra quien fuera el entrometido. Ethan, con la cabeza sangrando, había cruzado hasta la boca del cañón, mirando con desconcierto la escena.

-What… happened…? –preguntó.

-¡Es lo que yo quisiera saber, pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Ayúdame a levantar a Alfred, está herido! –le ordenó María aún en estado de histeria. El llanero bajó de su caballo, tirando de él para acercarlo hasta donde estaban las dos naciones y le ayudó a subir al norteamericano sobre el corcel. María tomó a Chiquito, que seguía aullando, y subió a su propio caballo, saliendo por fin del cañón de vuelta a casa.

…

_Uuuuh, soy tan mala que se los dejo en suspenso ¡muajajajaja! Pero en fin, ya estaba cansada de tanto drama telenovelesco y quería acción, ¡y he aquí la acción! Bueno, antes que nada les aviso que hoy tenemos musiquita para amenizar la situación, y la primera que les pondré es para la escena de persecución de los bandidos:_

/watch?v=KfPPOAN7eOM

_La segunda es para cuando María busca al gringo:_

/watch?v=24Lm4ue3Fbc

_Bueno, ahora los comentarios:_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Es que Ludwig es heroico cuando debe serlo ;D _

_**Jessy88g:**__ Ora sí bisheó como se debe Yue n.n de hecho si ves la telenovela de A.R así más o menos se pone la Antonia. Ludwig es un amour, y Chiquito… Chiquito es un cabrón XD bueno aproveché mi pico inspiracional para traer rápidamente la siguiente parte, porque mañana… mañana volvemos a la fucking escuela u_u_

_**Cinthia C:**__ Pues Chiquito es malo con quien sea que le haga daño a María, de ahí que se malporte con el gringo o con Yue n.n sabe que Ludwig es bueno (buenísimo *¬* ok not). _

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Se siente tu amor por Yue X'D Hmm Ludwig aaagh~ (?) te comprendo. Y mientras tanto el gringo se tira de los cabellos todo histérico. No te vengues :'( quedé peor de traumada con el final de tu fic y lloré… lloré como cuando se murió Mufasa, ¡así de feo lloré! _

_**Pony96:**__ Más bien sería "¡¿Qué haces besando a la taqueraaaa?!" xD_

_**Sheblunar: **__Pues… probablemente ya comience a ganárselo n.n _

_**Kurai Ikari: **__*O* Fan de GerMex… fan de Fem!Mex… ¡geniaaaal! Arthur funge de semi árbitro entre los dos, y papá Toño… bueno él sólo ve por su hijita adorada, no se le puede culpar. Tranqui, no me he olvidado del franchute :D pero su aparición será demasiado relevante como para desperdiciarla… _

_**Sca7777777:**__ Gracias n.n _

_**Guest:**__ El hero sobrevivirá, es duro de matar XD Y sí, ojalá la escuela no joda tanto esta semana _

_Bueno, los dejo con la intriga. ¿Qué pasará cuando María vuelva con el gringo medio muerto? ¿Qué pasó con los demás llaneros? ¿Yue dejará de andar de mamerta creyéndose la dueña? (eso último ténganlo por seguro que es imposible jaja). ¡Adiosito!_


	13. Sentir

13

SENTIR

Los cascos de los caballos anunciaron desde antes de su llegada la emergencia que venía con ellos. María, adelantándose por algunos metros a Ethan, cabalgaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, lista para alertar a los sirvientes y pedir ayuda. Entonces, cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la casa, cruzó por un camino lateral con Ludwig, que al verla detuvo a su montura.

-¡María! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ludwig! –exclamó ella, mirándole agradecida. –Por favor, ve a buscar a un doctor, es… es Alfred, le dispararon en el cañón, no sé quién pero necesita ayuda urgentemente.

-Pero no sé dónde hay un doctor aquí…

-El doctor Lane vive a unos tres kilómetros de aquí, rumbo al pueblo. –le dijo Ethan mientras cruzaba rápidamente junto a Ludwig. Alfred, colgado como un bulto lleno de papas, no daba señales de vida.

-Ludwig, te lo ruego, ve lo más rápido que puedas. –le suplicó la joven, mirándole con ansiedad. Ludwig asintió secamente y apuró a su caballo, mirando de reojo cómo los otros dos jinetes avanzaban hacia la entrada de la casa. No supo porqué, pero ver el rostro desencajado y angustiado de la mexicana le hizo sentir una especie de vacío, un vacío que no volvería a desaparecer nunca.

María volvió a adelantarse, dando voces. Curtis, que se había quedado delante de la puerta, abrió apenas verla.

-Missis María, ¿qué…?

-¡Tu patrón viene herido, niño! ¡Apúrate y ve a la cocina a pedir que preparen agua caliente y vendas! –le ordenó saltando de su montura y pasando por la puerta a toda prisa, caminando delante de Ethan que llevaba medio a rastras a Alfred. Al verlo en esa situación, Curtis tomó al norteamericano por las piernas para ayudarles a subirlo por las escaleras.

En cuanto entraron, María escuchó el chillido de las sirvientas, y vio delante de sí a Agnes con la cara pálida del susto.

-Quita esa cara y ve a hervir agua, y tráeme unas vendas.

-¿No sería mejor llamar al médico, missis?

-Por eso no te preocupes, que ya mandé a alguien. –le cortó, subiendo de nuevo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Alfred. Ethan y Curtis ya habían tendido al hombre sobre el lecho y lo miraban con la ansiedad retratada en los ojos. María les empujó, acercándose a la cama y comenzando a desabotonar las ropas del desfallecido.

-¿Qué chingados pasó? –preguntó rabiosa mientras lidiaba con la camisa.

-Fuimos a buscar a los cuatreros ocultos en el cañón. –explicó Ethan. –Nos emboscaron y…

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿No que se había ido con otros cinco y no sé qué más?

-Yes, missis, pero ellos están ahora buscando a los cuatreros. Ellos… well, como ya dije nos emboscaron, y míster Jones se puso a perseguirlos. No supe más porque cuando le seguí me llevó a un callejón del cañón y me desorienté. I'm sorry. –agregó apenado. La mujer le miró de reojo y entendió que aquél hombre sentía mucho lo sucedido; tal vez no supiera la verdadera identidad de su jefe, pero le quería, como todos en esa casa, y su miedo era tal vez, tan grande como el que ella misma estaba sintiendo… aunque la mexicana no sabía de dónde le venía la desesperación.

Terminó de abrir las ropas y miró el hueco manchado de pólvora rodeado de una gran mancha escarlata, y silbó por lo bajo.

-Bueno, esto ya está, ora lo que necesito…

Sus palabras se ahogaron porque de pronto la puerta se abrió con un golpe. Todos miraron hacia atrás pensando que se trataría de Ludwig acompañado del doctor, pero en realidad era Yue. Al ver a Alfred los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, dándole un empujón a María,se abalanzó sobre él llorando angustiada.

-¡Chúa Jones! –gritaba desesperadamente. -¡Xin vui lòng không chết!

Hubo un momento en que todos miraron la escena atónitos; María sintió un ardor doloroso en la frente y, sujetando a Yue de los hombros, tiró de ella tratando de alejarla de la cama.

-¡Apártate! –le ordenó. -¡Tienes que dejarlo para que lo atendamos!

-¡No! –chilló la vietnamita. -¡No lo dejaré solo! ¡No con usted!

-¡¿Es que estás loca o qué te pasa?! ¡Largo! –replicó tirando con más fuerza hasta arrojarla contra la pared. Yue, sin embargo, no se amilanó y trató de volver a la cama. -¡Que te alejes!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Hará que muera! ¡Prefiere verlo muerto antes que seguir con él porque usted es una mentirosa que lo odia!

María alzó una mano y la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cara de Yue. La mujer dio traspiés y cayó acuclillada en el piso, mirando con sorpresa a la mexicana.

-Llévense a ésta fuera, y no quiero que entre nadie más que Agnes y el doctor. –dijo María fríamente. Los dos hombres levantaron a Yue y la sacaron, aunque durante el proceso la vietnamita chilló, pataleó y despotricó en su lengua como posesa. Todavía la morena no salía de su impresión cuando apareció Agnes con las vendas y el agua, temblando levemente.

-Excuse me, missis… aquí están las cosas. –dijo, depositando la jofaina sobre la mesita de noche. -¿Necesita algo más?

-Avísame cuando llegue el doctor. –mientras Agnes salía, María cortaba un retazo de una venda muy gruesa y la sumergía en el agua, llevándola luego al pecho de Alfred para limpiar la sangre. Aquello no le asustaba, tanto tiempo había pasado en campañas bélicas ya fuera al frente de su batallón como con el resto de las mujeres atendiendo heridas, que una bala no le resultaba muy sorprendente, pero aún así el corazón seguía palpitándole dolorosamente contra la garganta, sofocándola y llenándola de un terror que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

Justo entonces se abrió de nuevo la puerta, y vio a Ludwig en el resquicio.

-Ludwig… ¿y el doctor?

-No estaba, salió de viaje y volverá mañana. –anunció con gesto grave. –Is tut mir…

-No… no te disculpes… -los ojos dorados se dirigieron otra vez al caído, y sintió un escalofrío. –Pos tendremos que… que improvisar… este… ve abajo y pídele a alguien que se traiga unos carbones encendidos y un cuchillo.

-¿Was? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Tú como qué te imaginas qué haré? ¡Extraeré la bala!

-¿Sin preparación médica? ¿Sin instrumental? –le replicó el alemán levantando una ceja. María bufó evidentemente nerviosa. –Gutt… iré a decirles eso pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Peor idea es esperarnos a que llegue el médico. Para entonces… -la joven tragó saliva. -… Ve a la cocina, por favor.

Quien subió con los carbones en una jofaina y el cuchillo fue la cocinera. Antes de entrar musitó unas frases en su lengua y se aproximó entonces a María, que le miró de soslayo.

-Es para alejar a los espíritus del infortunio. –dijo con un dejo de disculpa. –Mi pueblo luego de un tiempo también aprendió a sanar las heridas que infligían los hombres blancos.

-Pos en mis tierras los hombres mestizos hacen unas pareciditas. –comentó con sorna mientras hundía el cuchillo en los carbones ardientes. Cuando el filo ya echaba humo, la joven tomó con firmeza el mango y lo acercó a la herida del pecho, dudosa. –Hmm… ¿no hay alcohol o algo así?

-El señor guarda en su despacho sus licores.

-Ah… mire, cuídemelo para que no se me escape mientras voy a buscar las botellas. –le pidió echando a correr por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, ignorando el dolor del costado y entrando al despacho hasta dar con la cava donde reposaban al menos cinco botellas diferentes. Cogió una y volvió con las mismas prisas a la habitación, tomando de vuelta el cuchillo de las improvisadas brasas y mojándolo con el licor. –Bueno… rece para que nos salga esto…

Tratando de controlar el temblor de la mano, María acercó el cuchillo al pecho de Alfred y aspiró profundo, lista para lo que se venía…

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, la cocinera bajó cargando los carbones apagados y el cuchillo envuelto en una venda ensangrentada. A los pies de las escaleras le esperaban Agnes, la otra chica de servicio, Curtis e Ethan.

-What happened? –preguntó éste último.

-Las garras del águila han sido precisas y han arrancado la muerte de tajo. –replicó con su voz etérea. Al ver que todos se miraban confundidos añadió: -La señora ha sacado la bala sin ningún problema y ahora cuida al señor Jones. Esperamos que despierte pronto.

-Yes… eso espero también. –repuso el llanero, mientras los demás asentían en silencio.

-Bueno, ahora… Agnes, ven conmigo. La señora está agotada y necesitará cenar. Me temo que le espera una larga velada…

De pronto una figura verde apareció en el pasillo, con el rostro pálido como la cera.

-¿Chúa Jones ya está bien? –preguntó Yue. Todos le miraron en silencio, sólo la cocinera contestó:

-El señor duerme, cuidado por los ojos de su esposa. –y en voz baja, usando su lengua materna, repuso para sí: -Al nido de las águilas las serpientes no subirán jamás.

-Iré a verlo. –dijo la vietnamita.

-No creo que a misis María le agrade. –terció Agnes. Yue la miró despectiva.

-Soy la sirvienta de confianza de chúa Jones y le veré, quiera su esposa o no. –y empezó a subir las escaleras. Agnes torció la nariz haciendo su característico mohín de enfado, y a su espalda la cocinera suspiró.

María, sentada en una butaca delante de la cama, se encargaba de poner paños fríos sobre la frente y los brazos de Alfred, que era víctima de una repentina calentura que lo hacía delirar. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre e incluso sus manos tenían un tenue color escarlata, mas no se había ocupado de sí misma desde la tarde. Se preguntaba, mirando de cuando en cuando el reloj, si los demás hombres de Alfred habían alcanzado ya a llegar, si habían atrapado a los cuatreros o si, por infortunio, perecerían en ése cañón. Chiquito, que se había colado a la habitación junto con Agnes, tenía las patitas delanteras apoyadas contra la cama y atisbaba al convaleciente, gimiendo antes de echarse, resignado, debajo de la butaca.

Fue entonces que la puerta volvió a abrirse y Yue, silenciosamente, entró a la pieza. María la notó y se puso de pie con brusquedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó a la vez que Chiquito gruñía y le enseñaba los colmillos a la recién llegada.

-Quiero ver a chúa Jones. –contestó.

-Pues bien, ahí lo tienes, no se ha movido de donde está.

-Quiero atenderlo yo. –dijo Yue, aproximándose a la cama, pero antes siquiera de lograrlo se vio frenada por María y por el chihuahua que saltaba tratando de morderle los tobillos.

-No es tu obligación. –siseó María, amenazadora. Yue entrecerró los ojos mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Y cuándo ha cumplido sus obligaciones? Sólo ahora que chúa Jones está muriendo quiere ser la esposa.

María abrió los ojos sorprendida por las crudas palabras de la vietnamita, pero se repuso del desconcierto y le dijo con la misma cizaña que usara ella:

-Y tus obligaciones son otras, por lo que hazme un favor y no insinúes cosas que desconoces, mucho menos a sabiendas de que estamos en un momento delicado y de que no tienes ningún poder para reclamarle a nadie en esta casa.

-¡Claro que tengo poder! ¡Soy su sirvienta de confianza!

-Y yo soy su esposa, por si no te habías dado cuenta… Ah, sí. –añadió de pronto. –Lo olvidé… no lo sabías… pero a éstas alturas ya lo sabes.

Yue iba a decir algo más, pero entonces Alfred comenzó a gruñir entre sueños y las dos mujeres le miraron. María se acercó a la cama, pero para su gran enfado Yue también, y ésta se acercó preguntando con premura:

-Chúa Jones, ¿está usted bien? Contésteme, por favor…

-Hmf… hmm… -murmuraba débilmente el norteamericano, lidiando con la temperatura que lo mantenía inconsciente.

-No se preocupe, chúa Jones, yo estoy aquí, yo…

-Hmm… Mmm… M… Ma… María…

Mientras yue palidecía de rabia, las mejillas de la mexicana se teñían de un hermoso carmín. Sin mucha dificultad a pesar del temblor de sus manos, alejó a Yue y se inclinó hacia la cara de Alfred.

-S… Sí, Alfred… estoy aquí… -susurró.

-María… -volvió a replicar Alfred, intentando abrir los ojos y esforzándose por levantar una mano, que la aludida rápidamente sujetó entre las suyas. –Ma… María…

-Sí, hombre, te digo que estoy aquí, pero qué terco eres. –le regañó, pero su voz sonaba mucho más dulce que nunca.

-Ma… I… I…

-Shh… no hagas esfuerzos ahora, sigues muy lastimado y hasta que venga el doctor no te dejaré hacer nada, ¿estamos?

-I… -continuó Alfred, testarudo como siempre. –I… l… lo… love… you…

Yue se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que una gota de sangre brotó por ellos y salió como huracán de la habitación, pero ese arrebato no era nada en comparación con lo que sintió María. La taquicardia que la venía atacando desde la tarde se apaciguó, así como todo su cuerpo se destensó y recuperó la calma, todo esto mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Alfred entre las suyas, incapaz de expresar nada concreto porque no sabía qué decirle. El norteamericano gruñó de nuevo y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, durmiendo tranquilamente. María, súbitamente, soltó una risita dolida mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y, con la mano libre, le acomodó el mechón dorado que Alfred siempre llevaba sobre la cabeza.

Cuando amaneció, Agnes subió con la bandeja del desayuno y se encontró a María, medio sentada sobre la butaca y con el resto del cuerpo acostado en el lecho, dormitando. Se acercó a ella y le sacudió el hombro, haciendo que la mexicana despertara dando un respingo.

-¿Eh, qué?

-Missis María, le traigo su desayuno.

-Ah… chin, me quedé dormida. –se lamentó, frotándose los ojos.

-Merecía descansar, missis, estuvo aquí toda la noche en vela cuidando de míster Jones.

María tomó a tientas un pan de la bandeja y lo masticó, mirando con los ojos embotados al norteamericano que seguía dormido, muy pálido pero más tranquilo. Al tocar su piel se sintió aliviada, la fiebre había cedido.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Ludwig reapareció en la casa acompañado del doctor, un hombre de barba oscura y ribeteada de canas vestido a la usanza británica que se acercó a revisar al convaleciente colocándose un monóculo sobre el ojo derecho.

-Let me see… -murmuró retirando los vendajes. Estuvo largo rato examinando la herida y palpando la frente, costados y pecho de Alfred, y por fin anunció: -Amazing… una bala así podría haber matado a cualquier hombre. –Ludwig y María, ambos de pie delante de la puerta, se miraron de soslayo. –Un gran trabajo tratando la herida, ¿quién hizo la curación?

-Fui yo, doctor. Es que… como usted no estaba y urgía sacar la bala…

-Oh, yes, un breve viaje a Texas, pero ya está todo arreglado. Well, le dejaré un tónico para que se recupere, ha perdido mucha sangre, and… vendré mañana a ver cómo evoluciona la herida.

Luego de despedir al doctor y pagarle, Ludwig sacudió la cabeza en señal de adiós para María y salió. A la mexicana le extrañó su gesto pero volvió a la recámara para seguir vigilando a Alfred, aunque no por mucho, pues a la mitad del camino oyó un escándalo en la entrada y tuvo que salir otra vez. Afuera, Curtis silbaba y sacudía las manos, a unos diez metros, cinco corceles avanzaban por el camino tirando de unos bultos que se retorcían tras ellos, siete para ser precisos. María se adelantó y reconoció a Ethan que tiraba de la cuerda más larga; a ésta, iban atados dos hombres sucios de polvo, mal encarados y con ropas ajadas.

-¿Y éstos? –preguntó extrañada.

-¡Missis María, son los sobrevivientes de la emboscada! –le explicó Ethan. -¡Estos son los cuatreros que nos atacaron ayer!

-Con que ésas tenemos… -María se acercó a los hombres que le quedaban más cerca y les miró con tanto enfado y enojo que, a pesar de su aspecto fanfarrón, los bandidos retrocedieron. Una nación, aún siendo mujer, puede inspirar temor en aquéllos hombres a quienes miran así, y México era muy buena intimidando. –Entonces… ustedes se han estado robando ganado de la gente que trabaja honradamente… ¿a dónde lo llevan exactamente? –como ninguno le contestara, cerró el puño y golpeó al que tenía más próximo, el mismo que durante la emboscada disparara desde arriba del cañón. -¡Contesten!

-We… we sell the caddle to the P. C. T. –gruñó ofuscado.

-¿Lo venden a la… qué?

-Al Pacific Coast Transport. –explicó Ethan, mirando con desdén a los bandidos. –Es una corporación que envía productos al norte, missis. Solo que no sabía que usaran medios ilegales. –añadió rabioso.

-They doesn't know how we get the caddle, they just want to receive it… -repuso el cuatrero.

-Aaah… así que le vale a la compañía esa de dónde saquen las reses con tal de tenerlas. –susurró María. –Pos bueno… Quiero que se los lleven a la comisaría, a todos.

-¿Qué los encarcelen? –preguntó el llanero. María sonrió, pero era una sonrisa tétrica, impregnada de maldad.

-No, a la cárcel no… A la horca.

Ethan silbó y junto con sus compañeros echó a andar de nuevo por el camino, arrastrando a los cuatreros sin consideración. María se dio por bien servida, aunque le habría dado más gusto colgarlos ella misma.

-Hmm… Missis María? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Agnes le miraba con ansiedad.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi… Míster Jones está despertando, creo.

Sin esperar más, María entró corriendo y salvó las escaleras tan ágilmente como siempre, y se precipitó dentro de la habitación; tal y como Agnes pronosticara, Alfred movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento por despertar, gruñendo por lo bajo. La mexicana se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro sano.

-¿A… Alfredo?

Con dificultad, el norteamericano abrió los ojos y sonrió a la mujer que estaba ahí.

-¿Eres María? –preguntó con voz débil. –No… I don't think so… creo que morí… Are you an angel, then?

María bufó, sonriendo aún y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Gringo, a ti nunca se te quita lo pendejo, ¿verdad?

Alfred rió, pero tuvo que detenerse a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho, sobre la venda que miró extrañado.

-What is this? –preguntó.

-Una venda. Te trajeron ayer con un disparo y te atendimos aquí.

-Oh, vaya… ¿me atendiste tú? –preguntó de nuevo, con una levísima nota de ilusión en la voz. Al ver que María asentía su sonrisa se acentuó más. –Thank you.

La joven sonrió, pero de pronto, como una sombra que cubre el sol, recordó los tristes acontecimientos de días antes y se levantó, alejándose de la cama.

-Bueno, gringo, qué bueno que ya estás mejor, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

-¿También a ti?

-… Claro. Al fin y al cabo no… no… -nunca terminó de completar la oración, y en vez de eso se apresuró a salir, pero cuando apenas abrió la puerta la voz de Alfred la detuvo.

-¿Podrías venir a la hora de la cena?... –al notar la inseguridad de su esposa, añadió usando su voz más suave: -Please…

María le miró, asintió y salió de la recámara. Se sentía más extraña que nunca; el frío de su pecho se había evaporado y ahora pensaba que llevaba un carbón en llamas en el mismo lugar, un carbón que ardía y disipaba sus otros dolores y su soledad, por tantos días arrastrada hasta el cansancio, haciéndole creer que no recuperaría la felicidad nunca más. Pero no sabía, o no quería saber, a qué se debía esa dulce sensación, y decidió olvidarse de ello mientras doblaba hacia un lado y entraba a su propia recámara.

…

_Aaaaw~ la María ya se anda encariñando con el gringoso. ¡Qué bonito! Solo nos falta un empujoncito más y esta historia tendrá un final feliz… ¿o no? :D aaah pero no se crean que ya casi terminamos, falta mucho, mucho más…_

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Repito, se siente tu amor a la vietnamita XD Jojo creo que no solo Mari está encariñándose con el gringoso ;D Respecto a tu fic, no me gustó. ¡LO AMÉ! Fue tan… tan… ay :'( haz muchos muchos más._

_**Jessy88g:**__ Bueno, cuando las cosas se arreglen tendremos más Alfredito heroico y tonto n.n bueee es que Chiquito tiene celos pero por nada del mundo le gusta que su ama sufra. _

_**Sheblunar:**__ Cuando el gringo se dé cuenta de lo de Mari… habrá amour en el aire._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ Desafortunadamente no, Yue bisheará hasta el fin de los tiempos… ok not._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Mucho drama, lo sé O.O y Yue rondando lo pone peor. Sí, GerMex es amor (?) quiero escribir de ellos otra vez :3_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Otra expresando su amor por Vietnam n.n _

_Bueno, hoy hubo más drama pasional y… ujujuy parece que la balanza se inclina. Pero si creen que ya acabó la acción se equivocan, habrá más emociones aventurescas y… ¿amor? Eso lo deberán averiguar ustedes en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Adiosito!_


	14. Tregua

14

TREGUA

Comenzaba a pensar que ella nunca subiría, miraba y remiraba la puerta esperando que ésta se abriera de pronto y ver pasar su figura. Tenía tanto que decirle… y tal vez ella también tenía que contarle cosas, y aunque el temor de escuchar algo que no quería lo consumía hizo acopio de valor y esperó… esperó, escuchando el repiquetear del reloj en la pared hasta que éste lo mareó y lo confundió con los latidos de su propio corazón. Tal vez ella no subiría, y no tendría porqué hacerlo, lo odiaba al fin y al cabo, ¿no era verdad?

La puerta se abrió y Alfred sonrió esperanzado, pero quien entró fue Agnes que llevaba una bandeja con leche y pan.

-Míster Jones, ¿ya se siente con fuerzas para comer? –le preguntó tímidamente mientras sostenía la bandeja frente a él. El aludido no pudo disimular su mueca de desilusión.

-Aaah… Yes, Agnes, ya me siento mejor. –mientras la sirvienta colocaba la bandeja en la mesita, se aventuró a preguntar: -Agnes, ¿dónde está mi es… esposa?

-¿Missis María? Creo que fue a darse un baño, estaba muy agotada. –explicó llanamente. –Well, excuse me…

Volvió a hundirse en el silencio, mirando de soslayo la bandeja y sólo tomando la cena porque lo necesitaba. Sentía aquél nudo interno apretarse más y más, a sabiendas de que su espera había sido totalmente en vano, de manera pueril y ridícula; ¿porqué creyó que ella, justamente, habría de obedecer sus deseos si desde que la trajo le había dejado claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él? Era un idiota, sí… un idiota porque estaba enamorado como un poseso de aquélla mujer que lo despreciaba.

Suspiró, dejando el vaso de leche vacío sobre la bandeja antes de acostarse y cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera dignándose a apagar las velas porque de todos modos no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes. Tal vez su idea original de dejarla irse sonaba más prudente, así ni ella ni él tenían que sufrir ese silencio asfixiante que se abría entre los dos.

La puerta rechinó mientras se abría y se cerraba de nueva cuenta. Tragándose sus quejas interiores musitó:

-Ya he terminado, Agnes, puedes llevarte la bandeja. –no recibió más respuesta que unos golpes sordos en el piso y la sensación de proximidad de un cuerpo. Desconcertado, abrió los ojos y tuvo que ahogar un gritito de sorpresa. -… ¿María?

La aludida se pasaba nerviosamente una mano por las trenzas, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados. Alfred se volvió a arrebujar en la cama y su euforia descendió, era evidente que ella no quería estar ahí.

-Well… -dijo entonces. –Veo que estás aquí.

-Te dije que vendría. –replicó ella con la misma brusquedad de siempre, pero su voz sonaba deliciosamente suave pese a todo. Alfred la miró de reojo.

-Siéntate. –al ver que la mujer buscaba con la mirada una butaca añadió: -No, aquí en la cama. Espero que no te moleste.

María asintió despacio y se sentó en el borde del lecho, mirando a Alfred con ojos expectantes; el silencio era abrumador, tenían tanto que decirse el uno al otro y, al mismo tiempo, no tenían en valor de comenzar. Por fin, la mexicana suspiró y dijo con voz débil:

-Alfred, yo creo que debo…

-No, I must…

-Espera, necesito…

-But…

-Por favor. –le suplicó no sólo con la voz sino con los ojos. Rendido, el estadounidense asintió lentamente. –Yo… sé que no he sido una buena esposa, vaya, ni siquiera una mala esposa porque no he atendido mis deberes aunque los conozco muy bien… sé que me he portado muy altiva contigo tanto si me hacías enfadar como si no y que no soy de tu agrado. Comprendo que me detestes, pero… -la morena cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, mirando a su esposo con gran angustia, queriendo decirle algo que no alcanzaba a brotar de sus labios.

-But? –le invitó él. María movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, apretó el ceño, se pasó una mano por la cara y finalmente replicó con voz aguda:

-No sé, Alfred, no sé. No me explico bien lo que quisiera decirte porque es difícil para mí. Yo… creo que… Bueno, pese a que nos llevamos terriblemente mal quiero que sepas que yo… yo… no te odio.

No lo odiaba. Pero tampoco lo quería… no, mejor pensar en sólo lo primero, aunque él esperaba oír mucho más. Finalmente se repuso y dijo:

-Well, ahora es mi turno. Pienso que lo mejor para los dos sería que yo te… dejara volver a tu casa.

Los ojos de María se iluminaron dichosamente, abriendo aún más la herida interna de Alfred.

-¿Volver? Pe… pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Y cuánto tiempo?

-Eso último no lo sé. Tal vez… you know… para siempre. –Alfred se detuvo al ver que, por un momento, los labios de María se separaban como si deseara protestar, pero al verla agachar dócilmente la cabeza comprendió que todo estaba perdido. –Entonces podrás partir cuando quieras, le pediré a mis hombres que te vigilen hasta cruzar la frontera.

-S… Sí… me… me iré cuando tú estés me… mejor… -balbuceó todavía perdida en sus pensamientos; Alfred, alicaído, asintió intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no podía, le dolía mucho.

-No deberías atrasar tus planes solo porque estoy un poco mal… I'm the hero! –agregó riendo, pero su risa sonó hueca, sin vida. Al darse cuenta de ello dejó de fingir y volvió a acomodarse entre las almohadas, y María instintivamente le arropó con sumo cuidado.

-Alfred… -los dos se miraron a los ojos, él con anhelo, ella con un torrente de emociones y palabras atrapadas en el pecho. –Este… bueno, pos… si eso era todo, ya… me voy a dormir… digo, pa' no molestarte ni nada. Buenas noches. –pero en cuanto trató de ponerse de pie una mano fuerte pero tierna la retuvo.

-¿Te importaría mucho quedarte… hoy… conmigo?

No sabía qué contestarle, ¿decirle que sí, que eso deseaba más que nada, o negarse y anteponer su orgullo y su desilusión antes que todo, como lo había hecho desde que llegó? Pero los ojos celestes de su compañero terminaron por derrumbar ese delgado muro y aceptó, dando media vuelta para entrar a la cama, quitándose la bata y acurrucándose, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Alfred. –susurró.

-Yes… good night…

María alargó una mano y apagó las velas que todavía iluminaban la estancia, luego volvió a acomodarse, hecha un ovillo y mirando de soslayo a su acompañante. Se sentía más extraña que nunca, pero no podía dar el nombre de un sentimiento concreto… no era lástima, al menos de eso estaba segura, pese a la tristeza que le daba verlo tan débil que por una vez había cedido; tal vez fuera también euforia al ver que podría volver a su casa, recorrer los valles repletos de árboles y ríos y sus costas bañadas por los dos océanos; incertidumbre, porque al mismo tiempo no deseaba irse… ¿porqué no? ¿No era lo que estuvo buscando desde su llegada? ¿Y entonces porqué, justo ahora que le ofrecían la ansiada libertad, no la quería? Escuchó la respiración acompasada del durmiente y un nuevo sentimiento la inundó: la ternura, la sensación de tener cerca algo frágil y delicado que necesitaba de sus cuidados, de su atención, de su fuerza… y de su amor.

La sorpresa de la mañana siguiente fueron los chismorreos de Agnes en la cocina mientras la cocinera se afanaba en desplumar un pollo enorme.

-Cuando los vi no lo pude creer… it was wonderful! –exclamó sin contenerse. La cocinera, a sus espaldas, dijo con voz soñadora:

-El nido está calmado, las águilas duermen el sueño de los justos.

-Como haya sido, eso significa que sus problemas han terminado. –continuó Agnes sin prestar atención a sus espaldas.

-But… ¿de verdad tenían problemas? –le preguntó Curtis, con la ingenuidad retratada en su carita infantil.

-Of course! ¿No recuerdas que missis María nunca bajaba and míster Jones se encerraba siempre en su despacho? Well, ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto… naturalmente… -en ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Yue acababa de entrar. -… ahora que los dos duermen juntos…

Todos asintieron aprobatoriamente mientras la vietnamita, súbitamente, palidecía.

-¿Quiénes duermen juntos? –exigió saber, pasando sus fieros ojos amarillos por cada rostro.

-¿Quiénes más? –le respondió Agnes ocultando una sonrisita burlona. –Míster Jones and missis María. Hoy yo misma los he visto… abrazados.

Por un instante, la rabia y la desesperación de Yue aparecieron en su faz, pero tan rápido como esa oleada la atacó volvió a ponerse estoica, levantando la barbilla altivamente.

-Me alegro que chúa Jones se encuentre mejor entonces, porque lo está, ¿cierto?

-Cómo no lo va a estar si su esposa está a su lado, tan dulce y cariñosa. –al oír esto último, Yue se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Mientras Agnes y los otros ahogaban sus risas, la cocinera movió la cabeza y susurró en su lengua:

-Mira cómo la serpiente alza su cabeza, dispuesta a escupir su veneno.

La vietnamita estaba peor que enfadada, estaba iracunda, deseosa de destruir todo con sus manos en ese mismo instante y hasta prenderle fuego a la casa con todos adentro, especialmente esa perra maldita que tanto odiaba. Caminó hacia las escaleras, decidida a ver a Alfred con sus propios ojos y descubrir si aquélla criada metiche había dicho verdad o no.

Pero justo cuando cruzaba le llegó la voz de María, y se retrajo ocultándose tras el barandal. La puerta de la calle estaba abierta, y en el vestíbulo estaba la mexicana… y Ludwig, este último más serio que nunca.

-Me alegro que Alfred esté mejor. –repuso él luego de escuchar las explicaciones de María.

-Sí, yo también, te confieso que estaba muy angustiada, creí que él… -tragó saliva y movió la cabeza tristemente. Ludwig sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Nein, no debes pensar eso, Alfred es fuerte y algo como eso no iba a derribarlo.

-Lo sé, pero igual el miedo no se quita así como así, ¿verdad? Bueno… quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero… creo que sería mejor si volvieras ya a tu casa.

-¿Was? ¿Porqué?

-Porque yo también muy pronto volveré a la mía. –explicó, y una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en sus labios. –Alfred me dijo que podía regresar cuando yo quisiera, y sólo esperaré a que esté totalmente recuperado para marcharme.

-Und, ¿te marcharás para siempre?

-Bueno, pos… no lo sé. –y la sonrisa desapareció en una mueca de duda. –La mera verdad no sé qué pasará con Alfred y conmigo, es muy complicado… al menos los problemas están acabándose y eso es bueno.

-Ja, muy bueno, y me alegro mucho por ti. –dijo Ludwig como una cantaleta que se supiera de memoria. –Gutt, en todo caso lo mejor será que comience a preparar mi equipaje, por si el evento ocurre pronto. ¿O no deseas que te acompañe?

-Ludwig, está bien que los caminos estén todavía solitarios pero no te angusties. Si tanto te preocupa hazme un último favor, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a mi casa, pregunta por Lázaro y dile que venga para acá, él podrá acompañarme. Y no pongas esa cara, el muchacho es muy fuerte y si hay problemas grandes tendré en quién apoyarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gutt, como desees… und, cuando vayas a irte… -agregó en voz baja, haciendo que Yue tuviera que inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante. -¿Podré ir a visitarte?

-Pos claro, sonso, mi casa es tu casa. –replicó María sonriendo. Ludwig también sonrió, brevemente, aliviado por ésa vaga esperanza. Al menos, se dijo por dentro, podría verla.

-Entonces me iré. Gutten morgen. –se despidió y salió con su paso marcial. María le despidió con un gesto lánguido de la mano y luego le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Yue salió de su escondite, enloquecida por dentro. Así que sus sospechas eran reales, aquélla mujer tenía algo que ver con ése tal Ludwig que tanto la buscaba; no le quedaba duda, esa tipa era una zorra que se atrevía a engañar a su esposo bajo su propio techo, ¿y qué valor podía tener una mujer adúltera en un mundo dominado por hombres? Sonrió, mirando de reojo las escaleras y se lanzó por ellas, dispuesta a ir a contarle el chisme a Alfred, le inventaría algo porque, por supuesto, nadie más había escuchado la conversación; podría decirle que María habló muy animada con Ludwig, contándole cuántos deseos tenía de volver a su casa y de sus planes… ellos se verían, y luego escaparían juntos bajo sus narices. Pero, ¿y si eso hacía que la retuviera?... Qué más daba, tendría que arriesgarse.

Corrió más aprisa que nunca y cuando alcanzó el cuarto de Alfred entró sin anunciarse siquiera. El estadounidense, recostado contra las almohadas sonrió, pero al ver de quién se trataba mudó su expresión.

-Oh… good morning, Yue.

-Chúa Jones, ¿está usted mejor? –preguntó afectuosamente.

-Yes, mucho mejor ahora, creo que dentro de poco podré levantarme. –concluyó animadamente.

-Me alegro tanto por usted chúa Jones, pero también… quisiera contarle algo muy importante. –se apresuró, casi sin controlar su respiración acompasada.

-Well, ¿de qué se trata?

Apenas iba a despegar de nuevo los labios cuando María apareció en el resquicio. Las dos mujeres se miraron con desagrado y finalmente, la mexicana se impuso.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Yue?

-Visitaba a chúa Jones. –miró a Alfred e inclinó la cabeza. –Discúlpeme. –acto seguido salió de la recámara, mirando con rabia a María. En cuanto se fue, la mexicana se volvió a Alfred que volvió a sonreír.

-No tuve oportunidad de preguntarte si dormiste bien. –le dijo.

-Sí… gracias. –era la primera vez que dormían juntos desde… desde que él la llevó a su casa y consumaron la boda. Al pensar en ello un rubor tenue se extendió por las mejillas de la joven. Alfred se incorporó, mirándola sin entender el porqué de su silencio, aunque él también recordaba, con vergüenza, la violenta forma en que la forzó, y decidió cambiar de tema.

-So… ¿ya sabes cuándo te irás?

María entreabrió los labios, desconcertada.

-Yo… bueno, ya lo habíamos hablado anoche. No creo que necesitemos decirlo más.

-Good. Alistaré a mis hombres porque tal vez mañana ya esté mejor. ¿No ha venido el doctor?

Justo en ese momento Agnes entró a la habitación anunciando la llegada del médico para examinar a Alfred. Los siguientes minutos el galeno se pasó elogiando al estadounidense por su pronta recuperación y a María por ser artífice de dicha mejora; la joven aceptó sus cumplidos con una sonrisa cristalina, pero cuando se fue volvió a caer el telón de la nostalgia. Aquello significaba que, en dos días más, volvería a sus tierras… pero no le proporcionaba felicidad pensar en eso.

El día siguiente transcurrió en calma, María salía a pasear por entre los corrales acompañada de Chiquito, y Alfred al fin consiguió ponerse de pie y pasear sorprendido por los cálidos saludos de su servidumbre; al verlo, la cocinera murmuró:

-El señor tiene la sonrisa de un niño pero la expresión distante de un hombre. ¿Le acongoja algo?

-What? No, nada, claro que nada, jajaja… ¿Qué habría de acongojarme? –preguntó antes de salir casi corriendo tras Curtis. La anciana suspiró.

Cuando cayó la tarde, un caballo de cuerpo castaño se apresuraba por el camino que llevaba a la casa, y Curtis entró dando voces enloquecido.

-¡Forastero! ¡Hay un forastero cruzando el camino!

De inmediato Alfred e Ethan fueron a plantarle cara, seguidos en silencio por Curtis y Agnes; afuera, acababa de detenerse la montura, sobre la cual iba un hombre joven, de piel morena, bigote negro y delgado y ojos verdes.

-Buenas. –saludó cuando los dos hombres salieron a su encuentro. Sus ropas recordaban vagamente a la de los vaqueros, pero en vez de chaleco llevaba una chaqueta larga, y tanto ésta como los pantalones iban adornados con sendos broches. Un sombrero de ala ancha completaba su indumentaria.

-Who are you? –preguntó Ethan amenazadoramente. –No eres de por aquí.

-Pos claro que no, vengo de Coahuila. Me mandaron llamar. –repuso el joven sin perder la calma.

-¿Y quién, si podemos saber?

-¿Pos quién más? La generala, doña María Fernández, un amigo suyo vino a avisarme que me requería en casa de su señor esposo.

Hubo un momento de confusión en que Ethan buscó la mirada de Alfred mientras preguntaba en silencio si debía dispararle al extranjero o no, pero justo entonces apareció María, atraída por tanto alboroto y seguida por su mascota, y al ver al muchacho le saludó.

-Buenas tardes, te me tardaste mucho.

-Señora… qué gusto verla de nuevo. –replicó el charro, y sus ojos titilaron maravillados. Desde que por coincidencia se enteró que "doña María" era nada menos que la representación de su tierra le tenía una fidelidad casi inhumana, y en cuando la vio saltó de su montura y se quitó el sombrero, mostrando sus cabellos cortos y oscuros peinados de lado aunque revueltos. Agnes dio un leve respingo, siempre había escuchado de los fronterizos que los mexicanos eran hombres especialmente feos, de baja estatura y gordos que pasaban sus días dando balazos al por mayor y sus noches bebiendo y cantando, pero aquél muchacho fornido y simpático no cuadraba en nada con sus creencias.

-Wait, wait, no nos ha dicho su nombre. –le cortó Ethan.

-Ah, mil perdones patrón. –el mexicano sonrió e inclinó su cabeza. –Me llamo Lázaro Solís, pa' servir a Dios y a sus mercedes, y también pa' servir en guerra y muerte a la señora Méx…

-¡Lázaro! –le advirtió María, y el aludido balbuceó. –Bueno, este… mira, éste es mi esposo, el señor Alfred Jones. –Alfred alzó la cabeza imponiéndose y asintió despacio. –Y éste hombre es Ethan, su llanero de confianza. Y… a ver, quién más me falta… ¡ah! Y ésta es Agnes.

La sirvienta se adelantó, y ambos humanos se miraron con la impresión en los ojos.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Agnes. –le saludó Lázaro, tomando su mano y besándola con parsimonia. María rodó los ojos tratando de no reírse mientras Agnes, sonrojada, murmuraba atropelladamente:

-El gus… gusto es mío, míster Lázaro.

Alfred no se movía de su lugar, pero interrogaba con la mirada a María deseoso de saber porqué había mandado llamar a uno de sus sirvientes, pero no pudo formular nada porque entonces otros dos llaneros aparecieron en el camino, agitando sus látigos que restallaban en el suelo.

-¡Míster Jones! –bramó uno bajando de su montura con un salto. –Míster Jones, le tenemos noticias… han hecho un gran pedido de reses en Oregon…

-¿Y eso porqué me habría de importar? –preguntó extrañado.

-Well… quieren que las traspasemos por medio del P. C. T. Míster, ellos son…

-Los que tienen las reses que los cuatreros se robaron. –culminó María; esta vez el estadounidense sí prestó atención.

-I understand… -la mirada de Alfred destelló como nunca. –Well, ¿y qué estamos esperando? ¿Cuántas cabezas quieren?

-800, míster.

-Entonces sepárenlas. Mañana mismo saldremos hacia California.

-Sólo que Ían and Adam no podrán venir.

Entonces sólo seremos cuatro… -la cara de Alfred se torció, cuatro personas eran muy pocas para transportar tanto ganado y tan lejos. María, rápidamente, se adelantó y dijo:

-Y conmigo y Lázaro somos seis.

-What? –exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Missis, con todo respeto, ¿pero sabe lo que dice? –replicó Ethan.

-¡Claro que lo sé! –le contestó ofendida. –Ochocientas vaquitas corriendo de aquí a California, no va a ser la gran cosa para mí… ¡si hemos transportado reses desde Chihuahua hasta Campeche…! Pero bueno, si las cosas están así entonces aceptarán mi propuesta y partiremos mañana, ¿correcto?

Alfred abrió la boca, listo para recordarle que se suponía que ella mañana al único lugar que iría sería de vuelta al sur, pero al ver el gesto bélico en la cara de la mexicana desistió y asintió. Les iba a esperar una dura travesía.

…

_¿Qué les dije? ¡ACCIÓN! Aventura, misterio… ¿romance? Eso lo deberán descubrir ustedes el próximo capítulo, muajaja._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Claro que desea vengarse, pero por el momento todo corre en su contra. Por el momento._

_**Sheblunar:**__ Sí, se ve toda linda n.n pero bueno, con lo orgullosos que son los dos no se ponen de acuerdo ni se dan cuenta de lo que siente el otro._

_**Tamat:**__ Muajajaja, amor a la vietnamita :siclaro: XD Pues sí, Lud vivirá en la friendzone por siempre u.u_

_**Bellrose Jewel:**__ Ooooh vaya, pero igual vivir en Iggy debe ser genial *O* Jajaja XD todo risas hasta que le dispararon y hasta el chihuahua se preocupó, y Ludwig es tan patatas como siempre jeje._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Neeein, no podemos mandar a Yue a la horca, se acaba el drama (?)_

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Jajaja tu explicación de Ludwig me mató XD Yue se da a odiar aquí muajajaja… Ooh sí, Alfred dijo lo que crees que dijo… ¡y fue genial! Jejeje tal vez quebré aquí tus ilusiones de fangirleo pero no te preocupes, el fic aún dista de acabar ;D_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Amo devorar las almas n.n (?) pero no te preocupes._

_**Jessy88g:**__ Jajaja de hecho pensé en la misma escena. No, nadie entiende a la cocinera, pero deberían prestarle atención O.O_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Deja a Lud ¬.¬ y deja de defender también a Yue que si no… *kiímil kiímil kiímil*_

_**Cinthia C:**__ Pues tsundere lo que se dice tsundere, no realmente, pero sí se preocupa y se desespera n.n Ludwig *O* cómo desearía que fuera feliz pero… bueno, en este fic es secundario buuu. No sientas pena por Yue… bueno sí pero no mucha. _

_El próximo capítulo habrá de todo: acción, más acción y… ¿amor? ¡Adiosito!_


	15. Aventura

15

AVENTURA

Las alforjas con comida y agua estaban preparadas, cada cual en los cuartos de cada caballo que partiría en la travesía, asimismo junto a las monturas aguardaban los llaneros que le daban un último vistazo a sus armas que guardaron en sus fundas debajo de sus chaquetas y se calaron los sombreros, bromeando entre ellos mientras esperaban ante la puerta de la casa.

Adentro, Alfred terminaba de acomodarse el chaleco y las fundas de las pistolas sobre éste, abrochando las mancuernas de su blanca camisa y terminando con su sombrero, mirándose por última vez al espejo mientras el estómago se le revolvía; realmente no deseaba salir de la casa, por temor a encontrarse con el rostro de María. Jamás la había visto hacer ese tipo de cosas y nada, excepto su palabra, le decía si era buena o no arreando ganado. Hizo de tripas corazón y salió de la casa, esperando junto con los demás llaneros y con Lázaro, que silbaba distraído y hacía sonar sus espuelas.

-So, míster Jones… ¿cree que su esposa de verdad venga con nosotros? –preguntó Ethan tímidamente.

-I don't know… ella lo prometió, ¿no es así? –musitó Alfred, que también comenzaba a mirar dubitativo a la puerta. –Por cierto, ¿qué saben del dueño de la Pacific Coast?

-¿Rett Faraday? –Ethan rió con amargura. –Nada, que es un idiota, malvado pero cobarde. No creo que tengamos problemas con él, ¿porqué lo pregunta?

-Porque si de verdad es con él con quien han llevado el ganado entonces tendremos que… negociar con él.

Hubo unas risillas divertidas acompañando las palabras de Alfred, pero se cortaron cuando escucharon a Lázaro murmurar al mismo tiempo que se descubría la cabeza:

-Mi señora…

María acababa de aparecer en la puerta, vestida con una blusa de amplias mangas, un lazo rojo en el cuello y un pantalón de gamuza adornado con broches idénticos a los de la ropa de su charro. Al verla, instintivamente, los llaneros abandonaron su gesto pacífico y aburrido y también se arrancaron los sombreros, desconcertados por lo que veían. Alfred, con dificultad, pasó saliva y tartamudeó:

-G… Good morning, Ma… María…

-Buenas tengan todos. –contestó sin mirar siquiera al estadounidense. –Pos bueno, ¿qué camino vamos a llevar?

-Iremos al… al… -balbuceó Alfred.

-West, missis, iremos al oeste. –se apresuró en contestar Ethan, señalando el camino por el que Ludwig solía transitar cuando iba a la casa. –Hay un camino muy amplio en medio de un valle, está un poco seco según sabemos pero…

-Pero cruzan todas mis tierras… -murmuró María con voz inaudible. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a los hombres: -Pos vayan sacando las reses que hay que organizarnos.

Curtis y otro de los llaneros se encargaron de abrir el corral, lo que ocasionó que las bestias echaran a correr, cada una por su lado, mugiendo y dando coces hasta que los hombres, a fuerza de restallar el látigo, consiguieron encerrarlas en un círculo.

-Now, míster Jones! –exclamó otro. -¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Alfred, que seguía ensimismado, tardó un poco en contestar, y cuando ya iba a hacerlo María se le adelantó.

-Que las vacas permanezcan dentro del círculo, cuatro hombres a los costados, dos por cada cual, Alfred irá por el frente para guiarnos y yo por el medio, ¿de acuerdo? –añadió mirando de soslayo al aludido, que dirigió una mirada aturdida a la mexicana. Todos los llaneros también tenían sus ojos clavados en el desconcertado hombre, que sacudió la cabeza y tronó:

-Yes! Eso justamente. ¡Ethan, Rett, vayan por el flanco izquierdo! ¡Jake, ve con… como se llame por el otro flanco! ¡María! –pero apenas iba a ordenarle que entrara entre las reses cuando esta le miró con ojos de advertencia. –Well, tú sabes cómo hacerlo… ¡IAH!

En cuanto estuvieron en posición Alfred hizo restallar el látigo en el suelo y las seis personas se movieron en sus corceles, agitando en el aire los lazos para evitar que se retrasaran las reses y de este modo, echaron a andar a buen paso por el camino, rodeados de altos árboles.

-¡Espero que disfruten la sombra, porque terminará muy pronto! –les advirtió Alfred a los demás mientras avanzaba a galope.

El grupo se movió hasta la gran meseta del territorio del oeste, donde cabalgaron con mayor libertad guiando al ganado con los sonidos del látigo. María, en el medio del ganado, llevaba enredada alrededor del brazo una soga de buen grosor, y no quitaba sus ojos de las reses como si las acechara; Alfred no paraba de echarle rápidos vistazos, todavía no muy seguro de que pudiera manejar sola a tantas bestias.

Continuaron el camino a través de un cañón, no tan profundo como el que se abría en el valle del sur, pero lo suficientemente grande como para cruzar sin ser detectados. A una orden del estadounidense todos los hombres digirieron a las reses por el interior escarpado, cabalgando despacio para evitar accidentes y agitando sus látigos para evitar que los animales se rezagaran.

-¡Heeey, los de atrás! –les advirtió Alfred en cuanto dieron vuelta por la entrada del cañón. –Careful! ¡Algunas reses se están dispersando!

Rett y Lázaro dieron media vuelta y regresaron con unas cinco o seis bestias que trataban de salir del cañón; María, aún en medio del corro de reses, cabalgaba muy rígida en su asiento, entrecerrando los ojos. En sus tierras, el arreo era diferente, y aún así había algo en el plan silencioso de Alfred que no la convencía del todo. Golpeando los flancos de su montura adelantó a la manada y se plantó detrás de su esposo.

-Alfred, ¿qué pretendes?

-¿No es obvio? –le contestó éste con la misma frialdad con que se dirigía a sus hombres. –Si cruzamos por aquí los cuatreros y otros bandoleros no nos verán.

-No seas tan simpático. –la morena señaló hacia arriba. –Somos como comida servida en plato hondo, desde acá arriba nos pueden ver y dispararnos.

-Nunca ha pasado. –repuso Alfred con más petulancia de la normal. Pero sabía que no había mentira en la voz de María, él mismo acababa de notar cuán peligroso era avanzar a ciegas en un cañón. –And besides… -agregó sonriendo con suficiencia. –I'm the hero… no necesitan a nadie más para que eche de aquí a los bandoleros.

-Mira, m'ijito, no sé cómo sean tus criminales por acá, pero en mi rancho esos cabrones son como lobos, se suben y se bajan por todos lados y te salen hasta por debajo de las piedras. No me sorprendería que orita algún segregado de la banda que te atacó ande por aquí, y sé bien que en estos rumbos no hay tierras habitadas.

-Por eso mismo no hay que temer. No hay agua… no hay pueblos… ¡no pueden esconderse!

-Pero qué necio eres, compadre. –le recriminó antes de volverse violentamente a su puesto. Alfred frunció la nariz, dudar de sus planes era como dudar de sí mismo y eso no se lo iba a tolerar a nadie, y mucho menos a ella. ¿Qué era María sino una nación pobre, débil y revoltosa? No sería ella quien impusiera su ley en el norte.

Lázaro seguía manejando a las reses rezagadas, pero al ver a su señora volviendo al centro del grupo con cara de pocos amigos restalló el látigo con más fuerza y se acercó lo más que pudo.

-Mi señora, ¿se siente usté mal?

-No tengo nada, Lázaro, nomás que hay algunos tipos que por ser güeritos con ojos de color se creen los señores del mundo. –dijo con ponzoña. El charro miró de reojo a Alfred.

-Señora… -preguntó tímidamente en voz baja. -¿De pura casualidad ese señor Jones es… uno como usted?

-Sí. –la mujer se mordió el labio inferior. –Ese Jones es Estados Unidos.

-Ya se me hacía. –contestó el charro. –Se cree el muy fregón, pero mire, está caminando sobre sus tierras, mi señora, ¡las tierras de usté!

-Ya no son mías y lo sabes, Lázaro. –le contestó con cierto rencor en la voz. –Mira, ya no quiero hablar de eso, regrésate porque se te están quedando dos vacas.

El hombre obedeció fielmente la seca orden de su nación y corrió gritando y silbando. El grupo se movió hasta que, a media tarde, salieron del cañón y se extendió ante ellos un valle semidesértico, por el que fluía un arroyo de no más de medio metro de profundidad y que estaba forrado de pastizales que las reses se apresuraron a atacar. Los arrieros bajaron de sus monturas, que se dirigieron como hipnotizadas al arroyo mientras ellos mismos daban cuenta de una parte de sus provisiones y bebían de los pellejos llenos de agua. María y Alfred comían cada cual por su lado, ante la mirada resignada de sus hombres.

-Hey, you… -le llamó en voz baja Ethan a Lázaro, que dejó su pellejo y se acercó.

-Mande usted.

-¿Ésa mujer… dice que es conocida suya? –el llanero señaló con el pulgar a María, arrebujada en el arroyo junto con los caballos.

-Claro, es mi patrona, la conozco desde que era chamaco.

-Dirás desde que ambos eran niños. –repuso Ethan, levantando una ceja extrañado. Lázaro comprendió su indiscreción y balbuceó una pronta disculpa.

-Pos… pos sí, éramos escuincles cuando nos conocimos, sí.

Alfred, apoyado contra un árbol seco, mordisqueaba molesto un trozo de carne seca, mirando de hito en hito a María que seguía sentada entre los caballos. Estaba enfadado, harto de su prepotencia y su necedad, ella no era precisamente el modelo de esposa que cualquier hombre anhelaba, no con esos modos tan agresivos e irreverentes que tenía; le fastidiaba todo en ese momento, desde sus trenzas largas y oscuras que caían sobre su pecho hasta el pantalón de gamuza que llevaba, ajustado a su firme cadera y sus piernas delgadas y fuertes, y también odiaba su blusa que, justo en ese momento, se había desabrochado hasta la altura de su seno y le dejaba entrever su pequeño corpiño que cumplía con la infame labor de no dejarle ver lo que sujetaban debajo, pero sí le dejaban ver la delgada línea de sus…

Sacudió la cabeza tan fuerte que parecía estarse espantando moscas. Volvió a concentrarse en su comida y bebió un trago largo de agua, esperando que con eso se le despejaran las ideas; tenía que seguir avanzando al oeste, aunque la segunda parte del camino era la más peligrosa, al ser una zona completamente desértica y que sólo podía ser accedida por una cañada gigantesca y serpenteante que bajaba hasta California. Si todo salía bien podrían salir por uno de los costados, acortar el camino y de paso encontrar agua, de otro modo no estaba seguro que todas las reses resistieran el viaje.

Hablando de agua… María acababa de llevarse las manos al arroyo y de éste, a la cara, lavándose el sudor y el polvo que la cubrían. Alfred, inconscientemente, siguió con los ojos los hilillos de agua que corrían por las mejillas de la mexicana hasta su quijada, descendiendo cada vez más delgados por el cuello hasta volverse apenas gotas destellantes que iban a perderse en su escote, humedeciendo también la parte descubierta del corpiño. De pronto, el estadounidense sintió la boca más húmeda de lo normal, y tragó con dificultad varias veces sin apartar la vista del busto de la joven, enfadado con el jodido corpiño, la jodida blusa y el jodidísimo arroyo.

-Míster Jones… ¡Míster Jones!

-¿Ah… what? –el aludido volvió a la realidad de golpe, observado por las azoradas miradas de sus hombres. Ethan tartamudeó, preocupado por la expresión perdida de su jefe.

-Debemos seguir. –le recordó.

-Ah… yes… let's go…

El grupo se movilizó, salvando en poco tiempo la meseta hasta el anochecer, donde se apostaron en la entrada de la cañada para salvaguardarse de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Los hombres, haciendo círculo alrededor de una fogata, hablaban animadamente entre susurros, María por primera vez estaba con ellos, comiendo tiras de carne seca y contándoles sobre su trabajo con el ganado.

-Cuando era chiquita mi papá me dejaba montarme en su toro. Decía que así me iba a enseñar a montar más fácil.

Varios llaneros levantaron una ceja, y uno de ellos se aventuró a preguntar:

-But… ¿acaso estaba enseñándola a hacer rodeo?

-Claro que no. Esas cosas no se hacen en mi país. Se llama charrería, hijo, apréndete bien el nombre. Lázaro aquí presente sabe más de eso que yo… ¡Lázaro! –el aludido, que estaba plantado junto a los caballos aligerando las riendas, corrió hacia ella solícitamente. –Cuéntales a los señores cómo es la charrería.

-Como mande, señora. –repuso el muchacho, y todos los llaneros se inclinaron para oír las explicaciones del mexicano. Mientras tanto, María se escabulló al costado más oscuro de la cañada; lo único que quería era librarse por un rato de los hombres, tener un poco de privacidad para sí misma, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una mujer.

Ya en aquél lado de la cañada se puso a sacar de su alforja un cepillo, que pasó rápidamente por sus cabellos para aligerarlos de la presión de las trenzas, y después rebuscó un cosmético que tenía polvo de arroz para ponérselo en el cuerpo y refrescarse de la transpiración. Echó una ojeada y se desabotonó la blusa, así como empezó a aflojar los cordones de su pequeño corpiño.

-María…

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y soltó un fuerte puñetazo al intruso, pero para su desconcierto éste lo detuvo. Alfred, de pie delante de ella, sujetaba su puño dentro de la mano, y le miraba de manera extraña, no con enfado sino con… delicadeza, o algo parecido.

-Gringo… -masculló molesta, retorciendo la mano para tratar de liberarse. -¿Qué chingados haces aquí? Déjame un ratito para mí, ¿no?

-Fuiste tú quien quiso venir, yo no te obligué.

-Bueno, bueno, pos claro que tenía que venir, no quería tener que estar allá sentada como estatua pa' que luego vinieran tus achichincles a decirme que estabas… -de pronto, agachó la mirada y movió los labios como si masticara algo. Estaba avergonzada, y Alfred lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué yo estaba qué? –al no recibir respuesta, se acercó más. -¿María?

La aludida miró hacia otro lado antes de susurrar con voz débil:

-Que estabas… herido de nuevo…

La mano de Alfred tembló, y María pudo sentirlo, así que levantó la cabeza, extrañada de su actitud y lo miró con confusión. El estadounidense tragó saliva y acercó su cara a la de ella, murmurando débilmente:

-You are so beautiful, María… -su mano libre rodeó la cintura de la morena apretándola contra sí, y antes de que pudiera protestar la besó. María abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tomada por sorpresa, pero lentamente los cerró dejándose llevar por el beso, al que respondió primero con suavidad, luego con arrebato, dejando que su mano libre acariciara la mejilla de su esposo, luego sus cabellos y finalmente bajando hasta el cuello de él, abrazándolo más cerca. Alfred soltó el puño de María y la abrazó posesivamente, besando ansioso los labios llenos y rojizos de su compañera hasta que tuvo que separarse para respirar.

El segundo embate fue más violento. Los dos se tomaron, ella por los hombros, él por la cintura, besándose como si quisieran devorarse o libraran una batalla silenciosa y pasional que ninguno quería perder, sometiéndose mutuamente con las caricias y los empellones. Alfred empujó a María contra la fría pared de roca, aprisionándola, mordiendo sus labios y paseando su boca por el espacio entre la quijada y el cuello con lujuriosa hambre, escuchando extasiado los respingos y suspiros de la morena; pero la victoria no le duró mucho, porque entonces ella se lo quitó de encima, haciéndolo caer con un empujón al piso y entonces reptó, lenta y maliciosa, hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos antes de que ella se inclinara y empezara a morderle la garganta, haciendo círculos con la punta de su lengua sobre la sensible piel y arrancándole un gemido desesperado a Alfred.

En cuanto pudo, el estadounidense rodeó el talle de la muchacha y dio media vuelta, dejándola tirada en el piso y usando su boca para acariciar el fragmento de torso que la camisa desabrochada dejaba ver, incluyendo el escote del corpiño que cubrió de tiernos besos. Sintió que una de las piernas de María lo rodeaba y ésta volvió a empujarlo boca arriba; la batalla siguió así por un largo rato, cada vez más violenta hasta que se detuvo cuando Alfred le clavó los dientes en el cuello dejándole una marca y María, en respuesta, le arañó el hombro desnudo. Los dos se miraron, jadeantes y con la ropa algo deshecha, y entonces un sonrojo apenas disimulado por la penumbra cubrió el rostro de ambos. María se deslizó por debajo del cuerpo de Alfred y se levantó, regresando junto a su alforja como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él, igualmente azorado, se levantó acomodándose las prendas y volvió junto a los demás.

Al día siguiente el grupo se puso en marcha, ascendiendo por una pendiente de la cañada. A sus pies, una franja de roca de más o menos cuatro metros de ancho los sostenía, más abajo, una caída brutal de casi seis metros, y a su costado, una pared de roca ascendiente hasta donde alcanzaban los ojos.

-Be careful, este lugar es engañoso. –les advirtió Alfred a los demás, que asintieron secamente. El silencio en la cañada era estresante, no se percibía más que el suspiro del viento y el andar pesado de las reses. María, en el centro, estaba más distraída que nunca; había sido una estupidez dejar que el gringo la mirara vulnerable la noche anterior, podía dar pie a malos pensamientos de su parte… Pero, ¿y si eso era justamente lo que quería? La verdad es que tanto tiempo sin recibir una sola muestra de cariño la tenían algo, podría decirse, estresada, y aunque Alfred no era el epítome de la belleza había algo en él, no sabía qué, que la atraía.

-Pendeja. –gruñó molesta, pegándole a su caballo con los talones para atrasarse. La estrecha plancha de roca les impedía moverse con libertad y decidió acortar el paso para evitar que las reses se fugaran. Al hacerlo dirigió su mirada al horizonte, por el camino sinuoso de la cañada y el alto muro que poco a poco descendía entre más subían. De pronto, una sombra la distrajo, y miró hacia arriba; era la silueta de un águila, pero no era el contorno elegante de las águilas calvas, sino una figura mayor, majestuosa e imponente, la figura de un águila real. El ave planeaba justo sobre su cabeza y emitía un llamado etéreo y profundo que le hizo temblar el corazón; el águila ascendió, perdiéndose en una esquina de la cañada… Y entonces lo vio. Unas siluetas extrañas que se deslizaban justo por encima de Alfred y de los demás arrieros.

-¡Alfred! –exclamó. El aludido miró de soslayo, desconcertado de que María le llamara.

Entonces sucedió. Un disparo cortó el aire y Alfred cayó. María gritó horrorizada y los llaneros sacaron sus pistolas, apuntando a ciegas sin darse cuenta que las reses, inquietas, comenzaban a correr atropelladamente por la cañada. Alfred volvió, apenas y había resbalado de la silla, pero sus ojos reflejaban la misma emoción que el día de su accidente en el cañón, y sacó de su chaleco su propia arma. María se abalanzó sobre las reses.

-¡Se están dispersando! –chilló, y Lázaro cabalgó tras ella agitando una soga idéntica a la que ella llevaba.

-That's right… ¡Ethan, let's go! –le ordenó Alfred a su llanero, y los dos ascendieron en busca de los atacantes mientras María, Lázaro y los demás hombres luchaban por evitar que las reses, en su loca carrera, se precipitaran por el precipicio. Hubo un nuevo disparo, que cayó peligrosamente cerca de las reses y la locura aumentó; los llaneros silbaban, pero las reses comenzaban a moverse en tropel por la plancha de roca hacia el borde.

-¡No! –exclamó María. -¡Todos ustedes, ciérrenles el paso, colóquense del lado del precipicio!

-¡Moriremos! –chilló Jake, palideciendo.

-¡Si no lo hacen los mataré yo! –le amenazó la mexicana con una expresión tan sombría que los llaneros, resignados, cruzaron en medio de las reses golpeando sus látigos.

-¡Señora! –le llamó Lázaro, señalando una vaca extraviada que iba a toda prisa al borde. María alzó la soga, agitándola en el aire y abriendo el amplio círculo que había estado preparando desde su salida, forzando a su caballo a ir directo a la res. Con un fuerte lanzamiento, el círculo cayó y se cerró alrededor del grueso cuello de la vaca; el animal mugió asustado, frenando su carrera por un escaso metro y dio traspiés. María tiró de la cuerda y la bestia dócilmente volvió hacia ella, siendo liberada del lazo para volver junto al grupo.

Arriba de la cañada, Alfred e Ethan luchaban por subir mientras les llovían las balas. Por fin el estadounidense se desesperó y se puso de pie sobre la silla de su montura, librando el tramo restante escalando por la pared, ignorando los gritos de Ethan.

-¡Jones! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!

Alfred logró subir, aunque por poco, ya que una bala rebotó cerca de él y por poco lo hizo caer. Levantó su brazo armado y, apuntando, disparó, escuchando orgulloso el chillido de dolor de uno de los bandoleros que cayó rodando y abrazándose una pierna. Sonriente, Alfred subió a la cañada y se preparó para disparar, cuando un segundo bandolero salió de la nada y lo tiró al suelo; ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear a patadas y mordiscos, dándose sendos puñetazos y rodando por todo el suelo hasta chocar con los pastizales que crecían sobre éstos; el estadounidense dio de lleno con uno de éstos y escuchó un silbido, al mirar sobre su hombro descubrió una serpiente de cascabel que abría la boca rabiosa, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió de la garganta y la lanzó al rostro del bandolero, que retrocedió gritando de terror y tropezando por el borde de la cañada.

El segundo hombre, aunque herido, cogió su pistola y le disparó, errando el tiro. Ethan apareció junto a Alfred y disparó, haciendo que el hombre cayera para no levantarse más. Alfred se levantó, jadeando y acomodándose los cabellos.

-Wow… thanks, Ethan.

-Para servirle, míster Jones. –contestó Ethan que volvió a enfundarse el arma. Los dos hombres sonrieron, pero no por mucho, al escuchar un grito agudo que venía del fondo de la cañada. Los dos bajaron y descubrieron el pandemónium: los últimos disparos enloquecieron a las reses, que se dispersaban en tal frenesí que al menos dos de ellas no consiguieron librar el accidente y salieron disparadas cuesta abajo. María, en medio de la multitud enloquecida, agitaba su soga atrapando al aire a las reses y tratando en vano de volverlas a su redil, mientras a su alrededor los llaneros arreaban al grupo con los látigos. Al verla en medio de la estampida, Alfred palideció y se aproximó a toda prisa, agitando su látigo.

-¡María! –gritaba, restallando a su alrededor para forzar a las reses a correr hacia el interior de la cañada. La joven seguía atrapando animales y empujándolos con toda su fuerza al centro de la plancha, pero era un trabajo difícil y la marca del agotamiento empezaba a hacerse notar en su rostro. Una res de tamaño descomunal corrió enloquecida, y con una elegante floritura la cuerda de María se tensó en su cuello, pero en vez de detenerse la bestia tiró con toda su fuerza; la mexicana tiró también, intentando detenerla, pero la fuerza del animal fue mayor y sin más la tiró al piso, haciéndola desaparecer entre las demás. -¡NO!

Alfred apuró a su corcel y vio cómo María se ponía de pie y tiraba de la cuerda, tratando de atraer la res hacia sí; el animal piafó, golpeó el suelo con sus pezuñas y agitó la cabeza con violencia estando al borde de la cañada. De pronto, se encabritó y tiró con más potencia que las veces anteriores, y Alfred vio cómo la morena salía despedida hacia el precipicio.

-¡MARÍA NO! –bramó fuera de sí y saltó de su caballo, corriendo hacia el precipicio y estirando ambos brazos. Sintió entonces cómo alrededor de una de sus manos aprisionaba la muñeca de María y dio boca abajo con el piso, sosteniéndola como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y ciertamente era así. La morena se sujetó del borde y, con ayuda de Alfred, subió de vuelta a la cañada.

-Gring… Alfred… -jadeaba ella con una mano en el pecho, temblando asustada. –Gracias.

-¡NO! –escucharon a sus espaldas antes de oír un tiro. De pronto Jake, el más joven de los llaneros, se quedó paralizado unos segundos antes de desplomarse contra el piso, sangrando. Todos levantaron sus pistolas, pero no veían al atacante; éste, súbitamente, resurgió y María pudo ver la punta del arma dirigida a Alfred. Sin pensarlo, sacó de su cinturón una pistola y le disparó, con tan fría certeza que la bala atravesó el cráneo del bandolero y éste se desplomó cuesta abajo.

Pasado el susto inicial todos corrieron a socorrer a Jake, pero éste ya no se movía. Alfred estaba enfurecido, mirando con odio contenido al bandolero muerto, pero luego la sombra del más sincero pesar cruzó su rostro; María, solícita, le rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejándole ocultar el rostro en su hombro, sintiendo sus respingos y escuchando un débil gemido de pesar. Lázaro y los demás se quitaron los sombreros y agacharon la cabeza, mirando a su compañero con pena. Ethan y Rett, luego de varios silenciosos minutos, levantaron a Jake y lo llevaron a un extremo de la cañada, donde lo envolvieron con la manta de su caballo y marcaron una cruz en la pared de roca antes de volver.

-Well… -dijo Alfred de pronto, levantando la cara y mirando con frío autoritarismo a sus hombres. –Debemos seguir.

María asintió, y marchó junto con él de regreso al camino.

…

_Les dije que sería inteeenso a muchos niveles. Perdonen la tardanza, pero ya saben, la escuela es una bitch._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Sca:**__ Pues aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo._

_**Sheblunar:**__ De hecho de esa película saqué la idea (estúpido y sensual Jackman). Pues ya van avanzando María y Alfie, ya de poco en poco se les baja lo payasitos n.n pero Yue aún no da la última palabra._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Pos no nomás lo besó XD Lud no saldrá nunca de la friendzone con María, me temo u.u y Yue seguirá siendo una arpía. _

_**Jessy88g:**__ Jajaja USMex entre personas. Y sí, ya van mejorando las relaciones, jejeje. _

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ No os preocupéis, fangirlea a gusto :3 _

_**Guest:**__ Pos aquí la tienes, muy macha ella y todo XD_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ No la quiere, la adora, la tiene en un altar (ok ya, eso me lo saqué de la telenovela). Pues ahora muere de delicioso 1313 no consumado y heroico gringo._

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Jooo conozco ese sentimiento (coffcoff"nuncateolvidaré"coff) Yaaay, amo estresar a Yue n.n lo siento pero no me gusta. Sí, Alfie todo ilusionado y que se le hace dormir con la mexicana. Jujuju, romance entre el charro y la gringuita ;D Créeme, a mi también me hicieron que me gustara el gringo así que te comprendo, y disfruta este cap n.n_

_En el próximo capítulo de su telenov… digo, su fanfic favorito… ¿Amor? ¿Más pleitos? ¿Más 1313? Eso lo deberán descubrir ustedes. Antes de irme les pido su colaboración para localizar a… no se crean XD denle reviews a estos fanfics: __**Nuevo Amanecer**__ y __**Awe Island**__, los dos de Ghostpen94… háganlo, les gustarán ;D ¡Adiosito!_


	16. Reconciliación

16

RECONCILIACIÓN

La mañana siguiente el grupo de cinco continuó con su cabalgata, cruzando la cañada hasta el final por donde se abría una carretera cavada, rodeada de matorrales por los que se apreciaban pisadas de diversos animales, la única proximidad entre aquél vasto desierto y la ciudad más próxima, por la que corría el ferrocarril del norte, y el destino de aquéllos viajeros.

La formación había cambiado obligatoriamente, ahora Alfred iba solo, al frente, a sus costados estaban Ethan y Rett, Lázaro cabalgaba justo detrás de la manada de reses y María continuaba en el centro, aún alicaída. Había pasado la noche temblorosa y pálida, en parte por el susto de la caída en el precipicio de la cañada, aunque más al respecto se negaba a hablar, y ni Alfred ni ningún otro de los arrieros parecían dispuestos a preguntarle por su sentir. Por otro lado, el estadounidense seguía de mal humor, rabioso por lo de su llanero caído, y al hablar pronunciaba gruñidos secos que ponían nervioso a cualquiera. Mientras tanto, sólo avanzaron en silencio el trecho faltante, un camino mucho más amplio y rodeado de cañones que destellaban rojizos a la luz del mediodía.

Justo entonces oyó un gritito de alegría repentino y se volvió.

-What the…?

-Mira allá, zopenco. –señaló María, la causante del grito, y su dedo apuntaba no muy lejos, donde se alcanzaba a ver el humo de las locomotoras. Alfred miró y remiró sin entender bien el júbilo de la chica hasta que ella, sonriendo burlona y alzando una ceja añadió: -¿Una carrerita o te rajas?

-María, no creo que sea buena idea… llevamos ganado y los hombres…

-Oh, entonces sí te rajas. –un ululato de burla salió de los labios de la chica, y Lázaro a sus espaldas ahogó una risita divertida. Era más de lo que Alfred pensaba tolerar, por lo que tomó las riendas de su caballo con fuerza y contestó:

-Yo creo que la que tiene miedo de perder eres tú, my sweetheart.

La mexicana sonrió, sujetando bien las riendas de su montura y clavándole los talones en los costados, saliendo disparada a toda prisa. Alfred, aprovechando su ventaja, también echó a correr a toda prisa, escuchando a su espalda el murmullo de pisadas y los mugidos, las reses habían decidido seguirlos y los arrieros, más atrás, restallaban sus látigos para evitar que se dispersaran. María, levantada sobre los estribos, pasó junto a Alfred, le guiñó un ojo y apretó el paso, escuchando las carcajadas del norteamericano mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-You won't win! –le advirtió divertido.

-¡Olvídalo, cabrón! –chilló ella emocionada y apretando el paso, tan aprisa que a sus espaldas la carrera más lenta del ganado dejaba una extensa nube de polvo que, apenas a tres kilómetros de distancia, done estaba la estación de ferrocarriles, era perfectamente visible.

Faraday, el dueño de la compañía, era un hombre citadino con modales formados según las leyes del salvaje oeste, una mala combinación tomando en cuenta que era un viejo de cabellos grises, gordo y supuestamente educado en Gran Bretaña; en general se trataba de un cobarde sin escrúpulos, y justamente por eso mismo era fácil de amedrentar, así que cuando vio aproximarse la nube de polvo se levantó de su escritorio, se ajustó los anteojos y palideció, pensando que venía una tormenta de arena a arrasar con todo. Bajo esa misma idea echó a andar contoneándose hasta ocultarse debajo del escritorio, temblando como un idiota.

Alfred, María y las reses se acercaban cada vez más al pequeño edificio levantado a un metro del suelo dentro del cual estaba la oficina de Faraday.

-¡El primero que llegue a las escaleras le debe algo al otro! –propuso María pasando junto a Alfred una vez más, dispuesta a llegar primero.

-Okay! –y el aludido apretó el paso, decidido a ganar la competencia fuera como fuera. Los trabajadores del ferrocarril, tanto los hombres de color que sostenían vigas y herramientas como los administradores mejor vestidos, miraron sin entender qué sucedía con aquélla nube que los cegaba, hasta que descubrieron que era una manada de vacas corriendo por el desierto y, asustados, no se atrevieron a detenerlos. Del otro lado, María acababa de apearse de su caballo cuando Alfred, veloz como flecha y aún a lomos de su corcel, pasó por su lado e hizo que la bestia apoyara las pezuñas delanteras en las escaleras de la oficina, sonriendo ufano.

-¡Óyeme eso no se vale! –le espetó María.

-Well, tú no dijiste cómo llegar, ¿o sí? –se burló Alfred acomodándose el sombrero y subiendo las escaleras. La mexicana lo siguió luego de darle unas palmaditas en el hocico a su corcel. Adentro, encontraron a Fraday todavía agazapado tras su asiento y gimoteando, al menos hasta que notó su presencia y palideció, si se podía, todavía más.

-M… Míster Jones…

-Good day! –saludó alegremente. –Hemos venido por el encargo de las reses.

-Ah… yes, of course… -Faraday salió pesadamente de debajo del mueble y trató de adoptar su aire de suficiencia, aunque con el rostro redondo y enrojecido a María le causaba gracia. –Well, ochocientas cabezas ha dicho, right?

-Right.

-So… la cuenta debería ser por… hmm… ¿unos 400?

Antes de que Alfred protestara y comenzara a negociar a la "manera americana" (casi toda hecha de regateo, compras de beneficios y uno que otro soborno) María se adelantó, hablando con tanta agresividad como si se dirigiera a un cabo irresponsable.

-Óigame usted, no sé quién se crea o cómo le viva la vida pero seis personitas tuvimos que cruzar por más de doscientos kilómetros pa' llegar aquí, con hambre, sed y frío y perdiendo a uno de nuestros compañeros porque a los cuatreros se les hace facilísimo emboscar gente en esta tierra olvidada de Dios.

Faraday pensó que estaba alucinando, porque o lo que veía era una mujer vestida de hombre o un hombre con prominentes atributos femeninos. Empezó a creer que beber una copa con el desayuno era mala idea.

-But… but…

-Nada de "bot, bot", señor don Faraday, le digo que lo mínimo que nos merecemos son dos mil.

-¡¿Dos mil?! –chilló Faraday. Nunca, en casi cinco años, habíase atrevido a pagarle a nadie tal suma.

-Sí, y digo que es lo mínimo, porque además usted nos debe más plata.

-Really? –saltaron a la vez el rechoncho hombre y Alfred. Jamás había visto a María actuar tan… intensa, para variar, con alguien que no fuera él.

-Sí. ¿Usted no recibió hace poquito unas reses parecidas a las que están allá afuera por parte de unos changos feos, todos mal vestidos y que hablan como la fregada? –no eran las mejores señas del mundo pero el balbuceo de Faraday confirmó lo que todos sospechaban desde antes: que había recibido reses hurtadas de la finca de Alfred. –Sí, por lo visto sí. Pos fíjese que esos eran cuatreros que le robaron a mi esposo y le vendieron sin que usted averiguara nada conforme la ley, a ver explíquese.

Alfred estaba casi tan atónito como Faraday. A lo mejor era por el calor, pero juraría que acababa de escuchar a María llamarlo "esposo".

-But… missis… usted debe entender… las cosas como están… la situación, digamos, retrógrada del sur…

-Mire, mire, mire, no me venga con palabras rebuscadas porque me las sé de memoria, la cosa es que usted aceptó reses de cuatreros, que eran nuestras, y encima quiere pagarnos cuatrocientos miserables dólares por el coste de nuestro sudor y cansancio. Ora, o nos paga 2,000 o…

Aquí la cosa se puso seria, y Alfred lo notó porque María tenía el rostro siniestramente ensombrecido, y una especie de murmullo bajo, salido de quién sabe dónde, quebraba la calma con un "kiímil kiímil" repetitivo. Faraday también se dio cuenta, y el poco color que le quedaba en la cara desapareció por completo.

Cuando por fin salieron de la oficina, llevaban en las manos un cheque de dos mil dólares. Alfred estaba aturdido, aunque no tanto como el hombre que seguía temblando sentado en el interior de la caseta.

-María… -murmuró. -¿Te he dicho que a veces asustas?

-Pos asustaré todo lo que quieras pero te acabo de conseguir dos mil billetitos. –repuso sonriendo y agitando el cheque como si fuera una banderilla. Esa misma tarde, todos reemprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casa de Alfred, aliviados de que lo peor hubiera quedado atrás. Al cabo de dos días y medio llegaron, al atardecer, alumbrado su camino por un cruce de faroles improvisados y recibidos por Agnes y Curtis, que llevaba en la mano una lámpara sorda.

-¡Volvieron! –chilló Curtis, agitando contento la lámpara. Los cuatro hombres y María desmontaron y el muchacho se apresuró a llevar las monturas a las caballerizas para dejarles descansar. Lázaro, al ver a la joven norteamericana, se bajó el sombrero y saludó con la voz más grave y tranquila que le salió:

-Buenas, el sol sale de noche también.

Agnes sonrió y agachó tímidamente la cabeza. Alfred y María entraron a la casa, sacudiéndose el polvo de las botas y mirando el oscuro umbral con un suspiro de alivio, medio muertos de cansancio. Alfred miró a su espalda, donde Agnes y Lázaro seguían charlando, y ocultando su sonrisa exclamó:

-I need to take a bath!

-Yes, sir! –replicó Agnes dando un respingo y despidiéndose atropelladamente de Lázaro.

-También quiero uno. –agregó María al ver a la chica pasar por su lado.

-Hmm… ¿lo tomarán juntos? –preguntó como si nada, y las dos naciones se sonrojaron.

-¡No, no!

-¡De ninguna manera, nosotros no…!

-¡Qué cosa…!

-Well, I'm sorry. –repuso Agnes y continuó caminando a la cocina. Alfred y María se dirigieron una mirada azorada, y luego cada cual subió por las escaleras tratando de no mirar al otro. Al cabo de unos minutos los dos disfrutaban del baño en sus respectivas habitaciones, y Alfred apenas terminar se vistió y se dirigió, callado, a la habitación de la mexicana, sonriendo malicioso y decidido a bromearla un poco. Entró y se extrañó de ver solamente las ropas de arriero desparramadas por todos lados y la cama aún hecha, por lo que pensó (y cuando lo hizo sintió un calor subir por su cuerpo) que la chica seguiría en el baño.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, dirigió sus pasos hasta la puertita angosta apostada contra la pared y la entreabrió, y vio justo lo que más sospechaba. María, de espaldas a él y cómodamente sentada en la tina, se lavaba el cuerpo con una esponja enjabonada; la suave espuma blanca cubría los hombros y los brazos de la morena, borboteando como si tocaran un comal ardiendo, y luego corría libre por la piel al contacto con el agua que ella echaba sobre sí con ayuda de una pequeña jofaina hecha de una concha natural. Alfred, con medio cuerpo dentro del baño, seguía con la mirada el jabón del mismo modo que hiciera días atrás con el agua del arroyo, completamente retraído y cerrado al mundo, concentrado en los movimientos lentos de María, del chapoteo del agua y de aquéllas gotas malditas que rodaban felices por su tersa piel.

Tragó saliva un par de veces, extasiado con lo que veía, pues la oscura cascada suelta de cabello estaba echada graciosamente sobre un hombro, dejando al descubierto la espalda de su mujer, y sintió un deseo repentino de acercarse y pasar los dedos por encima de ésta. María se hizo hacia adelante y arqueó el cuerpo, de modo que su cabello se sumergió en el agua y su torso quedó perfectamente visible para Alfred, que sintió como si estuviera en un ataúd en llamas por el fuerte calor y la falta de respuesta de sus piernas y sus brazos. Por fin, cuando las abluciones concluyeron, la chica se puso de pie y salió de la tina, con los ojos entrecerrados; Alfred pudo apreciar desde su lugar las delineadas caderas de la morena, la redondez de sus glúteos y la graciosa forma de sus piernas, delgadas y llenas al mismo tiempo y por las que todavía corría el agua de la tina. María, aún de espaldas a él, tomó una toalla y la pasó por su cuerpo, sacudiendo la cabeza de modo que sus cabellos se apartaran de sus hombros.

Alfred no supo bien en qué momento salió del trance y se adelantó hasta quedar de pie junto a ella, pero cuando lo hizo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de María y ésta, dando un respingo asustado, lo miró. Apareció el sonrojo más encantador que el estadounidense hubiera visto nunca, y balbuceó nerviosa:

-¿Q… Qué haces aquí? Sa… salte… quiero vestirme…

Para su desconcierto, Alfred sonrió y negó con la cabeza, obligándola a darse vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-Gané la carrera, do you remember? Quiero que me des mi pago.

-Ah… sí… ¿y cuál es el pago?

Los ojos de Alfred pasaron por el vientre duro de la morena, sus senos suaves y redondos que se movían al compás de su respiración agitada, y luego hasta su cara que era una mezcla de desagrado y anhelo. Anhelo… ¿por qué? Decidió comprobar sus sospechas y se inclinó sobre su rostro, besándola con ternura y esperando no recibir una bofetada o una mordida como la última vez que intentó hacerlo con ella. Pero para su feliz deleite, la mexicana le echó los brazos al cuello apegándose más a él.

Alfred tomó a la morena por la cintura, levantándola sin dejar de besarla y haciendo que la toalla cayera al suelo. María se enlazó con él ayudándose de las piernas y los dos marcharon así fuera del cuarto de baño hasta la cama, donde el norteamericano la depositó cuidadosamente antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y aprisionar sus labios entre los propios. Las manos de María se colaron debajo de la camisa del rubio y lo exploró largamente, acariciando con la punta de los dedos su espalda y su pecho. Sintiendo aquéllas prendas como una presión dolorosa, Alfred las quitó con brusquedad y continuó acariciando largamente el cuerpo de la joven.

-María… -susurró mientras deslizaba su boca por el cuello de la mexicana. –I love you.

-A… Alfred… -repuso ella, presa de una confusión terrible. Se suponía que a ella no le gustaba su tacto, ni su cercanía, ¿verdad?... ¿O no?

Volvieron a besarse, abrazados con fuerza mientras Alfred se movía ansioso contra el cuerpo de María, sintiendo cómo el calor de ambos subía peligrosamente y todo lo que se escuchaba ahora era una serie de jadeos y murmullos suaves, casi inaudibles, pero que los dos amantes reconocían a la perfección.

Alfred rodeó la cadera de María con los brazos y entró lentamente en ella, provocándole un gemido lánguido, sintiendo cómo las uñas de la mexicana arañaban febriles su espalda dejándole punzantes marcas rojas, pero no había dolor, sólo un placer arrebatado que parecía haberse contenido, hasta el tope, por tanto tiempo que ahora se desbordaba sin control. Unidos de esa forma los dos comenzaron su vaivén, mirándose a los ojos y llenándose de tiernas atenciones, tal y como Alfred hubiera deseado que fuera desde un principio. Y entre cada embestida, cada beso, todo lo que se oía además de los gemidos eran las mismas palabras.

-I love you…

-También te amo…

La primera vez, había sido un encuentro algo triste para ambos al no ser lo que habían anhelado, pero ahora, cuando alcanzaron el éxtasis, creyeron recorrer en cuerpo y alma algún paraíso misterioso reservado sólo para los amantes entregados y no volvieron a soltarse. Se acurrucaron juntos, ella en los brazos de él, respirando con calma y escuchando el desbocado latir de sus pechos.

-I love you, María. –murmuró Alfred, besando a su esposa en la frente. –Quisiera creer que sientes lo mismo.

-¿Y porqué no? –preguntó, mirando de reojo al hombre que la acariciaba. Éste respondió con un suspiro nostálgico.

-Siempre pensé… you… and Ludwig…

María se mordió los labios. Sí, desde que conoció a Ludwig sentía algo por él… pero justo ahora no lo había pensado, ni siquiera recordaba que el alemán había partido días atrás, en cuanto Alfred recuperó la salud y ella le aseguró que volvería a su casa. Alfred se extrañó por el silencio de María, cargado de respuestas que no deseaba oír.

-So… -dijo de pronto, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. -¿Volverás a tu casa?

-¿Tú quieres que me vaya? –preguntó levantando la cabeza.

-No.

-Entonces no me iré. –zanjó simplemente, volviendo a acurrucarse en el hombro de Alfred, pero éste estaba tan entusiasmado que se movía y le impedía acomodarse.

-Really? Oh really? YEAH!

-¡Pero no grites, jodido gringo! –le recriminó cubriéndose los oídos.

-Hahaha… I'm sorry, es que me hace feliz escucharte decir eso. –repuso dócilmente. María volvió a acomodarse contra él, pensando… Bien, su vida no estaba arruinada del todo, y en el fondo aquéllos últimos días le habían hecho cambiar de parecer, y estaba dispuesta a darle giro a esa triste historia.

-Alfred, ¿y si comenzamos de nuevo? –preguntó.

-¿De nuevo? No entiendo.

-Sí… finjamos que estos meses nunca pasaron y que… que hoy es realmente nuestra noche de bodas… para que podamos comenzar bien, juntos y felices. ¿Te parece?

Por toda respuesta, recibió otro beso en la frente. Luego de eso, los dos se quedaron dormidos, ajenos al mundo y a las cosas que sucedieran en él.

Como si de un juramento se tratara, al día siguiente María se paseaba de arriba abajo por la casa, visitando las caballerizas, los corrales, la cocina donde se ponía a ayudar con la comida y también visitaba a cada rato a Alfred en su despacho, los dos actuando tan joviales como lo eran en su naturaleza. Al cabo de unos días todos los episodios desagradables quedaron rezagados al olvido, y cualquier murmuración sobre el mal matrimonio de los dos países se esfumó a gran prisa.

Lázaro, a capricho de María, se quedó a trabajar con los llaneros como sustituto de Jake, y partía a la casa seguido como mandadero de Ethan, o eso decía porque rara vez llevaba recados y sólo se quedaba a, en sus palabras "pasar por un agüita de limón" y entablar conversaciones eternas con Agnes, hasta que Alfred o María los sorprendían y el atrevido muchacho se regresaba por donde venía a toda prisa. Pese a ello, era leal y trabajador, y por eso al norteamericano jamás se le pasó por la cabeza despedirlo.

-They're so happy together… -suspiró Agnes mientras veían a Alfred y María pasear por las caballerizas. A su espalda, la cocinera asintió.

-Qué retoños crecen y se retuercen entre el nido de las águilas. –musitó soñadora sin que, de nuevo, nadie entendiera de lo que hablaba. –Pero entre los retoños a veces sube la hiedra, y con ella las serpientes. Es la fuerza de las águilas las que mantienen a esos monstruos a raya.

-¿Piensa que serán felices? –preguntó la joven criada, ajena a las palabras de la cherokee.

-Eso deseo. –dijo, y dejó sus labores para mirar también a la alegre pareja, bañada por la radiante luz del sol.

…

_Oooow el amor~ ok ya XD es que estaba un poco cansada de hacerlos pasar malos ratos pero ya ven que todo se arregló… ¿o no? ;D_

_Ahora, los comentarios:_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Qué bueno que :teguste: x'D _

_**Jessy88g:**__ Alfred rayándosela a todo, si nomás faltaba "fucking mundo". Bueno, alguien debía morir :/ lo del águila es como una referencia, igual que el águila calva (la "muricana") del capítulo 6 si te fijas n.n _

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Todos aman a Alfie n.n …no me gusta ¬.¬ jaja Lázaro tan loquillo y desubicado, y luego las cosas que están que arden… y por fin ardieron en este cap jajaja! Ya podrás odiar a Yue próximamente ;D ¡wiii oneshot!_

_**Sheblunar:**__ Bueno, ya descansaron este fic, ni peleas ni acción asesina n.n se lo merecen. Pero no, Yue, no se quedará tranquila, y menos ahora… pero espera._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ Seee, las Sierras Madres ;D Jijiji adivina O_O *miedo* ok not._

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Jajaja acento norteño x'D sí, es amor salvaje, con cuerpo de… ah no esa es una canción n.n es que Mari heredó lo bestia de su madre y lo apasionado de su padre (o sea que el gringo es un témpano)._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Aaaah… ¿de qué serie es eso? O.o no entendí la referencia *feel like Capitán América*_

_Bueno, nuestra feliz pareja ya puede ser eternamente feliz… ¿o no?... ¡Claro que no :D! Ya verán lo que se avecina, y no es nada bonito… ¡adiosito!_


	17. Intriga

17

INTRIGA

-¿Es que tú no te cansas de esto? –rió María mientras Alfred, acorralándola contra el colchón, besaba cariñoso sus mejillas.

-¿Did you know, girl, que la mañana es la mejor hora para esto? –le contestó risueño dejando un beso en su frente.

-No, lo que pasa es que eres un vicioso que le vale la hora.

-¿Y te molesta?

Por toda respuesta, María se abrazó a su espalda y dio un giro que forzó la postura, haciendo que esta vez fuera el estadounidense quien cayera boca arriba en la cama. Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban tímidas a través de las cortinas, lo que les daba más o menos una hora más de intimidad, sin preguntas silenciosas ni llamados urgentes.

-Do you know I love you? –preguntó Alfred retorciendo entre sus dedos el largo mechón oscuro que sobresalía caído en la cabeza de María.

-Lo sé, y tú debes saber que yo también te amo. –la morena se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

Desde que las cosas habían tomado un mejor curso, las cosas en la enorme casa también habían mejorado. Lázaro seguía trabajando con los llaneros, y visitando con pretextos cada vez más locos a Agnes hasta que los dos cónyuges se cansaron de echarlo y les permitieron visitarse los domingos por el mediodía, y mientras tanto Alfred y María se paseaban por las amplias tierras de crianza y de cultivo, a pie o a caballo, y un poco al pesar del norteamericano la mexicana le regañaba por su trabajo.

-Mira, m'ijo, el algodón no se recoge así porque se rompe, hay que irlo sacando de a poquito, como un chilito limpiecito… ¿me estás oyendo o qué?

Alfred, distraído con la planicie campestre y libre que se extendía un poco más allá, no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió que algo se le clavaba en la cara. María le había arrojado la planta de algodón.

-Damn! ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! –lloriqueó.

-Por distraído, camarón que se duerme… Ya, vente, te voy a curar la cara. Y hablando de otra cosa, -continuó mientras cruzaban por el campo de algodón tomados del brazo. –quisiera un caballo para mí, así como tú tienes al tuyo propio.

-Well, podría comprarte uno. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

-Ah… ¿has oído de la raza azteca? Son chulísimos y muy fuertes, todos descendientes de los garañones de papá Toño. Uno de esos me encantaría.

-Suenan algo caros… -al ver el mohín que hizo María, Alfred suspiró rendido. –It's okay, te compraré tu caballo azteca. –se detuvo, tomándola de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos. –Sabes bien que soy un títere en tus manos, that's right?

-¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza seductoramente.

-Sometimes. No puedo negarte nada. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros. María soltó una risa cristalina y lo besó, abrazándose más a él.

Y mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Yue arrugaba la nariz y apretaba tanto el cesto que llevaba en las manos que se hacía daño, mientras las pequeñas espinas de la paja se clavaban en sus palmas. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y entró como un huracán a la casa, rumiando su ira. Maldita perra sureña que había conseguido quedarse con Alfred, que por cierto también era un imbécil dejándose manejar por semejante…

Caminó al interior de la casa, arrojando la cesta en la mesa de la cocina ante la mirada siempre tranquila de la cocinera y avanzó hasta las escaleras, subiendo hasta llegar a la habitación que antaño era de María, y cerró dando un fuerte portazo, respirando entrecortadamente. Todo su delicado rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de furia, y comenzó a patear y empujar los muebles chillando improperios en su lengua hasta que, al tirar la mesita de noche, vio salir volando del cajón una cosa bastante rara que brillaba al contacto con la luz. Inclinándose, cogió el objeto, una sencilla caja hecha toda de plata, bellamente decorada al estilo barroco.

Pensando que sería de María, Yue la abrió, viendo en su interior forrado de terciopelo rojo, una pequeña bailarina de cristal que daba vueltas al compás de una cancioncita tintineante. El sello del fabricante estaba marcado para 1840, y tenía unas sendas letras góticas que rezaban "Brandemburg".

La vietnamita sonrió, sintiéndose de pronto realizada. Aquélla caja era entonces un regalo de Ludwig… ¡y la zorra tenía el regalo de su amante ahí, guardado delante de las narices de Alfred! Cerró la caja y quiso salir corriendo, en busca del estadounidense para entregarle esa prueba irrefutable de que su tan querida esposa era una mentirosa y una traidora, pero se detuvo. La caja era eso solamente, una caja, y la fecha pese a todo estaba muy alejada de la del matrimonio, María podía alegar que la caja le gustaba y que sólo por eso la había llevado hasta Estados Unidos, y Alfred, pobre ingenuo Alfred, le creería. Tenía que buscar algo más que la inculpara, así que dejó la caja de música sobre la cama y se puso a revisar los rincones de la habitación, esperando hallar algo, ¡lo que fuera! Una carta, un obsequio más íntimo, señales de que México había tenido un romance con Alemania en esa misma casa, y así poder echarla para siempre de la vida de Alfred y de su camino.

Mientras tanto, Alfred estaba en su despacho, leyendo correos y María paseaba por la cocina, preparando la comida y canturreando en voz baja:

-_La primavera se vistió de gris_

_Porque no estás, porque no sé ya nada de ti…_

_Oyó mi llanto y se compadeció_

_Y me entregó un regalo que tengo yo aquí…_

-Me alegra ver que usted y su esposo están más felices. –le cortó Agnes, que picaba a toda prisa unas zanahorias.

-¿Ah? Sí, yo igual… _Las flores que traigo son tuyas, para convencerte que vuelvas a mí… _-colocó las piezas de pollo en el fondo de un mole pepián. –_Jazmines, geranios y rosas, también amapolas son todas de ti…_

-Veo que de hecho tú también has tenido suerte al respecto. –comentó la cherokee mirando de reojo con gesto de matrona a Agnes.

-What? No… no sé de qué me habla… -balbuceó la sirvienta mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-Hablo de ese muchacho del sur con el que tan bien platicas. –inquirió la mujer. María, a sus espaldas, continuaba atendiendo el mole y el arroz que se cocía a fuego lento.

-_La primavera se compadeció_

_Y me entregó un regalo que yo tengo aquí…_

_Las flores que traigo son tuyas,_

_Para convencerte que vuelvas a mí_

_Claveles, azahares y dardos, también azucenas_

_Son todas de ti…_

A lo lejos, Yue salía en silencio de la casa, mirando con rencor la cocina y escuchando asqueada el canturreo de María, su búsqueda había sido infructuosa y decidió investigar por otro lado, así que mientras María iba en busca de su esposo para llamarlo a comer, la vietnamita se escabulló hasta el camino del sur, por el que solía subir Lázaro. Era domingo por la tarde y el muchacho no tardaría en llegar, y tal como sospechó escuchó los cascos del caballo y vio aproximarse al charro.

-Chúa Lázaro… -le llamó agitando una mano. El hombre se detuvo a pocos pasos y bajó de su montura, quitándose el sombrero.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Nada, sólo quería preguntarle algunas cosas… de parte de María. –mintió rápidamente, con el rostro tan pálido y serio que no dejaba notar su ansiedad. Lázaro se extrañó, era la primera vez que su señora le preguntaba algo por boca de otra persona.

-¿Sí? Bueno, recuerda usted a un amigo de ella, un hombre llamado Ludwig, ¿no es así?

-¡Ah sí, don Lud! –el charro rió animado. –Si yo era un chamaco cuando lo vi, de lejitos claro, porque los criados no nos acercamos mucho cuando dos… hmm… personas finas hablan entre sí.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Yue, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. -¿Es ese hombre amigo de María? ¿Dónde lo conoció?

-No pos… la mera verdad no sé, pero supongo que fue hace mucho…

-¿Y acaso ellos eran algo más?

La emoción iba apoderándose de la vietnamita, y tal cosa no pasó desapercibida a la mirada de Lázaro. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo.

-Mire, señorita, esas cosas nomás las sabe la señora, y si no ha querido compartirlas con asté no creo que sea bueno de mi parte hablar de sus conocidos y amistades. –añadió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Pero entonces es verdad, ella ha tenido otro hombre…

-Ya le dije, la señora María es una persona decente, sin dobleces ni intrigas, y si tiene de amigo a medio mundo es cosa de ella, pero desde orita se lo advierto, como usted siga preguntando intimidades que no le vienen ni le van se va a topar con muro, ¿o no sabe que su papacito era como el demonio? Buenas tardes.

Lázaro volvió a montar su caballo y se alejó a toda prisa, con Yue apretando los puños.

Alfred y María, sentados a la mesa, comían tranquilamente. Esas últimas semanas acostumbraban a hacerlo, y tanto la mexicana como el estadounidense descubrieron que es agradaba estar en compañía del otro.

-Recibí una carta de Arthur. –dijo Alfred mientras se llevaba un bocado de mole. –Damn, está delicioso…

-Gracias, ¿y qué decía la carta?

-Well, además de los regaños de siempre… -se encogió de hombros. –dijo que quería visitarnos, y que espera que ya nos llevemos mejor.

-¿Y qué le contestarás, que seguimos odiándonos y la frontera se ha vuelto un campo de batalla? –preguntó riendo.

-No la frontera… pero la cama sí. –contestó Alfred guiñando un ojo. María desvió la mirada fingiendo enojo, pero un suave rubor le cubrió las mejillas. –María… I really, really love you. Lamento mucho que hayamos empezado mal y… también… lamento la guerra y…

De pronto sintió una mano pequeña y cálida sobre su mejilla. María se había puesto de pie y estaba a su lado.

-No menciones eso otra vez, no ahora… ni mañana ni ningún otro día. ¿Estamos?

-Si tú lo quieres… -Alfred recibió un beso en la frente antes de seguir comiendo. –By the way, ¿te gustaría ir mañana a un día de campo?

-¿Día de campo? ¿Y a dónde?

-Hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, por donde se ven los cañones. But… si no quieres…

La mexicana sonrió indulgente.

-Claro que me gustaría, Alfred.

Al otro día, los dos salieron a caballo por el extenso terreno de cultivo hasta el horizonte, donde se abría la meseta llena de pasto tierno y árboles frutales. Al verlo, María exhaló un suspiro.

-Se parece un resto a mi hacienda.

-¿Tienes una hacienda? –preguntó Alfred algo distraído mientras ataba a sus caballos a la sombra de un manzano.

-Sí, fue un regalo de don Antonio. Como desagravio por la guerra de los pasteles.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte del mediodía juntos, comiendo los refrigerios que habían preparado y llenándose con las manzanas que los dos, a punta de pistola, arrancaban del árbol; echaron a andar cerca, María con los pies descalzos pese al temor de Alfred de que pisara una serpiente venenosa o algo así, y descendieron hasta un pequeño río que corría hacia el norte.

-¿Y de este río alimentas tus campos entonces? –preguntó María, mirándose en la cristalina ribera.

-Yes. Pero no quería enseñarte esto. –Alfred la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella. –C'mon…

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

Los dos avanzaron al lado del río hasta donde se ensanchaba, en el fresco interior de una arboleda por la que los rayos del sol se colaban y teñían todo de una suave luz verde. Ahí, el río formaba una especie de lago bastante ancho al que los dos se acercaron.

-Do you like it? –preguntó Alfred, mirando a María contemplar, arrobada, el pequeño paraíso.

-Está… precioso…

-Let's do it! –lo oyó exclamar y vio que se lanzaba al lago a toda prisa.

-¿Qué ching…? ¡Gringo! –exclamó buscando ver por dónde emergía. -¡Gringo, sal a la de tres o te voy a dar de catorrazos, una… dos…!

-Try it! –le contestó, saliendo de pronto y tomándola de los tobillos, haciendo que cayera al agua también. María lanzó un grito largo de susto, pero en cuanto entró al agua se soltó de las manos de Alfred y echó a nadar hacia arriba, seguida por él que reía a carcajadas.

-¡¿Te volviste loco o qué, Alfred?! –chilló quitándose el cabello de la cara.

-¡No me digas que estás molesta!

-Deja te lo explico de un modo que entiendas. –le contestó, arrojándose sobre él. Los dos se hundieron rápidamente, y estando bajo el agua la mexicana se aproximó más y lo besó; abrazados como estaban siguieron con el beso hasta que sintieron necesidad de aire y volvieron a subir, riendo divertidos.

-I love you… -susurró Alfred. María agachó la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada, y lo abrazó.

-Deja de decir eso que te vas a desgastar. –bromeó la morena.

-¿Desgastarme? ¡Never! –exclamó animado tomándola de la cintura. –María, let's do it.

-¿Hacer qué, Alfred?

-You know… el amor… -al verla sonreír y girar los ojos protestó con su voz infantil. –C'mon! Llevamos tres días sin hacerlo.

-Dos y medio. –le rectificó. –La medianoche cuenta como intermedio.

-Oh, please…

-No, gringo… -miró de soslayo y vio la cara de tierna súplica del estadounidense y resopló. -¿Porqué carajos no te puedo decir que no cuando pones tu jeta de perro abandonado?

-Because you love me? –repuso sonriendo victorioso.

-Hmm… pos sí. A lo mejor sí.

Mientras los dos seguían en la arboleda dándose rienda suelta, en el camino que conducía al pueblo una figura vestida de verde y con un sombrero cónico de paja se paseaba, silenciosa, mirando de reojo a las personas que corrían a su alrededor. Cuando esa mañana escuchó de Agnes (la maldita Agnes, pensaba) que los dos felices tórtolos habían salido a un día de campo su frustración no conoció límites. Comenzaba a odiar a todos y a todo, desde que María se había reconciliado con Alfred éste no le hablaba para nada, ni siquiera para ayudarlo con sus papeles en el despacho. Maldito el día en que todo fue mejor para esa mujer, maldito también Alfred por no ver más allá de sus narices… Si en ese lugar no le quedaba ya nada, era mejor volver a su marisma, donde al menos era libre y hacía su voluntad.

Decidida a hacer tal cosa fue a la oficina de correos para redactarle un telegrama a Yao, pidiéndole salvoconducto para marcharse ya que no tenía dinero suficiente. Mientras escribía, un empleado vestido con chaleco de flequillos, al verla, se aproximó.

-¿Usted trabaja en casa de míster Jones, verdad?

Tratando de fingir calma, sonrió y le contestó:

-Trabajaba, volveré a mi casa muy pronto.

-Oh, too bad, esperaba que viniera alguien de su casa para llevarle una carta, los mensajeros son algo escasos hoy en día.

-Bueno, aún no me voy, podría dejársela en el camino.

El hombre le entregó un sobre y Yue lo revisó. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón; la carta no iba dirigida a Alfred, sino a María, y era de parte de Ludwig. Olvidándose del telegrama echó a andar a toda prisa, pensando en la posibilidad de abrirla, pero de hacerlo, tal vez se metería en un problema. Decidió dejarla en la recámara de los cónyuges y no dijo nada más.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, volvió a entrar mientras Alfred y María desayunaban y buscó por todos lados la misiva. Se dio cuenta que la mexicana la había guardado en el cajón de su mesa de noche y se dispuso a leerla, deseando encontrar en ella algo que la incriminara:

_Fräu María:_

_Lamento haberme ido tan pronto sin esperar noticias suyas, pero ya que mi presencia no era solicitada preferí volver, hay grandes disturbios en Europa y prefiero estar al tanto, pues mein bruder podría estar involucrado, como siempre._

_Deseo saber si su matrimonio con Herr Jones ya ha mejorado, de ser así me muestro muy alegre y muy tranquilo, y con gusto informaré a su padre de las novedades para que también se sienta más seguro. Tuvimos que advertirle un par de veces que no interfiriera porque está ansioso._

_Por otro lado, es siempre un placer escribirle und saber de usted. Espero goce de buena salud y también Herr Jones. _

_Saludos de,_

_L. Beilschmidt._

La vietnamita arrugó la nariz. Aquello no era lo que buscaba… pero, pensándolo bien, podría ser una respuesta. Miró discretamente a su espalda, se guardó la carta y cerró el cajón, saliendo como si nada y decidida a urdir el mejor plan que se le había ocurrido.

…

_Uuuuh~ la maligna Yue ¿qué estará planeando? No les pienso decir porque también soy maligna muajajaja n.n _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Sheblunar: **__Siiiii ya todo es besho y hermoso como siempre debió ser… o casi :D_

_Jessy88g: Jajaja XD pues tendrás que juzgar por ti misma si le sale mal o no, porque el fin aún está muy lejos (joder, es el fic más largo que he redactado hasta ahora). Lemon habrá no te preocupes n.n con el vicioso de Alfie patrocinándolo._

_Ghostpen94: *le mira espumear y desmayarse* Sí, habrá más USMex, no te alteres XD tú dame más Awe Island._

_Cinthia C: MUCHO tiempo (prácticamente media historia) para encariñarse. Es que sin drama la vida no avanza (?) por eso digo que aún faltan muchas cosas por ver ;D_

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Se vuelve a sentir el amor por Yue x'D pero tranquila, esto aún no acaba, aún hay más._

_Wind und Serebro: ¡Oooh ya! Nunca he visto esa película completa u.u Y sí, la maligna Yue se vengará, de un modo… o de otro e_e_

_¿Creían que ya todo era un final feliz? MUAJAJAJAJAJA… AJAJAJAJA… No n.n viene otro gran plot twist y espero que les guste. ¡Adiosito!_


	18. Repudio

18

REPUDIO

El amanecer trajo consigo el peor de los designios, el viento soplaba, funesto, arrancando de su sitio las ropas que se colgaban a secar a primeras horas y revolviendo el suelo cargándose de tierra que nublaba la vista. La tempestad había regresado, y la serpiente se deslizaba, decidida a vencer o morir, hasta su pedestal.

Alfred hacía cuentas veloces en su escritorio, tachando y subrayando números en todos los libros con aire aburrido. Comenzaba a odiar estar encerrado en el despacho, cuando podía aprovechar el mismo tiempo para hablar con María, pasear por ahí y estar con ella, aprovechando que esos últimos días habían sido de ensueño. Suspiró, tachando otro número y planeando salir de una vez e invitar a su esposa a recorrer el pueblo, seguramente la visión de algo que no fueran las tierras de cultivo la animarían y a él también, incluso podrían pasar por una tienda de modas y comprarle, como regalo, un sombrero, o un encaje para sus vestidos.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando escuchó un llamado leve a la puerta. Cerró el último libro con un leve golpe y anunció con voz cansina:

-Come in.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Yue. Estaba pálida y con los ojos extrañamente abiertos, sentía en su ser un palpitar incontrolable.

-Chúa Jones… -saludó con la voz tímida, entrecortada. -¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Yes, Yue.

-¿Puedo… cerrar la puerta? –al ver que Alfred levantaba una ceja añadió con premura: -Es algo delicado y preferiría que solo usted escuchara.

-Hmm… okay. –accedió el estadounidense. Yue cerró la puerta con cuidado y se aproximó al escritorio, retorciendo entre sus manos lo que parecía un paquete mal envuelto en una servilleta. –Bueno, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Chúa Jones, usted me conoce bien. –comenzó la vietnamita. –Sabe que le respeto con mucha intensidad y que le tengo lealtad y agradecimiento por su amabilidad para conmigo, y lo último que deseo en este mundo es que algo o alguien le perjudicara. Pero… a veces para cumplir ciertas pautas hay que… hacer justamente eso, perjudicar… y lamento sinceramente hacerlo, pero estoy extrañada.

-No entiendo nada, Yue, explícate. –le pidió.

-Bien… chúa Jones… -la mujer desenvolvió su paquete y le mostró una caja de plata. –Estaba yo limpiando su habitación, y mientras lo hacía esto cayó del escritorio. Me apresuré a recogerlo pero… sé que hice mal pero salió de él una carta y pensando que era de usted me atreví a recogerla, pero tenía el nombre de su… su esposa.

Los ojos de Alfred escudriñaron la caja, no dándole gran importancia.

-So? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es que… -una vez más, Yue titubeó, mirando nerviosa a todas partes, cada vez más pálida, hasta que el norteamericano se impacientó.

-Well, contéstame.

-Chúa Jones, tal vez hice mal, pero… -la mujer sacó entonces de su vestido una carta, y se la tendió. –Cuando recogí la misiva ya estaba abierta y sin querer vi algunas palabras sobre usted, palabras que me parecieron… extrañas, intrigantes.

Alfred tomó el sobre, debatiéndose brevemente entre el derecho de privacidad y la necesidad de saber qué decía la carta sobre él. Al final ganó lo segundo y leyó:

_Fräu María:_

_Lamento haberme ido tan pronto sin esperar noticias suyas, pero ya que mi presencia no era solicitada preferí volver, hay grandes disturbios en Europa y prefiero estar al tanto, pues mein bruder podría estar involucrado, como siempre._

_He pensado mucho lo que estuvimos hablando durante mi estadía, y debo decir que su propuesta me parece arriesgada, pero comprensible. Sé que vivir al lado de alguien por quien, más que afecto, se siente odio como es el caso de lo que siente para con Herr Jones es algo incómodo y que al final sólo le causará más sufrimiento, por lo tanto debo decirle que es de mi agrado aceptar su propuesta. Habrá que esperar, porque se vería incorrecto que estando casada viviera de pronto en Berlín conmigo, pero eso puede hacerse sencillo, discreto, al fin y al cabo para los que se aman no tiene porqué haber impedimentos, ¿a quién dañamos con ese acto, sino a nosotros mismos? ¿Y acaso nos importa?_

_Escríbame pronto, deseo saber su respuesta para poder dar marcha a nuestro plan, y por favor, sea discreta, me pesaría gran cosa que Herr Jones se diera cuenta._

_Saludos afectuosos de,_

_L. Beilschmidt._

Por un momento Alfred creyó que todo era una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría pronto, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y el papel, aún sujeto entre sus manos, parecía quemarle la piel y dejársela en carne viva, sabía que era la realidad, la más despreciable, horrible y brutal realidad. Yue, firme en su sitio, seguía retorciéndose las manos, mirando sin parpadear al hombre que cada vez más enrojecía de ira y temblaba, incontenible.

-¿Chúa Jones? –le llamó como desde un abismo. Alfred levantó la cabeza y la vietnamita retrocedió asustada, aquéllos ojos celestes, normalmente amables, echaban fuego. Con un brusco empujón arrojó su silla y salió a grandes zancadas del despacho, sin que Yue se atreviera a detenerlo, y con ese mismo paso se dirigió a las escaleras y de ahí, a la recámara.

María, terminada de vestir, se dedicaba a contestar la carta de Ludwig, sonriendo tranquila. Deseaba contarle lo feliz que era ahora, lo mucho que había mejorado la actitud de su esposo y que había desistido de volver a su casa, pero que esperaba a Alfred no le incomodara permitirle visitarlos, al menos, una vez más.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió tan de golpe que los goznes rechinaron, a punto de salir volando. Se dio media vuelta dando un respingo, y se extrañó de ver a Alfred tan enfurecido. Abrió la boca, lista para preguntarle qué le había pasado pero en ese momento su esposo se fue directo a ella y le arrancó el papel de las manos, donde apenas había alcanzado a poner la fecha y el nombre del destinatario, con lo que las sospechas del estadounidense llegaron a su cénit.

-So… it's true… -susurró antes de arrojar la carta de María al suelo. Miró fijamente a la mexicana, que seguía sin entender el porqué de su enfado, y con una sola mano la sujetó y la forzó a ponerse de pie. -¡Eres una perra traidora!

-¿Qué?... –la aludida palideció, atemorizada por los ojos de Alfred. -¿De qué chingados estás…?

-Shut up! –le espetó, empujándola. –De verdad piensas que soy un estúpido, right? ¡Pero no lo soy, y así como no soy un estúpido tú no eres una blanca paloma sino todo lo contrario! I can't believe it… I don't believe it!

-¿De qué hablas, Alfred?

-¡De esto! –exclamó, poniéndole delante la carta que Yue le había llevado. -¡Así que me odias! ¡Así que tú y Ludwig han estado hablando de mí a escondidas mientras estuvo aquí! In MY FUCKING HOUSE!

María repasó, cada vez más angustiada, la carta que Alfred sostenía, y se extrañó. Aquélla carta tenía la letra del alemán, pero eso no era lo que ella había leído.

-Alfred… ¡esta carta es falsa!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Que es falsa! ¡Ludwig me escribió, sí, pero preguntándome si todo iba bien, no si iba a…! –releyó rápidamente un par de líneas y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de incredulidad.

-Well, si eso es cierto, muéstrame la carta real… si es que la hay… -dijo el estadounidense, respirando pesadamente. Tratando de controlarse, María fue de vuelta al escritorio, abrió el cajón… y creyó morir mientras revolvía los papeles. La caja de música no estaba, y por lo visto la carta tampoco; se volvió a su esposo y tragó saliva antes de musitar:

-No está… la carta debía estar en la…

-¿Caja de música? –le cortó. –Yes, ahí estaba la carta… ¡esta carta donde me queda claro que tus largos paseos con el maldito alemán tenían la intención de perjudicarme!

-¡Te estoy diciendo que es mentira!

-¡Oh, really?! ¡¿Y entonces porqué no está la carta que según tú es la verdadera?!

-¡No lo sé, Alfred, debió extraviarse o alguien la tiró por error!

-¡¿Quién?! ¡Contéstame! –Alfred cogió la carta y estuvo a punto de hacerla pedazos, pero se contuvo, y una sonrisa maligna cruzó sus labios. –No, no la romperé… la dejaré como una prueba de lo descarada y mentirosa que eres, para que tu adorado padre y tus incondicionales defensores conozcan tu verdadero rostro.

-Alfred… -María extendió una mano hacia él pidiendo paz. –Vamos a hablar con mucha calma sobre esto y lo vamos a solucionar…

-¡No voy a solucionar nada! –Alfred tomó la mano de María y la aplastó con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño y un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de la mexicana. –This is the truth, eres una falsa, una traidora, una perra desgraciada y asquerosa.

-¡Alfred… suéltame…!

-¡Y lo peor es que tuviste el descaro de hacerlo aquí mismo, con tu amante, bajo mi techo!

-¡No es cierto!

Un destello asesino cruzó los ojos del estadounidense, y al detectarlo María creyó morir de pánico. Toda ella se sintió de pronto débil y comenzó a temblar sin control, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Do you remember my promise? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la próxima vez que me hartaras iba a matarte… ¿lo recuerdas ahora?

Los labios de María se movieron sin que saliera nada de ellos, y a cada instante parecía más obvio que iba a desmayarse. Negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva varias veces y miró suplicante al estadounidense mientras trataba de soltarse de él.

-Well… -prosiguió Alfred, sonriendo. –Adivina qué voy a hacer…

Soltó la mano de María, y ésta, lanzando un débil grito de dolor, echó a correr alejándose de Alfred, pero éste le cerró la carrera apostándose delante de la puerta y cerrándola con un portazo; la mexicana se detuvo a tiempo para no caer en la trampa, dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo, asustada como un animal enjaulado, mientras tras ella su agresor la seguía tirando al suelo todo lo que encontraba a su camino. Finalmente, la acorraló y antes de que pudiera defenderse la empujó contra el suelo, haciéndola caer de espaldas antes de arrojarse sobre ella.

-¡No…! –alcanzó a gemir con voz débil antes de sentir las manos de Alfred cerrarse con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. María dio patadas y empellones, haciendo aún más escándalo al golpear los objetos caídos, le clavó las uñas en las muñecas a Alfred, boqueó desesperada, intentó zafarse sin éxito y todo lo que tenía ante sí era, una vez más, al demoníaco y despiadado enemigo que no se tocó el corazón al partirla por la mitad, invadirla y acabar con la vida de su gente.

Un ladrido seguido de un gruñido salvaje se escuchó cerca y Alfred aulló de dolor cuando Chiquito, que había estado oculto bajo la cama, salió de repente y le clavó los dientes en una pierna; con una sacudida el chihuahua salió volando y se estampó contra la mesita de noche, quedando inconsciente.

Por fin, alguien apareció y tirando de los hombros de Alfred forcejearon por separarlo de María.

-Míster Jones, stop!

-¡Suéltela, con un demonio!

Con un rugido de rabia, Alfred se deshizo de Ethan y Lázaro, que habían llegado a la casa y escucharon el forcejeo. El estadounidense volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de María, deseoso de hacerla pedazos, de matarla de una buena vez, de seguir apretando hasta que escuchara un crujido bajo sus manos y le partiera el cuello… pero los ojos aún vivos y suplicantes de la mexicana le veían fijamente, cada vez más desenfocados pero aún llenos de su luz, y por más que se forzó sintió que las manos le temblaban y perdían fuerza. Lanzando un quejido visceral, la soltó haciendo que rebotara y chocara de cabeza contra el suelo, levantándose y apartándose lo más posible de ella.

María se arrastró por el piso frotándose el cuello y tosiendo medio asfixiada, y Alfred, mirándola con el más horrible de los desprecios, escupió:

-Saquen a esta puta de mi vista y hagan que se largue de aquí.

El país americano salió como un huracán de la habitación, toda patas arriba por los muebles que habían caído y la puerta que colgaba ahora de un par de goznes nada más. Cada vez más confundidos, Ethan y Lázaro miraron a María, que se había logrado sujetar de uno de los postes de la cama y trataba de ponerse de pie; su charro, servicial como siempre, se acercó para auxiliarla.

-Señora, ¿qué pasó?

La mexicana respiraba con dificultad, tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos hundidos y desenfocados; miró de reojo a Lázaro y musitó:

-Chiquito… mi Chiquito…

El hombre asintió y fue a traer al chihuahua, al que María apretó amorosamente contra su pecho. En cuanto el cachorro aulló, la mujer estalló en llanto, no un llanto histérico, sino uno apagado, dolido, roto por dentro inundando sus entrañas y su corazón hasta el punto en que sintió el ahogo y cayó de rodillas, dejando que Chiquito lamiera sus lágrimas. Ethan y Lázaro se miraron sin entender lo que pasaba, y el charro volvió a preguntar:

-Señora, ¿porqué estaba tan encanijado su esposo?

-Si supiera… ¡juro que si lo supiera te lo diría! –se lamentó tratando de controlar sus sollozos. -¡Todo estaba tan bien, pensé… pensé que ya todo estaba superado… y ahora se ha vuelto a reabrir el abismo y no sé… no sé cómo salir de él!

Ethan, igual de conmocionado que los hispanohablantes, carraspeó y dijo visiblemente apenado:

-Missis María, míster Jones dijo… eh… well, creo que quiere que usted no… permanezca en esta casa…

María se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de limpiar las nuevas lágrimas. No quería irse, no ahora que la vida parecía haberse vuelto un paraíso y que el sol volvía a brillar con la misma intensidad con que siempre lo recordó, pero en esos momentos parecía que una nube colosal lo cubriera e inundara todo con su oscuridad. Lentamente asintió y solicitó a Lázaro, levantando su mano libre, para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el vestido sucio, y su cara estaba cubierta de manchitas rojas producto del llanto; depositó a Chiquito en la cama y murmuró con la voz quebrada:

-¿Podrían ir a… a conseguirme un caballo?

-Que sean dos. –interrumpió Lázaro con su característica firmeza. –Voy con usted.

-Gracias, pero… ¿y Agnes?

-No, pos… -el charro se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Pos… bueno, nos podremos cartear, ¿o no? A lo mejor un día me doy una vueltecita y paso a saludarla… Asté no se preocupe por esas cosas, señora, orita lo importante es su bienestar.

Ethan y Lázaro bajaron, y se encontraron a Agnes y Curtis encogidos en las escaleras.

-What happened? –preguntó la joven apenas verlos. –Escuchamos gritos…

-La señora se va a ir a su casa. –le explicó Lázaro.

-Iré por mis hombres. –dijo Ethan antes de salir rápidamente. Agnes y Curtis miraron boquiabiertos al charro.

-No… why? –preguntó ella.

-La mera verdad no sé… pero fue su señor esposo quien lo mandó. –espetó, mostrando su hostilidad natural al norteamericano.

-Well, alcancé a ver a míster Jones salir muy enfadado a su despacho, pero no entiendo…

-Pos yo tampoco y la señora dice que ella menos, pero así son las cosas. Oye, Agnes, ¿y si le pedimos a la cocinera que se prepare algo rapidito pa'l viaje? México no queda tan a la vuelta de la esquina.

La noticia de que María se iba consternó mucho al resto de los sirvientes, pero especialmente a la cocinera que apretó los labios y musitó con gran tristeza en su lengua:

-Ya la serpiente ha mordido al águila… quiera el Gran Espíritu que su veneno no surta efecto.

-Sólo vi a míster Jones bajar enfurecido, jamás lo había visto así. –decía Agnes a su pequeña concurrencia. –Lázaro, ¿sabes qué sucedió?

-Cuando yo e Ethan subimos, lo único que vimos fue la habitación de los señores tirada… y al tal señor Jones en el piso ahorcando a su mujer.

Hubo un respingo general.

-But… míster Jones nunca haría algo así…-susurró Curtis visiblemente conmocionado.

-Es cierto, él siempre es muy amable con todos… ¿porqué estará tan furioso? –preguntó Agnes.

-El corazón humano es un nido. –dijo de pronto la cherokee. –En él se ocultan muchas cosas, y si algo se cuela en él, envenenándolo contra quienes lo aman, no hay nada que les detenga.

-¿Porqué se enojaría míster Jones con missis María? ¿Discusión? ¿Celos?

-Tal vez celos. –inquirió Curtis, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira, muchachito, la señora María es una mujer decente y si el "míster" Jones se puso celoso ha de ser por alguna idea suya. –le recriminó Lázaro.

-Pero eso no sirve de nada. –se lamentó Agnes. –De todos modos se va a ir...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral luego de eso. Todos se habían encariñado mucho con la bonita, enérgica y amistosa esposa de Alfred.

Algunos minutos más tarde, apareció Ethan junto con sus hombres y un carruaje. Entró a la casa y preguntó por su jefe, y luego fue en su busca al despacho, llamando varias veces sin recibir respuesta hasta que exclamó:

-Míster Jones, it's me, Ethan!

-Come in. –gruñó una voz ronca. El llanero abrió y se asomó, algo temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar adentro; Alfred, sentado en su sillón con las manos en los reposabrazos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada parecía el demonio en persona.

-Míster Jones… traje un carruaje para la partida de missis María…

-…Okay.

-Mis hombres y yo pensábamos, si no le molesta, acompañarla hasta la frontera para evitar un asalto.

-Okay. Si… quieren… mejor escóltenla hasta su casa.

-Okay… Hmm… míster Jones?

-What?

-¿No… saldrá a despedirse?

El estadounidense negó lentamente con la cabeza, por lo que Ethan dio una seca cabeceada, murmuró un "excuse me" y cerró. Afuera, todos en fila estaban delante de las escaleras, por las que descendía lentamente María, seguida por Lázaro que llevaba en vuelo sus tres maletas; la mexicana llevaba en brazos a Chiquito, que no se había recuperado del todo de su batacazo y se reducía a ovillarse contra el pecho de su dueña. Al ver a los sirvientes amontonados esperándola sintió un doble pesar.

-Missis María… -habló Agnes, adelantándose en cuanto la mexicana llegó al pie de las escaleras. La aludida miró los ojos de la sirvienta y negó tristemente.

-Te echaré de menos, Agnes. –repuso como única despedida. Ésta soltó un gemido angustiado y le echó los brazos al cuello antes de soltarla y apartarse, mirando también a Lázaro con desilusión. Curtis sólo atinó a mirar tristemente a la mexicana y los demás susurraron un débil "goodbye". La cocinera quedó al final, tendiéndole una canasta llena de cosas para comer en el camino. –Adiós también, y gracias.

-Ah, mujer. –se lamentó. –Si supieras cuán terrible es tu partida, al dejar aquí a la serpiente reptar a su placer y morder sin compasión…

-Missis María… -Ethan apareció tras ella. –Su… carruaje la espera.

-Creí que traerían un caballo. –repuso.

-Pensamos que era más seguro así, no pensamos que… -el llanero estuvo a punto de decir "no pensamos que míster Jones quiera que corra peligro", pero en esos momentos aquéllas palabras sonaban vacías, carentes de sentido, y prefirió omitirlas. Ethan, seguido por María, y ésta seguida por Ethan y la comitiva que salió a despedirla, subió al carruaje y tomó camino al sur, de vuelta a su casa y con su gente, mientras el dolor la consumía, como una herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Alfred, sumido en el silencio de su despacho, apretaba los puños enfurecido, pero poco a poco su rostro se calmó, y agachó la cabeza una vez más, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. El dolor que sentía era mucho peor de lo que nunca había pensado, y con él se borraba todo aquél recuerdo hermoso y sentimiento puro para sustituirlo por el veneno del odio y la decepción, un veneno que justo ahora corría por sus venas y lo amenazaba con el más horrible de los peligros.

_…_

_Qué fuerte O.O perdonen por la palabrota pero con emociones tan intensas no era para menos. Eso sí, el gringo es un menso y no tiene idea de lo que acaba de desencadenar -.- _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** Oooh tanto amor por Vietnam… pues aquí tienes pa' que la ames más porque ahora menos se va._

_**Jessy88g:** Pos todo indica que le resultó por fin u.u Sí, Ludwig es un amor n.n y eso de la edad parece no ser freno para su asombrosa responsabilidad (sorry Gil)._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:** Amo hacer sufrir (?) ok not pero los plot twist son mi obsesión XD_

_**Sheblunar:** Repito, tanto amor por Yue las gastará XD sí son una besha parejilla pero no todo es perfecto en este mundo._

_**Wind und Serebro:** Sí, bien vicioso X'D pos le atinaste, la corrieron y bien feo ._._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:** Yue no los deja porque quiere al gringoso~ sí XD toma en cuenta que llevaban como dos meses o más casados y nomás no había nada, pos aprovecharon jaja. Ojalá la hayas pasado bien en Cancún ;D_

_**Ghostpen94**: Muajajaja :D _

_**Bellrose:** Pos su mente venenosa planeó algo mortal, pero lo explicaré en el siguiente cap n.n Sí, tan enamorados los mariditos y Lud tan lindo (y friendzoneado) como siempre jaja. Sí, procuro seguir el patrón de la novela aunque las situaciones sean distintas._

_**NymeriaDirewolf****: ***O* tu megacomentario me hace feliz. Jajaja el amour USMex versión humanos XD para variar. Sí, viciosos andan con sus cosishas día y tarde y noche y madrugada (?) andaban ansiosos, pobrecitos, tanto tiempo sin amour… Amo tu amor por Yue, aquí hay pa' que la ames hasta el final de su vida jaja. Waaa ya te dije, yo tampoco quería al gringoso, fue culpa de alguien más que lo quisiera T^T ¡Wiii mi one shot! \(*-*)/ lo esperaré (im)pacientemente. Y awww Iggy tan bonito :3 _

_Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, les dije que no se fiaran de mi :D en el siguiente capítulo… ¡el horror! ¡La tragedia! ¡La… "no ma**s"! Por cierto, la distraída yo olvidé decirles en el cap anterior que la canción que canta María se llama "Flores para ti" y la canta Olivia Bucio, por si quieren buscarla n.n ¡adiosito!_


	19. Abandono

19

ABANDONO

Ver volver a su señora fue lo mejor que pudo pasarles a los sirvientes de la casa, aburridos y preocupados al sentir en sus entrañas una suerte de vulnerabilidad sin la presencia de su nación en el territorio, por lo que apenas ser anunciada por el portero echaron a correr olvidados de su letargo.

-¡Pongan a calentar el horno, suban agua caliente, saquen al sol las sábanas! ¡La señora volvió! –chillaba Delfina corriendo de arriba abajo con la falda casi a la altura de las rodillas. En la entrada, Lázaro ayudaba a María a bajar del carruaje e Ethan, junto con otros dos llaneros, descargaban el equipaje, sobre el cual se tambaleaba Chiquito visiblemente contento de haber vuelto a casa.

-¿Dónde dejamos esto, missis? –preguntó Ethan que llevaba la maleta de mayor tamaño con el chihuahua sobre ella.

-Déjenla en el vestíbulo, yo voy y los acomodo adentro, gracias. –musitó como respuesta. Había pasado una noche bastante larga, sumida entre la tristeza profunda y la vieja rabia, que había vuelto como un veneno a correr por sus venas. Ahora mismo lo único que sentía era indignación, por el rechazo brusco de su esposo y más que nada por su propia estupidez, ¿cuándo pensó que ellos dos podrían vivir en paz, contentos y… amándose? Vaya tontería, pensó esa misma madrugada antes de que por fin el sueño la venciera y terminara cabeceando sobre Chiquito, que por fin se había recuperado del batacazo y se dedicaba a llenar la cara de su ama con tiernos lengüetazos.

En cuanto todas las maletas estuvieron en el vestíbulo, María invitó a los extranjeros a pasar para tomar algo antes de irse, y luego ella misma ordenó a sus criados que subieran todas sus cosas de vuelta a la recámara.

-¡Sí, señora! –exclamó Delfina. –Señora, ¿qué va a querer de desayunar? ¿Mando que le preparen unos taquitos de frijol?

-No gracias, Delfina, quiero tomar un baño.

-Pero cuando termine…

-Todo lo que quiero es dormir, pero háganme un favor y denle de comer a Chiquito, que anda algo achicopalado.

La mexicana echó a andar dejando al chihuahua en el suelo, ante la mirada desconcertada de los trabajadores que rodeaban el patio.

-¿Qué tendrá la señora? –preguntó uno de los muchachitos que trabajaban de mandaderos con la cocinera.

-No sé, se ve como que agachada. –murmuró Delfina también muy contrariada de ver a su patrona en tal estado. –Pero ya vamos, que hay que servirles de comer a los gringos esos.

Los "gringos esos" recibieron el desayuno con gusto, y los sirvientes se regodeaban de verlos lidiar fascinados con los platos de frijoles y nopales que les habían servido, y soltaron una carcajada cuando Rett preguntó sin más:

-Hey, ¿no tienen cucharas?

-Esto se come así. –le cortó otra muchacha, poniéndoles delante tortillas recién hechas que los llaneros intentaron partir para usarlos cual cuencos y recoger como podían la comida, hasta que se rindieron y aceptaron las tazas de café como único desayuno. Los ánimos se calmaron y empezaron todos a charlar juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que Delfina, todavía sumida en el misterio se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Y ustedes saben porqué la señora se ve algo triste?

Hubo un súbito silencio, guiado más que nada por la mirada de advertencia de Ethan. Ninguno de sus hombres conocía las horrendas circunstancias en que la mañana anterior la esposa de Alfred tuvo que salir de su casa, pero entre todos corría ya un rumor muy preciso, que los cónyuges tuvieron una grave desavenencia. Lázaro sin embargo no estaba atado a la ley implícita de los llaneros, y respondió despacio, bajando la mano con que sujetaba su tortilla.

-Mira, Delfincita, lo que sienta o deje de sentir la señora no es cosa de incumbencia de ninguno de nosotros, con todo tu respeto, claro.

Pero luego de que los llaneros se marcharon a toda prisa rumbo al norte, el charro se volvió a Delfina y le hizo señas para que fueran al sitio más apartado del patio para hablar.

-Bueno, desembuche. –le ordenó la joven.

-Le voy a explicar lo que yo vi. –contestó Lázaro. –Escuché gritos en el piso de arriba donde los señores dormían, subí y me encontré un pandemónium de miedo y al señor ese tratando de matar a la señora. Luego cuando la soltó nos gritó a mí y a Ethan que la sacáramos porque no quería volver a verla, y cuando le pregunté a la señora qué había pasado ella estaba tan extrañada como estaba yo.

-O sea que pasó algo gordo, o su esposo está loco. –concluyó Delfina.

-N'ombre, de que está loco, está loco, pero de eso a querer matarla ya hay un paso muy grande. –los ojos del joven se ensombrecieron. –Me cae que el tipo ese se puso celoso por alguna muina y se la quiso cobrar.

-¿Celoso porqué? La señora es una persona decente.

-Nosotros lo sabemos pero él… -Lázaro suspiró. Delfina no sabía lo mismo que él, y aquél charro había sufrido, de manera indirecta, la guerra entre aquéllos dos. –Mira, desde siempre he pensado que ese chango tiene algo mal en la cabeza, mira que presionar a la señora pa' que se casara con él ya es malo, pero con esto se ha pasado bastante.

-A todas las señoritas ricas las casan por conveniencia, no es novedoso.

-Sí pero estamos hablando de… -hizo un balbuceo incomprensible y terminó por trabársele la lengua. Estuvo a pocos pasos de soltar que esas reglas eran para humanos corrientes, no para países. –Estamos hablando de la señora María, la mesma que se jue a pelear contra el mismo gringo ése en la guerra, y que por poquito le gana.

-¡Uy sí, por poquito! –se mofó Delfina aunque su voz denotaba decepción. –Cuando entraron todas las tropas americanas a la ciudad me dio harto miedo, pensé que era el fin del mundo o peor.

-No pos tampoco exageres, mujer, esos gringos ladran mucho pero no saben morder, lo sé porque llevo ya buen rato ahí con ellos. –el charro sacó pecho sonriendo jovial. –Se creen vaqueros y solo saben silbar y azotar látigos.

Los dos echaron a reír, animados, y se pusieron a criticar a los estadounidenses mientras ponían algo de orden en el patio. Planta arriba, las cosas tenían un cariz más triste. María estaba arrebujada en su cama, luego de haber tomado un baño se había envuelto en un camisón, decidida a no salir de su recámara en, al menos, unos días. Escuchó un rasguido familiar en la puerta y al abrir vio entrar muy ufano a su mascota.

-Chiquito… -la mexicana se inclinó y tomó en brazos al chihuahua. –Eres el único que me quiere de verdad, ¿verdad? Vente, no necesitamos gringos ni cochinadas para ser felices.

Acostó al cachorro en la orilla de la cama y ella misma se volvió a acostar, apretándose las sienes. Tenía una jaqueca fastidiosa desde que amaneció y sabía bien porqué era, la tensión entre ambos países era como una corriente eléctrica descarriada. Se contentó con pensar que Alfred debía estar sufriendo unos calambres horrorosos, pero luego se dio cuenta que le daba nostalgia pensar en él y se rindió, hundiéndose en las almohadas y buscando el descanso del sueño.

Tal y como pensaba, tampoco el país vecino estaba en su mejor día. Llevaba ya buen rato frotándose los tobillos, cansado de las constantes punzadas en la base de los pies y que corrían hasta la altura de las rodillas, evitándole caminar. Apostado de nuevo en su despacho se pasaba llamando a gritos a los sirvientes, dándoles secas órdenes antes de despedirlos con manotazos al aire; jamás se le había visto de peor humor.

-Quiero que quiten las cortinas nuevas y las guarden. Revisen las hortalizas, no quiero que venga el temporal y las barra todas. Lleven a beber a los caballos.

-Míster Jones…

-What?

Agnes, que había estado yendo y viniendo del despacho con cada orden y empezaba a marearse, agachó la cabeza dócilmente al escuchar la respuesta enfadada de su jefe.

-No, nada… Excuse me. –susurró y salió. En la cocina, los sirvientes estaban apostados cada uno en un rincón de la mesa, escuchando el canturreo incesante de la cocinera. La cherokee no había dejado de cantar aquél extraño murmullo desde que María se fue, y si al menos uno de los presentes conociera su lengua sabrían que sus constantes gorgoritos eran en realidad sortilegios nativos para espantar la malicia.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Curtis en cuanto la sirvienta regresó.

-As always. Creo que hoy está de peor humor. –contestó Agnes pasándose una mano por la frente. La servidumbre hizo silencio, mirándose desanimados.

-Missis María tuvo la culpa. –el jovenzuelo pinchó enfadado su puré de papas.

-La señora no ha hecho nada. –contestó de pronto la cocinera interrumpiendo su canción. –Ha sido ella una mujer buena y justa, y cariñosa. –añadió mirando de soslayo a Curtis. –El problema viene de afuera, de la discordia que alguien ha plantado y de los naturales celos del corazón inseguro, dos cosas a las que el señor Jones está muy expuesto.

-Hablando de cosas malas, ¿alguien ha visto a esa asiática últimamente? –saltó de pronto Agnes.

Yue no había aparecido aún en algún lugar visible, permanecía arrebujada en su nido (porque desde fuera lo parecía, una madriguera más bien como la que suelen cavar las víboras del desierto para cazar) sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza, por lo que nadie se explicaba cómo se las arreglaba para comer. El sentimiento de hostilidad que se instaló en todos desde su llegada era ya tangible, pues mientras los que trabajaban en la casa debían correr de arriba abajo atendiendo las órdenes de Alfred, ella parecía estar pasando unas largas y solitarias vacaciones.

Lo que no sabían era que se regodeaba en su felicidad, a espaldas de todos. Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez los acontecimientos que desencadenaron la triste escena de dos días atrás. Recordó cómo, discretamente y mientras todos miraban a otro lado, se robaba la caja de música junto con la carta, sabiendo que dos objetos comprometedores valían más que uno de dudosa procedencia, y con las dos cosas en la mano se deslizó hasta su guarida; ahí, se dedicó a cometer el acto más bajo que puede hacer un desesperado, tomó la carta y copió, con suma lentitud y dedicación, la letra de Ludwig imprimiendo palabras inventadas e insinuaciones terribles, y después de guardar la carta falsa en la caja y prepararse para su actuación del día siguiente, había quemado la carta real, dejando sin rastro cualquier prueba de inocencia de México. Su treta fue más fructífera de lo que imaginó, ahora Alfred pensaba que María era una ramera mentirosa, y que le había sido infiel bajo su propio techo, y no sólo eso, sino que encima planeaba fugarse con su amante en pocos días.

Aquélla misma mañana, cuando asistió al despacho y envenenó la mente del norteamericano esperó a que saliera de su campo de visión para apostarse, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en una de las recámaras contiguas, donde escuchó desde los insultos hasta el brutal jaleo de la pelea; por un breve momento se atrevió a salir y asomarse por la puerta abierta y ahí vio el clímax de la violenta lucha. Con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia rezaba en sus adentros, "Por favor, que chúa Jones la mate, que mate a esa perra", pero su diversión culminó al escuchar pasos apresurándose por las escaleras y forzándola a ocultarse.

Ahora que el peligro había pasado, estaba lista para volver a salir, y culminar con su victoria.

Pasaron otros tres días. La noticia de que María estaba de vuelta en su casa empezó a circular por el resto del continente y de ahí, en forma de chisme bizarro, a Europa. Pasó otra semana, en la cual la mexicana pasó sus horas oculta en su habitación, mal comiendo y mal durmiendo con Chiquito como única compañía, y una visita inesperada apareció en la puerta a primeras horas del mediodía.

-¡Señora María! ¡Señora María! –Delfina entró casi tropezando y agitando una mano desesperada. -¡Señora…!

-¿Qué pasa, Delfina? –preguntó la aludida con indiferencia, apenas levantando los párpados.

-¡Vino su señor padre a verla!

María palideció. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Antonio tan de repente? Se puso de pie y le ordenó a su criada mientras se acomodaba la bata:

-Ve y entretenlo, que no suba hasta dentro de unos diez minutos.

-¿Y cómo lo entretengo?

-Dale jitomates o algo así, acabamos de cosechar, ¿no? –espetó nerviosa tomando de su tocador un cepillo para arreglarse el cabello.

Tal y como ordenó, Antonio subió luego de un buen rato, todavía mordisqueando uno de los frutos rojos que tanto le gustaban y todavía llevando en la mano una maletita junto con su chaqueta escarlata. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y llamó un par de veces.

-¿María? Pequeña, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que salió disparado fue Chiquito. El chihuahua luego de su pelea con Alfred había quedado muy sensible respecto a los países ajenos y estaba esperando el momento idóneo para atacar alguno, pero en cuanto saltó cual acróbata cayó en los brazos del español que lo abrazó hasta casi aplastarle las costillas riendo divertido.

-¡Chiquito! Hace mucho que no te veía, sigues igual de chiquito que siempre…. ¡Ah! –soltó al cachorro que se puso a rodearlo a toda prisa y se acercó a María, todavía en bata pero con el cabello peinado y el rostro limpio, abrazándola con ternura. –Mi pequeña princesa, ¿porqué no me avistaste que vendrías a tu casa? Hubiera venido a visitarte, te extraño mucho, fíjate que Ludwig me contó que tú…

Pero el discurso de Antonio se cortó al ver la expresión de abandono en la cara de su hija. Preocupado por ello, acarició las mejillas de María como hacía cuando era pequeña.

-Princesa… -susurró enternecido y angustiado. -¿Qué tienes?

La mexicana se mordía los labios, se había jurado no decirle nada a nadie de su pena, pero apenas sintió la caricia se quebró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, abrazándose ansiosa a Antonio sin dejar de gimotear.

-¡Ay, papá! –se lamentó ocultando su cara en el hombro del europeo. -¡Soy tan infeliz, creí… creí que si regresaba aquí iba a ser feliz pero estoy tan confundida…!

Antonio rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara a la joven.

-Ya, ya, princesa mía. Ven, cuéntame qué te pasó…

-¡¿Qué dices que pasó?! –exclamó una voz diferente en el norte, haciendo retumbar la casa donde se hospedaba.

-Lo que te estoy diciendo. –contestó Alfred, sentado solemne en su despacho y apretando los dientes, echando fuego por los ojos. –Esa… maldita… me traicionó.

-De verdad que no entiendo nada, ¡nada! Ustedes dos son una jaqueca para el mundo. –se quejó Arthur, que también había llegado a la casa de su ex colonia extrañado por los rumores que le llegaron desde ultramar. –Primero me dices que ya estaban todos bien, ¡ahora me dices que no! ¡Explícate, damn it!

Alfred tomó aire, esperando no ponerse a gritar aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-María recibió una carta de Ludwig… le decía… le decía… -el estadounidense abrió bruscamente un cajón y empujó de él la caja de música, tendiéndosela a Arthur. –Lee.

El inglés tomó la caja y la abrió, escuchando primero la tonada que salió de ella antes de sacar la carta aplastada por el puño de Alfred y leerla. En cada nueva línea se formaba una arruga de desconcierto en su frente hasta que por fin terminó.

-That's unbelievable…

-Lo sé, pero pasó.

-No, no entiendes… esto no es creíble, ¿no me escuchaste? –Arthur agitó la carta apretándola aún más. -¿Crees que una carta como ésta podría pasar por mis correos sin que lo notara? ¡Bloody hell, la mayoría de estas cartas cruza por el Atlántico y requiere sellos, los sellos de mi rey! ¡Y esta carta no los tiene!

Alfred tomó la carta, revisando el lomo donde estaba escrito el nombre del destinatario. Era verdad, no había asomo de firma o sello que comprobara que la carta había pasado por el modo habitual, y el contrabando de correo aún no estaba vigente en ese lado del mundo… pero claro, podía haber pasado por otro lado, tal vez por uno que él no atendió…

-Debió recibirlo el criado de María, ese tipo raro que llegó supuestamente para escoltarla al sur. –dictaminó soltando la carta.

-Eso no explica que llegara al continente así como así.

-Pudo venir por otro lado, un paquete falso que la contenía, así podría pasar sin que lo notaras y sin que tuviera sellos.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, llevaba años sin oír a Alfred hablar con tanta lógica.

-De verdad estás molesto. –musitó.

-¿Molesto? Estaba peor hace unos días, créeme, quería matarla y estuve a punto.

-¿Eres idiota? –saltó el inglés, poniéndose de pie. -¿Sabes lo que implica matar una nación? ¿Lo sabes? –se tiró de los cabellos cada vez más enfadado. –Pudiste ocasionar un quiebre, pudiste… ¡pudiste propiciar una guerra! ¡¿Qué no te enseñé nada o tienes tocino en vez de cerebro?!

-Tell me, si hubieras sido yo, ¿qué habrías hecho?

-¿Qué habría hecho? –balbuceó Arthur y sus mejillas palidecieron poco a poco. De pronto, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y pareció retraerse, rememorando cosas que pensaba ya superadas; qué habría hecho si hubiera sido él, y no Alfred… "Quédate conmigo y te protegeré", le había dicho él en 1780, hacía casi cien años… Si hubiera sido él nada de eso hubiera pasado, Alfred nunca la hubiera tomado… -Mira…

-Lo único que sé es que me traicionó, pero no voy a romper el contrato que hice con ella. –el estadounidense colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda. –Seguiremos como siempre, y dado que ha sido ella quien ha roto el trato y salido de aquí…

-¡Acabas de decirme que la corriste!

-…Tengo derecho de reclamar una indemnización, y le estaría bien empleado. Veamos si así aprende a portarse un poco como la supuesta dama que es. –se dio media vuelta, mirando al gran librero que tenía a la espalda con el ceño fruncido, pensando. Había tantas maneras de atormentarla, de hacerla rabiar y sentirse tan burlada e impotente como él…

Arthur negó secamente, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Oh, by the way… -dijo antes de salir, mirando la caja de música. –Esa cancioncita yo la conozco, la escuché hace siglos. –Alfred no contestó, pero pudo ver cómo torcía el cuello en dirección a él. –Esa canción se la cantaba el idiota de España para arrullarla desde que era una bebita.

Alfred se quedó solo en el despacho, materialmente clavado al suelo y con la mente trabajando a mil por hora. Y tras él, dos ojos dorados de serpiente lo contemplaban hambrientos, listos para atacar con su estocada final.

…

_Me encanta cuando las cosas van de mal en peor n.n (?) ¿Pensaban que en un par de capítulos todo se iba a arreglar? ¡Pues no, recuerden que tardé 12 capítulos en divorciar a Alemania y Argentina! Ok not._

_Bueno creo que hoy sí hay necesidad de repasar un poquito de Historia n.n Verán, la referencia de los pensamientos de Arthur vienen de que fue Inglaterra el primer país en "recomendar" a la Nueva España que promulgara su independencia, y la pequeña María ni lerda ni perezosa la hizo caso, esto fue más que nada por motivos económicos y desavenencias con la corona española (pero ya sabemos lo tsundere que es el cejón XD). _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Shelbunar:**__ Sí, es odiosa y el gringo es terco, pero keep calm, esto aún no termina n.n_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Naaah Teresa todavía hacía la gracia XD no la escoltes aún, tienen que pasar muchas desavenencias antes de eso. Muajaja, la golpiza perfecta :D pero no, aún no._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Yep O.O pero no te retuerzas que te dolerá! Espera un poco más, faltan muchas cosas por aclarar y se aclararán._

_**Ghostpen94:**__ No lo destruyo, solo lo hago dramático n.n Waaa~ sí, las águilas son mami Mar y mami Citlalli de hecho. ¡Yaaaay amé el Awe Island! *-*_

_**Guest 1:**__ ¡Felicidades! Perdiste tu valioso tiempo en decir cuánto odias mi fanfic._

_**Tamat:**__ Jajaja XD todos contra el gringo, ahora tod s lo aman casi tanto como a Vietnam… y en el próximo capítulo lo amarán más, muajaja. Sí, el dulce GerMex :3_

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ O.O no koliés (?) sé que Vietnam tan linda es odiosa pero no la koliés, aún no :D P.D Tu pic de gato Alemania enojado va perfecto con el comment XD_

_**Cinthia C:**__ Como todos los hombres :/ según ellos muy enamorados y a la hora de la verdad se ponen celosos y todo vale mad… ¡Oh claro que ardería! Pero arderá, aún no pero pasarán muchas cosas._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Pues lo es, es el gringo (?)_

_**Guest 2:**__ Esa parte de la telenovela la ignoré n.n _

_**Jessy88g:**__ XD todos dicen que Yue es como Teresa. Yep, amo hacer eso de los plot twist, soy mala :D bueno la reconciliación tardará pero llegará… en una tormenta ojojo._

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Inhala, exhala, inh… Naaah mentira expláyate XD si te quedas con el coraje es peor (coffcoffFlannyaysufanficcoff) Meeeh es el gringo, todos saben que sobrerreacciona como nadie, y peor, como dices Yue está libre O.O Oooow ignoremos esos comentarios lelos, no sirven de nada -w- ¡Yaaay el oneshot! Lo estaré esperando :3_

_**Bellrose Jewel:** Bueno aquí ya está la explicación de la trampa n.n Oooh sí, la hará ;D y hará maldades que no veas. _

_Bueno, perdonen de antemano por el ooc de México llorando como nena, pero bue, es mujer y como toda mujer a veces se quiebra, y está en un mar de confusión y enojo que no vieran, pero la Mari de siempre regresará en el próximo capítulo, no se preocupen n.n ¡Adiosito!_

_P.D No sean malitus, revisen mi nuevo fanfic __**Hetalia: El eterno Halloween**__, está muriendo de raquitismo :'( _


	20. Triunfo

20

TRIUNFO

Las primeras noticias llegaron veloces, en rumores, pero ella en su corazón sabía que de rumores tenían poco. La cruda realidad acababa de aparecerse ante ella de la manera más despreciable que pudo habérsele presentado.

-¿Otro asalto? –preguntó sobándose la sien derecha con un gesto de dolor. Las Californias llevaban doliéndole ya mucho tiempo.

-Sí, a un poblado de la frontera. –le explicó un hombretón de unos treinta años vestido a la usanza norteña. –Vinieron de pronto y empezaron a disparar y sacaron todo lo que encontraron.

-¿No han visto quiénes fueron?

-No, señora, pero no era necesario. Por sus ropas y sus modales sabemos que eran gringos.

María volvió a sobarse la sien, tratando de soportar las fuertes punzadas que no le permitían pensar correctamente. Miró de soslayo al hombre, que la veía no muy seguro de que alguien como ella pudiera auxiliarlo.

-Mire… -le dijo finalmente, armándose de paciencia. –Si las cosas siguen así el gobierno le exigirá réplica al de los Estados Unidos. Por lo pronto procuren apartarse de la línea fronteriza y de alertar a las autoridades locales, yo me encargaré de lo demás, ¿está bien? –al ver que no le había convencido mucho suspiró y tomó unas monedas de oro entregándoselas. –Tenga, por el desagravio de sus cosas.

Cuando el visitante se marchó María dejó azotar su cabeza sobre el escritorio, gimoteando cada vez más molesta. No era prudente, pero si venía otro más a decirle sobre asaltos y asesinatos iba a explotar e ir directo a la casa del chingado Jones a reventarlo a balazos.

-¡Señora! –exclamó Delfina que acababa de entrar y al verla así pensó que estaba desmayada. La aludida levantó la cabeza.

-Te voy a dar un consejo, Delfina, nunca te metas en asuntos diplomáticos, te provocan unas migrañas hermosísimas. –espetó.

-Eh… señora, su padre la espera para comer.

-Ay, sí. Lo siento, estaba atendiendo cosas… -explicó poniéndose de pie y estirándose, escuchando el crujido de los huesos de su espalda. La tensión iba a matarla, pensó, por un lado las desavenencias entre conservadores y liberales que no parecían ponerse de acuerdo en quién era el presidente y por otro lado esos malditos ataques a sus ciudadanos viviendo en la frontera o en comunidades estadounidenses tomadas por la guerra. El odio que demostraban esos extranjeros engreídos por su pueblo parecía haberse disparado de golpe, y se preguntaba si acaso no era una forma de presión.

Sintiéndose enferma y cansada, María bajó hasta el comedor donde Antonio ya daba cuenta de un plato de rodajas de jitomate. Al verla el español bajó las manos.

-Princesa, te ves muy pálida, ¿tienes jaquecas otra vez? –preguntó tímidamente haciéndose a un lado para dejar sentar a su hija.

-Hay problemas en la frontera. –explicó todavía apretándose la cabeza con una mano. –Asaltos, ataques… creo que están matando gente, incluso… por diversión.

-Oh… -Antonio la miró comprensivo. -¿Bandoleros en los caminos, pequeña?

-Ojalá, pero creo que son otra cosa… -la mexicana se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor. Estaba segura que acababa de suscitarse otro de esos acontecimientos a juzgar por la fuerza de las punzadas. –Son todos gringos según las descripciones… están entrando ilegalmente a atacar y robar lo que tiene esa pobre gente, como si no les hubieran quitado ya mucho.

-¡Bueno, se acabó! –Antonio golpeó la mesa con un puño. –Iré hoy mismo a hablar con ese bastardo de Alfred para recordarle que no hay que meter las narices con la colonia de un imperio.

-Pero no eres ya un imperio. –inquirió la joven con delicadeza. –Y yo ya no soy una colonia. Hemos cambiado mucho en pocas décadas.

-Tal vez, pero sigues siendo mi hija. –replicó, sonriéndole con nostalgia y alargando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la menor. La retiró, desconcertado, al sentir que ésta estaba caliente. –Deberías dormir un poco luego de comer, princesa.

-Lo intentaré. –mintió y el resto de la comida la pasaron más tranquilos, y silenciosos.

Del otro lado las mismas noticias llegaban, pero no resultaban importantes para ningún oído, excepto tal vez para Agnes, que daba un respingo cada vez que entre charla y charla escuchaba sobre el ataque contra algún muchacho en la frontera.

-Deja de llenarte la cabeza con esos miedos. –le comentó la cocinera mientras picaba con poco entusiasmo un grupo de remolachas. –Es la ambición del hombre tan negra que ni la noche más impenetrable se le parece.

-Pero podría tratarse de missis María o de… bueno, de su gente la próxima vez. –replicó. La cocinera ya iba a contestarle cuando de pronto entró Yue en la cocina, mirando con el ceño fruncido a las dos mujeres.

-Tardan mucho. –dijo por fin. –Chúa Jones pidió la comida hace diez minutos, ¿se han dado cuenta? –los ojos de la vietnamita fueron directo a Agnes. –Eres una mujer holgazana y lenta, apresúrate a servir la bandeja de servicio.

La aludida le dio la espalda, refunfuñando por dentro. La cocinera movió la cabeza en negación y empezó a cantar en su lengua:

-_Espíritu del bosque, espíritu del río, trae de vuelta en el viento al águila, que aplaste su cuerpo, que quiebre su cabeza, que mate el águila real a la serpiente venenosa…_

-Silencio ya con eso. –le ordenó Yue mirando de mal modo a la cherokee. –Tu voz es odiosa. ¡Ah! –le arrebató la bandeja a Agnes. –Si otra vez las encuentro holgazaneando le contaré a chúa Jones para que las eche. –dicho esto se marchó con la cabeza en alto.

-La detesto. –suspiró Agnes. –No puedo creer lo odiosa que puede ser.

-Es la serpiente hermosa en su piel esmeralda pero llena de veneno y porquería en las entrañas. –repuso la cocinera. –_Espíritu del bosque, espíritu del río…_

Alfred estaba muy tranquilo en su despacho, con una lupa clavada en un ojo leyendo un documento viejo. Yue entró y dócilmente dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-Lamento el retraso, chúa Jones, pero esas mujeres de la cocina estaban algo lentas hoy.

-Don't worry. –contestó sin mirarla, leyendo atento. La vietnamita apoyó las manos en el borde del escritorio y echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de leer. Alfred suspiró y dejó el documento a un lado, listo para comer.

-Hmm, chúa Jones… -preguntó con timidez. -¿Qué son esas hojas?

-Un tratado. –explicó como si nada. –Buscaba algo sobre indemnizaciones pero creo que estoy leyendo la copia equivocada. Tendré que echarle un vistazo a otros documentos.

-Entiendo. –Yue asintió despacio, retorciéndose las manos a discreción. Se había cumplido poco más de un mes desde que María se había ido de la casa y ahora Alfred parecía de mejor talante, o por lo menos ya no se la pasaba atrincherado en su despacho, era justo como cuando ella llegó a casa, volvían a ser solo ella y él. –Chúa Jones…

-What? –preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

-Yo… me preguntaba… -Yue escogió con cuidado sus palabras, un paso en falso podía echar a perder todo. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y me extraña que usted no haya escrito aún a su esposa.

El estadounidense apretó con fuerza la cuchara.

-Verás, Yue… -explicó con voz grave. –No quiero hablar de ella, ¿está bien? Puedes retirarte.

-Por supuesto, chúa Jones. –la mujer salió, sonriendo para sus adentros. Se había referido a María como _ella, _no como su esposa. En el despacho Alfred miraba con nostalgia su plato; resultaba que la cocinera había preparado otra vez caldo de pollo.

Un día después, Alfred volvía a estar apostado frente a su escritorio, releyendo el acta de matrimonio y el Tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo con la exasperación retratada en las pupilas, hasta que Agnes llamó a la puerta.

-Míster Jones…

-Now what?

-Lo busca un hombre en la puerta, dice que quiere hablar urgentemente con usted.

-Dile que no puedo recibir a nadie ahora, que vuelva más tarde. –respondió enfadado, volviendo a revisar el tratado.

-But, míster Jones, dice que es urgente… que es sobre missis María.

Pudo imaginar quién era. Arthur tal vez, aunque Agnes le habría dicho quien era, o Ludwig, decidido a defender a su amante… Como si tuviera un resorte se levantó del asiento, pasó por el lado de la sirvienta y fue al vestíbulo, decidido a primero soltarle un buen puñetazo al alemán como desagravio. Pero a quien encontró ahí fue a Antonio, que sujetaba en un brazo su chaqueta y en el otro su alabarda. Apenas verse ambos hombres endurecieron sus rostros y el ambiente se tensó.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó Antonio secamente, dejando a un lado su chaqueta. Alfred no contestó al saludo. –Quiero hablar contigo en este momento, si no te importa, ¿puedo pasar? –recibió una cabeceada asintiendo como única respuesta. –Gracias, eres muy amable. –replicó sarcástico y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta el salón principal, donde tomó asiento y se apretó con los dedos entre los ojos.

-Well, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? –preguntó Alfred, que continuaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

-Primeramente quisiera algo de beber, es lo menos que puedes hacer con una visita. –le reprendió. El estadounidense sintió un acceso de rabia, no podía creer que el padre de la zorra ésa viniera a su casa como si nada y encima le exigiera sus atenciones; pero al pensar en el gesto reprobatorio de Arthur se resignó y buscó en la cava de cristal las botellas y un vaso.

-¿Quieres whisky, coñac…? –refunfuñó.

-Coñac, por favor. –Antonio esperó a recibir la bebida y dar un pequeño trago antes de continuar. –Bueno, preguntas qué hago aquí, y lo que hago es… cómo decirlo… representar los derechos de mi hija.

-¿Derechos? –Alfred rió con sorna. –Esa mujercita no tiene derechos, al menos no para mí. Pero claro… -bufó. –es en parte culpa mía por pensar que podría llevarme bien con una nación subdesarrollada, estúpida e inútil.

-¡Mi hija no es ninguna de esas cosas! –el español se puso de pie, apretando con más fuerza la empuñadura de la alabarda. –No creas que desconozco lo que pasó aquí, pero lo que yo quiero saber es porqué. ¿Qué te hizo ella para que la insultaras, la atacaras y la echaras de aquí, eh? ¿Con qué derecho te sientes para seguirla lastimando?

-¡Con el derecho de la víctima! ¡Me mintió, me engañó bajo mis propias narices y pensaba traicionar su propio juramento! –le respondió el otro acercándose, hasta que ambos prácticamente quedaron cara a cara. –La verdad, Spain, eres un pobre idiota cegado por tus amores paternales, y tu hija es una prostituta.

La alabarda cortó el aire y cayó justo donde segundos antes estaba el estadounidense. Éste, viéndose libre del peligro, soltó una carcajada.

-¡Qué lento te volviste, Carriedo, pensé que manejabas mejor tu arma…! Ahora que la veo, es más pequeña de lo que Arthur me la describió.

-Es que ésta es nueva. –replicó quitándole importancia. –Pero da igual, me sirve para decapitarte. –el arma giró de nuevo y cayó sobre Alfred, que la esquivó aunque chocó contra una mesa. El jaleo que se armó a continuación era tal que varios sirvientes se asomaron, asustados, viendo la persecución. Antonio volvió a estrellar la alabarda, que se clavó en una mesa y no pudo arrancarla sin llevarse el mueble consigo, pero para ese momento Alfred ya había logrado tomar de un mueble próximo un arma y apuntaba con ella al español.

-Get out of my house… -le amenazó quitando el seguro del arma. –Lárgate, y no quiero saber nada de ti o de tu hija nunca más… pero te aseguro que por su incumplimiento tendrá que responder…

-¿Su incumplimiento? Ella no ha incumplido en nada, Jones.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no te ha contado? –preguntó con voz ponzoñosa. -¿Sabes porqué eché a María de aquí? Well, te lo diré… lo hice porque tu hija es una cualquiera que no tuvo ningún problema en estar aquí besándose y revolcándose con su amante y con el que encima de todo pensaba fugarse.

-No… es mentira, ¡ella nunca lo haría! –replicó Antonio, palideciendo.

-Of course yes! ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo, tengo pruebas de que lo hizo! ¡¿Quieres verlas?! –Alfred echó a andar rabioso por el salón, cruzándolo y llegando hasta su despacho, de donde sacó la caja de música que le mostró al todavía aturdido visitante. -¡Mira y dime luego si no es una traición!

Con las manos temblorosas, Antonio tomó la caja y la abrió, escuchando conmocionado la música tintineante de su interior.

-Es… es… la caja que le regalé yo… -musitó, tragando saliva. Alfred abrió mucho los ojos.

-No, you're a liar… esta caja es de Alemania… ¡Ludwig se la regaló!

-¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Yo le dije que la hiciera para regalársela cuando cumplió diez años…! diez años de ya no estar conmigo… -Antonio miró la caja con una mueca entristecida. –Esta es la canción que yo le cantaba de niña…

El estadounidense apretó los puños. Era lo mismo que le había contado Arthur, era cierto… pero eso no iba a atenuar el resto de las pruebas.

-¿Ves la carta que hay adentro? Léela y luego me dices si miento o no. –espetó. Antonio extrajo el sobre arrugado y lo leyó, cada vez más desconcertado.

-No es cierto… ¡esta carta dice mentiras! ¡María nunca…!

-¡Sí, María sí! –chilló Alfred cada vez más alterado. -¡Tu hija me traicionó y pensaba burlarse de mí! Pero no lo hará… I swear she won't!

-¡Mi hija sería incapaz de traicionarte, eres su esposo!

-¡Sí pero ella no quería casarse conmigo, lo hizo porque ella aceptó!

-¡Por las malas, es verdad! Pero si ella realmente hubiera querido hacer algo así me lo habría contado… Y ahora entiendo mejor que nunca porqué odiaba tanto este matrimonio. –Antonio azotó la alabarda, haciendo que la mesa se partiera en dos liberando su arma, y luego se puso a toda prisa la chaqueta que había dejado a un lado. –Con permiso… Jones. –dando grandes zancadas salió de la casa.

-Agnes… ¡Agnes! –exclamó Alfred. La tímida muchacha se asomó, temblando levemente.

-Yes, míster Jones?

-Prepárenme un baño ahora mismo. Y no quiero que me molesten con nada en todo el día. –ordenó, subiendo las escaleras como una exhalación.

Luego de un rato, Alfred estaba hundido hasta el pecho en el agua caliente de la tina, las manos apostadas a cada lado y los ojos cerrados, respirando con pesadez; la visita de Antonio lo había alterado y aún sentía el enojo subiendo por su cuello como si quisiera vomitarlo y en cierto modo le parecía lógico, quería vomitar aquél veneno, echarlo de su cuerpo y olvidar… ¿Olvidar qué? A María, a esa mujer falsa y altanera que lo tuvo tan fácilmente adiestrado, comiendo de su mano como un corderito agradecido, feliz de pensar que ella por fin lo amaba. Hermosa mentira.

Se pasaba la esponja espumosa por el pecho, recordando las manos tibias y nerviosas de su esposa. ¿Lo habría acariciado así, gentil y servicial, cuando fue herido en el cañón y estuvo cuidando de él? ¿Aquéllas mismas manos delicadas habían limpiado el sudor de su frente y masajeado los músculos de su cuello para darle algo de alivio en su convalecencia? ¿Habría pasado inclinada sobre él por horas, recorriendo con sus ojos cálidos su rostro en angustiada búsqueda de señales de recuperación que alejaran la fatalidad?

No quería admitirlo, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero la extrañaba. La extrañaba con tanto dolor como si tuviera una espina hundida en el pecho y que cada día se clavaba más, abriéndose paso entre sus músculos y llegando al corazón que se desangraba y lo ahogaba en la desesperanza. Si al menos tuviera un bálsamo para sanar el sufrimiento…

Entonces una mano pequeña y delgada tomó la suya, quitándole la esponja y luego, servicialmente, la pasó por su cuerpo lavándolo, aliviando poco a poco la tensión que lo mataba; se extrañó mucho, ¿aquélla era la mano de la mexicana o estaba alucinando? Pero esa mano pequeña era más larga, más fría…aunque sobre su piel se sentía maravillosamente cálida. Dejó que ésta mano paseara por su cuerpo hasta que se hundió en el agua y rozara su estómago, provocándole un estremecimiento. Oyó un goteo y supo que la mano había salido del agua, y ésta misma reposó sobre su hombro, seguida por otra igual de pequeña pero seca, y escuchó un chapoteo y sintió un peso apostado a cada lado de sus piernas, como si alguien se hubiera puesto de cuclillas frente a él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró no con María, sino con Yue. El largo cabello negro de ésta caía libremente por su espalda, aunque dos mechones se habían deslizado por sus hombros y cubrían sus senos pequeños y redondos; entonces el estadounidense cayó en la cuenta que aquélla joven estaba completamente desnuda, y el contraste de su pelo azabache con lo pálido de su piel le resultaba fascinante.

La vietnamita se inclinó sobre él y empezó a besar su cuello, lenta, candorosa pero excitante, aprisionando con sus labios cada centímetro de piel y dejando tras de sí un rastro húmedo y caliente. Instintivamente las manos de Alfred volvieron a la vida y tomaron a Yue por la cintura, atrayéndola hasta sentarla en su regazo; la joven seguía cubriendo de besos su cuerpo, acariciaba sus cabellos enredando sus delgados dedos en éste, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. No hubo palabras, sólo aquélla mirada directa, hipnótica, debilitante, antes de que Yue se abalanzara sobre los labios de Alfred, devorándolos, mordiéndolos, clavando sus colmillos en las sensibles comisuras y haciéndolo gemir, no muy seguro si era de dolor o de deleite. Y la saliva tibia de la vietnamita se mezclaba con la suya, como veneno, embotándole los sentidos y haciéndolo desear más.

Las caderas de Yue empezaron a moverse, zigzagueando sobre la entrepierna de Alfred, arremetiendo ansiosamente hasta que él mismo sintió la necesidad lasciva de seguirle el juego y se puso a acariciarla, pasando sus manos por los hombros estrechos, la espalda recta y los glúteos suaves mientras la vietnamita atacaba, subiendo y bajando con la emoción a flor de piel, mirándole con ojos deseosos y besándolo como siempre quiso hacerlo. Entre tanto embate la misma joven fue quien se montó sobre él, emitiendo un lánguido quejido antes de empezar a retorcerse moviendo su cadera sin ton ni son; su cuerpo entero era víctima de espasmos, temblando y agitándose al mismo ritmo de sus asaltos. El estadounidense tenía la cabeza más nublada que nunca, aquéllos movimientos insistentes le excitaban, pero algo dentro de sí se sentía enfermo, enardecido como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un narcótico, y como única forma de distracción sujetaba de la cintura a la vietnamita y la embestía, aunque no era necesario porque ella hacía casi todo el trabajo, retorciéndose en un movimiento ondulante como el de las serpientes al nadar. Cuando por fin terminaron, Yue se vino con un siseo débil y estrangulado, como el que hacen las víboras al atacar, y cayó exangüe sobre los hombros de Alfred.

-Ch… Chúa Jones… -susurró con la voz cargada de anhelo. –Te amo.

Él, como única respuesta, la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Olvidar… lo había logrado, Yue le había ayudado a olvidarse, por un breve y confuso instante, de todo aquello que le producía desasosiego; había encontrado lo que necesitaba, y agradecido besó la frente perlada de la vietnamita, dejando que ella deslizara su boca por su cuello una vez más.

…

_Uuuh~ parece que Yue se salió con la suya u.u y el gringo sigue de pesado. No me odien T-T así es la vida. _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Sheblunar:**__ Pues creo que sí te dejaré XD pues no por depresión, pero Mari andará nerviosa, comienzan las revueltas internas y eso es siempre agotador para un país. Pues ya fue papá Toño pero no consiguió nada :/ … ¿o sí? ;D_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Así son los hombres ._._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Dulce UKMex que siempre agrada n.n y sí, quedó como idiota pero es terco._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ Sí, es algo heredado (leí por ahí que el odio entre España e Inglaterra se "transmitió" a sus hijos) O.O Jooo ¿no te habías dado cuenta? ¡Pero es genial tu pic!_

_**Guest 1:**__ T-T no quiero (?) jajaja el franchute XD cierto, necesitamos un poco de amour pero para su presentación estelar falta un poco más. _

_**Guest 2:**__ *O* gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste n.n pero no te alteres, esto todavía no acaba (bueno, eso no ayuda mucho XD)._

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Sí, los papis al rescate (o regaño) de sus bebés ex colonias adoradas *u* Jajaja es complejo de Electra y de Edipo n.n _

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ No y hoy amarás a Yue más que nunca (?) Iggy es bello, y tan tsundere que jamás admitirá que una partecita de él también quiere a María… a su modo cejón, claro jaja! O.O ¿mi fic fue el primero que leíste? *echa espuma por la boca y rueda* ¡Eso es besho! :'D Sí, en el otro fic sale Iggy, no podemos ignorarlo, es tan asjhahgdjha ok ya. Pues Ludwig tiene que aparecer, sí, Mari necesita que le den cariño alemán X'D no odies mucho al gringo por favor._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Seee todos son fail ¬.¬ menos Toño tomatoso que es un papá sobreprotector y lindo n.n_

_**Bellrose Jewel:**__ Chiquito tan bonito n.n Los padres europeos tienen que ayudar a sus bebés americanos, es el colmo XD pero esperemos que lo logren, si no… habrá guerra o_o y pues… pues… ya se lo devoró u.u (?)_

_Bueno es todo por hoy n.n las cosas ya se pusieron calientes y tendremos que enfriarlas, pero para ello deberá pasar… *chan chan chan* ya verán qué pasará, pero les aseguro que será genial ;D ¡adiosito!_


	21. Confrontación

21

CONFRONTACIÓN

Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a mirar sobre él el rostro agotado y sonriente de Yue.

-Te quiero, chúa Jones… te quiero desde que te vi. –musitó, besando la frente del norteamericano. Con timidez, el aludido sonrió y exhaló un suspiro.

-¿Sabes que no podremos estar juntos… como se debe, right? –murmuró, mirando cómo la vietnamita inclinaba la cabeza, tratando de controlar su decepción.

-Eso no me importa. –replicó por fin. –Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, no me importa como sea.

Alfred movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, enternecido por la dulce necedad de la vietnamita, y la abrazó contra sí besando su frente. Doce horas sin saber del mundo, porque en su mundo ya solo estaban ellos dos.

O eso quería creer. Del otro lado del río María empezaba a aliviarse de la jaqueca, las bajas en las intervenciones de bandoleros en el norte implicaban que su país comenzaba a sentirse en calma; pero por otro lado, había algo que le preocupaba respecto a Alfred, algo que la tenía constantemente tensa aún cuando no sabía el motivo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del norte florecía un aire nuevo, mucho más caliente y cargado que el del desierto, oloroso a selva y a memorias envenenadas, y al mismo tiempo aparecía de pronto Yue, ya no como una criada anónima y siempre marginada del ritmo natural del edificio, sino como una mujer magnífica, siniestra, vestida a la manera europea con vestidos de todos tonos de verde, mirando por encima del hombro a aquéllos que al verla llegar, tomada del brazo de Alfred, creyeron mirar un abismo abriéndose delante de ellos.

-¡No creerás lo que vi! –exclamó Agnes, entrando a toda prisa a la cocina. -¡Yue, esa mujer… acaba de llegar con míster Jones y está usando vestidos de señora!

La cherokee levantó la cabeza y sus ojos titilaron entristecidos, negando con la cabeza y mirando con pesadumbre hacia la puerta. Agnes paseaba de arriba abajo, agitando las manos mientras se quejaba, desesperándose entre frase y frase.

-¡… con esa mujer tan fastidiosa! Si al menos missis María estuviera aquí…

-Pero bà María no está aquí. –una voz imperiosa y grave cruzó delante de las dos mujeres y vieron aparecer a la vietnamita en la entrada de la cocina. –Está con ustedes una nueva señora, y les recomiendo en primer lugar que sean eficientes, y en segundo lugar que no las encuentre hablando otra vez de esa mujer. De otro modo… -su mirada se afiló. –me encargaré personalmente de que las echen.

Dicho esto se alejó, agitando sus cabellos largos y negros con estoicismo. Las dos mujeres la miraron con seriedad, antes de mirarse una a otra y suspirar.

Los días próximos, Yue y Alfred vivieron paseando de arriba abajo, bajo la dócil pero desaprobatoria mirada de los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor que, acostumbrados a la presencia de la mexicana, no se alegraban de que aquélla taimada y altiva mujer se paseara entre ellos, mirándolos con superioridad y colgándose del brazo de Alfred.

La alegría que sentía el estadounidense, sin embargo, se extinguió muy pronto cuando recibió una misiva, cierto domingo en que se encontraba sentado en su salón, comiendo y leyendo los periódicos mientras Yue, acurrucada a su lado, no cesaba de hacerle caricias en el cabello.

-Míster Jones, there's a… -Agnes entró al salón agitando unas cuantas cartas, pero fue interrumpida por Yue que se levantó, afilando el rostro y mostrando los dientes.

-¡No es hora de que molesten a Alfred! –espetó.

-It's okay… ¿qué pasa, Agnes? –preguntó el aludido.

-There… Well… hay cartas para us… usted… -la sirvienta le tendió el fajo de sobres y salió a toda prisa, enfadada por los regaños de la vietnamita.

Alfred miró los nombres de los sobres y empezó a dejar uno tras otro con aburrimiento.

-Cuentas… cuentas… cuentas… ¡Arthur! –rasgó el sobre y empezó a leer en silencio: _Escúchame bloody git, más vale que dejes a un lado tu orgullo ridículo y vayas a hablar con María, esa muchacha está metiéndose en problemas y tú eres el más grande, así que vas tú o… _-Damn it, siempre me escribe cuando está enojado. –se lamentó dejando a un lado la carta.

-No deberías dejar que te trate así. –le musitó Yue besando su mejilla.

-Es Arthur, my pet, no puedo hacer otra cosa que escucharlo… a veces… -se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y continuó leyendo. –Cuentas… cuentas… -de pronto, miró una misiva cuadrada de gran tamaño y tragó con dificultad. –Oh no… not now…

-¿Qué sucede, Alfred?

-This is from my… my… president… -el estadounidense tragó pesado mientras abría el sobre, leyendo a toda prisa lo que decía y sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, el calor de su cuerpo disminuía, haciéndolo palidecer. –He… no… no puede pedirme eso… no quiero…

-¿Es algo malo o qué?

-Quiere… -la carta cayó al suelo, y Alfred miró lívido a la vietnamita. –Quiere que vaya a México.

De inmediato la mujer dio un salto y sus ojos destellaron rabiosos.

-No, Alfred, no debes ir… ¡esa mujer fue la que te hizo daño!

-I know! Pero mi presidente piensa que es necesario que discuta algunas cosas con ella… sobre política. –repuso torciendo los labios. Lo último que necesitaba es que luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar con María ni pensar en ella tuviera que verla de nuevo. Justo ahora que pensaba que podía ser feliz… -I hate this.

-No vayas entonces si no quieres… quédate conmigo. –añadió con voz suplicante tomándolo del brazo y mirándole con ojos tiernos. Entonces el norteamericano tuvo una repentina idea.

La noticia no tardó en correr al lugar indicado.

-¿Qué viene Alfred? –saltó la mexicana, literalmente pues estaba sentada en el patio de su casa con Chiquito en el regazo.

-Sí, señora, su esposo viene para acá. –le contestó Delfina. Lázaro, detrás de México, fingió vomitar.

-¡Bueno entonces apresurémonos! ¡Quiero que barran el patio y saquen las macetas! ¡Delfina, avisa en las cocinas que hay que preparar una comida para el invitado! –mientras la criada asentía y echaba a correr una sonrisita maliciosa cruzó por sus labios, y de pronto exclamó: -¡No! nada de eso. No voy a recibirlo en la casa.

-¿Entonces dónde, señora?

La sonrisa de la mexicana se acentuó más.

-En Zacate Grullo. ¡Rápido, arreglen un carruaje, nos iremos a Zacate Grullo! ¡Lázaro!... ¡LÁZARO!

El charro, todavía sumido en el enfado, salió del ensimismamiento y arrancándose el sombrero fue directo hacia su patrona.

-Dígame, señora.

-Ve al paso del sur y alcanza en cuanto puedas al coche de mi esposo, y avísale que nos veremos en la Hacienda. ¿Me entendiste?

-Claro, señora, de inmediato, señora. –el muchacho salió corriendo mientras adentro, todos se movilizaban listos para partir.

Alcanzar al coche no era el problema, sino alcanzarlos a tiempo. Lázaro, por su educación, conocía los caminos del centro y el norte bastante bien, por lo que tomar atajos al camino principal no le costó ningún problema, así que cuando vio un coche de tamaño mediano custodiado por Ethan e Ian descendió a toda prisa para interceptarlos; su aparición repentina, sin embargo, fue tomada con agresividad y los dos llaneros levantaron sus armas.

-Who are you?!

-¡Soy yo, Lázaro! –les cortó levantando las manos. Ethan lo reconoció y bajó el arma. –Vengo de parte de mi señora María. Dice que recibirá a su señor esposo en Zacate Grullo.

-¿Zacate… who? –preguntó el llanero.

-Zacate Grullo, hombre. Me dijo que me les cruzara pa' conducirlos porque está un poquito lejos.

-Wait, le avisaré a míster Jones. –Ethan bajó del caballo y tocó, algo nervioso, la ventana del coche que descendió con un golpe seco dejando ver adentro algo bastante incómodo: a Yue, sentada sobre el regazo de Alfred y prendida por la boca a su cuello. –Hmm… míster Jones…

-What?

-Ha venido míster Lázaro, el… well, el hombre de missis María. Dice… -replicó antes de que Yue, con toda la mala leche que tenía, intentara interrumpirlo. –que missis María lo recibirá en un lugar llamado Zacate… well… una palabra extraña.

Alfred rodó los ojos un poco hastiado. Había en todo México lugares desconocidos para él, y había algo en la pronunciación del nombre que no le daba buena espina, pero suspiró resignado y asintió. Ethan volvió a su montura y le hizo una seña a Lázaro, que echó a andar delante del coche para conducirlos.

El viaje desde ahí hasta Zacate Grullo era más largo, casi dos días más, pero cuando empezaron a acercarse a su destino, siendo mediodía y con el calor al tope Alfred, un poco cansado de los constantes mimos de Yue la apartó de sí.

-I need fresh air. –le dijo como disculpa al ver su expresión de desencanto.

-¿Aire fresco? ¿Aquí? –preguntó con ironía. El estadounidense la ignoró y corrió una cortina, abriendo también la ventana. En cuanto lo hizo, una brisa de aire fuerte, cargada de un tenue aroma salino le golpeó la cara; lo próximo que vio fue el extenso valle que se abría ante sus ojos, una cadena no tan lejana de cerros y montes cubiertos de arbustos, mezquites y altos encinos cuyas copas se movían al compás de los vientos de la costa; a lo largo del camino crecían casi sin control las cañas, todas tan altas y tan juntas que parecía un bosquecillo de juncos. Al ver aquél paisaje digno de un retrato, Alfred sintió un estremecimiento, porque en cada planta, en cada árbol, en cada gajo de grava que cubría el camino podía sentir, ver y oler a María, con toda su fuerza, su salvajía tan acusada y a la vez su ternura. Ternura que, de pronto, ansió sentir con tanto anhelo que sacó la cabeza y respiró el aire puro de los montes, escuchando el llamado insistente de las aves que se posaban entre los juncos y sintiéndose de pronto vivo otra vez.

-¡Aquí adelantito está la hacienda! –gritó de pronto Lázaro, señalando un tramo que se dividía por un arco de madera al final del camino. Alfred no volvió a meter la cabeza sino hasta que cruzaron el arco, cuando recordó de golpe que seguía enfadado con la mexicana y que más le valía comportarse como un hombre y no sucumbir a sus minutos de debilidad.

Lázaro se adelantó al coche, entrando y dando voces para que las puertas de la hacienda se abrieran; además de los trabajadores, todos dedicados a la caña de azúcar, apareció también en la entrada María, usando un magnífico vestido de color rosa fuerte, adornado con sendos lazos y holanes blancos que aunque parecían desentonar hacían del atuendo algo más llamativo. En cuanto la puerta del coche se abrió y Alfred llegó a tierra, la vio y su obstinado orgullo de seguirse haciendo el ofendido se esfumó con una sola mirada.

-M… María… -balbuceó al verla, abriendo mucho los ojos. La aludida no parpadeó siquiera, le miraba con superioridad alzando un poco la barbilla.

-Bienvenido a la Hacienda Zacate Grullo, Alfred. –repuso, y un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. El estadounidense tragó pesado, atacado por todos los frentes entre el paisaje, el clima y ella y a punto de flaquear hasta que, tras él, sintió una mano pequeña y fría cerrarse en su hombro mientras una voz reclamaba su atención.

-Alfred, ¿porqué no me esperaste a…?

Todo asomo de encanto o bondad se borró del rostro de María al ver a Yue, prendida de Alfred como una palomita mimada, y su expresión se ensombreció. La vietnamita pareció sentir la mirada asesina y se la devolvió con suficiencia, sin sonreír pero evidentemente contenta de poder producirle enfado a la otra mujer.

María dio media vuelta y entró como huracán a la casa, seguida en silencio por Lázaro que le hizo señas a los recién llegados para entrar.

-¡Lázaro! –llamó María mientras los llaneros cruzaban la puerta. –A la señorita Yue… hazme el favor de dejarla en el vestíbulo y que las criadas le pregunten si no quiere un refrigerio.

-Como ordene, señora. –repuso el charro, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y adelantándose de vuelta a la puerta. –Bienvenidos, bienvenidos… señorita, espere.

-¡Déjeme pasar! –ordenó Yue agitando un brazo para quitarse de encima la mano de Lázaro.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero usted tiene que quedarse. Aquí solo se tratan asuntos entre los señores.

-Pero soy la mujer de chúa Jones, ¡tengo derecho!

-No. –la expresión de Lázaro se endureció. –La mujer del señor Jones es la señora María, y usted hágame el favor de quedarse aquí.

Yue miró al charro con rabia, quedándose de pie en el vestíbulo visiblemente ofendida. Más adentro, María era seguida por Ethan, Ian y Alfred, todos muy callados hasta franquear la entrada al jardín principal, un sitio cruzado por cuatro caminos de grava mientras al centro de la verde alfombra reventada con flores de diversos colores se alzaba una pequeña fuente de cantera.

-Señores, por favor espérennos en la cocina, sírvanse como gusten. –dijo la mexicana a los llaneros, que asintieron secamente y echaron a andar guiados por una de las criadas. La mirada de ella y de Alfred se encontró, y sin mediar palabra volvieron a caminar hasta una puerta próxima, que resultó ser un despacho un poco más pequeño que el de la casa del norteamericano. En cuanto entraron, María dio unas zancadas y se escudó tras el escritorio, mirando a su esposo con enfado. –Me sorprende que me hables por fin luego de… ¿cuántos meses? ¿Tres?

-Three months, yes. –afirmó, antes de que se formara un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-También –continuó María. –me encantó el detalle de traer hasta aquí a tu criada de confianza… si es que aún lo es. –añadió con cruel suspicacia.

-María, please… tú y yo sabemos que las cosas han cambiado entre los dos…

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero existe algo que se llama cortesía y tacto y es de muy poco gusto traer a la casa de tu esposa, aunque no la quieras, a tu amante en turno.

-¿Amante? ¿Me reclamas eso? –Alfred rió con acidez. -¿Cómo te atreves cuando tú tuviste al tuyo viviendo en mi mismo techo?

-¿Sigues con esa estupidez? De verdad que no entiendo de donde sacaste eso.

-Se lo expliqué a Arthur, y a tu querido padre. No necesito que nadie más lo entienda.

-¡Sí que lo necesitas ya que por lo visto se te olvida que la supuesta ofensora soy yo y no entiendo de qué me hablas! –contestó la mexicana golpeando con el puño el escritorio.

-Ahora tienes amnesia, ¿ah? Hablo de ese… fucking bastard… Ludwig. –Alfred ignoró la expresión de sorpresa de María. –Tú y yo sabemos que no querías casarte conmigo, pero eso no te da derecho a irte con otro y menos en esta situación. No somos como los demás…

-Eso yo lo sé, pero ¿Ludwig? Bien… supongamos que fuera cierto, ¿acaso nos viste en falta alguna vez? ¿O quizá tus criados de confianza, tan leales a ti, si nos hubieran descubierto no habrían ido corriendo a contarte? Incluso esa ofrecida de Yue, habría sido la primera en hacerlo.

-Don't call her a slut! –reclamó. –Yes, fue ella quien me contó, no lo entendía, claro, pero cuando yo vi las pruebas me quedó claro que fui un crédulo y tú una prostituta.

-¡Mira tú qué casualidad que de todas las personas de la casa tu amante fuera quien me descubriera! –se burló María poniendo los brazos en jarras. -¿Y cuáles eran esas aplastantes pruebas, eh? ¿Testigo ocular, flores y poemas, cabellos rubios no tuyos en alguna almohada?

-Tenía algo mucho mejor que eso. Tu caja de música… y tu carta.

-¡Otra vez con esa carta! ¡Te he dicho ya hasta el cansancio que esa carta no la recibí yo!

-¿Y dónde está la que tú recibiste?

-¡No lo sé, debería estar en la caja de música!

-¿Y dónde crees que encontraron la carta que te mostré?

-¿Y qué hacía Yue con mi caja de música si ésta estaba guardada en un cajón?

-¡Ella me dijo que estaba sobre tu mesa y que mientras limpiaba se cayó!

-¿Y tú la viste en la mesa alguna vez?

Alfred abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. Hasta ese día, nunca había visto la caja de música, incluso ignoraba su existencia; aquello, aunado a las teorías de los sellos de Arthur parecía extraño… pero en fin, si aquélla caja era un regalo de su amante era lógico que la ocultara, eso era todo.

-You're intelligent. –dijo por fin, torciendo los labios. –Lo suficiente como para esconder tus rastros y todo aquello que te inculpe. Pudiste esconder la caja y la carta y luego…

-¡Sí! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Crees que si pretendiera engañarte lo haría con tanta calma delante de tus narices y dejando vestigios cerca de ti? –la mexicana rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a Alfred. –Tal vez… no soy tan lista como otros… ni tan fuerte o poderosa… a lo mejor incluso eso de que soy algo salvaje sea verdad, pero ni siquiera yo en mi… perversidad como tú la defines, haría algo así. Créeme… créeme cuando te digo esto, Alfred. Es verdad que te odié, que te tuve rencor, que todavía me duele acordarme de lo que me hiciste, pero si viviera eternamente en el pasado sin ver lo bueno sería siempre infeliz y estaría sola.

-Creí que te gustaba estar sola. –contestó con sequedad. –O al menos no conmigo.

-Sí, yo también. Pero todos cambiamos de parecer… incluso tú. –Alfred, que había dado media vuelta mientras hablaba, volvió a mirar a María. –Pudiste destruirme, ¿sabes? Pudiste hacer muchas cosas pero no lo hiciste… Papá mató a mi madre, o por lo menos propició que su extinción se adelantara, y tú pudiste hacer lo mismo… ¿porqué no lo hiciste?

-¿Porqué no lo hice? –el estadounidense sonrió de manera extraña, mitad tierna, mitad perturbada, y antes de que María pudiera reaccionar sintió las manos de él apretando sus hombros y acercándola a sí. –Because I love you.

María abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque entonces los labios de Alfred aprisionaron los suyos, ansiosos, violentos, en un beso arrebatado y urgido procedente de esos meses de desvelo y abandono mutuo que estalló en ese breve instante de lucha y de consuelo para su espíritu. Incluso la mexicana, que seguía molesta con él, levantó tímidamente sus manos para abrazarse al cuello de su esposo, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo bien y responderle con la misma intensidad.

Hubo un correteo, un portazo, y entonces Yue apareció de pronto, seguida por una criada que parecía contrariada. De inmediato los dos tórtolos se separaron mientras la mujer balbuceaba aterrada.

-Lo siento, señora, pero se quiso meter por la fuerza y como Lázaro se fue a la cocina…

-Lárgate. –le ordenó la vietnamita, y la pobre muchacha terminó por encogerse dócilmente. María se adelantó con dos zancadas.

-Tú no ordenas nada en esta casa, querida. –le dijo a Yue mirándola con asco.

-Exijo que me dejen entrar, tengo derecho.

-¿Derecho a qué? Hasta donde me enseñaron, las amantes tienen que ser calladas y sumisas y no estar echando pleitos en casas ajenas… menos si se trata de la casa de la esposa. –añadió sonriéndole con frialdad.

La vietnamita sintió como si María acabara de echarle una cubeta de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

-Tal vez sigas siendo la esposa. –contestó arrastrando las palabras con su acento. –Pero ahora yo soy su mujer, y tú tampoco me puedes ordenar.

-Uy, al contrario, si se me da la gana puedo hacer que los criados te echen, pero como a diferencia de otros sí tengo modales te dejo quedarte aquí, tranquilita pa' que no te dé el sol en tanto me dejes arreglar mis asuntos con mi esposo.

-Un esposo al que traicionó.

-Un esposo al que jamás le he hecho nada… pero que desearía saber qué le hiciste tú. –añadió bajando la voz y mirándola a los ojos como si la escudriñara. Yue, un poco más menguada de cuerpo que María, arqueó la espalda hacia atrás sosteniendo la cabeza en la misma postura mientras la mexicana se inclinaba sobre ella con las manos apretadas, como si fuera una serpiente enrollada amenazando con sus colmillos a un águila de tamaño imponente.

-No le he hecho otra cosa que abrirle los ojos a la verdad. –contestó fríamente.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad, Yue, que eres una ofrecida?

-Mejor ofrecida por el hombre que amas que una ramera como tú.

Fue rápido, una mano cayó sobre la cara de la vietnamita y ésta rodó por tierra, pero no por mucho pues casi de inmediato se levantó y se lanzó sobre María, peleando ambas a base de empujones y bofetadas. Alfred estaba clavado al suelo mirando el espectáculo completamente mudo, pero no duró mucho más pues mientras María sujetaba del cabello a Yue y ésta a su vez le clavaba las uñas en un hombro entraron Ethan y Lázaro, separando a las dos mujeres.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! –gritaba el charro sosteniendo a la vietnamita por la cintura.

-What happened here? –preguntó Ethan que tenía una mano alrededor del brazo izquierdo de María.

-Nada, hombre, una plática entre mujeres nomás. –contestó la mexicana con sorna. –Alfred, si gustas podemos seguir con la entrevista mañana porque si no esto no acabará nunca.

-Quisiera acabar pronto, hoy de ser posible… -contestó el aludido con un hilo de voz. A una orden silenciosa de María, Lázaro e Ethan sacaron a Yue, que chillaba rabiosa en su lengua, y volvieron a cerrar el despacho.

-Bueno, ora que lo pienso tu linda visita no ha sido nomás por restregarme en la cara que andas con ella, ¿o sí?

-María… -Alfred levantó una mano, tratando de tocar el hombro donde Yue le había dejado un rasguño, pero se detuvo. –Tampoco quería venir, mi presidente me pidió que hablara contigo… Dice… dice que ha hablado con tu superior que ahora está en…

-Desbandada, lo sé. –contestó con hastío. –Ha sido por las desavenencias políticas, los altos miembros no lo reconocen como presidente. Bueno, ¿y cuál es el punto?

-Well… -Alfred puso una mano tras su espalda, y con la otra se rascó con fuerza la cabeza, visiblemente incómodo. –Pasa que… tu superior quiere hacer un trato…

-¿Un trato de qué?

El estadounidense tragó saliva.

-Quiere ofrecerme el itsmo… y dejar a mi ejército entrar a tu territorio.

…

_**Notitas históricas: **__al final de la guerra de Reforma el presidente Juárez, que seguía huyendo del ejército conservador, logró contactar con el presidente Buchannan al que le ofreció, a cambio de que Estados Unidos reconociera su gobierno, paso comercial libre en el itsmo de Tehuantepec y la posibilidad de intervenir militarmente para frenar al partido conservador. Dicho tratado se llamó McLane-Ocampo por los diplomáticos de ambos países que lo firmaron._

_Por otro lado, la hacienda Zacate Grullo es real, se trataba de una hacienda existente desde la época del virreinato y que se encargaba de un ingenio de azúcar y de la plantación de caña. Actualmente es un chibi municipio de Jalisco llamado El Grullo y que hace unos días visité n.n es un lugar bonito, si un día se sienten aventureros vayan allá._

_Bueno, que aquí los problemas no acaban nunca y todo parece ir de mal en peor… ¿o no? :D saben que me encanta trolear. Y ahora los comentarios._

_**Sheblunar:**__ Pues claro que es tonto, ¡es hombre! ¡Y gringo! Pues sí por desgracia no le quiere creer a nadie u.u pero ya lo lamentará._

_**Bellrose Jewel:**__ Seee esa escena XD pues ya se enteró y se lo tomó muy mal como ya has visto. De hecho esa era mi intención, que más que erótico la escena diera algo de mala espina. _

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Nop, nada de asesinatos… por ahora ;D_

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ ¡Espérate hombre que todavía sirve! (?)_

_**Fan-UsMex: **__De hecho que bueno que mencionaste a China porque algo tendrá que ver con lo que pase el siguiente capítulo O.O Toño tan lindo :3 pero no, María no está embarazada lo siento. Jaja amor de todos lados XD tal vez aparezca Ludwig, sería lo más conveniente. _

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Sí, creo que la cherokee lo hizo adrede (bien troll la mujer). Papá Toño al rescate y ahí de hecho hubo referencia a otro fanfic mío :P Pues sí, cuando lo piensas Yue es una pobre mensa… pero eso no le quita lo víbora y lo va a lamentar, eso sí te lo prometo. No vayas a las esquinas oscuras D: _

_**Pony96:**__ Es que Iggy es amor (?) amor tsundere piratoso pero amor al fin y al cabo XD Buscaré la canción, pero qué bueno que hablas del franchute que no falta mucho por llegar…_

_**Jessy88g:**__ Lo bueno fue que lo de los comentarios ya lo aclaramos XD me saqué de onda también. Claro que puedes seguirme amenazando, a lo mejor así avanzo más rápido jaja._

_**Wind Und Serebro:**__ Como todos los hombres ardidos :3_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville: **__Muerte… no… sufrimiento… por supuesto. _

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Épico tu comentario sin comentarios XD Pues así es la vida… ahora… escribe mi GerMex ¬.¬_

_**Cinthia C:**__ Dalay~ no es tan grave la situación… bueno sí :/ De hecho un poquitito de GerMex no le haría mal pero hay una historia enredada por contar y por desgracia el macho patatas solo hará cameo u.u ¡Ya viene, ya viene! Requeriremos chinos, novieros y mucha testosterona pero se arreglará, lo juro D:_

_**Flannya:**__ Bueno, te contesto por todos los reviews que dejaste porque son un resto XD me matan tus expresiones de amor por Yue, creo que terminaré fundando un Club de Amamos a Vietnam si sigo así jaja. Jaaa y tú no la maltratas ¬.¬ más vale que Gil le vaya bajando o Ludwig se quedará sin hermano (veamos… ya lo maté dos veces pero una tercera al asombroso idiota no le hará nada). ¡Saludos y qué bueno verte por aquí otra vez!_

_Para los que lo notaron (o no) en el capítulo anterior hubo una referencia a mi fanfic __**El Diario de Nueva España**__, cuando Alfred le comenta a Antonio que su alabarda es más pequeña de lo que Arthur le contó. Pues es porque la alabarda anterior, la de, digamos, España conquistador, se rompió en la última pelea que tuvo contra María, a referencia de que al momento de la independencia el imperio español comenzó a decaer. _

_Los espero felizmente en el próximo capítulo donde acechará el peligro mortal… muajajaja :D ¡adiosito!_


	22. Amenaza

22

AMENAZA

-¿El itsmo? –musitó, pasándose nerviosa una mano por el cabello. –No… eso no puede ser… ¡no es cierto!

-Lo es, me lo contó míster Buchannan. –respondió Alfred, estoico a pesar del pánico en los ojos de la mexicana.

-¡Es que no puede ser, no, no! –chilló tirándose tan fuerte de los dos mechoncitos de cabello que por un segundo pareció que Baja California iba a desprenderse. -¡Se supone que tú y yo hicimos un contrato para evitar que me quitaras más tierras y ora me salen con que…!

-Míralo desde este lado. Si se firma, el contrato anterior puede anularse… y tú serás libre para estar con quien tú quieras.

María detuvo sus revuelos y miró a Alfred con los ojos como platos. Ahora entendía la urgencia del norteamericano de ir a visitarla, quería separarse de ella… ¿y acaso no era justamente lo que ella quería también? ¿No deseó intensamente que el matrimonio nunca se celebrara, que la dejaran salir de aquélla casa para poder vivir en paz, libre en sus tierras donde no tenía que entregarle cuentas a nadie? Pero si era así… ¿entonces porqué la noticia no le alegraba? Tal vez porque eso era un alto precio, o tal vez porque, sencillamente, no quería que las cosas llegaran a tanto.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó con un hilo de voz y ambos ojos clavados en Alfred. -¿Quieres que nos separemos… para que tú puedas andar libremente por donde se te da la gana sin deberme nada?

-No es tan simple. –Alfred se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el puente de los lentes. –Intervenir con el ejército ahora mismo tampoco me conviene, preferiría que… By God's sake, ¡pudimos ahorrarnos todo esto! ¡Pudiste aceptar desde el comienzo mi antigua propuesta y ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí discutiendo! ¡Estaríamos en paz!

-¿Y a costa de qué? ¿De dejarte ir y venir por mi territorio haciendo tu santa voluntad como si yo fuera la vieja de la esquina? ¡No, chulito, así no funcionan las cosas! ¡Serás el más chingón de por aquí, pero en mi rancho… LA QUE MANDA SOY YO!

Las últimas palabras sonaron como un latigazo por toda la hacienda, y algunos de los trabajadores se desconcertaron al oír el gruñido habitual de un trueno al mismo tiempo que, de súbito, el cielo se nublaba. En el despacho, Alfred retrocedió un paso apenas, no recordaba haber visto tan enojada a María desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Well, si esa es tu contestación… -el estadounidense se encogió de hombros. –Es tu superior quien lo ha dicho, al fin y al cabo, no creo que seas capaz de ir en contra suya.

María entrecerró los ojos y alzó el mentón en un callado desafío, y por fin Alfred salió del despacho, dejándola recta como una estatua aunque, por dentro, se sentía tan aterrorizada como el día que aparecieron sus espías a anunciarla que el ejército norteamericano avanzaba sobre sus perdidas tierras. Ni siquiera salió del despacho hasta que Lázaro entró, trotando y con el sombrero ladeado.

-Señora, señora, su señor esposo se acaba de ir.

-Déjalo que se vaya. –gruñó. –Vamos a comer, ¿sí? Pienso… sí, pienso quedarme un par de días aquí, pa' descansar.

Los extranjeros no se alejaron mucho de la hacienda, terminaron descansando en un hotel pequeño cercano al lugar; Yue seguía a Alfred como de costumbre, deteniéndose delante de una puerta donde él dormiría.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí? –preguntó entonces.

-Hmm… espero no te moleste, pero quiero dormir solo. Don't worry, -añadió. –tú tendrás una habitación para ti sola.

-Pero quiero estar contigo. –repuso componiendo una mueca infantil. Alfred, enternecido, le sonrió.

-I'm sorry, my pet, pero no podemos. Ahora no. –se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y entró a la habitación. La vietnamita mudó su gesto tranquilo por la del más inmenso rencor. Sabía bien que no debían ir ahí, sabía que en cuanto Alfred se encontrara con María iba a quebrarse; cuánto odiaba a esa perra suertuda, esa salvaje engreída que se había atrevido incluso a golpearla, pero lo que más odiaba era ver cómo el norteamericano caía tan fácilmente de rodillas delante de ella como si realmente valiera la pena. Le asqueaba tanto la mexicana que casi recordó con placer el día que Alfred la echó de la casa, cómo estuvo a punto de desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y una idea terrible, oscura como ninguna que hubiera tenido antes, llegó hasta su mente y su corazón, y una sonrisa cruel, asesina, cruzó por sus labios.

Amanecía en la frontera, y por el camino del sur iba un charro solitario a buen paso; habían pasado ya dos días desde el enfrentamiento entre los dos cónyuges y reinaba una inquietud que podía palparse en la atmósfera. Lázaro, que era quien vagaba por el camino, recién regresaba de hacerle un recado a María, que le había pedido le entregara una muy grosera carta a Juárez donde le decía casi hasta de lo que se iba a morir por su fabulosa idea de otorgarle el itsmo a Alfred, y decidió tomarse un día de asueto para visitar a Agnes, a quien no veía desde que salieron de la casa del estadounidense.

La falta de su jefe ponía siempre nerviosos a los sirvientes, pero también la falta de la vietnamita era tangible, y les agradaba no tener que responderle a ésa mujer. Agnes, que tenía que cumplir con el molesto deber de sacar las cosas de la vieja habitación de Yue bajo la amenaza de que, en cualquier momento, se mudaría a la recámara de Alfred, estaba revolviendo los viejos vestidos y las pocas cosas con las que llegó al país, refunfuñando hasta que, mientras estiraba una sábana, vio algo pequeño y ennegrecido caer al suelo.

-What… is this? –tomó la cosa llena de curiosidad. Era un trozo de papel, apenas de unos cinco centímetros de largo, tan calcinado que casi no se podía leer lo que estaba escrito, pero que le pareció extraño. Hasta donde sabía, Yue no se carteaba con nadie.

-¡Agnes! ¡Agnes! –gritaba Curtis. La sirvienta guardó el trozo de papel y salió a su encuentro. -¡Agnes, míster Lázaro acaba de llegar!

-¿Lázaro? ¿Con missis María?

-¡No! Alone!

Un rubor inocente cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la joven, que echó a andar al vestíbulo donde ya la esperaba el charro.

-Señorita Agnes, benditos los ojos que la ven. –le saludó efusivo, abrazándola y plantando un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

-Míster Lázaro… ¿qué hace por aquí? –preguntó en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-Pos venía de paso… pa' verla, digo, si todavía le gusta que la frecuente. –añadió con timidez.

-Claro que me gusta. Please, come in. –los dos caminaron por el pasillo. -¿Ha visto míster Jones a missis María?

-Pos sí pero creo que siguen en malos términos. Verá usted, resulta que cuando el señor Jones llegó ellos estaban platicando… y que se mete a la brava la Yue ésa y se peleó con la señora.

-They fought? ¿A golpes?

-Sí, mi señora es muy buena peleando. –había una nota de orgullo en la voz del charro. –Pero la cosa es que terminó mal porque entonces todos agarraron sus triques y se jueron de la hacienda. Mi señora anda preocupada pero no me dice porqué.

-Tiene razones. Yue se ha… vuelto… la amante de míster Jones. –explicó Agnes con tristeza. –Hace un par de meses apenas.

-¡Ya se me hacía que esa niña nos iba a traer problemas! –exclamó Lázaro. –Si me acuerdo que un día que venía pa' cá me interceptó para preguntarme cosas muy íntimas de la señora, como si creyera que yo le iba a contar muinas que ni siquiera yo mismo sé.

-Yes… ¡oh, es verdad! –dijo de pronto la americana sacando el trozo de papel. –Acabo de encontrar esto en su recámara, quisiera leerlo pero… I can't read.

-¿No sabes leer? ¿Por?

-Well, nunca aprendí. ¿Sabes leer tú?

-Pos… -el charro se pasó nervioso una mano por el erizado cabello. –Poquito, sí, pero nomás en español, es que la señora me mandó a estudiar cuando era chamaco, a mí y a otros que servían en su casa.

-But… you and missis María son casi de la misma edad.

-¡Ah!... Sí… bueno, no la señora María sino su… su señora madre. –se excusó rápidamente, tomando el papel. –Está chamuscado, ¿porqué alguien quemaría una carta? –con algo de dificultad empezó a escudriñar entre los trazos. –Hmm… a ver… M… M… Ma… Ma… r… Mar… Mar… i… ia… María… F… Fe…. Fer… María Fer, eso dice, el resto ha de haberse quemado.

-¿María Fer? –repitió Agnes con su acento. -¿No se llama así missis María?

-Pos sí… esta carta o la escribió la señora o se la escribieron… ¿porqué la tendría Yue?

-The letter! –gritó de pronto Agnes. –Hay una carta de la que míster Jones habló el día que vino míster Antonio a la casa. Decía que era una carta sobre missis María, but… no creo que sea la misma… ¿o sí?

-¿Y porqué no? Aunque si de veras esta es la carta de la señora entonces no entiendo porqué la tipa esa la tendría… a menos que…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-A menos que… ella no quisiera que leyeran esta carta… but why?

-¡Pos como que porqué, porque es una víbora arrastrada, por eso! –Lázaro se guardó el trozo de papel con mucho cuidado en un bolsillo. –Voy a irme, Agnes, perdona que no te visite como se debe pero esto urge más.

-What are you gonna do?

-Le voy a llevar esta cosa a la señora, a lo mejor sabe de dónde salió. –y dicho esto, Lázaro echó a correr y subió a su caballo, volviendo por el camino del sur.

Del otro lado, una sombra se deslizaba por el pueblo, vestido con prendas extrañas, apenas unos pantalones largos a la rodilla y unas medias muy gastadas, una camisa amplia y sujeta por un lazo alrededor de la cintura, y cargando un fardo colgado de un bastón. La figura misteriosa llegó hasta el camino que daba al pueblo, donde otra figura parecida pero mejor vestida le aguardaba; al verla, inclinó la cabeza.

-Fūrén (señora). –saludó el recién llegado. –Wǒ de jǐngwèi gàosu wǒ, tā xūyào wǒ (mi protector me ha dicho que me necesitaba).

La figura más pequeña y con mejores ropas murmuró también en chino:

-Wǒ xīwàng nǐ shì yīgè gāoshàng de rén, jìshù guòyìng (espero que seas un hombre honorable y hábil).

-Shì wǒ (sí lo soy). –contestó inclinando de nuevo la cabeza. –Yīqiè nǐ xiǎng yǎngài tā de nǚ'ér, wǒ jiāng shì yīgè shénshèng de mìnglìng (todo lo que la hija del protector deseé será una orden divina para mí).

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la aludida.

-Wǒ xūyào nǐ zuò yīxiē shìqíng, shǐ kuàisù, jiǎndān, méiyǒu yīsī. Nǐ néng zuò dào ma? (Necesito que hagas algo, que sea rápido, sencillo, sin rastro. ¿Puedes hacerlo?).

-Wǒ huì zuò wèile (haré lo que usted ordene).

-Dàn fāshì… (pero júrame…) –dijo la mujer. –Yáo jiāng bù zhīdào (que Yao no se enterará de nada). –el hombre volvió a asentir, apretando los labios. –Hǎo (Bien). Chúle zhège xiǎo zhèn de, shì yīgè hěn zhǎng de lù yào zǒu zhuāngyuán gānzhe (Más allá de este pueblo, por un largo camino de cañas hay una hacienda). Zhège dìfāng shì dúzì shuí zài nàlǐ gōngzuò de gōngwùyuán chúwài (El lugar está solo excepto por los criados que trabajan ahí). Qiāoqiāo de jìnrù, nǐ huì kàn de fūrén shuí zhù zài zhèlǐ (Entrarás discretamente, buscarás a la señora que vive ahí).

-Tā zěnme yàngle? (¿Cómo es ella?) –preguntó el hombre.

-Shēncái, yǒuhēi de pífū, zōngsè tóufǎ, jīnsè de yǎnjīng (Baja estatura, piel morena, cabello castaño, ojos dorados). –explicó.

-Shí, wǒ fāxiàn, wǒ gāi zěnme bàn? (¿Y qué hago cuando la encuentre?).

En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer y se apartó el sombrero cónico de la cabeza.

-Shāle tā (Asesínala). –de entre sus ropas extrajo un pequeño cuchillo de pescador. –Nǐ bìxū shāle tā (tendrás que matarla con esto).

El hombre recibió el cuchillo y lo guardó con cuidado, volviendo a reverenciar a la mujer.

-Wèibīng xiàng nín fāsòng xiāoxi (el protector le envía un recado). Tā shuō, tā bù xǐhuan yǔ xīfāng rén hùnhé (dice que no le gusta que se mezcle con los occidentales). –dijo por fin.

-Wǒ dédào tā (lo entiendo). –contestó, y el hombre se marchó rápidamente. Yue alzó la barbilla y replicó en su lengua: -Nhưng tôi không quan tâm (pero no me importa).

Aquélla noche, María era incapaz de dormir. Rodaba por la cama escuchando dentro de su cabeza cosas que había pensado olvidadas, junto con imágenes que hubiera dado lo que fuera por olvidar para siempre; un grupo de hombres saltaban de la montaña luchando contra militares bien arreglados que los abatían en poco tiempo, una masa de gente le arrojaba cosas al ejército norteamericano, una niña colgaba sin vida de una horca improvisada por el único crimen de herir con una maceta de barro al capitán de los estadounidenses, un obuz de cañón disparado desde la costa hería fatalmente a su superior, una alhóndiga se incendiaba, unos niños eran apresados… y unas pirámides de gran esplendor eran rodeadas por las llamas y oía a una mujer llamándole: "¡Me-chi-koh! ¡Me-chi-koh!"

María se levantó, jadeando y mirando asustada a su alrededor. Aquéllas pesadillas eran solo eso, memorias de guerras pasadas que había sufrido pero que ahora eran sólo fantasmas arrastrándose entre las sombras, torturándola en silencio cuando más abatida estaba como ahora. Volvió a acurrucarse en el lecho, temblando y mirando por la ventana, donde la luz tenue de la luna se colaba e iluminaba su pieza, igual a la gran luna que soñaba por encima de las pirámides en llamas.

Fuera, sucedía de todo. Un campanazo en la entrada, seguida por el gruñido del velador que salía a atender; luego, unos pasos ahogados por unos zapatos pequeños, una figura deslizándose por entre los muros, subiendo y bajando, descolgándose mientras caminaba amparado por las sombras en el pasillo superior, entreabriéndolas puertas y escudriñando su interior en busca de su presa, dos, tres, cuatro puertas más. Ya se acercaba a la quinta puerta, que entreabrió y vio caer un rayo de luna sobre un lecho donde una mujer joven intentaba dormir.

El forastero extrajo de su camisa el cuchillo de pescador, sintiendo entre sus dedos la afilada punta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, entrar a la recámara en el mayor de los silencios, acercarse a la cama, taparle la boca a la desdichada para que no gritara y luego abrirle la garganta, tomar algunas cosas de valor para tener pretexto y salir de ahí, sin dificultades. Apretó el cuchillo con una mano, con la otra empezó a abrir más la puerta, cuidando que ni un solo rayo de luz se colara…

María se revolvió en sueños, viendo una sombra alta apareciendo justo en el resquicio entreabierto de su puerta. Trató de enfocar la mirada y notó cómo la extraña sombra entraba.

-¿Qué…? –musitó. La sombra de improviso saltó dentro, pero cayó de bruces sobre el suelo a pocos centímetros de la cama. La mexicana dio un chillido al ver que, tras ésta, se alzaba una sombra mucho mayor. De inmediato buscó unos cerillos y encendió la vela más próxima, para momentos después ahogar un grito.

Delante de la puerta y aún vestido con ropas de viaje, estaba Ludwig.

-¡Ludwig! –exclamó, saliendo de entre las sábanas y gateando por la cama hasta bajar de ella con un brinco y alcanzarlo, abrazándose a él. El alemán se sonrojó un poco por haberla visto en paños menores, pero respondió al abrazo.

-Gutten nacht. –dijo. –Lamento haber llegado a esta hora… pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó separándose de él. Por toda respuesta, Ludwig señaló a su espalda y María se volvió, viendo ahí a un hombre con ropas extrañas tirado en el suelo. Se acercó y miró el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano, y luego revisó su pulso.

-Ay, Ludwig… -dijo con voz temblorosa. –Creo que te pasaste con el golpe.

-¿Ja?... Scheisse, lo siento mucho. Pero me pareció raro… lo vi bajar por el techo y caminar por ahí, pensé que iba a robar.

-Probablemente. Hmm… aunque nunca había visto a alguien así por aquí. –con cuidado la mexicana le dio media vuelta. –Parece asiático. Qué raro. En fin, les diré a los muchachos que lo saquen, pobre tipo… y si acabas de llegar pediré que te preparen una recámara. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ich? España me pidió hace tiempo que viniera a ver cómo estabas, pero cuando llegué a tu casa me dijeron que habías viajado und… bueno, ahora estoy aquí. –explicó con su calma habitual.

-Entiendo. –contestó María. –Mejor descansemos, creo que ha sido una noche demasiado intensa.

Ludwig asintió y mientras la mexicana se ponía una bata, él salía a llamar a los criados.

…

_Por un momento horroroso no pasó nada x_x antes de que mis haters me llamen exagerada quiero recordarles que en la telenovela en que basé el fic esta escena del asesino SÍ PASA. Y sip, también se ve frustrada por una heroica llegada (irónico XD). Por cierto, la parte en chino la saqué con un traductor de internet, así que probablemente no esté 100% correcto, no me maten._

_Ahora los comentarios._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Jajaja pero la señora de la casa no hace quehacer XD bueno María sí pero ese es otro show… hum… *se imagina a México vestida de chachita* creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo para un one shot._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ Es lo genial de los hetalianos, sabemos mucho de historia n.n Oooh yeah pelea de viejas._

_**Sheblunar:**__ Mucho amor de tu parte para el gringo y la vietnamita :P_

_**Tamat:**__ También mucho amor, pero tranqui, esto aún no termina (de hecho al paso que vamos sabrá Dios cuándo termine)._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Porque es hombre y es terco, aunque María también lo es. Sí, un poquito de amor arregla todo :3_

_**Cinthia C:**__ No matéis a las almohaditas, ellas no tienen la culpa __ Pues no apareció Yao exactamente pero ya le mandó decir a Yue que se regrese por donde vino (con lo que odia a los occidentales). Y he aquí al asombrosamente heroico Ludwig n.n salvando vidas desde… amm… no sé pero no importa jaja._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Auch XD Jijiji es que ese Yao es tan random a veces…_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Sí, sí, ¬.¬ y el gringo por dentro feliz. ¿Se te hizo corto? O.o caray._

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Tranqui con Yue D: ya lo pagará. Nopi, Alfie le dice "pet" de cariño a Vietnam, y no vayas a la emo corner, ¡es fea! Jaja la pelea XD iba a detallarla más pero bueno, hemos visto tantas catfights que no vale la pena, aún entre naciones. Wiii Agnes y Lázaro serán los héroes por un día, pero espera… un poquito más ;D_

_**Pony96:**__ UKMex es amor tsunderoso y por abajo del agua (si no, preguntadle a España) pero… no u.u me temo que no. _

_**Jessy88g:**__ No te preocupes n.n ¿Spoiler sobre el franchute? Pues sí, si los cálculos no me fallan o no se me ocurre alargar esto creo que lo veremos dentro de dos capítulos más… y la cosa se pondrá buena, lo prometo :3 de ahí no diré más, es una sorpresa brutal._

_**Fan-UsMex:**__ Jaja sí, hubiera sido bueno pero… las mujeres son (somos) así :/ además ya necesitaban darse un agarrón, era lo justo, al menos por parte de María. Pueeees con el gringo nunca se sabe, es un amor/odio el que sienten uno al otro y probablemente sigan así por siempre. Sí n.n sigue la misma línea histórica aunque el de Nueva España estaba más apegado históricamente hablando, de ahí que el cejón tsundere se interese tanto en Marí tanto amor por Yao y que no se digna a estar de cuerpo presente XD pero tranquila, aún falta un poco para que los dos papases aparezcan en escena… y el franchute claro ;D_

_**AlondraV:**__ Seee es el colmo pero él piensa "pues como María me engañó yo la engaño también", pues el gringoso se da a odiar con sus celos enfermos pero don't worry, que México le puede poner su "estate quieto" muy fácil ;D_

_Pues las cosas se ponen calientes, a Yue le salió el tiro por la culata, llegó el sexy macho patatas al rescate y por si fuera poco Lázaro lleva la prueba definitiva de la inocencia de María. ¿Se aclarará todo? ¿Serán felices por siempre o morirán en el intento? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Adiosito!_


	23. Revelación

23

REVELACIÓN

Para desayunar, la mesa estaba bien cubierta con todo lo delicioso y típico. Unos chilaquiles en salsa roja, un par de huevos estrellados, frijoles refritos y por si acaso, para que el invitado no extrañara los embutidos, una bolita de chorizo freída en el centro de la mesa, todo acompañado de una taza de café y queso de mesa. María volvía a estar de buen humor, incluso su jaqueca y sus mareos parecían haberse esfumado mientras hablaba, comía y reía junto con Ludwig, que no dejaba de pinchar todo lo de su plato con aire curioso.

-¿De verdad –preguntó levantando su tenedor donde varios chilaquiles estaban empalados. –esto se hace con tortilla?

-Uy, y eso que no hay visto el pastel de tortilla y chicharrón. –respondió María antes de llevarse un bocado.

El alemán se encogió de hombros y comió, antes de asentir con algo que en su caso parecía una mueca de felicidad.

-Gutt, Ich mag. –repuso en cuanto tragó el bocado. María sonrió con timidez. Volvían a sumirse en un tranquilo silencio cuando una criada entró dando voces.

-¡Señora María! ¡Señora María! –la muchacha se detuvo llevándose una mano al pecho y jadeando. -¡Vi… viene el señor Jones, acaba de llegar!

A la mexicana le dio un salto el corazón, pero al recordar la presencia de Ludwig irguió la cabeza, respirando despacio para tranquilizarse.

-Dile que me espere, que estoy ocupada y que ahorita lo atiendo. –contestó, y la criada dio una cabeceada antes de salir corriendo. –No voy a ir a pelearme con ese cabrón con el estómago vacío.

-Tu padre me contó lo que pasó. –musitó Ludwig que se ocupaba de machacar con el tenedor su huevo estrellado. –No entiendo de dónde sacó esa otra carta, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Tampoco, he intentado por todos los medios pero no se me ocurre nada. La letra se parecía a la tuya pero… no lo suficiente. –respondió. –Ah, pero eso no es lo peor, resulta que el gringo…

Hubo un portazo, y en el comedor aparecieron la criada, todavía colorada y con el rostro acongojado, y Alfred, que apenas ver la mesa palideció iracundo.

-Oh great! –exclamó sarcástico. -¡Así que ahora tú también has traído a tu amante!

-¿Ya vamos a empezar? ¡El único animal con amante aquí eres tú!

María se puso de pie en cuanto Alfred se acercó, pero casi inmediatamente una mano se cerró alrededor de su hombro y tiró de ella hacia atrás; ahora, era Ludwig quien encaraba al estadounidense con muy malas pulgas y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te parece bien entrar a una casa ajena a imponer tu voluntad? –le preguntó con la voz más tranquila que tenía en ese momento. Alfred arrugó la nariz muy ofendido.

-And you? ¿Te parece bien entrar a una casa de recién casados a seducir a la esposa? –le replicó.

-Ya conozco esa historia. Und me encantaría decir que tengo la respuesta correcta para eso, pero no tengo pruebas para que creas… Nein, no a mí. –añadió antes de que su interlocutor volviera a protestar. –Sino a ella.

Sin querer, María miró a Ludwig con ojos agradecidos, y al notarla Alfred se molestó más.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. –contestó por fin. –Esto es suelo americano y los europeos no tienen porqué venir a intervenir en nuestros asuntos… American for americans!

-Como jode con eso. –murmuró María dándose una palmada en la cara. El alemán movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Vine porque Herr Carriedo quería que visitara a su hija para saber cómo estaba, ya que me contó de las discusiones que tuvieron aquí.

-Oh, really? Well, no me interesa… largo de este continente.

-Nein, estoy en casa de Fräu Mexiko y si ella quiere que me quede me quedaré.

-Eso piensas, right?

Hubo un momento desagradable en que los dos rubios se miraron, cada uno más molesto que el otro, y por un instante María temió que se dejaran ir el uno contra el otro haciendo un zafarrancho de lo peor, pero mientras calculaba qué tanto se tardaría en ese caso en alcanzar su escoba para estrellárselas en la cabeza, hubo un segundo correteo y reapareció la criada.

-Señora María, acaban de volver los peones del depósito. Dicen que necesitan que vaya a declarar por lo del difunto.

Todos se desconcentraron mirando a la recién llegada.

-¿Que qué? Está bien, Rosario, gracias. –contestó la aludida. Alfred miró inquisitivo a la mexicana.

-¿Muerto? Wich dead guy?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Hazme un favor y vete al averno. –le contestó dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí. El estadounidense estaba listo para seguirla de no ser porque Ludwig lo retuvo.

-Hey! ¡Suéltame!

-Quiero que le hagas un favor al mundo y la dejes en paz. –gruñó el alemán fulminándolo con la mirada. –Fräu María es una buena nación y una buena persona y tú la maltratas desde que la conoces.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ella no es tu colonia… she's not your wife!

-Tengo mis razones. –le contestó, y una sombra extraña, vacía, cruzó por sus ojos. Incluso Alfred se olvidó de seguir echando bravatas, desconcertado por la mirada del alemán.

-Well, no me importa… -dijo por fin. –And… ¿de qué muerto estaban hablando?

Ludwig le echó una mirada torva.

-No debería contártelo pero ya que tanto insistes en seguir con tu doctrina tendré que decírtelo. A Fräu María la atacaron anoche, o al menos lo intentaron.

-What? Who?

-No sabemos. Vimos a un hombre entrar a su habitación y en cuanto le di alcance lo golpeé, pero creo que fue muy fuerte. –explicó algo azorado. –Cuando lo vimos bien llevaba un cuchillo, y creemos que tenía intenciones de robar.

-Algún bandolero de estos lugares. Los que viven aquí son todos unos salvajes que…

-Nein, no era ningún mexicano. Tenía rasgos asiáticos, así que bien pudo haber sido de China o… no sé… algún otro lado.

De súbito Alfred se sintió inquieto. La noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en María, a ratos con enojo y luego, de súbito, con melancolía; le había entrado de repente un deseo de ir a verla, tal vez intentar hablar con ella, dispuesto a escucharla y aunque sus excusas no le convencieran pues… tal vez, perdonarla… Pero no pudo porque Yue apareció de improviso en su recámara y lo retuvo como mejor sabía hacer hasta que se le borró la idea de la mente y cayó dormido con la vietnamita acurrucada a su lado. Su repentina aparición en la hacienda esa mañana era porque el anhelo nocturno regresó de golpe.

El estadounidense negó con la cabeza y salió de la hacienda, con la mente hecha un revoltijo. Había días como esos en que deseaba nunca haber pensado en hacerse con tantos territorios.

Cuando por la tarde María regresaba del depósito acompañada por Ludwig el calor la tenía mareada, y no dejaba de abanicarse mientras andaba en los lomos de su caballo.

-Un vasito de agua… -repetía. –Un pinche vasito de agua de limón con chía pa'l calor, es todo lo que quiero.

-Still, mein Frëudin. –le consoló Ludwig. –Ya casi llegamos.

Mientras avanzaban oyeron a sus espaldas un silbido, y los dos detuvieron a los corceles mirando atrás. Una nube de polvo precedía a un caballo casi reventado que no dejaba de jadear con el hocico abierto y sobre su lomo se veía a Lázaro.

-¡Señora! ¡Señora! –gritaba agitando una mano. -¡Señora, espéreme!

-¡Sí pues! Pero apúrale. –añadió en voz baja hasta que el charro se detuvo a su lado. El pobre caballo agachó la cabeza tratando de recuperar el resuello.

-¡Señora, acabo de volver de…!

-¿Le entregaste mi carta a don Benito?

-Sí, dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo le contestaba, pero me late que se va a dilatar. Pero, señora…

-Lleva al caballo al establo, está medio muerto de sed el pobre.

-Sí pero cuando lo haga quiero hablar con usted… es algo muy urgente. –en cuanto María asintió, Lázaro volvió a poner en marcha a su cansada montura y los dos países continuaron con su camino.

Por fin, en el fresco interior de la hacienda María reposaba en el patio bebiendo agua y abanicándose, mientras Ludwig a su lado se frotaba las manos por la tensión de las riendas. Fue entonces que regresó Lázaro, desatándose a toda prisa el sombrero.

-Señora, perdóneme la tardanza…

-Sí, la verdad te tardaste mucho en el norte. ¿Qué pasó, te retuvieron los del ejército o te fuiste de juerga?

-No, nada de eso, señora, mire que me tomé un día para ir a visitar a mi Agnes… digo, la señorita Agnes. –añadió al ver la sonrisita acusativa de la mexicana. –Pero eso no es lo importante. Resulta que Agnes se encontró un pedazo de papel que tenía su nombre de usted.

-¿Un papel mío? –María sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia. –Ha de ser alguna nota que se me olvidó.

-No creo, señora, Agnes y yo pensamos que es el pedazo de una carta, pero no estamos seguros porque estaba chamuscada… mire. –el charro sacó con cuidado el pedazo de papel y se lo tendió a su señora. Ésta, curiosa, leyó las palabras entrecortadas de la nota y luego alisó el papel, poniéndolo a la luz y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pos… sí es una carta… mira, hasta tiene los sellos del correo del Atlántico… -de pronto, palideció y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. –Ludwig… ¡Ludwig!

-¿Was? –preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Mira. –María le entregó el papel. -¿No es esa tu nota y los sellos que te ponen cuando envías cartas para acá?

El alemán alisó el papel y lo escudriñó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ja… lo es…

La mexicana se puso de pie, dando un chillido espantoso.

-¡Ese gringo cabrón me las va a pagar! –exclamó con el rostro iluminado. -¡Lázaro, manda a alguien al hotel de las orillas a buscar al señor Jones y díganle que digo yo que venga de inmediato! Y si se pone roñoso le pueden pegar con la carabina. –agregó. El charro sonrió al escuchar eso último y echó a correr.

-Hmm… Fräu… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Oooh, ya verás. –la mexicana sonrió divertida. –Ya verás.

No tardó mucho en volver uno de los trabajadores acompañado de Alfred, que estaba tan contrariado como Ludwig. Lo condujeron hasta el patio donde María, de pie y con el mentón alzado, lo esperaba.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó con sequedad.

-Good afternoon. –respondió el estadounidense. –Well… what do you want?

-Dijiste que yo no tenía pruebas de mi inocencia ni modo de comprobar que la supuesta carta donde se me acusa de adúltera era falsa. –dijo de corrido. –Yo también temí que así fuera, porque lo único que tenía a mi favor había desaparecido de pronto. Pero por fortuna y como vas a ver, resulta que tus ideas raras estaban mal.

-¿Qué quiere decir todo eso?

-Que tengo por fin una prueba de que lo que pensaste es mentira. –María le tendió el trozo de papel, bien alisado ahora a pesar de que por su vejes ya se notaba frágil. Alfred lo tomó mirándolo de soslayo.

-What is this?

-Es la carta, o el fragmento de carta que me mandó Ludwig, la verdadera. –explicó tratando de contener su emoción.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que es la carta real? Pudiste fabricarla hoy… con ayuda de tu…

-¡Deja de decir que Ludwig es mi amante, con una chingada! ¡Quiero que te fijes bien, pa' que veas que la carta es auténtica!

Alfred frunció el ceño pero accedió, mirando con cuidado el papel chamuscado. Pudo leer el nombre de María con una letra clara y gruesa, y un poco más abajo el inicio de un sello marcado con tinta roja que tenía escrito en inglés "Atlantic Poast" y dos o tres números. Recordó, vagamente, la voz de Arthur reprochándole sobre la falta de sellos en la carta que le mostró. Aquél pedazo de papel, aunque frágil y viejo, tenía el sello característico de los correos trasatlánticos, y lo sabía porque él mismo había visto esos sellos en las correspondencias que le mandaba el inglés.

La mano con que sujetaba el papel tembló, así como sus labios antes de mirar lastimero a María, que seguía impasible.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. -…Oh, ya sé… hahaha… la trajo Ludwig, right?

-Claro que no. ¡Lázaro! –de una puerta próxima salió el charro a toda prisa. –Lázaro, por favor explícale al señor Jones quién te dio eso.

-Fue la señorita Agnes. –explicó mirando con mala cara al norteamericano. –El otro día fui a visitarla y me dijo que se encontró esto, pero que como no sabía leer no estaba segura, por eso se lo traje a mi señora.

-¿Y dónde lo encontró ella? –preguntó Alfred altivo. Lázaro dibujó una sonrisa molesta.

-Entre las cosas del cuarto de esa tal Yue.

Tanto Alfred como María miraron al charro con incredulidad, María más que nada con molestia. Luego, ambos países se vieron mutuamente, en silencio, preguntándose y contestándose a través de los ojos hasta que Alfred, de pronto, echó a andar a toda prisa hasta salir de la hacienda. La mexicana hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero se contuvo, y todo su orgullo flaqueó, dejándose caer sobre su silla de mimbre.

-¡Señora…! –exclamó Lázaro preocupado.

-No… no me creyó… ¿verdad? –preguntó entristecida. -¿Porqué chingados los hombres serán tan tercos?

-Es por orgullo, señora. –le respondió. –Mero orgullo de machos.

En el hotel, Yue se miraba al espejo echándose encima un velo de encaje de color verde, torciendo los labios en un mohín. Había estado nerviosa toda la mañana, desde que Alfred regresó y le explicó brevemente lo único que necesitaba saber, que María de algún modo se había salvado de la muerte y seguía por ahí; sobre el hombre que había enviado no sabía nada, por lo que al menos podía respirar tranquila con la idea de que no podían relacionarla con él. Había decidido entonces hablar con Alfred y pedirle que volvieran a sus territorios.

Oyó entonces unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y dejó de lado el velo, abriendo para encontrarse con el estadounidense.

-Alfred… -ronroneó tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la empujó antes de entrar. Estaba de muy mal humor. –Alfred… ¿qué tienes?

-Yue, dime la verdad. ¿Dónde encontraste la carta que me entregaste hace tres meses?

-De… de la caja de música… -explicó balbuceando.

-¿Y dónde estaba la caja de música?

-Sobre… sobre la mesa de…

-Yo nunca vi esa caja de música sobre la mesa, ni siquiera sabía que existiera. –le cortó. La vietnamita tragó saliva pero se repuso pronto.

-Lo siento… es verdad, mentí, esa caja estaba en un cajón, pero la saqué por error y fue cuando se me cayó y vi la carta, yo…

-¿Y qué hacías revisando los cajones de mi habitación?... Answer me! –exclamó, y Yue retrocedió abriendo mucho los ojos. –Te volveré a preguntar, ¿dónde encontraste esa carta?

-Ya se lo dije…

-You're lying! Esa carta no estaba en la caja de música, es más, ni siquiera tiene los sellos de los correos. Yue… ¿de dónde sacaste esa carta?

La vietnamita rió maliciosa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso esa mujer te ha metido ideas, Alfred?

-No, not her… Dime porqué estaba esto quemado en tu habitación. –le mostró el trozo de papel y Yue, sin contenerse, palideció. El estadounidense sintió un escalofrío interno, aquélla mirada angustiada sólo terminaba por comprobar lo que María durante todos esos meses estuvo sosteniendo y lo hacía sentir culpable y rabioso. –Well, ¿me lo dirás?

Yue respiró, y sus ojos titilaron enfado.

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo te lo diré entonces. –contestó fríamente. –Estabas cometiendo un error, estabas ahí con una mujer a la que no le interesabas en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que hice fue demostrarte que eres más feliz sin ella… que eres más feliz con alguien más. ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-Yes, me mentiste. Me hiciste creer cosas que no eran y hacer cosas… que prometí no volver a hacer. –Alfred levantó la cabeza. –Why, Yue? ¿Porqué tuviste que hacer todo esto? ¿Entiendes lo que pudiste ocasionar?

-¡Pero dijiste…! –comenzó la vietnamita.

-I didn't say nothing! –gritó. –Escríbele a Yao si quieres, pero en menos de una semana quiero que regreses a tu territorio.

Alfred dio media vuelta, dando un portazo. Yue, encogida en su sitio, apretó en la mano el trozo de papel maldito que la había delatado, y gruñó maldiciones en su lengua con los ojos clavados en la puerta y deseándoles a los dos una vida llena de infelicidad. Su furia era de aquélla que calcina todo lo que toca, que se extiende como un gas venenoso sofocando la atmósfera y que envenena todo lo que es bueno; pero la serpiente aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para morder una última vez, y eso era lo que haría…

Lo que despertó a María esa noche fueron los gritos de "¡Fuego!" y las campanadas de advertencia que resonaron por toda la hacienda. Saltó de la cama y se echó encima una bata y se calzó unos botines antes de salir corriendo, topándose con Ludwig en el camino. En el patio de la hacienda, los trabajadores de las afueras agitaban sus instrumentos y chillaban asustados.

-¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Mi señora, protéjanos! –gritaban las voces. María, Ludwig y Lázaro que también había escuchado los gritos echaron a correr.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Contéstenme! –exclamó la mexicana.

-¡Señora, los campos de cañada…!

Oyeron un silbido y en medio de la oscuridad impenetrable vieron a lo lejos un brillo rojo. Lázaro tomó un machete, un caballo y echó a correr en dirección al destello de las llamas, seguido por los dos países; no tuvieron que avanzar mucho para encontrarse con un muro de infierno en el que las cañas caían envueltas en el fuego.

-¡Corten las cañas para que no se extienda! –ordenó María y los trabajadores se acercaron a las cañas más próximas partiéndolas con sus azadones y machetes, hasta que caían y las aplastaban para apagarlas. Ludwig andaba de un lado a otro, agitando su sable por encima de las cañas para partirlas, y Lázaro iba por entre los caminos que se formaban a través del fuego entrando más y más, hasta que el destello de su machete era todo lo que se veía.

De pronto, oyó unos pasos felinos aproximándose y la mexicana dio media vuelta, viendo venir a ella la paleta de un remo. Cayó al suelo aturdida y enfocó los ojos, viendo ante sí a Yue con los ojos tan enardecidos como el fuego de las cañas.

-¡Ah!... Eres tú. –le dijo poniéndose de pie. El remo volvió a elevarse pero esta vez logró esquivarlo, echando a correr hasta una casita de paja cercana medio consumida por el fuego, pero que en uno de sus muros restantes reposaba una escoba; la mexicana cogió por el mango el objeto y lo hizo girar en el aire como si fuera una espada, haciendo que se estrellara contra el remo de la vietnamita.

La pelea entre ambas fue breve, chocando sus respectivas armas improvisadas una contra la otra, empujándose y tratando de golpearse mutuamente. La vietnamita dejó caer su remo contra María, que dio traspiés hacia atrás en dirección al llano incendiado, del que milagrosamente se salvó a tiempo, aunque las cerdas de la escoba se envolvieron en llamas; al ver esto, la mexicana se levantó y agitó la escoba delante de Yue, que asustada por el fuego retrocedió más hasta que, por fin, la escoba giró en las manos de la mexicana y le dio de lleno en el estómago, forzándola a caer al suelo donde le amenazó acercándole las cerdas en llamas peligrosamente cerca del rostro.

-Largo de aquí. –gruñó, mientras Yue se sostenía boca arriba con ayuda de los codos mirando a María inclinada sobre ella, con los ojos brillantes de triunfo. La serpiente siseó, vencida por fin, mientras el águila con las alas en llamas se apartaba para dejarla marcharse.

Cuando aún se veían las nubes de humo en el campo, una figura vestida de verde con un sombrero cónico de paja y un fardo atado a la punta de un remo ajado miraba con odio las tierras bañadas por la luz de la luna y echaba a andar lejos de ahí, rumiando su ira y maldiciendo en su lengua para no volver.

…

_Por fin lo que estaban buscando, ¡pelea, pelea! Y hoy no fue a cachetadas sino remo vs escoba XD ¿porqué una escoba? Es una referencia cultural ya muy antigua, pues se dice que durante una de las guerras entre los pueblos prehispánicos un grupo de mujeres salió al campo de batalla con escobas y barrieron el suelo hasta hacer una nube de polvo por la que los guerreros aztecas pudieron cruzar y atacar por sorpresa a sus enemigos. O al menos eso dice el libro de "Tlacaélel". _

_Ahora los comentarios._

_**Sheblunar:**__ Jaja sí XD el macho patatas es héroe por un día… o noche (eso sonó pervertido). Y por fin se le ha caído el teatrito a la Yue muajajaja._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ X'D como Batman! Seee, Google Translate salvando traseros (?) los hijos de Arulandia son siempre así, Japón es el mejor portado n.n_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**__: Ammm… a Yue no la puedes castrar así… ¿o sí? O_o_

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Ludwig papacito Beilschmidt siempre llega en el mejor momento (al menos en mis fics XD) pero por desgracia aquí no tiene mucho protagonismo u.u aunque si me animo… ups, no diré nada. Ah pos claro que se iba a poner gringo el gringo, ¡es hombre! Pero ahora sí lo va a lamentar él también :3_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Ya sé que odias el GerMex pero tranqui, no habrá más en este fic n.n_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Pues llegó y todos son felices… naaah mentira, María tendrá su venganza, es lo justo._

_**Fan –USMex:**__ "Amamos" a Yue pero adoramos al macho patatas todas aquí (y eso que esto es un USMex XD creo que he creado monstruos (?) ) Pues Yao todo lo que quiere es que sus niños no se acerquen a los occidentales, así que en general no creo que le vaya bien de vuelta. Y sí, ya viene el franchute como (muchas) quieren y será… No, no diré nada, será sorpresa n.n_

_**Jessy88g:**__ Sip, está algo loca u.u pero por suerte llegó Lud que si no… Ñaaah, yo amaba a Prusia pero luego del fic de cierta personita (coffcoffFlannyacoff) ya no tanto. Pues no quiso creer al principio pero no le quedó de otra y, repito, le va a pesar su gringosa estupidez._

_**Flannya:**__ Pues me temo que sí se quedará sin hermano Lud ¬.¬ todavía me jode ese capítulo. Jajaja, sí, otra vez todo se aclarará pero wooooaaaah~ la cosa se pondrá intensa :D os gustará, espero._

**_Cinthia C: _**_Muajaja pues ya ves que pasó xD Ludwig tan adorable como siempre, y Alfredo pagará su estupidez, eso sí te lo aseguro._

_Todo se arreglará, pero ¡ay! ¿Estarán los esposos felizmente juntos de nuevo? ¿O la hijade** de la autora hará de las suyas de nuevo? Bueno, adivinar no está tan difícil. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n ¡adiosito!_


	24. Preludio

24

PRELUDIO

Las cosas no estaban marchando como deseaba. Seguía ahí, prisionero por cuenta propia de aquél valle de ensueño, sin atreverse a volver a casa ni a hablar con nadie, matando las horas sentado delante de la ventana como esperando que el verde paisaje le diera la respuesta que quería. No estaba del todo desconectado del mundo, sabía del ir y venir en la hacienda próxima por los avisos puntuales de Ethan que era libre de andar por la finca, pero ni las mejores noticias le hacían armarse de valor. Estaba desolado, y aquello no era lo peor.

-Míster Jones, good day. –saludó su llanero dejándole una carta. –Me dijeron que era urgente, estaba en los telégrafos.

Alfred tomó el sobre y lo abrió, leyendo con la lengua atrapada entre los incisivos. Por si las cosas no eran ya malas en su propia tierra estaban ocurriendo inminentes caminos de guerra, con la mitad de sí mismo armándose a cambio de algodón y la otra mitad tratando de frenarlos por la vía diplomática; la carta de su superior era bien clara, tenía que tomar un lugar y pronto, pues las elecciones parecían no estar favoreciendo mucho a ninguno de los bandos.

-Damn it, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. –masculló soltando la carta y sobándose las sienes, ahí donde las patas de los anteojos parecían estar clavándose como recordatorio permanente de que el karma existe.

-¿Malas noticias? –preguntó Ethan.

-Yes, las elecciones están creando mucho caos. Ethan… ¿tú quién crees que gane?

-I don't know, las cosas de políticos me tienen sin cuidado. And you?

-Me da la sensación de que la Confederación tiene más poder del que pensé. Son… how can I name them… obsesivos, algo… salvajes incluso. Se han armado delante de nuestras propias narices y no los detuvimos a tiempo. –el estadounidense se frotó una mejilla con ansiedad. –Eso no es de un país fuerte.

-The United States es fuerte, míster Jones. –al oír esto, el aludido sintió un arrebato de cariño por Ethan. –Ahora pasa por un mal momento pero lo superará. C'mon, sólo son estados unificados que se creen mejores.

-Yes… son los estados que… -y entonces Alfred palideció y cerró la boca, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Qué imbécil, esos estados… ¡eran los de ella! como si eso no lo fuera a morder más tarde, debió pensar antes de anexarlos por las malas. –Ya sé qué pasa.

-What?

-Los estados de la Confederación son lo que le… le quitamos a México. This… is her revenge…

-¿La venganza de quién? –preguntó Ethan confundido.

-De Mar… México, I mean.

-Pero todos quienes viven ahí son nuestros… american people!

-No del todo. ¿Sabes, Ethan, lo que sucedió durante esa guerra? –ante la negativa del llanero Alfred continuó: -Tuvimos muchos voluntarios, personas de Texas sobre todo que aceptaron unirse al ejército norteamericano. Sonaba como una buena idea… al principio. But… lo que ellos hicieron… -recordó, como si viera en una película, aquéllas escenas de desolación en la frontera. –Muertos, tantos muertos… but they weren't from the mexican army… eran campesinos, mujeres, niños… Ellos los asesinaron… solo porque sí. Es por eso que ella me odia.

-Who, your wife?

-Yes. And now… -parecía mentira que le pasara todo eso, aquéllas tierras le significaban todo lo que quería, todo, pero a costa de quién sabe qué sacrificio humano. Y ahora parecía que una maldición se extendía sobre esos territorios poblados de desiertos y brutos que deseaban la guerra del país al que primero juraron lealtad.

La mano de Ethan se apoyó en el hombro de Alfred, hablando de manera apaciguadora.

-Míster Jones, ¿porqué no va a hablar con missis María?

-What? ¿Luego de todo este circo? No.

-Pero…

-I said no.

El llanero movió la cabeza, mirando a Alfred como si tratara de hacer entrar en razón a un niño berrinchudo.

-Well, entonces hable con ese hombre raro, míster Kirkland o como sea.

-¡Mucho menos con él! He would kill me!

-Pues no veo otro remedio. Tiene que decidir, o arregla las cosas o las deja como están y volvemos a casa.

Alfred asintió; Ethan, bufando, se retiró dejando a su jefe hundido en pensamientos confusos. Hablar con Arthur… ¿para qué? ¿Para que le reclamara lo idiota que había sido y le dijera "I told you" con una sonrisita de suficiencia? Claro que era una idea… suicida, pero idea al fin y al cabo.

Y hablar con María… Hablarle de frente, y decirle tantas cosas, que para empezar sentía no haberle creído, que se había dejado llevar por la violencia del momento, y que además lamentaba sinceramente todo lo ocurrido, empezando por el día fatal en que sitió su capital y ocurrieron todas esas cosas que prefería no recordar. Pero ella no iba a creerle, ni él mismo se creería porque simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza creerle a nadie que fuera o hubiera llegado a ser su enemigo. Y si volvía a casa… ¿cómo lo tomaría ella? No es que le importara pero… no, mentira, sí que le importaba, desde siempre le había importado mucho lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer hasta el punto de parecer paranoico. Maldita vida, ¿en qué momento tuvieron las fuerzas del destino que acercarlos tanto?

Se acordó de las palabras de Poinsett, y sintió ganas de sacar a ese idiota de su tumba y estrangularlo con sus propias manos por ladino y cizañoso, "México es un país salvaje, medio idiota y repugnante, pero tiene muchos tesoros, eso sí lo sé… míster Jones, si acaso usted pudiera controlarla… si pudiera someterla…" ¿Y de qué le había valido medio conseguirlo? Ni ella era feliz ni él, la idea de expansión, el destino manifiesto, el control y la guerra sólo los habían sumido en un rencor del que tal vez nunca saldrían.

-Eso… no es lo que yo quería… -se repitió incesante. –No era lo que yo quería… yo no quería…

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche otra vez, y él seguía escondido en el valle.

Y entonces, el tiempo inexorable pasó, y las primeras noticias que llegaron ese año fueron la elección de un nuevo superior para Alfred.

-¿Abra qué? –preguntó mal leyendo el telegrama mientras desayunaba.

-Abraham Lincoln, míster Jones, y quiere entrevistarse personalmente con usted. –replicó Ethan. –No quisiera ser grosero pero empiezo a aburrirme aquí, no hay nada que ver más que cañas de azúcar y vacas.

-Yes, creo que deberíamos volver a casa. Hay que prepararnos, no sé cuán largo sea el viaje de aquí a Washington.

-Míster Jones, ¿ya arregló su otro asunto? –últimamente a Ethan le daba por preguntar a diestra y siniestra sobre si ya había hablado Alfred con María, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma negativa. –Please, míster Jones…

-Quieres volver pronto, ¿no? Entonces no perdamos tiempo en…

-¿En hablar con missis María y decirle lo que quiere decirle para al menos tener la conciencia tranquila? –preguntó Ethan con ironía. –Oh yes, supongo que eso es algo indigno de unos pocos minutos.

-¿Desde cuándo me levantas la voz?

-I don't know, tal vez usted tenga razón y en este país uno se vuelva un poco salvaje. Excuse me. –Ethan salió dejando a Alfred con deseos de romperle una silla en la cabeza.

Atardecía, y María estaba atareada secándose el sudor con el dorso del brazo y golpeando la tierra fresca con una palita. A su lado estaba Delfina sosteniendo una maceta donde reposaba solitario un tulipán.

-Ay, señora, gracias a Dios que este es el último. –se quejó, abanicándose como podía la cara.

-Ya no exageres, ni que fueran tantos, además así el patio se verá más bonito con esta jardinera nueva, ¿no crees?

-Pero con la de veces que venimos acá no creo que valga la pena.

-Delfina, tú nunca vas a tu casa y te apuesto a que tus hermanas la tienen impecable y tu cama bien arreglada por si algún día vuelves. Es lo mismo… además me distrae. –explicó terminando de apelmazar la tierra. –A ver, pásame el tulipán.

Mientras María acercaba la maceta al agujerito recién cavado apareció otra criada.

-¡Señora María, acá afuera hay un señor que quiere hablar con asté!

-¿Y quién? –preguntó distraída sacando con cuidado el tulipán de la maceta y colocándolo en su nuevo sitio.

-¡Pos que un tal señor "Yons"!

Justo en ese momento María había tomado la maceta vacía, y al oír el nombre ésta se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso haciendo un fuerte estrépito y estrellándose.

-¿Sigue aquí? –preguntó con un hilo de voz más para sí misma que para los demás. Se levantó con la cara pálida como fantasma y caminó hacia la entrada, ignorando la débil pregunta de Delfina sobre qué le pasaba. Cuando llegó y vio ahí al norteamericano tan fresco como siempre recordó de pronto que no se había quitado ni los guantes ni el delantal manchado de tierra, y que de hecho todavía sostenía la espátula.

-Hmm… hello, María. –saludó Alfred mirando a todos sitios menos a su esposa. La mexicana se recuperó del desconcierto inicial y, parpadeando fríamente, preguntó:

-¿Y ora qué quieres?

-Well, I… quería venir a decirte que… I'll return. Iré de vuelta a casa porque… bien, tengo un nuevo superior y debo conocerlo.

-Ah, pos qué gusto. –contestó secamente. Alfred trató de sonreír, pero su mueca daba tan mala espina que desistió.

-Yes… hahaha, debo ir, es el deber de un… uh… -María, cruzándose de brazos, esperaba silenciosa que terminara de hablar, pero como el enunciado nunca se completó dijo:

-¿Viniste para avisarme eso o porque quieres que vaya contigo?

-Well… porque quería avisarte, es todo.

-Ah, muy bien, pos que te la pases bonito y que tengas buen viaje.

Ya la mexicana había dado media vuelta cuando sintió las manos de Alfred cerrándose alrededor de sus hombros.

-Wait, please… don't go.

María ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, gringo, y si no te molesta quisiera irme a hacerlas. Ya te dije todo lo que te tenía que decir.

-No, not yet. Hay más cosas que decir. –el semblante del estadounidense se puso serio, y María cedió sólo porque no tenía deseos de hacerlo gritar. –Quisiera hablar contigo antes de irme, si se puede.

-¿Y sobre qué? ¡Oh, no, ya sé! Quieres decirme que lamentas haber sido el rey de los pendejos y que regresemos a ser tan felices como… no, espera, nunca hemos sido felices.

-You're lying. Sí fuimos felices… los dos… hace no mucho tiempo. –María abrió la boca para protestar, pero casi de inmediato la cerró, visiblemente avergonzada. Alfred por fin sonrió calmado, viendo en aquél simple gesto una victoria asegurada. -¿No fuiste feliz los meses después del arreo y antes de… you know…?

-Mira, -contestó dando media vuelta y caminando sin rumbo fijo, tratando de no verle a la cara. –yo… creo que la pasé bien, en cierto modo, durante ese tiempo, pero ser feliz… creo que eso está lejos de mi alcance. Sobre todo cuando tú estás involucrado. Porque seamos sinceros, desde que te conozco te has dedicado a… producirme un problema tras otro y quisiera saber… porqué. –aquella última palabra vino acompañada de la mirada más desolada que Alfred hubiera visto jamás, y se sintió avergonzado.

-I don't know… tú sabes que nosotros no podemos sino obedecer los deseos de nuestros superiores… y ellos desde que era niño tenían ideas y anhelos tan grandes que creo que me contagiaron. Un país gigantesco, el más grande y poderoso… the United States of America, sin nadie que se atreviera a retarlo o… a hacerle daño… Sonaba bien, you know? Pero nunca me dijeron cómo se conseguían esas cosas hasta que…

-Hasta que te peleaste con Arthur y todo valió madres. Sí, ya lo sé, me pasó lo mismo, me dijeron que todo iba a ser color de rosa y al principio lo pareció… luego tu pinche embajador metió las narices y…

-¡Ya lo sé! Fui crédulo, okay? Fui crédulo y pensé que por las buenas podría conseguir cosas porque se suponía que tú eras… well… a woman.

-Imperio Azteca también lo era y mira lo que le costó a mi padre darle en la torre. –María se mordió los labios haciendo un puchero dolido, pasaran los años que pasaran no querría hablar de ese tema con nadie jamás. –Y casi me hiciste lo mismo…

-But I…

-Cállate, jodido gringo y déjame terminar. Casi me hiciste lo mismo, se te habría hecho muy fácil ese día en la capital matarme con lo cansada, hambrienta y lastimada que estaba pero no lo hiciste… ¿porqué?

-Be… because… es contra las reglas. –se excusó.

-No empieces con trabalenguas, Alfredo, y dime la verdad. ¿Porqué no lo hiciste?

-Porque… ¿a Arthur no le hubiera gustado?

-No me chingues, bien sabemos que te vale lo que él te diga. Valiente hermano menor eres, cabrón.

-Well, because… because…

-Ya dime.

-Because…

-¡Dime de una chingada vez!

-¡Because I love you! –exclamó tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola levemente. -¡Por eso no lo hice, no creas que me fue tan sencillo! ¡Todos esos hombres mirándome, esperando! ¡El general gritándome "Why don't you kill her now?"! ¡Pude hacerlo, pude pero no quise y no quiero! ¡No puedo! ¡¿Cómo te explico que me gustas y que quiero estar contigo pero que no era el modo en que quería estarlo?! HOW?!

La soltó y se apartó unos pasos, dando traspiés como si se hubiera mareado.

-I love you… -repitió en voz baja. –Tal vez no es de la mejor manera pero es todo lo que puedo hacer… No sé cómo… that's all.

María alargó una mano, como si quisiera tocarlo, pero la retrajo.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-I… don't know… No tienes razones para creerme… no sería justo tampoco si tuvieras fe ciega en mí. Pero es la verdad y yo lo sé, y con solo eso me basta.

-…Gringo… -María movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, acongojada. La última vez que lo vio así… ¿cuándo fue? ¿Hace años, tal vez? No, estaba segura de no haberlo visto así nunca, y tanto si era una actuación como si no… bueno, era muy convincente.

-It's okay, entiendo que me detestes, I mean… well, no voy a cambiar solo por eso, ¿o sí? Es… todo, todo lo que te quería decir, lo demás creo que ya lo sabes de sobra y no vale la pena. Well… goodbye, espero verte no muy pronto, ya sé que no te gustan mis visitas.

Alfred se acomodó bien las gafas y echó a andar a la puerta. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral sintió una mano cálida cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca; se volvió y vio ahí a María, callada y con el semblante aún angustiado, pero íntegra como de costumbre.

-Gringo, si de veras ya te vas… ¿porqué no te quedas a cenar? Total, ya casi es hora y regresarte al hotel como que no va.

-But… Ethan estará esperándome…

-Bah, como si no te conociera. Ándale, quédate, no seas amargado.

Aceptó, más por no querer verse mal que porque tuviera deseos de escaldarse la lengua con el chile que siempre llevaba la comida mexicana, pero para su fortuna esa noche cenaron algo más ligero y sin demasiado picante, acompañados de vino y una taza de chocolate para terminar. Durante la cena estuvieron muy callados pero María estaba tranquila, sonriendo y comiendo con el mismo buen apetito que ya le conocieran antes Antonio y Arthur, y cuando se despidieron parecía estar de mejor humor.

-¿Seguro que te regresas ahorita mismo al hotel? –le preguntó mientras dejaba su taza vacía a un lado.

-Yes, partiremos temprano.

-Mira, mejor mándale un recado a Ethan y dile que pase por ti en la mañana, tempranito. ¿Te parece?

-But why?

-Porque ya es tarde y a estas horas ya solo los vigías salen de la hacienda, menso. –al ver que el estadounidense iba a protestar, María tomó una pieza de pan dulce de la mesa y se la metió por fuerza en la boca. –No empieces de remilgoso, te recuerdo que estás en tierras mexicanas y que aquí se hace lo que mando yo, ¿me entendiste?

Alfred balbuceó hasta que pudo sacarse el pan de la boca, mirando con recelo a María. Estaba bien seguro que ella aprovecharía esa noche para vengarse y era mejor tener la guardia en alto por si acaso, así que cuando le asignaron una recámara procuró fijarse bien en dónde dormiría ella y tenerla vigilada, bien atento a todo movimiento sospechoso.

Pero el "movimiento sospechoso" nunca llegó, y cayó dormido poco después de la una de la mañana, despertando de un salto casi a las tres. Encendió la luz temeroso de ver reptando por ahí una víbora de cascabel o una trampa de ratones en donde deberían estar sus zapatos, pero no hubo ni lo uno ni lo otro; imaginó, con sus típicos delirios infantiles, que la maldosa mexicana debió quedarse dormida a media broma esperando encontrarlo con la guardia baja, así que salió en silencio de la recámara y echó a andar como sombra entre los pasillos hasta la recámara de María.

Entreabrió la puerta, lo suficiente para poder escudriñar el interior. María estaba dormida como si nada en su cama, algo que no cuadraba con sus ideas paranoicas; se le ocurrió de pronto que tendría la broma escondida en la habitación y entonces, impulsado por esa teoría, entró cerrando con cuidado la puerta y andando de puntillas, esperando pisar de pronto algo que hiciera ruido y delatara su presencia, pero tal cosa tampoco pasó. Por fin alcanzó el lecho, la mexicana no se había inmutado y dormía acurrucada con una mano sobre la almohada y el cabello desparramado por encima de ésta, tan tranquila como siempre.

Y entonces se le ocurrió (o tal vez así se excusó a sí mismo) que debajo de las sábanas habría un arma o algo parecido para espantarlo, y por supuesto no iba a dejarse ganar por una falsa bella durmiente, así que tomó los bordes de las mantas y con un limpio tirón la descubrió. Abajo no había nada, más allá de María, que estaba echada de lado vestida solamente con un largo camisón blanco, casi transparente, que se adhería a su cuerpo dejándole al norteamericano admirarla a su antojo, con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más aprisa. Paseó sus ojos desde el pecho que subía y bajaba al tranquilo ritmo de su respiración, su vientre plano, sus caderas, sus piernas… y algo pequeño que gruñía como el demonio justo a sus pies, y que en cuanto lo vio le saltó encima.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡FUCK! ¡HELP!

La habitación se iluminó, y María presenció una batalla campal entre Alfred y Chiquito, que saltaba sobre el pobre país arañándolo y mordiéndolo como si hubiera contenido por mucho tiempo el deseo de despedazarlo.

-¡Chiquito, ABAJO! –le ordenó, y el chihuahua se dejó caer dócilmente de vuelta a la cama. Alfred gimoteaba, tenía el rostro cubierto de arañazos y una mordida grande en el hombro.

-That fucking dog! –chilló mirando con rabia al chihuahua que se acurrucaba inocentemente en una almohada.

-Deja de llorar, hombre, a ver… -le descubrió el hombro mirando inquisitiva la mordedura. –No es tan grave, con limpiártela se curará.

Alfred se sentó en la cama, vigilando de reojo a Chiquito que le gruñía de vez en cuando hasta que María regresó, llevando consigo algodón y alcohol que aplicó en las heridas del estadounidense. Alfred hacía muecas, pero resistió casi estoico la curación hasta que el último algodón ensangrentado terminó en la mesita de noche.

-Listo, ¿ves que no estuvo tan difícil? –comentó María, sin darse cuenta que Alfred acababa de tomarla por la cintura con un brazo hasta que la acercó a sí. –Eh… ¿qué carajo?

Alfred sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y mirando fijo a la mexicana. Ésta se retrajo, pero él le tomó suavemente del mentón con una mano y acercó su rostro al de ella, besándola en el acto; al principio temió que lo rechazara o lo empujara, pero para su sorpresa María lo abrazó, respondiéndole con la misma intensidad. Los dos, juntos como estaban, se llenaron de caricias ansiosas guardadas por mucho tiempo, hasta que terminaron rodando por la cama comiéndose los labios y forzando a Chiquito, muy airado, dejarles el espacio libre para la noche que se venía. Abrazos, caricias, besos, gemidos ahogados en la calma de la noche, y el paraíso volvió a abrirse entre sus ojos sólo para ellos, como siempre desearon en su corazón que fuera.

-I love you… ¿ya te lo dije? –susurró Alfred luego de que los dos, abrazados todavía, se acurrucaron para dormir. María sonrió.

-Van como veinte veces que me lo dices hoy. –respondió.

-Well, puedo decirlo otra vez si no te convences. –Alfred besó a María en la cabeza y la acunó con cuidado en sus brazos.

-No necesito que me lo digas. Lo sé. –la morena se dio media vuelta para encararlo. -¿De veras tienes que irte?

-Yes, pero si quieres puedo volver… pronto, rápido. O escribirte si no puedo porque… creo que tengo problemas.

-¿Problemas de qué tipo?

-Nada que un hero no pueda solucionar. –y dicho esto soltó una feliz carcajada, acallada sólo por un beso repentino en los labios.

-Pos más te vale. Al menos creo que por un tiempo estaré en paz, ya que también en mi casa han terminado los conflictos y mi superior pudo volver a la capital. Y… ¿cuándo me escribirás?

-Well, te escribiré tres veces, cuando me vaya, cuando llegue y cuando… eh… cuando piense en ti entre el viaje, ¿yes?

-Gringo menso. –rió suave la mexicana, besándolo otra vez.

Al otro día el coche del estadounidense marchó, franqueado por los llaneros por el camino real, seguido por la mirada melancólica de María.

Aquélla misma primavera llegó un telegrama para la mexicana, agitado y apretado en la mano de Lázaro que por fin había vuelto de su cita obligada en el sur del país vecino.

-¡Señora, señora, le llegó un telegrama!

-A ver… -María tomó el telegrama y sonrió. -¡Es de Alfred! A ver… "_Guerra inminente. Estados divididos. No sé cuándo podré verte". _

-¿Señora? –preguntó Lázaro tímidamente al verla quedarse en silencio, apretando el telegrama entre sus manos. -¿Pasa algo?

-Hay… hay guerra en Estados Unidos… -musitó con un hilo de voz.

Ella no lo sabía, pero en esos mismos instantes, del otro lado del océano, otra amenaza se alzaba contra ella, y tres hombres firmaban un pacto en el que sellaban también su destino.

…

_Ya se reconciliaron :3 pero muajaja que las guerras no los dejarán reunirse. Un poco de __**notitas históricas**__: la guerra de Secesión en los Estados Unidos estalló oficialmente en abril de 1861 a causa de los Estados Confederados que defendían los derechos de los poseedores de esclavos y protestaban por la llegada de Lincoln al poder, y si bien los estados recién anexados (Nuevo México y Arizona sobre todo) no formaban parte de éstos, sí eran territorio disputado por Texas. Ese mismo año pero algunos meses más tarde, Inglaterra, España y Francia firmaron el Pacto de Londres en que se comprometían a enviar contingentes en barcos de guerra hacia México para exigir el pago de las deudas._

_Ahora los comentarios. _

_**Sheblunar:**__ Bueno, Mari está muy bien… por ahora, que ya viene lo feo ;D pues se lo pasó, es una mala costumbre que tenemos en este país de pasarle sus tonterías a los gringos u.u y sí, ya viene el franchute que todos aman XD_

_**IxchelKatharaBeilschmidt:**__ Quise escribirla pero luego me arrepentí, jaja. La carta fue de O_O el gringo casi se muere._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Hormonas XD naaah con la madriza basta, tampoco hay que abusar. Pueees… jeje… esto es incómodo pero… no tengo intenciones de sacar a Yo pero bueno, eso deja espacio para que todos imaginen para Vietnam el final que quieran, con patadas voladoras y todo._

_**Jessy88g:**__ Tranqui, no volverá n.n ya bastante tuvimos de líos de faldas. Muajaja estuvo rondando como alma en pena por ahí con su orgullo de macho pero a la hora de la verdad se sinceró. Muajaja sí, ya viene Fran a empeorar la situación._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Amor alemán :D yo también quiero pero hoy no, no en este fic… _

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Pues tanto como antes, no :D_

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Jajaja tu amor por el gringo solo es superado por tu amor a Yue XD sí, Lud vino a hacer esquina tan lindo y macho como siempre. Jijiji la escena esa final se supone que tenía que quedar como el escudo de la bandera pero creo que no quedó cien por ciento bien… meeeh, me gustó así como está. Sí, ya empecé tu nuevo fic *-* quiero más amor UKMexoso, por favooooor~ _

_**Fan-USMex:**__ Pues sí, le sufrió el gringo con su orgullo payaso y María también, que no quería perdonarlo… bueno, la verdad tiene razón en no haberlo hecho pronto. Ojojojo, ¿las razones de Luddy? Lo siento pero eso es material para otro fanfic (jaja, le yo haciendo spoiler) pero te diré una cosa: investiga la obra de Alexander Von Humboldt y verás ahí algo muuuuy de GerMex ;D jaja, ya dije que ya viene el franchute y su odioso amour a cambiarlo todo. _

_**Flannya:**__ XD sangre… sangre la de tu último cap ¬.¬ todavía no te perdono (?) Lud, el eterno friendzoneado pero es tan lindo con Mari :'3 lo adoro. Bueno, sí, eso se vio muy pasado :/ pero seamos francos, EUA con México siempre se porta de la patada. ¿Se haga realidad? *o* … perdona, es que aún me cae gordo Prusia XD_

_Bueno, es todo por hoy. Me perdonarán pero a partir del siguiente capítulo nos concentraremos más en México que en el gringo por cuestiones que… muajajaja… ya verán ;D y sí, por fin saldrá el país más amoroso de todos. ¡Adiosito!_


	25. Cambio

25

CAMBIO

-¡General Díaz! ¡Señora! ¡Por amor de Dios vuelvan inmediatamente!

-¡Al demonio con volver, Zaragoza, no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo! –exclamó María, espoleando a su caballo mientras, al frente de los soldados, corría detrás de su presa improvisada. Francis iba a toda velocidad tratando de esconderse tras las laderas próximas al fuerte, junto con una buena cantidad de soldados de infantería franceses que muy pronto se vieron acorralados por la caballería mexicana, rodeándoles como si fueran reses desbocadas.

-Yo que ustedes me iba rindiendo, señores… -comentó con burla el general Díaz, mientras Francis intentaba materialmente desaparecer entre su tropa. María se incorporó apoyando los pies en los estribos y le sonrió a su asustado rival.

-Con que… -dijo. –no puedo pelear, ¿verdad? No puedo ganarte porque eres más fuerte, listo y mejor organizado que yo, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué dices ahora, franchute?

El aludido no contestó, se limitaba a tirarse de los cabellos (que en la refriega se habían salido de su bien elaborado lazo) y a gimotear con un pañuelo rosa metido en la boca. Del otro lado, los chillidos de rabia del líder militar de Francis, conde de Loresenz, apenas y resaltaban entre los bramidos llenos de júbilo del ejército mexicano; María no se resistió a echarle un vistazo al enemigo, el conde pateaba el suelo lodoso con toda rabia manchando su impecable uniforme, y desde que lo había visto la mexicana no dejaba de pensar en el espantoso parecido que guardaba con el galo.

-¡Díaz! –ordenó. El general se acercó inclinando en saludo la cabeza. –Llévese a estos hombres como prisioneros al fuerte y que se encarguen de cuidarlos, yo tengo que ir a hacer otra cosa.

-Como guste, señora.

María sacó una cuerda de la alforja de su caballo y se inclinó sobre Francis, atándole las manos y mirándolo con sorna. El francés, mitad sorprendido y mitad molesto, no quitaba los ojos de la larga falda blanca mal cosida que usaba su enemiga en vez del pantalón militar.

-Dijiste que no podía ganarte… -susurró María inclinándose para hablarle de frente. –Pensaste que por ser mujer no iba a poder, pero ay… te equivocaste, queridito…

Francis sonrió y murmuró de manera hiriente:

-Seguro en 1948 no te veías tan ufana, mon cherie…

El rostro de María se crispó, pero casi de inmediato recuperó la compostura, volviendo a los lomos de su caballo y tirando de la cuerda para forzar a Francis a caminar tras ella. A su paso por el campo de batalla hasta el fuerte escuchó los alegres vítores de los soldados que aplaudían y silbaban a su paso, mientras algunos hacían gestos burlones dirigidos al francés. La avanzada del autodenominado ejército más poderoso del mundo acababa de caer en tierras de una salvaje, una victoria que resonaría en el mundo por siempre…

Si tan solo hubiera ella sabido lo que ocurriría un año más tarde…

-Al menos no estás aquí para mirarme. –suspiró entristecida mientras frotaba contra una piedra grande de río las ropas de los militares que se habían apostado en un pueblo cercano a la capital. Aquél verano de 1863 una nueva avanzada, mucho mayor y más cruel que la primera, había llegado de repente y no tuvo dificultades en vencer a su ejército. De sus generales aquél feliz cinco de mayo sólo le quedaba el iracundo Díaz, que había echado a andar en un remedo de cacería dispuesto a correr al invasor con sus propias manos, pero por el momento ella y su gente estaba sometida a los franceses. Zaragoza había muerto unos meses después de su victoria, su deceso la entristeció más de lo que le hubieran dolido en el pasado otros de sus generales, aquél hombre joven y enérgico siempre la había tratado como si fuera una hermana muy querida y revoltosa.

Los juncos más próximos al río empezaron a moverse de manera sospechosa. Pensando que cierto rubio estaría oculto tras estos, María tomó la jícara con que enjuagaba la ropa y lanzó su contenido en dirección a éstos; un chillido doble precedió a la estampida de un muchacho de cabellos rizados y castaños junto a una mujer igualmente joven que se acomodaba las trenzas a toda prisa.

-Delfina… -le recriminó María con suavidad. La aludida se detuvo mirando avergonzada a la mexicana.

-Perdóneme, señora. Ya sé que no debo…

-No me molesta que… confraternices, pero para eso están las partes más agrestes del campo, ¿quieres? –la sirvienta asintió. –Órale, vete al campamento y ve ayudando con la comida.

-Como ordene, señora. –musitó antes de echar a correr por el mismo claro que se perdió su amante. María giró los ojos sonriendo divertida, si acaso Ignacio o Porfirio hubieran estado presentes otro gallo le cantaría a Delfina. Le había sorprendido mucho verla llegar el día después de la batalla, vestida con ropas provincianas y dispuesta a ayudarla con el campamento, y algo en su nuevo comportamiento le hacía sospechar que Lázaro se había ido de la lengua con ella, como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tiempo. Por cierto que de su buen charro lo último que supo fue que había ido rumbo al norte en busca de Agnes. Y al pensar en la norteamericana sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Llevaba ya dos años sin saber nada de Alfred.

Cargando con el cesto de ropa limpia subió la pequeña colina para ir a colgarla, pero un tumulto le interrumpió y echó a andar hacia el campamento. El ejército francés, felizmente sentado en una mesa improvisada, gritaba y agitaba las manos en un constante gruñido que sonaba como el croar de sapos en celo mientras a unos pasos las mujeres les respondían en su florida jerga, con la cocinera asignada agitando peligrosamente cerca de la cara del general una cuchara de madera. María echó a andar a zancadas hasta la multitud, exclamando:

-¡A ver ustedes!¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?!

El general era bastante zalamero cuando le convenía, y no dudó en intentarlo con María pese a que su enfado era evidente.

-¡Madame, mis hombres y yo estaos hartos! ¡Hartos, le digo, de comer todos los días lo mismo!

-No comen lo mismo diario, ayer comieron chilaquiles, anteayer comieron enfrijoladas…

-¡Eso digo yo, siempre son esas horribles tortillas y esos repugnantes frijoles! Pedimos… non, exigimos que se nos sirvan platillos distintos.

-Mire, -gruñó María tratando de no perder la paciencia. –mi gente le sirve lo mejor que puede con lo que tenemos, si no podemos ofrecerles nada mejor es porque estamos muy limitados, y la mera verdad es muy cansado para nosotros tener que darle a su ejército todo lo que tenemos y tener luego que mordisquear las sobras, ¿me entiende? Así que si no le parece, ¿porqué no se larga de vuelta a París para que coma crepitas con quesito y vino, eh?

-Esto, madame, es una afrenta a mi persona y al ejército de Francia. –espetó el general poniéndose de pie.

-Y su presencia es una afrenta a mi persona y al pueblo mexicano. –replicó María. Hubo varios murmullos emocionados mientras hombre y mujer se echaban ojos asesinos, y algunas manos pasaron monedas debajo de la mesa apostando por el ganador del pleito. El furioso general parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de darle una bofetada a quien le parecía una chiquilla terca, pero antes de decidirse y con la mano a medio camino apareció corriendo un muchachito pequeño y rubio.

-Mon General! Mon General! –gritaba. –Mon General…

-Quoi, quoi? –respondió hastiado. El chiquillo le habló en voz baja en rápido francés y éste asintió. –Je entedez… Madame, -añadió mirando a María. –monsieur Bonnefoy quiere hablar con usted.

María arrugó la nariz, pero no le quedó remedio que seguir al muchachito por el campo. Francis pasaba aquéllos días encerrado en su tienda, un lugar bastante cómodo en comparación con el resto del campamento, con un catre bien arreglado y lleno de cojines de plumas, un escritorio y una mesita para té; la bandera francesa ondeaba sobre la tienda y, posado en el asta, pitaba la palomita blanca que siempre seguía a Francis.

La mexicana entró de mala gana a la tienda y vio a Francis hablando con otros dos hombres vestidos de negro; apenas verla, una sonrisa divertida cruzó los labios del francés.

-¡Mon cherie, bienvenue! –saludó agitando una mano. María lo miró mientras lo asesinaba en su imaginación. –Si vous plait, mon cherie… estos caballeros vinieron a hablar conmigo y contigo también, te tienen grandes noticias, ¿no es así, monsieurs?

Los dos hombres se dieron media vuelta encarando a la mexicana, que abrió sorprendida los ojos al reconocerlos.

-¿S… Señor Miramón? Pero… creí que estaba en el exilio…

-Qué gusto me da verla, señora. –saludó el aludido tomando la mano de María para besarla. Tras él un individuo más achaparrado y de cabeza redonda hizo lo mismo, y Francis, del otro lado, parecía estar pasando el mejor día de su vida. –Me sorprende verla con esas ropas tan andrajosas…

-Digamos que no puedo andar con seda si trabajo de criada. –gruñó dolida mirando de reojo al francés. Además de una falda de percal deslucida y estampada con florecillas deslucidas y de su blusa de manta no llevaba sino un rebozo tejido, y el pelo recogido en dos largas trenzas.

-Pues no se preocupe más por eso, podrá volver a la capital y vestirse de seda y joyas como le corresponde. –repuso Miramón hinchado de orgullo. –Todo está listo para su regreso.

-¿Partir a la capital, cuándo?

-Hoy mismo de ser posible, el camino es breve pero tiene que estar presente para que pasado mañana pueda recibir a su superior.

-¿Qué, Juárez va a volver? –la idea se le antojaba extraña y al ver la expresión en los rostros de los dos hombres entendió que dijo una tontería.

-Oh, señora, no. No, verá… tiene usted un nuevo superior, mucho más, eh, digno de su nueva condición.

-¿Cuál nueva condición, Miramón?

-Usted… -dijo el aludido, hinchando aún más su pecho. –será un imperio de nuevo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó tan alto que el pequeño Pierre afuera saltó del asta y se puso a dar vueltas pitando enloquecido. –No… ¡no, no, no!

-Pero señora… -musitó Mejía, desconcertado por la reacción tan negativa de su nación.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ustedes dos nomás abren la boca y meten la pata! ¡¿De dónde sacaron que yo quiero ser un imperio?! Y para empezar, ¿quién va a ser el emperador? ¿Usted, Miramón?

-No soy tan digno, señora. La noble casa de Habsburgo…

-¡Pudo haber sido la noble casa de José Cuervo y yo seguiría sin querer! ¿Porqué hacen cosas a mis espaldas, eh? ¿Creen que porque soy… soy…? –apretó los puños mientras respiraba hondo dos veces hasta tranquilizarse. -¿Piensan que porque soy una mujer no tengo derecho de enterarme primero de lo que van a hacer?

-Para nada, señora, es una… No, de verdad, es solo que nos ha parecido conveniente que, dada su situación…

-¡Mi situación la propiciaron ustedes por tercos y aferrados! ¡Por idiotas y por convenencieros!

-Sólo he buscado su bien, señora, y usted lo sabe.

-¡Entonces déjense de sueños guajiros y hagan a Juárez volver!

-¿Porqué le tiene fe a ese hombre pero a nosotros no? –protestó Miramón algo dolido. -¡He pasado toda mi vida deseando ayudarla, he luchado con toda mi fuerza para darle estabilidad y justo gobierno! ¿Juárez? ¡Juárez es un traidor, mírelo escondido y rogándole a los estadounidenses! ¡No olvide lo que ellos le hicieron, señor, y lo que me hicieron a mí!

Claro que lo recordaba, pero mirar a ese ex general tan alterado no hizo sino sumirla más en la angustia. Parecía que su destino sería siempre el mismo, y que nada ni nadie la iba a rescatar de esa espiral que la devoraba. Negando despacio, María echó a andar despacio fuera de la tienda con la cabeza agachada, seguida por la mirada desorientada de los dos metiches.

-Oh, mon cherie siempre se pone intensa. –dijo Francis que había estado gozando de la discusión. –Yo digo que lo que le falta es un poco de amour y comprensión… que yo podría darle…

-Buena idea. –saltó Miramón. –Vaya y convénzala entonces.

-Ah, pero yo… no me refería…

-Adelante, señor Bonnefoy, seguro que entre naciones se entienden mejor. –algo en las palabras del mexicano le hizo temer a Francis que le estaba dando una orden implícita y pese a su desagrado no le quedó otra opción que salir en busca de María. La encontró no muy lejos, apoyada contra un grueso árbol y mirando nostálgica el campo, pensando… En esos últimos años su vida se había vuelto un revuelo mayor del que hubiera imaginado jamás, tantas luchas e intrigas, tantos deseos y sueños partidos por la mitad, y ella seguía ahí en el limbo, sin que nadie la ayudara como necesitaba. Todos hablaban de hacer lo que era mejor, pero ninguno le había preguntado nunca qué era lo que quería.

-Hmm… ¿cherie? –susurró Francis quedándose a prudente distancia de la mexicana. Ésta le miró indiferente, sin contestar. –Mira… entiendo que es difícil cambiar de gobierno, de sistema… es duro, muy duro en verdad pero eso no significa que el cambio sea malo. Es, como decirlo, emocionante, imagínate, ma belle, no te tomará más de un año o dos ser reconocida, tal y como siempre quisiste, ¿non? El Imperio de Mexique… suena maravilloso, ¿no crees?

María apenas y se dignó a parpadear. Francis comenzaba a rendirse cuando la escuchó decir serenamente:

-Avísales a los señores que en media hora estaré lista.

-Oui, cherie. Hmm… ¿cherie? ¿Sabes cuál es la casa de los Habsburgo?

-Lo sé. A mi padre también se los impusieron una vez pero no recuerdo nada de ellos… ¿cómo son?

Francis se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, dejando a María en un mar de confusión.

Media hora después, o poco más, María avanzaba por el campamento cargando con sus pocas pertenencias y con el rebozo sobre la cabeza; Delfina asomó la cabeza detrás de un arbusto, y con ella el soldado francés con el que la mexicana siempre se la encontraba y gritó:

-¡Señora! ¿A dónde va?

-Me voy a la capital. –explicó llanamente.

-¡Hasta luego, señora!

-Sí… adiós, Delfina. ¡Ah! ¡Jean Pierre! –el aludido, que seguía al lado de Delfina, se puso de pie. –Me la cuidas porque donde me entere que no…

-O… Oui, madame…

-Así me gusta. –y dicho esto continuó hasta el camino donde ya la esperaban dos coches. Miramón extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir en el de mayor tamaño.

-Le agradezco que entrara en razón, señora. Mejía irá atrás en el coche del equipaje.

-¡Pero…! –comenzó a protestar el hombrecillo, pero la mirada encendida del ex general lo hizo enmudecer, visiblemente ofendido. María subió al coche y se quedó en silencio, decidida a no abrir la boca hasta llegar a la capital donde quién sabe qué tirano engreído iba a estar esperándola.

Su vuelta le significó, primero, no poder echar un vistazo a su casa porque fue inmediatamente trasladada al Palacio Nacional, donde habría de aguardar la llegada del emperador, y segundo, que se encontró ya un ajuar completo de la última moda europea esperándola en su habitación asignada.

-Los mejores diseños, directos de París. –explicó Miramón, enseñando orgulloso los delicados accesorios y los zapatos llenos de lazos. –Tiene nuevos botines, mucho más bonitos que esos viejos que siempre llevaba, y mire, un par de abanicos, y éstos zarcillos de diamante, un regalo maravilloso de la nobleza belga…

-No entiendo porqué compraron tanta chuchería, mis cosas estaban bien.

-Sus cosas ya estaban algo ajadas, y presentarla así al emperador sería de lo más erróneo. –el ex general siguió presumiendo, sacando cajas de distintos tamaños. –Ropa interior también parisiense, le ajustará perfecto con sus nuevas prendas… fondos de seda y algodón, un bonete, un sombrero… ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Este es también un regalo.

-¿Y de parte de quién? –preguntó María hastiada, abriendo a discreción la caja de ropa íntima.

-De mi parte. –replicó Miramón, tomando una caja de gran tamaño y descubriendo su contenido. María se acercó tomando el género entre sus manos y extendiéndolo hasta caer al suelo, sorprendida. Era un vestido largo, de color blanco con faldilla transparente, mangas anchas y adornadas con un delicado encaje azul bordado, al igual que la larga hombrera del mismo tono marino y con una rosa de terciopelo prendida del pecho.

-… Va… ya…

-Lo vi en una casa de modas en París. –explicó algo azorado. –Disculpe el atrevimiento pero me pareció adecuado para su… presentación. ¿Le… agrada, señora?

-Es… es muy bonito… -balbuceó acariciando la suave faldilla. –Hacía mucho que no tenía un vestido así… Gracias.

-Me alegra que le guste. Mañana mismo llegará el emperador y habrá una gran recepción, disfrútela, señora.

-¿No va a estar usted aquí?

-No, me temo que aún no tengo suficientes méritos con Su Alteza. –se lamentó el ex general. María sabía lo ambicioso que era desde niño y comprendió su decepción. –Con permiso, señora.

Al día siguiente, luego de un silencioso baño, María se probó el vestido nuevo y se extrañó al verse así, no acostumbraba usar prendas tan caras ni tan minuciosas, pero admitió al verse al espejo que le gustaba, y que se veía bonita. Olvidándose por un rato de sus tribulaciones se hizo una sola trenza y luego de haberse arreglado esperó, impaciente, a que el eco de la calle le anunciara la llegada de su forzado superior. No tardó mucho cuando los vítores exagerados le hicieron asomarse por la ventana y ver pasar, primero, a un pequeño grupo militar francés, con el odioso Francis a la cabeza agitando solemne la mano, y tras ellos, bajando de un carruaje, aparecieron dos personas que atrajeron su atención. La mujer, de rostro redondo e infantil y vestida con colores tenues iba tomada de la mano de un hombre, más alto de barba rubia bien arreglada y que vestía con un traje más bien sencillo; ambos saludaban amistosos a la multitud antes de avanzar por el camino donde llovían flores junto a los gritos de los conservadores que no cabían en sí del gozo.

María se vio forzada a bajar para recibirlos apenas cruzaron el umbral del palacio, y desde el final de la escalera, medio oculta, escuchó a la mujer decir:

-Qué bonito lugar, ojalá pudiera salir para ver un poco más.

-Hoy no, mi querida, tal vez mañana. Ahora mismo debo terminar con el papeleo, esos caballeros no me informaron del todo… esperaba, no lo sé, ver más personas en las calles.

-¿Estás decepcionado, Maximiliano?

-Para nada, es natural que…

El grupo que lo aguardaba dentro apareció de pronto, saludando con efusivas y ridículas caravanas a la pareja, y por fin uno de ellos soltó un discurso de bienvenida en el que María se pasó haciendo muecas de burla.

-Su Majestad Imperial, es momento de que tome ya la corona de México, si me permite escoltarlo…

-Quisiera estar seguro de que todo marcha como debe. –le interrumpió el recién llegado educadamente. –He visto cosas extrañas a mi llegada, y he sentido incluso un poco de hostilidad. ¿Está usted completamente seguro de que, como me escribieron, el pueblo desea que sea su soberano?

Hubo un breve momento de inquietud entre la cuadrilla, pero el que había hablado miró por el rabillo del ojo a la mexicana todavía apostada contra la escalera y, sonriendo ladino, replicó:

-¿Porqué no le pregunta usted mismo? –inquirió, estirando una mano en dirección a las escaleras. La pareja, junto con la cuadrilla conservadora, se volvió y miraron a la nación que, descubierta en su falta, tuvo que fingir serenidad y seguridad que no tenía. Resignada, bajó las escaleras recogiendo el largo de su vestido. –Su Majestad Imperial, le presento a su apoderada, la señora María Fernández, nuestra querida México.

Así que aquél era el emperador, pensó María mientras tendía una mano al aludido que la saludó con calidez.

-Querida señora. –le dijo solemne. –Es una gran felicidad para mí conocerla finalmente. Permítame que me presente, soy el archiduque Maximiliano, de la casa de Habsburgo, a su completo servicio.

-Ah… mucho gusto, y… qué gusto conocerlo también. –replicó forzando una sonrisa.

-Y ésta es mi querida esposa, Carlota. –agregó, tomando la mano de su mujer que apenas ver a María le trató como si fuera su pequeña favorita.

-Qué jovencita tan bonita. –repuso mientras le saludaba. –Y qué vestido tan magnífico, de verdad te queda muy bien.

-Gracias, señora. –contestó María, azorada por el comportamiento de los extranjeros. A primera vista, no le parecían tan monstruosos como se temía. La cuadrilla conservadora volvió a llamar su atención y echaron a andar al salón principal para la declaración oficial.

Durante la recepción, las familias más influyentes se reunieron en el palacio disfrutando de una gran cena y mirando emocionados al emperador, mientras las damas comentaban entre susurros sus críticas, buenas o malas, de la emperatriz. María, sentada a un lado de ellos dos, se sentía cada vez más enferma; la pareja se comportaba con educación, amabilidad y gusto, y parecían encantados con todo lo que les rodeaba y especialmente con ella, no era la actitud que tenía en su mente de lo que era un emperador, ni siquiera Iturbide le había parecido tan cortés. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué pasaría si, por obra de un milagro, Juárez conseguía volver, porque en pocas horas le habían empezado a caer bien.

-¿Señora, está usted bien? –preguntó de repente el emperador. María había estado mirando congelada su postre por más de dos minutos.

-¿Ah, qué? Sí… estoy bien, yo… necesito tomar aire. Discúlpenme. –se puso de pie rápidamente y echó a andar fuera del salón, llegando hasta uno de los altos ventanales del pasillo y mirando el anochecer, presa de la angustia. No podía ceder, ella fue muy clara con sus palabras, no quería nada de emperadores ni imperios ni tonterías retrógradas, pero tampoco deseaba causarle males a esa pareja amistosa que, hasta ahora, se habían comportado con amabilidad hacia ella.

-¿Señora? –se volvió. El emperador estaba ahí. –Disculpe, pero me pareció que no se sentía del todo bien.

-No, la verdad no. –admitió. –Su Majestad…

-Está bien si me trata con un poco de informalidad, señora.

-Hmm… ¿don Max? –el aludido asintió. –Bueno. Verá usted, tal vez le parezca chocante en este momento pero debe saber… yo… no estaba de acuerdo en que usted viniera, en realidad ni siquiera supe de su llegada hasta hace un par de días y entenderá que me encuentre algo… aturdida, pues, por todo esto. ¿Me entiende, don Max? No quiero ser grosera, sé que hizo un viaje muy largo pero… pero es mejor hablarle con la puritita verdad, y… las cosas son así.

-Lo sospeché. –dijo finalmente el monarca.

-¿Perdón, qué?

-Que lo sospeché. Todos esos papeleos, esos juramentos extraños… nada de lo que me contaron me pareció real a mi llegada, ni siquiera su amable saludo. –agregó tranquilamente, haciendo que María se sintiera avergonzada. –No he venido aquí a avasallar, señora, ni tampoco a imponer cosas ridículas. Su pueblo es un pueblo pobre, pero con algo de ayuda puede levantarse y convertirse en un país digno, que es al fin y al cabo lo que deseamos todos, ¿o no? Le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla, señora, si usted me lo permite, claro.

-Bueno, vaya, eso es nuevo. –admitió la mexicana. –Gracias, espero que de veras lo cumpla.

-Lo haré, querida señora, le prometo que lo haré.

Mientras el emperador le cedía el paso a María para volver al comedor, entre las sombras de los pasillos, un par de ojos azules les espiaban y una risita insidiosa y molesta inundó la calma del palacio.

…

_Si creían que la presencia del franchute iba a ser para dar amour, repito, se nota que son novatos leyendo mis fics XD las cosas se pondrán retorcidas por las viboreadas de Fran, ya verán lo que va a conseguir ;D _

_**Notitas históricas:**__ A pesar de la victoria contra la avanzada francesa el 5 de mayo, el 13 de junio de 1863 (un año más tarde) los franceses lograron ganar y comenzó la intervención y el nacimiento del Segundo Imperio, bajo el poder del buen Maximiliano de Habsburgo (sorry pero entre más leo de él, más me encariño). Miramón, quien fuera general del ejército conservador y presidente temporal durante la guerra de reforma, fue también uno de los niños héroes supervivientes de la guerra contra Estados Unidos, de ahí que odie tanto a los gringosos y a su heroico país XD fue exiliado a comienzos de 1860 pero volvió con la intención de unirse al gobierno de Maximiliano, cosa que… bueno, no le funcionó._

_Ahora los comentarios._

_**Shelbunar: **__uuuuh por desgracia el franchute meterá toda la cizaña que pueda, ya sabes como es de ventajoso, y lo que hará será… mortal O.O_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Jijiji Chiquito robando cámara._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Sí n.n se reconciliaron, al menos partieron a la guerra con el espíritu sereno, pero lo que se viene los pondrá muuuy mal._

_**Cinthia C:**__ Siguen acá con el amor a Yue… Jajaja sí, el gringo se jodió y se seguirá jodiendo, de María… bueno, no diré que le irá bien pero tampoco del todo mal ;D Oooow todos amamos a Chiquito :3_

_**Jessy88g:**__ Reconciliación y argüendaje (?) y sí, Chiquito vengándose del madrazo que le metió Alfred, era lo justo._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Y llegó el franchute cizañoso… y Chiquito maravilloso._

_**Ghostpen94:**__ D: no te deshonres! Pero oow sí, lindo USMex para ti n.n_

_**Flannya:**__ El gringo siempre ve moros con tranchetes cuando se trata de Mari (cualquier parecido con la realidad juramos que es coincidencia). Jaaa el franchute jode mucho, pero no tanto como tu Gil ¬.¬ Gracias por la aclaración, ya me parecía que el "good day" quedaba raro pero me dio flojera de cambiarlo por el "good morning" así que me jodí solita XD _

_**Tamat:**__ Amour por el franchute :3 siendo bueno o malo todos lo queremos *¬* _

_**Fan US-Mex:**__ Pues a mi entender ese día del cobro Francia fue por cabroncete, España para saludar a su hija e Inglaterra porque quería ser popular XD Ooow GerMex, delicioso y hermoso GerMex sin censura… ¡sí, exijo GerMex por siempre sin censura porque es besho! Jajaja el franchute y sus jodederas, aunque históricamente su papel fue solo de intermediario de coacción (le yo usando términos que oigo en la escuela), el verdadero amour se escribe en un pentagrama y usando notas musicales (spoiler! XD). Jaja de hecho Chiquito está basado en perros reales (?) y aquí es inmortal y adorablemente antigringo… y anti otras cosas como verán más adelante. *O* ya vi tu comentario en el "Princezzin" gracias y lamento el drama sádico. _

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Pos de que pensó, pensó, pero creo que le dio igual, así es el amour de raro. Jajaja, seee… sospechas XD así le ponemos. Bueno no salieron ni el papá histérico ni el pirata sexy pero ya sabemos que ellos no hicieron gran cosa durante la intervención. Waaa quiero ya leer tu fic… ¡por favorrr! T^T_

_Bueno, es todo por hoy y como ya dije arriba recuerden, el amour imperial se escucha en piano ;D si ustedes me entienden. ¡Adiosito!_


	26. Complot

26

COMPLOT

A veces, entre sueños, la llamaba, cruzando a través de la niebla fría penetrada por la luz de luna que producía claroscuros por caminos estrechos y serpenteantes por los que corría, desesperado, gritando su nombre a voz en cuello, persiguiendo su silueta que se perdía de súbito entre las sombras lejanas. Y a pesar del miedo y de la angustia seguía corriendo y seguía gritando, estirando las manos para asir el largo de su falda, viendo como entre tormentosos espejismos retazos de sus ropas, destellos de sus ojos, ondas de su cabello aquí y allá acosándolo, enloqueciéndolo para luego desaparecer y hundirlo en un mar de fuego y estruendos.

Entonces Alfred abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que estaba de nuevo solo, con la espalda contra el camastro raído en medio de su tienda de campaña mientras, afuera, los rasos de la Unión limpiaban los cañones, listos para el ataque del amanecer.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, donde anochecía, una recepción fabulosa había convulsionado los salones de París. El emperador, que disfrutaba de la tertulia sentado muy espigado sobre su improvisado trono, miraba con su eterno aire de distracción a las encantadoras bailarinas que daban saltitos en medio de la concurrencia; su letargo finalizó cuando a su lado apareció un hombre de apariencia más joven, bien vestido y de cabello largo y rubio.

-Mon Excelence… -saludó y el emperador le indicó con un gesto imperioso que tomara asiento a su lado.

-Monsieur France, qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí. No irá a decirme que disfruta de las compañías de fiesta italianas.

-Siendo franco disfruto de todo lo que sea bello, y pensé darme unos días de asueto para venir a hablar con usted.

-Tres bien. Y dime, ¿cómo va nuestro pequeño nuevo imperio? –preguntó el emperador despegando la mirada de las bailarinas.

-Ah… de eso quería hablarle justamente, mon Excelence. –el rostro del recién llegado se ensombreció. –Monsieur Maximilian me parece algo… blando, no digo que sea malo pero podría ser mejor y dejar de mimar al pueblo mexicano.

-¿Y dónde más encontraremos un príncipe que acepte el cargo? –protestó. –Ese país tan salvaje, tan… inferior…

-Oh oui, salvaje, inferior… -una sonrisita sardónica se dibujó en los labios del interlocutor. –Pienso que el problema es que Mexique no ha aceptado del todo la presencia de su emperador, y para ello necesita ratificarse rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, Monsieur Bonnefoy?

La sonrisa de Francis aumentó de golpe, y se acomodó bien el cabello sobre la mitad del rostro, aquélla que quedaba visible al público, para inclinarse al oído del emperador y murmurar su maravillosa idea. El emperador sonrió también y asintió.

-Felicitations! Tienes siempre ideas tan astutas, tan… tan… charmant. –le felicitó. –Entonces arregla todo lo que tengas que arreglar para que el imperio se… ratifique, como tú dices, lo más pronto posible…

Lázaro ya había vuelto a su país, y lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a su señora al palacio donde ahora estaba obligada a vivir. Al verla se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a verla con ropas militares o prendas sencillas de pueblo pero ahí, emperifollada con ropas de seda y llena de lazos y joyas no pudo evitar balbucear, desconcertado:

-Señora… con su permiso, pero parece usted una reina, o una diosa.

-No exageres, Lázaro. –le regañó con suavidad a pesar del rubor ligero sobre su cara. –Vieras cómo odio tener que usar estas cosas, pero bueno, don Max dice que se ve bien y pos me aguanto. Que al fin y al cabo soy un imperio. –añadió haciendo gestos teatrales con las manos.

-¿Y cómo se siente eso, señora?

-Es como si a ti te nombraran terrateniente, suena bonito pero es de lo peor. –un grupito de conservadores que se pasaban los días visitando al palacio para influir en el ánimo del de Habsburgo pasó por su lado y murmuraron escandalizados por la presencia del charro. –Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en el norte?

-Uy, señora, van de mal en peor. –se lamentó. –Por el ladito que yo estuve no pasó gran cosa pero nos llegaban un montón de noticias malas. Que si los del sur habían cortado vías ferroviarias, que si los del norte estaban todos enfermos y muriéndose, que si planeaban bombardear Texas… Yo creo que a estas horas ya empezaron los plomazos, batallan día y noche. Pero a usté, ¿cómo le va?

María abrió la boca pero se interrumpió por un portazo y el taconeo que provenía del vestíbulo. Extrañada, se asomó y vio con profundo asco a Francis andando como si estuviera en su propia casa, canturreando en voz alta su himno. Al verlo, la mexicana se le adelantó con los brazos en jarras, y el francés se interrumpió sonriendo encantador.

-¡Mexique, mon amour! Qué gusto me da verte, te ves radiante esta mañana, hermosa como una…

-¿Te parece bonito andar aquí como Pedro por su casa, cabrón? –espetó.

-Cherié, cuida esa linda boquita tuya, no querrías que Monsieur Maximilian se enterara que estás maldiciendo como corsario otra vez.

-¿Estás chantajeándome, franchute? No estoy de humor para tus pendejadas, ni hoy ni en un futuro.

-Hon hon hon~ qué lástima que digas eso, lastimas mi pobre corazón. –dramatizó el francés. –Justamente hoy que venía a darte la maravillosa noticia de que no tendrías que soportar mi presencia en tu casa…

-¿Qué, acaso te retiras? –inquirió la mexicana incrédula.

-Hmm, non, pero tú ya no me verás. Pero antes de darte la buena nueva debo hablar con tu emperador. Excuse moi. –y Francis siguió caminando mientras María, tras él, lo miraba con los dedos crispados.

-Señora… -musitó Lázaro. -¿Y ese chango quién es?

-Un cabroncete que se llama Francis Bonnefoy… Francisco Buenafé pa' los cuates. –añadió en son de burla. –Como su ejército está aquí metido se cree que es el rey del mundo, pero ya le he de bajar lo reyecito a golpes.

-No me gusta. –admitió el charro. -¿El señor emperador ése es igual?

-No, don Max es bueno… pero a este cabrón le he de torcer el pescuezo con mis propias manos en cuanto lo tenga enfrente… -acompañando sus palabras, María apretó las manos y las retorció como si estrangulara mentalmente al francés.

Cuando el ladino francés salió del despacho de Maximiliano, con una sonrisita gatuna, le hizo señas a María para que entrara también. Ésta, forzada a dejar a Lázaro en el pasillo, tragó saliva y cruzó el umbral; su emperador estaba sentado frente al escritorio revisando y firmando algunos papeles con un aire sereno y amistoso que se reforzó cuando le sonrió a la recién llegada.

-Querida niña, buen día. –saludó.

-Buenas, don Max.

-Por favor, siéntate. –le indicó, y María se dejó caer en el primer asiento que encontró. –Me han llegado noticias importantes, y como te involucran directamente quiero ser el primero en contarte. Verás… -el emperador dejó de lado las hojas y puso las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. –Tu situación como imperio ha sacudido a Europa, hemos recibido muchas notas de otros en tu estado, el emperador Napoleón III está especialmente encantado, y el Imperio de…

-Don Max, perdón que lo interrumpa pero me gustaría que fuera al grano. –le cortó María lo más educada posible. El aludido suspiró, moviendo la cabeza indulgente.

-Bien. Es necesario que viajes hasta la casa de Austria lo más pronto posible. –dijo por fin.

-¿Y… eso? ¿Me invitaron a una tardeada o qué?

-No, querida mía. Irás allá para casarte con él.

La cara de la mexicana era una representación perfecta del horror. Pálida y con la boca entreabierta miraba a su superior como si se hubiera vuelto loco, mientras a su espalda Francis luchaba por ocultar su sonrisa.

-No… -dijo por fin. -¡No! ¡No me voy a casar, don Max! ¡¿Cómo cree?!

-Tu situación es muy delicada todavía, requieres reforzar los lazos que te unen ahora con la casa de Habsburgo y lo más conveniente en estos casos es solucionar esas dificultades con una boda.

-¡Pero no! ¡No puedo y… es más, no quiero! ¡Ya bastante es con tener que acatar las órdenes del superior de éste… -señaló a Francis, que hizo un mohín falsamente dolido. –como para que vengan ahora a decirme que me tengo que matrimoniar! ¡Pos no!

-Mexiko, lo siento pero es una orden. Partirás mañana mismo hacia Europa para poder ratificar tu unión imperial. Y es mi última palabra. –añadió volviendo a las firmas. María se mordió los labios, fulminó con la mirada a su emperador y dando un salto se pudo de pie y salió a grandes zancadas dando un portazo. Francis, rápidamente repuesto, echó a andar tras ella.

-Cherié…

-¡No quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Pero mon petite, debes escucharme…!

-¡Mira! –saltó la mexicana volviéndose bruscamente con los ojos en llamas. -¡Aguanté tus pendejadas y las de tu ejército ya por mucho tiempo y toleré que viniera un tipo de otro país pa' gobernarme, pero que me quieran casar por la mala con un tipo que ni conozco ni me gusta ya es pasarse un poquito de la raya! ¡Seré mujer pero no estoy inválida ni tonta para que me hagan como quieren!

-Cherié, por favor, piensa con frialdad. No creas que es fácil, ser un imperio implica responsabilidades con el mundo que no todos pueden tener y… ah, también grandes beneficios. –añadió rápidamente. –Riquezas, evolución, todo lo que deseas para ser un país independiente. Es lo que querías, ¿non?

-¿Y cómo chingados voy a ser independiente si me voy a casar?

-Es sólo una formalidad para los imperios de… este tipo. No podría explicártelo de otro modo, es mucho cuento y poca practicidad. Pero redúcete a entender… como nación es tu deber acatar lo que ordenan tus superiores, te guste o no porque, se supone, ellos buscan tu bien.

Esperaba que María siguiera gritándole, pero en vez de eso vio la desesperación cruzando su rostro.

-No puedo casarme, Francis, no puedo. –musitó mirándole con súplica. –Ya estoy casada, y aunque tampoco sea el matrimonio de mis sueños no puedo ir por la vida dependiendo de los demás…

-Chérie… -el francés la rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí con gesto paternal. –Sé lo que piensas y lo celebro, la fidelidad y el amour son dos virtudes grandiosas que debemos guardar… pero estás cometiendo un error, jurando ambas cosas a algo que… bueno… ya no existe.

-¿Q… qué? –susurró ella, confundida. Francis tomó aire y habló de nuevo.

-Petite… Alfred está en guerra, una guerra interna que lo tiene fragmentado y, sin importar qué bando sea el bueno o el malo, él… bueno… en este momento ha dejado de ser una sola nación. Y en estos casos, como él no es realmente nada… tu boda con él está anulada.

María se llevó una mano a la boca, presa de un horror indecible. Sus sentimientos eran tan contrarios que no sabía qué rumbo darles, por un lado la pequeña esperanza de libertad o de tener un futuro mejor… y por el otro, punzante como un latido súbito, el cariño que esos últimos tiempos había sentido por su esposo, a la fuerza, pero esposo al fin y al cabo. Un suspiro lánguido y herido, como el de un moribundo, resonó en el pasillo y Francis sujetó entre sus brazos a María que se lamentaba sin lágrimas, en seco, como suele doler más.

-Está bien, mon cherié… está bien… tranquila… -musitó apaciguador, felicitándose por dentro por su suprema astucia mientras consolaba solícito a su enemiga. La primera parte de su plan estaba dando frutos.

Una vez más, Alfred estaba sumido en su pesadilla permanente, persiguiendo a una muchacha de falda verde que se le escurría de las manos como agua antes de topar con rostros que creía olvidados y escenarios tormentosos. Ahí donde desaparecía la silueta veía los cañones desde el mar que lo amenazaban, allá veía la figura de los hombres caídos que marchaban sobre el campo de batalla, frente a él se distinguía a Arthur, de rodillas con el rostro lloroso oculto bajo su mano, y de súbito, éste cambiaba por la propia María, con el uniforme militar hecho trizas y tirada boca arriba, esperando estoica y triste la muerte mientras a su alrededor crecían los ejecutados en la plaza de su capital.

-Míster Jones… míster Jones!

-What?! –saltó tomando en automático su rifle y apuntándolo al muchacho que le había despertado. Éste levantó asustado las manos antes de que el mayor pudiera espabilarse y darse cuenta de que era uno de sus soldados. –Damn, I'm sorry… what's happening?

-Míster Jones… there's a man looking for you.

-Who? –el muchacho se encogió de hombros. Alfred saltó del camastro, tomó su casaca a toda prisa y salió alisándose el cabello con una mano y apretando el rifle con la otra. Esperaba encontrarse con alguno de los capitanes de la Confederación, algo que se había vuelto muy común durante las batallas de fines de semana pero no. cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo de palo de rosa y mirando con superioridad a los rasos que se deslizaban en silencio preparando las trincheras y los menesteres del ejército estaba Francis. –France!

-Bon jour. –saludó el aludido de mal humor. –Qué peste hay aquí, petit, ¿qué el ex vándalo no te enseñó reglas de higiene? Para qué pregunto si ya sé la respuesta de antemano…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hace mucho que no vienes. –hubo una levísima nota de rencor en la voz del norteamericano.

-Discúlpame por eso, petit, pero cosas muy delicadas en casa me obligaron a hacer aburrido trabajo de despacho que no quiero ni recordar. –replicó Francis. –En fin, he venido a hablarte sobre las nuevas, y unas nuevas muy buenas si me permites añadir.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, debes saber que he hablado con esos salvajes de la Confederación, y de verdad, petit, cuando digo salvajes lo digo en sentido literal. Viven como en un chiquero, ¡casi me desmayo! –dramatizó ignorando el anhelo de información en la cara de Alfred. –En fin, olvidemos eso también. Venía a contarte, aunque seguro ya debes saber porque en este mundo las noticias corren rápido…

-Últimamente no me entero de nada. –contestó Alfred con hastío. –This godamn war me está aislando de todos.

-Comprendo, comprendo. –sin que el estadounidense lo notara, Francis sonrió mientras maquinaba su discurso. –Bueno, entonces te sorprenderá saber que nuestra amiguita en común, la petite Mexique, se ha convertido en un imperio.

-What? –Alfred se sintió mareado. Intentaba averiguar cómo pudo haber pasado hasta que recordó lo de la guerra con Francia, y el enfado matutino le regresó. –Ha sido culpa tuya, that's right?

-Suena como si no te hiciera gracia. Pero antes de que sigas balbuceando en mi contra debes saber que no soy yo quien la ha convertido. –añadió rápidamente. –Se trata de un pacto… ah, un poco especial entre ella y el amable país que tan dulcemente le ha prestado un príncipe para que la gobierne y con quien me parece que se lleva bien.

-Don't you say? –inquirió sarcástico el otro. -¿Y qué amable país ha hecho tal cosa?

-Hmm, no puedo darte más información, pero puedes apostar a que ellos dos son muy… muy unidos… -Francis guiñó un ojo, viendo cómo poco a poco la ira de Alfred ascendía. –Y por eso venía a solicitar que escucharas mi oferta, que ya los de la Confederación han tenido la poca delicadeza de rechazar, pero estoy seguro que tú eres más inteligente.

El inteligente por lo visto era más bien Francis. Miraba, estoico, cómo Alfred parecía estar nublado por la rabia mientras él, sutilmente, lo movía a su antojo, incitando su duda y sus celos, y luego adulándolo para que terminara haciendo lo que quería.

-What do you want? –gruñó el norteamericano apretando la mandíbula.

-Deseo que la Unión reconozca el Imperio Mexicano, y que con ese reconocimiento se apresten de inmediato a comerciar.

-No… -replicó. –Es el imperio de un europeo, ¡y yo no reconoceré nada de ustedes! America is made for fucking americans!

-Deja de decir esa estupidez, que me provocas jaqueca. –bufó algo contrariado. –Tres bien, si no quieres allá tú, pero te advierto que todo Europa nos apoya y que tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar… -el francés se caló de nuevo su sombrero y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Alfred en señal de despedida. –Adieu, te invitaría a la hermosa boda de Marie pero no creo que estés lo suficientemente bien de salud para asistir. Au revoir!

Francis echó a caminar, todavía abatido por la falla de su plan pero con el consuelo de saber al muchachito impertinente vuelto loco, bramando rabioso sin importarle el dolor de garganta que le acaecía por los días gritando en el campo de batalla.

-Come back! –exclamaba. –Come back, you fucking french! –echó a correr tras él, agitando un puño y sintiendo sus pies hundiéndose en el lodazal que rodeaba el campamento. En mala hora se les había ocurrido acampar en los alrededores de un pantano. -¡Vuelve, te digo! ¡María no se casará con nadie! Do you hear me?! ¡NO SE CASARÁ CON NADIE…!

-Look out! –gritaron varios soldados a la vez pero la advertencia le llegó tarde. Alfred chocó contra una roca oculta por el barro y cayó boca abajo sobre el lodazal. El batacazo lo había aturdido, pero no se levantaba por el berrinche que se le vino y que lo tenía gimoteando como un niño privado de oxígeno, pataleando y golpeando el suelo con el puño hasta que le sangraron y sus subordinados, preocupados de su estado, tuvieron que ir a levantarlo.

-Míster Jones, are you okay? –preguntó el mismo que había ido a despertarlo. Alfred, cubierto de lodo, con el rostro enrojecido, las manos sangrantes y las rodillas del uniforme raspadas, sólo murmuró en estado de abandono:

-María… my sweet María…

El mar, lejos del campo de batalla y en medio de dos continentes, arrastraba a esas horas lastimeramente a una muchacha que miraba el horizonte con la desilusión inundando su alma.

…

_Ese franchute tan loquisho y cabrón ;D le encanta meter cizaña y lo hace mucho mejor que Yue. Ojojo, ¿qué planes malvados tendrá para María?_

_Notitas históricas: Francia fue, junto con Inglaterra, la única potencia involucrada en la Guerra de Secesión norteamericana, a favor del sur por sus inversiones en la industria del algodón. Como medio de reforzar su posición, trató de convencer a la Confederación de reconocer el imperio mexicano, cosa que no consiguió y que llegó al conocimiento de la Unión (de ahí que se haya puesto peor la bronca, ya saben como es de celoso el gringo). _

_Ahora, los sensuales (?) comentarios._

_**Sheblunar:**__ Eso merito :3_

_**Jessy88g:**__ Sí, llegó el franchute que todas esperaban XD y también llegará el señorito podrido… y hablando de países germáticos ¬u¬ no daré spoilers pero piensen. Pues amour entre Francis y María no exactamente pero esperen, ¿querían venganza por lo de Vietnam? ¡La tendrán! _

_**Cinthia C:**__ Chismes y cosas a su favor ;D pos claro que vendrá el señorito y Fran metido en la "feliz" pareja :síclaro: El gringo por allá y sí, pobre don Max u.u _

_**Guest:**__ Felicidades, toma una paletita._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ X'D todo el fin de semana estuve con eso del "Roderich, no!" desde que lo leí. Naaah, lo del matrimonio con Hungría es literalmente el mismo año que se acaba el Segundo Imperio._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Jijiji, sí, don Max es buena onda n.n y el señorito ya viene en camino._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ Mucho o_o no tiene idea de las viboreadas que meterá el franchute._

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Jajaja es que con Fran lo odias y a la vez lo amas por sus tonterías, es inevitable. Bue, ya sabemos en qué terminó el imperio pero de que hubo acción en ese tiempo, la hubo ;D *-* sí, ya leí el oneshot… buaaaaaa!_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ De hecho XD discrepamos mucho en nuestra idea de Carlota. Ooow no te deprimas D: _

_**Flannya:**__ Civilizado… en teoría ;D shiii Pierre tan cosito. Pos ya viste, casi se infarta el gringo porque le van a quitar a la vieja jajaja. No ¬.¬ quiero nuevo capítulo, y más vale que sea lindo y que el asombroso cabrón la pague si no… _

_Por cierto, olvidé decirles el cap anterior que la escena descrita al principio (donde están Díaz, Zaragoza y María) salió de la película __**5 de mayo**__ que salió en cines hace unos meses. Se las recomiendo, me ha gustado mucho n.n_


	27. Unión

27

UNIÓN

Las únicas veces que Austria estaba realmente tranquilo y en su ambiente, era cuando tocaba el piano. Esas largas horas se le escapaban como agua entre las manos reproduciendo cuanta pieza conocía, variante tanto como su humor. Sonatas, conciertos, marchas, valses, todo lo que le gustara terminaría tarde que temprano haciéndose eco en el salón donde él y su adorado piano se ocultaban del mundo. Era así.

Por eso, mientras practicaba un minueto ignorando a todos excepto su instrumento, se sintió atacado al oír que le llamaban; dejó caer con gran brusquedad los dedos en las teclas provocando un sonido hueco y dijo lo más educado que podía:

-Adelante.

Un hombre ya de varios años y que comenzaba a peinar canas se acercó corriendo al pianista, jadeando con una mano sobre el pecho.

-He… Herr Österreich… ya está cruzando las puertas de la ciudad la carroza imperial.

-¿Tan tarde? –replicó molesto, echándole un vistazo a un reloj de pared. Eran casi las once de la mañana. –Bien, entonces que le reciban en el vestíbulo y hagan todo el protocolo que pedí.

-Sí, Herr Österreich, como ordene. –el criado inclinó varias veces la cabeza. Roderich, ignorándolo, continuó con el minueto algunos segundos antes de preguntar:

-¿Y cómo es?

-Hermosa como siempre, mein Herr.

-No la música… la dama.

-¡Ah! Ya… bueno… -el criado parecía de repente muy incómodo. Roderich le miró de refilón con su gesto apático.

-Anda, contesta. ¿Cómo es ella?

-No la he visto personalmente pero uno siempre se entera… -contestó con aire de quien quiere suavizar un golpe. –Dicen que es una dama de… aspecto encantador, como nada que se hubiera visto por estos rumbos… hmm…

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué significa ese hmm?

-Herr Österreich, no hay que creer en lo que susurra la gente, usted mismo lo ha dicho. Pero… no sé… las noticias desde Francia no son tan… alentadoras como desearía.

-¿No son alentadoras? –una vez más, Roderich miró impasible al hombre, sin mover sus dedos ágiles sobre las teclas. -¿En qué sentido no lo son? ¿No es acaso el imperio del que tanto me hablaron o acaso es algo más… vulgar?

-No… ¡no! Eso sería una locura, ¡impensable! Pero… -el criado soltó una risita nerviosa. –Herr Österreich, se dice que la dama es de trato… difícil. De hecho es tal que… que… -bajó la voz avergonzado. –dicen que se comporta más como un filibustero que como una dama.

Hubo un segundo golpazo en el piano, y de súbito el tierno minueto se volvió un allegro, si a eso se le podía dar tal nombre, que hizo retemblar la delicada caja del instrumento. Roderich tenía los ojos cerrados pero tocaba de tal modo aquélla pieza de memoria que parecía increíble, y el criado, aún sumido en el desconcierto, no podía dejar de admirarlo. Sólo hasta que la última nota cayó, el austríaco se dignó a abrir los ojos.

-Dama o no, me haré cargo de ella. La casa de los Habsburgo lleva ya muchos siglos imponiendo su noble y correcta voluntad y ningún territorio salvaje va a cambiar eso. Se seguirá el protocolo que anuncié, así que por favor llame a madame Prudence para que espere en el vestíbulo.

-B… bien, Herr Österreich. Discúlpeme. –el atribulado criado volvió a hacer una profunda reverencia, dejando a Roderich solo.

Como se vaticinó, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que una carroza con el escudo de los Habsburgo apareciera frente a la grandiosa reja pulida de la casa. María, aunque había pasado todo el viaje enfurruñada y soñando despierta con las maneras más crueles de asesinar a Francis (sus favoritas todavía eran la de colgarlo de los tobillos sobre una hoguera o destriparlo al estilo azteca), se mostró fascinada por los delicados y alegres diseños del edificio a pesar de que se respiraba austeridad. Se quitó el bonete para asomarse y miró con aire de niña curiosa las jardineras que rodeaban la explanada y los macizos apostados al lado de unas escaleras blancas que conducían a la entrada principal.

Bajó del coche ayudada por un paje de traje elaborado y que le saludó con una amable reverencia, y echó a andar por las escaleras donde se encontró con otros dos criados que le abrieron la puerta. María entró, mirado boquiabierta los ricos escudos y adornos que se apilaban en los muros del vestíbulo, pero no pudo durar mucho en la contemplación porque le salieron al paso dos mujeres, una pequeña con ropas de criada y otra con luto riguroso y un sobretodo bordado con hilo de plata, que tenía cara de haber comido algo muy amargo.

-Gutten tag. –le saludó ésta última, inclinándose solemne. María estaba desacostumbrada y saludó con más torpeza. –Es un honor para la casa de los Habsburgo y para la nación recibirla por fin, madame.

-Eh… gracias, yo… igual. –repuso sonriendo. La mujer no devolvió la sonrisa, sino que hizo un gesto imperioso llamándola, y María, seguida a su vez por la criada, echó a andar por los pasillos.

-Ésta, madame, es la casa de Herr Edelstein, a partir de ahora llamado solamente el señor; su potestad dentro de este recinto es total y cada uno de los protocolos debe seguirse al pie de la letra, pues como su futura esposa es indicado que conozca las reglas de ésta que también será su casa. Para comenzar se desayuna sin pérdida de tiempo a las nueve, a las diez los domingos hay misa, y hasta las tres de la tarde se sirve la comida, a menos que haya banquetes que retrasen la recepción hasta las cinco de la tarde. A Herr Edelstein le fascina la música, por lo que habrá varias veces veladas o tertulias los fines de semana a partir de las ocho y culminarán a medianoche o un poco más tarde según nuestros invitados. Los fines de semana también hay visitas de amistades o partidas de caza, a Herr Edelstein le gusta tomar su tiempo libre entre semana para dedicarlo a la práctica de música, por lo que si usted tiene algún pasatiempo rogamos se adapte a los del señor. –delante de una puerta del segundo piso, la mujer se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a la mexicana. -¿Ha quedado claro?

-…¿Ah? –María ladeó la cabeza. De todo el discurso sólo entendió que Roderich era, a todas luces, un señorito mimado. La mujer suspiró indulgente y abrió la puerta, dentro, las paredes eran de color blanco, no había sino una ventanita estrecha y protegida por largas cortinas de lino y, además de una butaca, un espejo y una tina redonda en el centro, no había muebles.

-Adelante, madame. Como primera ordenanza recibirá un acicalamiento digno antes de presentarla al señor, como dictan las normas. Si desea, en lo sucesivo, tomar un baño, debe saber que estos son una vez a la semana o dos como máximo, y siempre con la mayor discreción posible, al señor le enferman las vulgaridades.

-¿Y para él qué se consideran vulgaridades? –preguntó María mientras tras ella la criada corría buscando cajas que apilaba al lado del espejo y la butaca.

-Los insultos, los chistes de mal gusto, las palabras o gestos escatológicos, la expresión abierta de temas indecorosos y cualquier cosa relacionada con el vicio carnal.

-Ha de ser quinto. –murmuró en voz baja. La criada se apostó a su lado y empezó a desatarle el vestido, haciéndola dar un salto. -¡Y… yo puedo sola, gracias!

-Es parte del protocolo, madame. –sentenció la mujer, y María tuvo que soportar que la muchachita la desvistiera tendiéndole a tiempo una toalla larga y suave para protegerse. Hacía frío pese al sol y empezó a tiritar, así que caminó aprisa a la tina hundiéndose en el agua tibia, dando un suspiro. Se dio cuenta entonces que las dos mujeres se habían apartado, pero seguían ahí, y preguntó con ironía:

-¿Me van a lavar ustedes o qué?

-El decoro no permite tal cosa, madame. Al lado de la tina encontrará todo lo que necesita para sus abluciones pero nosotras esperaremos para vestirla y arreglarla.

Gruñendo, María hizo como se le ordenó lo más rápido que pudo, y salió envuelta en la toalla con aire contrariado, ni siquiera cuando vivía con Antonio se sentía tan acosada. La criada y la mujer la condujeron hasta la butaca, donde la subieron y rodearon con un biombo que estaba detrás del espejo, y comenzaron a pasarle ropa interior limpia. Una camisola casi transparente y con tirantes de holán que apenas alcanzaba a llegarle a las caderas, unas calzas largas hasta la rodilla y por último un corsé que la criada se dedicó a estrechar mientras la mujer de negro paseaba, recitando.

-Cuando se haya llevado a cabo la boda algunas prendas íntimas cambiarán, así pues sus calzas se acortarán para permitirle el uso de un polizón y de medias de seda más elaboradas. También debe saber que es esencial que tenga sumo cuidado con estas prendas porque son muy delicadas. Ése corsé no está bien ajustado, permítame encargarme… -apartó a la criada y tiró con tanta fuerza de los cordones que María emitió una especie de silbido ahogado. -¿Mejor? ¿Cómo lo siente?

-No… puedo respirar… -jadeó. Aquello pareció dejar satisfecha a la mujer, que le hizo un gesto a la criada; ésta se acercó cargando una especie de faldilla montada que era a todas luces un miriñaque, y entre las dos lo ajustaron a la cintura de la mexicana que todavía forcejeaba por tomar aire, boqueando cual pez. Terminado el arreglo, tuvo que sentarse en la butaca para que le pusieran los zapatos y por fin, con un gemido ahogado, se levantó de nuevo y armaron sobre ella un vestido en tonos rosas. Al final, todo lo que faltaba era peinarla, y terminó saliendo del tocador luciendo unos elaborados bucles y una cara desencajada y nerviosa. Ahora tendría que ir a conocer a Roderich, y la mujer de negro la condujo escaleras abajo hasta un salón, cerrado, por el que salía una música tranquila. La mujer llamó a la puerta y luego de recibir la aprobación abrió, empujando a María.

-Herr Österreich… -la mujer hizo una reverencia, y antes de saber qué pasaba María recibió un manotazo en el vientre que consiguió sacarle el poco aire que había conseguido respirar y se inclinó, dolorida. –Ha llegado madame María.

Roderich se tomó su tiempo para levantarse, acomodarse el pañuelo del cuello y ajustarse bien los anteojos antes de marchar hacia las dos féminas. Apenas verlo, la mexicana tuvo que luchar por su deseo de darle un golpe y salir corriendo, no recordaba haber visto a nadie con un aire tan engreído y aburrido como el austríaco, pero éste, educadamente, tomó su mano y la besó como saludo.

-Bienvenida, madame. –anunció. –El emperador Maximiliano debe encontrarse muy dichoso de ser su superior.

-Hmm… gracias. –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar. Roderich le miró fijamente por un buen rato, como examinándola en silencio. Luego la soltó, murmurando un:

-Excelente. –y volvió al piano, como si nada. María, extrañada, iba a seguirlo cuando la mujer que la condujo la empujó fuera del salón. –Prudence, por favor muéstrale su recámara y que comiencen los preparativos.

-Sí, herr Österreich. –replicó la mujer cerrando tras de sí.

-¡Oiga! –saltó María. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Usted y el señor se casarán mañana. –explicó Prudence. –Hoy tendrá usted la posibilidad de adaptarse y mantener la cabeza despejada, pero mañana temprano partirá a la iglesia para cumplir con su deber.

-Pero es…

-Sígame, por favor. –le cortó y volvieron hacia las escaleras. María se sentía desolada, abandonada a la deriva como si fuera una barca mecida por las olas, y la sensación no se fue en todo el día ni por la noche, cuando rodó de un lado a otro de la cama atemorizada por lo que al día siguiente iba a pasar. Recordó con nostalgia su boda con Alfred, tampoco se había sentido muy dispuesta y sin embargo, pese al desprecio que sentía por su esposo, comenzó a acostumbrarse y a tomarle cariño… ¿podría pasarle lo mismo con el austríaco, al que apenas acababa de conocer? La duda le carcomía de tal modo que cuando consiguió dormir soñó que se balanceaba sobre un columpio pendido del cielo usando su vestido de novia y mirando bajo ella al estadounidense. Se preguntó cómo estaría y si pensaría en ella, y entonces el columpio se reventaba y caía al vacío.

En el frío del campo, también Alfred soñaba. Soñaba con María, columpiándose sobre él con un amplio y blanco vestido que le parecía familiar; tendido boca arriba como estaba, miraba ansioso el vaivén de la mexicana deseoso de que el columpio se reventara y ella fuera a caer a sus brazos, donde estaría esperándola para abrazarla y amarla como llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo, pero antes de que eso pasara, el columpio se echó hacia atrás y las manos de Francis, salidas de quién sabe dónde, rodearon el cuello de la mujer y tiraron de ella hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada horrible y haciéndola desaparecer.

-Míster Jones! Míster Jones!

Con dificultad logró salir de su letargo y vio frente a sí a sus soldados azuzándolo nerviosos. Le costó trabajo sin embargo volver del todo a la realidad.

-What…?

-¡Míster Jones, nos atacan!

Seguían apostados alrededor del pantano, y a pesar de lo temprano y frío del día ya se escuchaban los cañonazos y los disparos. Alfred se puso de pie de un salto, tomó su arma y su casaca y corrió fuera de la tienda para asistir a un espectáculo horroroso; aquí y allá, sus soldados enfermos o heridos caían fulminados por las balas y los cañonazos que les llovían desde el fuerte enemigo. Se apresuró a cargar su rifle y apuntó al fuerte, dirigiendo sus ojos al primer hombre que avistó y su disparo cortó el aire; el hombre al que le apuntó cayó de lado, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo matado, por lo que empezó a anadear rodeando el pantano en busca de una mejor posición.

Cayeron dos a su lado, uno de ellos de un feo color verdoso que le constaba llevaba varios días enfermo, frente a él un soldado de unos treinta y tantos caía de costado gimiendo por la bala que le había atravesado el brazo, otro más se precipitaba al pantano alcanzado por una bala de cañón, pero él seguía sin detenerse, sabiendo que si lo hacía entonces ellos tampoco iban a detenerse, ni a rendirse, ni a dejarlo solo.

Voló a su lado una bala de cañón pero alcanzó a librarla, y una lluvia de disparos lo cubrieron pero apenas y lo rozaron, entorpeciendo su camino. Apuntó de nuevo y le disparó dos o tres veces al hombre que manejaba el cañón, que rodó por el suelo inmóvil; escuchó un gemido a su espalda, y vio que de esas balas una de ellas rebotó en el pecho de un niñito de apenas diecinueve años. Rabioso, apuntó al posible culpable y lo acribilló. Aquél acto le infundió valor a los soldados que corrieron en dirección al fuerte, vadeando el pantano y disparando tanto como podían, la lucha parecía prolongarse y ya el lodo que los rodeaba estaba manchado de carmín.

Carmín… como las rosas más rojas, como los labios de María que no dejaba de morderlos pese a la advertencia de Prudence de no hacerlo para no arruinar el maquillaje; sobre su cabeza lucía una diadema plateada con perlas y diamantes que hacía las veces de velo al sujetar bajo ella la suave tela bordada. Apretaba contra las manos el ramo y miraba las puertas de la iglesia con aprensión, deseando correr, deseando huir a donde fuera para no tener que enfrentarse a su forzoso destino, y temblando nerviosa como si acabaran de darle un disparo.

El muchacho temblaba en el piso, y Alfred inclinado sobre él como un escudo humano trataba de sacarlo del barro por el que se había hundido hasta las rodillas. Los confederados franquearon su propia fortaleza, sus chaquetas ocres y grises estaban pulcras pero deslucidas, y atacaban sin orden a sus enemigos saltando sobre ellos, gritando y chillando en pleno delirio.

-C'mon, boy, get up! –le animaba el norteamericano al joven soldado, que palidecía por momentos. –You can do it… get up!

-Míster Jones… -un tembloroso dedo señaló a su espalda y Alfred se volvió, a tiempo para ver cómo un obuz salía disparado hacia él. Empujó al niño hasta acostarlo en el barro y se echó sobre él, sintiendo el salpicar de lodo cuando el obuz se estrelló justo donde segundos antes tenía la cabeza.

María dio un respingo asustado, y Roderich le miró de reojo, musitando bajo para no interrumpir las bendiciones del sacerdote:

-¿Le pasa algo?

-N… no… nada. –contestó. El sacerdote dio media vuelta sosteniendo un lazo bordado de oro con motivos religiosos; los dos prometidos levantaron juntos sus manos y el clérigo enredó el lazo alrededor de éstas.

-Lo que une hoy el cielo no le separe el hombre en la Tierra… -recitó antes de retirarlo de nuevo. María suspiró, sentía que el corazón le latía angustiado. –Roderich Edelstein, ¿aceptas a María Fernández como tu legítima esposa, en pobreza u opulencia, salud o enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Ja, acepto.

-¿Y tú, María Fernández…?

Alfred abrió horrorizado los ojos, sintiendo un acceso de desesperación creciendo en su pecho sin saber muy bien de dónde venía. Negó con la cabeza y gimoteó asustado:

-No… plase… no…

-Sí… acepto… -respondió María, inclinando la cabeza. El sacerdote miró a la concurrencia.

-Si hay alguien que tenga motivos para que esta unión no se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-¡NO! –el estadounidense se puso de pie, sin importarle que a su alrededor caían balas y obuses peligrosamente cerca. -¡No! Don't do it!... ¡MARÍA!

-Míster Jones! Are you mad?! –exclamó uno de sus capitanes al verlo ahí en medio del campo de tiro de los confederados.

-¡MARÍA, NOOO! –vociferó a la nada, el rostro desencajado y el horror en los ojos.

Lejos de ahí, la mexicana se estremeció mientras Roderich la sostenía por las manos, escuchando la bendición en latín del clérigo antes.

-Os declaro marido y mujer. –anunció. –Puede ya besar a la novia.

Roderich se inclinó hacia María, y rozó apenas sus labios con los de ella antes de dejarle un casto beso. La mexicana dio un respingo y palideció de pronto, sintiendo un dolor pulsante en el pecho.

La bala acababa de entrar y salir por el hombro derecho, y Alfred cayó entre el barro tan desconcertado que no emitió un solo grito. Sus hombres, horrorizados, bramaron y silbaron y se abalanzaron sobre él, sacándolo a rastras mientras su coronel ordenaba la retirada. Todo había concluido, la batalla estaba perdida.

-Madame… -el austríaco tendió su mano hacia María, y ésta, todavía ensimismada en una angustia que no sabía bien de dónde venía, respondió lánguidamente y los dos echaron a andar al centro del salón. Sonó en la orquesta el _Concierto de Brandemburgo_ y los recién casados bailaron, despacio, mirados por sus invitados mortales que se mostraban extasiados y muertos de curiosidad por saber más de la misteriosa dama de ultramar que había conseguido conquistar al insulso y estoico aristócrata vienés (nadie más que sus criados conocían su verdadera identidad). La fiesta fue tranquila, seria y amena, la orquesta no se detuvo ni por un instante y cuando todo concluyó, la pareja se dirigió a su recámara nupcial. El miedo, mezclado con la expectación apareció en María mientras era conducida por el austríaco a su habitación, un lugar bonito pero bastante más sobrio de lo que imaginaba.

-Adelante. –le invitó Roderich y la aludida cruzó el umbral, apresurándose a sentarse en la cama y esperando, nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez, por saber exactamente cómo iba a ser eso. Su espera pareció dar frutos cuando su esposo empezó a desvestirse en silencio y esperó, intrigada y jugando con los lazos de su vestido, mirando curiosa cómo iba dejando cuidadosamente sus prendas sobre una silla próxima. Por fin el austríaco se volvió a ella y se acercó, y María dejó de jugar esperando sentir de pronto sus manos desvistiéndola, pero para su sorpresa sólo le preguntó extrañado: -¿No vas a desvestirte?

-Eh… ¿quieres que lo haga? –no se le podía ocurrir algo menos romántico en ese instante, a menos que además agregara algo como "¿No vas a separar las piernas?".

-A menos que quieras dormir vestida… -replicó frunciendo un poco el seño. María obedeció mecánicamente, desatando los cordones y lazos del vestido y quitándose todo a excepción de sus nuevas prendas íntimas, y Roderich le entregó con gesto imperioso su camisón, mientras él mismo se ponía una camisa larga blanca para dormir.

-Hmm… Roderich… -le llamó confundida cuando terminó, pero el austríaco sólo levantó las mantas de la cama y le tomó de la mano, para tirar de ella y forzarla a acostarse antes de hacer lo mismo, incorporándose apenas para apagar las luces.

-¿Te ha gustado la fiesta? –le preguntó estoico. María asintió en la penumbra. –Me alegra saberlo. Descansa, gutten nacht.

-Ah… sí. Buenas noches. –contestó la mexicana, acurrucándose entre las mantas y mirando el débil rayo de luna que se colaba por la ventana lateral. Era la noche de bodas más extraña que había tenido.

…

_¿Querían lemon? ¡Pos no, muajaja! Lo someteré a votación, pero antes de irnos a los comentarios tengo… __**Notitas históricas: **__una de las batallas más prolongadas en la guerra civil norteamericana fue una que se dio en el río Mississippi conocida como la batalla de Vicksburg, donde estaba apostada una fortaleza de la Confederación; la Unión pensó derrotarlos fácilmente al estar rodeados pero no contaron con el mayor conocimiento del terreno que poseían los soldados sureños, y terminaron atrincherados cerca del pantano sufriendo de escasez de comida y enfermedades como el tifus que terminaron con muchas vidas. Pobrecito gringo… n.n La pieza musical que menciono para el vals de María y Roderich es esta: _

_ watch?v=igR9bXoUxmA_

_Ahora los comentarios._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Francis es el villano adorable por excelencia :3 bueno la historia de la salvaje y el señorito aún está por contarse, muajaja._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Roderich no! (?)_

_**Sheblunar:**__ Aaah… no, no pudo u.u la guerra lo mata (literalmente). Pero no creas que esto terminará así, no, no._

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ XD traducción oficial del nombre del franchute. Meeh, pobre gringo pero ya le tocaba fregarse. Tranqui, son cosas de países y sus… eh… relaciones exteriores (trust me, estudio eso y es de lo más cómico), pero de que Fran andará metiendo sus narices, lo estará. Jiji, no sientas lástima por el gringoso ;D ya lo reivindicaré._

_**Jessy88g:**__ Bue, no podemos dejar al hero de lado, pero de que su presencia ya no será tanta, pos no. Sip, pobre Mari, entre el cizañoso y el estirado XD pero son lindos… además no estará sola a su merced mucho tiempo ;D (spoiler, jejeje). _

_**Tamat:**__ I know that feel, yo también lo adoro u.u *O* ¿te gusta el AusMex? Intedezante… y sí, casi no hay fics y es tan divertido… una relación de cuatro años pero una muy bizarra al fin y al cabo. _

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Muy raro O_O pero será divertido y… :1313: no diré más. _

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Okay! Leeré tu fic n.n oooh no te enojes con Fran… él solo está siendo… franchute XD._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ Bue, toma en cuenta que quien le "regaló" el penacho fue el menso de Toño tomates… pero sí, igual lo tiene u.ú Nadie puede amar a Fran más que a Yue XD te lo aseguro._

_**AlondraV:**__ Su inestabilidad fue la que la jodió u.u pero bueno, hay que pensar que algunos estaban seguros que era lo mejor para ella. Típico que se distrae el gringo y todos vienen a por su vecina XD así es la vida. Gracias por comentar n.n_

_**Rincen:**__ Pues si hubiéramos seguido siendo imperio… para empezar habría mucho GerMex (las guerras mundiales, pues'n) y… no sé… tal vez el gringo no nos chuparía tanto la sangre, pero también podríamos tener problemas de crisis aún por lo de la Unión Europea. Quién sabe :/_

_**Flannya:**__ Te lo advertí XD pobres ambos, no se llevan, es mil veces peor que con el macho patatas (hmmm, patatas, aggghh~) Alfred siempre ha querido a Mari, pero es el típico niño baboso que al no saber expresar sus sentimientos termina lastimando a quien quiere. ¬.¬ no, exijo sangre por sangre, el prusiano debe pagar…_

_Existe también otra pieza de música que usé en el fic, y que si quieren entrar en ambiente deben escucharla desde donde comienza el sueño de María hasta donde le disparan al gringo. Se llama "Romance" de Apocalyptica. Ahora, ¿qué sucederá con el señorito y la mexicana salvaje? ¿Sobrevivirá el gringo a otro disparo ahora que no tiene a su mujercita cuidándolo? ¿Y a dónde anda el franchute? ¡Oooh! El próximo capítulo estará lleno de música, por lo que por favor atiendan los (*) entre líneas para saber cuando poner alguna pieza musical n.n es lo divertido de escribir del señorito XD. Bueno, nos vemos pronto, ¡adiosito!_


	28. Deseo

28

DESEO

La niebla matutina aún era visible desde los jardines del emperador cuando su opíparo desayuno era puesto a la mesa. Podrían decirse de Napoleón muchas cosas, pero de que no gustaba de las cosas opulentas y elegantes, no. Estaba tomando un buen bocado de frutas que le habían servido en una copa alta y extendida cuando miró por encima de la mesa a su invitado, que también comía con gusto y a mucha prisa, y una risita divertida brotó de sus labios.

-Pareces algo nervioso el día de hoy, querido Monsieur. –le comentó burlón.

-Bueno… -el aludido, que no era otro sino Francis, se limpió con el dorso de la mano. –Debo ir a visitar a nuestra avanzada particular y no quiero retrasar el feliz momento, mon Excelence…

-Eso lo entiendo. Y dime, ¿cómo va la feliz pareja? –el emperador ahogó una risita maliciosa al terminar la pregunta. Para su desconcierto, Francis exhaló un triste suspiro.

-Oh, mon Excelence, quisiera decirle que van maravillosamente bien pero sería mentirle. Verá usted, el Imperio en América no se ha fortalecido tanto ni tan pronto como deseábamos, podría decirse que… eh… se encuentra estancado en la indolencia.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y qué hay de ese inútil Habsburgo?

-Non, no es tan simple. Verá, cuando se dan esta clase de cosas, para fortalecer un imperio se debe… comment on dit… -el francés entrelazó sus dedos, adoptando un aire serio poco común en él. –Se debe consumar, y si dicha unión no está consumada puede considerarse como un proyecto infértil.

-Consumar… ¡consumar! ¡Sacre bleu! ¿No me habías dicho que Maximiliano había aceptado ya la corona? –protestó Napoleón.

-Oui, pero usted sigue sin entender. No hablo de protocolos políticos ni de formalidades de los… ah… superiores. Hablo de lo que las naciones tienen que hacer. –esperó un momento, y notó cómo el emperador hacía una seca sacudida con la cabeza, incitándolo a continuar. –Es un asunto privado y delicadísimo, no creo que tenga que darle grandes detalles, pe…

-Con todo respeto, pero creo que en mi posición estoy en derecho de que me expliquen a todas luces lo que quiero saber. ¿Cuál consumación deben hacer los países?

-Bueno, ya que insiste… -el francés esbozó una sonrisita de complicidad. –Consumar un imperio entre dos naciones equivale a consumar un matrimonio, vous entendez moi…

Por un momento, el emperador pareció quedarse sin habla, mirando incrédulo a su nación, pero luego externó una sonora carcajada, y golpeó divertido la mesa con ambos puños haciendo vibrar los delicados cubiertos que había en ésta.

-¡Así que es eso! –exclamó luchando por controlar su risa. -¡Los dos países no han intimado! Haberlo dicho de ese modo, France, no tengo prejuicios con… jejeje… intimidades de naciones. Ah, pero en todo caso sigue siendo algo grave si no se fortalece el imperio. Y dime, mon ami, ¿cómo podemos solucionar esta dificultad?

Francis sonrió. La astucia de su emperador le resultaba cuando menos divertida, y ese día había cierta malicia en los rostros cómplices de ambos.

-Es por eso, mon Excelence, que quiero viajar pronto a Viena…

Las noches, largas y frías, se habían vuelto una monotonía asfixiante. María, desprovista ya por demasiado tiempo de señales de reconocimiento o de cariño comenzaba a fastidiarse; estaba casada, pero se sentía más como una mascota de lujo comprada para el efímero placer de un señorito estirado. Por fortuna, Prudence había dejado de atenderla ya que su deber único era el de ama de llaves, pero Roderich se encargaba de fastidiarla tanto como podía, y tenía un humor inestable, como si odiara todo lo que le sacara de su estricta rutina; todas las mañanas el vestido, el desayuno escueto en silencio, el frío, las caminatas, la música, la tarde, la comida sin palabras, la música otra vez, la noche, que hasta ahora no se había alterado ni con tertulias ni con visitas, y entonces hora de ir a la cama, donde el austríaco le dirigía un monótono "buenas noches" antes de darse media vuelta y dejarla ahí, acurrucada hasta el fondo de las mantas para luchar contra la hipotermia que desde su llegada parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. A veces le llegaban telegramas, saludos afectuosos del emperador Maximiliano que le reiteraba a aprender tanto como pudiese con la esperanza de verla volver pronto.

Y mientras tanto, ignorando el frío, se daba cuenta de que había algo raro en su organismo. Nada, ni siquiera la más débil punzada que le indicara movimiento o señales de vida del otro lado del mar; era como si su pueblo hubiera terminado aletargándose o inclinando dócil la cabeza, cuando meses atrás estaban aún dispuestos a dar batalla. Se preguntó qué estaría realmente pasando, ¿se habría rendido Juárez? ¿Maximiliano había ganado para sí la confianza del vulgo? ¿Existía una fuerza más poderosa que mantenía callados los gritos que le acosaban por las noches en esos días de guerra?

Se palpó nerviosa la cabeza. No es que extrañara las jaquecas pero eran su única conexión real con Alfred, y llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir señales de él en su cabeza, ni en el vibrar repentino de sus cabellos cuando su vecino tenía alguna idea repentina que la involucrara. Eso no era del todo bueno porque sólo podía significar una cosa… una cosa que, aunque en su momento deseó que fuera verdad, ahora mismo la angustiaba.

Despertó y como de costumbre su esposo ya no estaba ahí. Se vistió en silencio y bajó para desayunar, todo con aire de no haber podido dormir nada, y eso no estaba muy lejano de la realidad; apenas y había terminado de bajar los escalones cuando vio aparecer, agitando divertido su bonete, a Francis, canturreando como de costumbre.

-¡Madame Marie! –exclamó abalanzándose para abrazarla. -¡Qué gusto me da mon petit che…!

Recibió un fuerte coscorrón como respuesta y tuvo que retraerse gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –chilló rabiosa echando a caminar lo más lejos posible de él.

-¡Pe… pe… pero cherié, no te enojes, sólo quería saber cómo estabas y darte un cariñoso saludo!

-¡Tú…! –los ojos de la morena echaban chispas. -¡Eres un desgraciado, abusivo, imbécil, puerco y bocón y seré feliz el día que pueda colgarte cabeza abajo amarrado de París!

Francis hizo un gesto de dolor antes de que María diera media vuelta, pero su mente funcionaba aprisa y no tardó en encontrar un modo de echar en marcha su plan.

-Estás de muy mal humor, cherié. Debe ser que tu querido esposo no te atiende como se debe.

Fue inmediato, María cayó en la trampa; se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, gruñendo con enfado.

-Las pendejadas que me hayas provocado no son de tu incumbencia, así que cállate.

-Entonces tengo razón. Dime, petite cherié, ¿qué clase de desatenciones tiene ese bruto de Austria para contigo? ¿No te escucha, no habla contigo… no te… hace el amour?

-Mira… -María se volvió a él lista para leerle la cartilla, pero en ese momento tras ella apareció el aludido austríaco, mirando con desagrado la escena.

-¿Encuentran educado pelear a gritos en el pasillo? –les preguntó, impasible. María levantó la mirada hacia él, con el mismo enfado, y echó a andar sin disculparse en dirección al comedor, dejando a los dos europeos solos. La rabia de Roderich entonces se dirigió al francés. –Me parece muy molesto encontrarte aquí como si nada siendo que estás en mi casa y no has tenido ni la delicadeza de anunciarte.

-Me declaro culpable. –dramatizó. –Pero me resultaba urgente hablar contigo. Son cosas que te atañen, a ti y a tu belle esposa. ¿Podemos hablar?

El austríaco torció la nariz, pero señaló educadamente la entrada a la sala y los dos echaron a andar a su interior. Una criada que pasaba cerca (eran órdenes de Roderich que en cada salón hubiera al menos un miembro de la servidumbre todo el tiempo) se apresuró a correr para traerles café, y cuando el servicio estuvo dispuesto Roderich miró por encima de sus anteojos a Francis y preguntó hastiado:

-Gutt, ¿qué es lo que con tanta urgencia querías hablar?

-Debes ya saber que el imperio de Monsieur Maximilien no está yendo tan bien como esperábamos. –explicó Francis. –Me pregunté varias veces junto con mi emperador cuál podría ser la dificultad, y llegamos a una interesante conclusión… pero no podemos comprobarla. –guardó silencio un momento, pero su interlocutor permanecía impasible. –Dime, cherí, ¿ha habido alguna dificultad entre tú et Marie?

-Ninguna. Todo va excelente. –contestó aburrido, bebiendo despacio de su taza.

-Oui, oui, estoy seguro, pero en los matrimonios, sobre todo los arreglados, suele haber desavenencias entre los cónyuges. Vamos, mon ami, ten confianza de mí, nada de lo que tú me cuentes saldrá de éstas paredes. –siseó, sonriendo ladino. Roderich no cejó y siguió encerrado en su estoicismo.

-¿Y cuál es la conclusión a la que llegaron ustedes? Tengo curiosidad.

Francis sonrió, sabía lo sensible que era Roderich con esos temas.

-No creo que tus oídos deban llenarse con mis palabras directas, pero… ah, ya que lo pides… Pensábamos que tú no habías… concretado tu asunto.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?

-Que… ustedes no han entablado una cercanía profunda.

-¿Was?

-Mon Dieu, quiero decir que… que tú et Marie no han probado… novedades.

-¿Perdón?

-Con un dem… ¡que no te has acostado con ella! –el grito de Francis escandalizó a Roderich, que azotó la taza contra su frágil platito.

-¡No quiero que hables con vulgaridades dentro de mi casa! –protestó ofendido. -¿Crees que esto es un burdel?

-Bueno, no te enojes, es solo que no entiendes de sutilezas. –repuso el francés, encogiéndose de hombros y gozando de lo lindo con la rabia de Roderich. –Pero dime, ¿tenemos la razón o estamos equivocados?

Roderich miró de soslayo a la puerta, torciendo la boca y entrelazando los dedos, visiblemente ofuscado por la imprudencia de su invitado no deseado. Francis esperó, era cuestión de tiempo que el delicado aristócrata soltara la sopa, casi podía verlo en el brillo enfadado de sus ojos y saboreó el instante antes de que llegara. Por fin, el austríaco negó con la cabeza.

-Nein, no se equivocan. Realmente no hemos… intimado como se debe.

-Et porquoi? ¿Acaso ella no te gusta? –no recibió respuesta. Sonriendo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar detrás de la butaca de Roderich. –Me apena escuchar tales cosas, mon ami, el amour es algo que debería existir en cada feliz instante de nuestras vidas y carecer de él es… ah, como no poder respirar. Ustedes dos están unidos, unidos por un destino que desea que sean felices y vivan plenamente cada recoveco del amour que existe en este mundo, estoy seguro.

-No siento interés. –repuso Roderich. –El sexo sólo debe buscarse con la esposa cuando se desea tener hijos, y nada más.

-No me vengas con esas cosas. Vamos, ¿vas a decirme que la ves y no sientes arder en ti algún anhelo físico? –el cizañoso se inclinó mirando malicioso al atormentado austríaco. –Si yo fuera tú, ah, si yo hubiera tenido tu buena suerte a estas horas no estaría tomando café y discutiendo intimidades con otros países, non. Estaría en la cama, con ella, haciendo el amor felizmente, tal y como deberían estar ustedes dos al menos un par de veces por semana.

-¡Cómo te atreves…!

-Tres bien, una vez por semana, ya sé que no tienes el vicio.

-¡Sigo sin creer…! –bramó Roderich poniéndose de pie. –Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías ya? Qué desagradable es oírte hablar de obscenidades. Te ruego que te retires de una buena vez y por favor, deja de insinuar cosas que no te atañen.

-Tres bien, como quieras… Pero sólo recuerda mis palabras; lo que ahora niegas con tanto ahínco, más tarde se volverá una tentación tormentosa que sólo puede borrarse de un modo. –y sonriendo, Francis le lanzó un beso a Roderich, se acomodó su bonete y echó a andar silbando divertido por la casa. En el camino, se encontró con María que iba a paso rápido hacia el jardín y consiguió abordarla a prudente distancia.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? –gruñó María en voz baja.

-Acompañarte, es todo. –escuchó el suspiro rendido de la mexicana y sonrió victorioso. –Acabo de hablar con tu esposo y escuché cosas muy, muy tristes. Para ti, cherié.

-¿Para mí? –preguntó sin ánimos de saber realmente de qué hablaba el francés.

-Oui. Podrás decir muchas cosas horribles de moi, dirás que soy obseno, pervertido y asqueroso si quieres, pero entiendo muchas cosas que otros se proponen negar. El amour es algo natural, y tan natural como él es le desiré. –esperó un momento y notó cómo, de forma casi imperceptible, María levantaba la cabeza. –Desear no es malo, chérie, y mucho menos si está dentro de algo tan real y correcto como el matrimonio, por lo que me entristece realmente verte marchitar por causas tan crueles como la frialdad de un hombre. No hay nada más cruel en este mundo que provocar daño a une belle fleur comment vous…

María giró los ojos, se sabía de memoria las majaderías pomposas del francés pero en el fondo, con gran vergüenza, sabía que tenía razón; aquéllas últimas noches el nerviosismo la tenía al borde de la desesperación y se planteó saltarle encima al austríaco y forzarlo a cumplirle para ver si la tención emocional se relajaba un poco.

-Si es todo lo que piensas decirme… -comenzó.

-Sólo te digo lo que veo, cherié, y deseo que seas plenamente feliz en… ah… todos los aspectos. –el francés le guiñó un ojo y caminó de vuelta, listo para irse.

Adentro, Roderich estaba otra vez sentado ante su piano, golpeando teclas al azar con aire dubitativo; entre sus paseos constantes sobre el instrumento dio de lleno con tres teclas graves, y un arrebato de inspiración le llegó. Volvió a atacar las mismas teclas, y luego a ascender en ritmo, reconociendo por instinto aquélla sonata en apariencia casual, y mientras su mano izquierda sostenía los primeros acordes la derecha se deslizaba sobre las notas mayores y seguía cavilando, acompañando sus ideas con la música.* Por supuesto que detestaba a Francis, odiaba que hubiera tenido que llegar de improviso a su casa para fastidiarlo e insinuarle cosas que no le importaban, al fin y al cabo quien accedió a casarse con María era él, no aquél metiche, y lo que pasara a puertas cerradas era cosa suya. No iba a salirse de su bien establecida existencia por la lengua venenosa de un francés.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba y que las notas más altas eran acariciadas por las yemas de sus dedos, al fin y al cabo México no tenía la culpa, ella accedió, pero nunca le había hablado como compañero, ni como pareja ni… como nada. Casi no hablaban, de hecho, no tenía idea de qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de María más allá de que pensaba que era un poco retrógrada, casi… salvaje. Y lo salvaje, lo ignoto, era siempre bien recibido…

No. comenzó a golpear con más ahínco las teclas, a una mayor velocidad sin saber muy bien si estaba siguiendo la pieza o no, aunque como no reconoció ningún arpegio estuvo bien seguro que iba al ritmo adecuado. No le dejaba tiempo de respirar al piano y mucho menos a las ideas atropelladas que le llegaron. Debía estar en otro lado en ese instante, debería estar hablando con ella, debería estar educándola como le pidieron, enseñándole a portarse como una dama de alcurnia, como el imperio que era ahora, pero prefería estar encerrado ahí, prefería quedarse gritando su frustración a su modo como de costumbre a tener que enfrentarse a ella… ¿Y porqué? El ritmo de la música disminuyó mientras buscaba una respuesta de porqué le rehuía tanto a su esposa, si ella nunca le había dicho ni hecho nada. Y tal vez… tal vez era porque Francis llevaba algo de verdad en sus palabras ponzoñosas…

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a retomar el ritmo alegre de la canción. Tenía que quitarse esas tonterías de la mente, él no era un miembro del vulgo que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, era metódico y serio, y no tenía porqué sentir arrebatos carnales de ningún tipo por nadie. Eso era, ¡ese era el problema! Así que entre más tiempo estuviera alejado de ese riesgo impensable, mejor para él… mejor para todos.

Jadeó agotado y terminó de tocar, dejándose ir de cabeza sobre las teclas haciendo un eco sordo.

Por supuesto el escándalo atrajo la curiosidad de María, que seguía paseándose por el jardín. No es que le disgustara la música, desde niña estaba acostumbrada a oírla pero era casi siempre por medio de la guitarra de Antonio o el tintineo fastidioso del clavicordio, y de todos modos ninguna canción escuchada antes había llevado un ritmo como ése, tan alzado y violento y… pasional, podría decirse. Intrigada entró de vuelta y fue directo al salón sin anunciarse. Se encontró con el austríaco todavía pegado materialmente de cara al piano y se esforzó en aguantar la risa.

-¿Problemas con la perspectiva? –preguntó con burla. Roderich se levantó de inmediato. Por un momento pareció que iba a decirle algo, pero en vez de eso adoptó su aire engreído y murmuró:

-No se puede entrar aquí sin llamar primero.

María rodó los ojos enfadada. Estaba deseando adelantarse y darle una buena bofetada pero se resignó.

-Vine porque me pareció bonita la música pero si no quiere…

Dio media vuelta tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Espera. –contestó Roderich; María lo miró de reojo, todavía dolida por su recibimiento. -¿Quiere… desea escuchar un poco más?

-Ya me corrió, ¿qué no? –replicó con desdén.

-Lo siento. Pero si tiene ganas de escuchar puede quedarse.

La mexicana accedió, de todas formas la música europea le resultaba novedosa y se moría de ganas por saber más. Entró y se sentó en un sofá alargado al lado del piano, cruzando manos y piernas al modo "educado" que le habían explicado, de modo que cuando la falda se abriera no pudiera ni verse un pedazo de tobillo. Así eran las cosas en esa casa.

-¿De quién era la pieza anterior? –preguntó tímidamente.

-De Beethoven. –explicó Roderich, quedándose un momento en silencio mirando las teclas. –La música requiere de dos cosas, inspiración y educación, lo primero es como el viento, algo que le insufla vida y le hace existir, pero lo segundo le otorga una forma real, algo tangible y duradero. Es como alma y cuerpo, o corazón y cabeza. –miró de reojo cómo la mexicana asentía, y se sintió ufano de tener a alguien de verdad interesada por el arte a su lado. –Por ejemplo…*

Lo que siguió fue una especie de marcha rápida, un poco abrumadora para María, pero emocionante en lo esencial; era una especie de quejido ahogado, como si el piano gritara una frustración guardada por mucho tiempo para luego relajarse, tomar un respiro y continuar la queja. Escuchó atenta por un buen rato hasta que la música se cortó de súbito, cuando no llevaba ni dos minutos y se sintió frustrada, como si le cortaran el aire de golpe. Roderich le miró de soslayo.

-Eso era de Mozart. –explicó. –Ahora algo un poco más ameno, más sencillo…*

La siguiente pieza era tan tranquila y dulce que María se acordó, como entre sueños, de su infancia, de cómo pasaba las tardes frías de otoño junto a su padre mirando atentos, ambos, los grabados de los libros y escuchaba historias de lugares que nunca había visto, y de cómo anhelaba verlos alguna vez, antes de que la melancólica realidad se le impusiera en forma de un abrazo y el fin de las luces al anochecer. Igual que con la pieza anterior, aquélla no duró mucho.

-Y esta era una pieza de Bach. –continuó Roderich. –Dime, ¿te han gustado?

-La… la segunda más que la primera. –admitió María. –Hmm… ¿y si toca algo para mí?

-Ya lo hago, creí que estabas escuchando.

-No, no entiende… me refiero a algo más… personal. Algo como… hmm… que crea que va conmigo.

Acababa de pedirle un imposible, se le ocurrían muchas piezas musicales pero ninguna que pudiera decir, con plena confianza, "esto es algo que va contigo". Pero no podía quedar mal, así que prefirió improvisar con un vals tranquilo y bonito*. Las primeras notas eran tan vagas que parecían tocadas al azar, y varias veces sospechó que así era, música inestable y vibrante, salvaje en cierto modo, salvaje como ella… Sí, eso podría convencerla mientras tanto, así que continuó con la marcha principal, mucho más planeada, pero también fuera de lo normal, que subía y bajaba como fuegos artificiales, o como estruendos de cañón de guerra más bien, una idea curiosa ya que a ella no la habría conocido si no fuese porque perdió la guerra contra el cerdo francés. Tal vez había logrado algo por accidente, tal vez estaba diciéndole por fin todo lo que pensaba de ella, pero no lo que sentía… ¿qué debía sentir si aquélla música era un eco irracional, lleno de temple pero inquieto?

Miró de reojo a María, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba muy quieta, respirando despacio, sin despegarle la vista ni por un instante. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado acortando distancias y la música parecía tenerla extasiada, algo en el tambaleo de un lado hacia otro que llevaba su torso le hacía pensar que seguía la cadencia de las notas con calma.* Terminó entonces de tocar y le miró, esperando que saliera del embrujo, y la vio parpadear volviendo a la Tierra.

-Qué hermoso. –susurró.

-Ah, bien… danke. –contestó el austríaco algo azorado. –Hmm… tal vez… otra sonata sería… lo más adecuado.*

Las primeras notas eran, por decirlo de algún modo, horribles, llenas de tristeza como si se arrastraran lastimeramente por el suelo. María tuvo un escalofrío, incapaz de retirar la vista del teclado pero consciente del sufrimiento que le causaba la música; era como si reviviera, uno por uno, los instantes más dolorosos de su vida y que estos se arremolinaran, juntos, frente a ella extendiendo sus manos, manos de muertos que no deseaba tocar aunque en su momento habría dado lo que fuera por auxiliarlos. Aquí y allá había hombres y mujeres miserables, una ciudad en llamas, un joven soldado herido, una niña colgada de una horca improvisada, unos campesinos acribillados en la frontera, su padre mirándola a través de una cortina de fuego y humo con la decepción en los ojos, una pirámide partiéndose piedra por piedra, cayendo al fondo fangoso a sus pies, su madre enterrada en el lodo…

Y a Alfred. Alfred, arrebujado dentro de su tienda, temblando, cubriéndose como podía con una casaca ya muy gastada, mordisqueando una galleta seca de avena y con un pellejo lleno de agua que no venía al caso. No había pensado en él en mucho tiempo, era como si se le hubiera borrado de la memoria hasta ahora que lo veía de vuelta, tan desecho como alguna vez ella lo estuvo, y aunque algo en su interior, una vocecita insidiosa, le recordaba constantemente cuánto daño le había provocado y lo mucho que tendría que odiarlo fue incapaz de acatar aquélla orden.*

Roderich levantó la cabeza y vio, extrañado, cómo María se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, y de inmediato terminó de tocar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó tímidamente. La mexicana, ya fuera del hechizo aplastante de las notas levantó la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

-Lo… lo siento. –se disculpó. –Me dejé llevar. Pero me gustó mucho, es muy… triste, en realidad.

-Sí. Un regalo de bodas. –al decir esto, ambos se miraron extrañados antes de que Roderich tosiera, fingiendo desinterés. -¿Quieres oír algo un poco más alegre? –la mexicana asintió. –Gutt, ésta es otra sonata, es un poco más… rápida.

*Al principio, la sonata parecía algo dubitativa, fuera de sitio hasta que tomó un ritmo forzado, de marcha que le sonaba chocante a María por ser tan grave, todavía usando solo las teclas más bajas; permaneció por varios segundos que se le antojaron eternos así, hasta que entraron también los acordes altos, mucho más suaves pero no precisamente alegres, resultaban algo… ¿apasionadas, tal vez? No, era una exageración porque no eran veloces, entonces la palabra que buscaba podía ser "románticas", pero tampoco, había un matiz poco tierno, como una insinuación escondida, una caricia vergonzosa debajo de la mesa… y la idea hizo que sin querer se ruborizara y se llevara una mano al pecho.

Entonces la marcha se volvió más rápida, más fuerte, y lo que ya venían anunciando las notas mayores se hizo perceptible. La caricia se volvió atrevida, el arrebato más evidente, y María estaba tan fuera de sitio que no notó que la postura del cuerpo la había cambiado por completo; Roderich, por pura inercia la miró y el choque hizo que sus manos temblaran aún cuando seguían bien el ritmo de la música, resultaba que María en su estado, fuera de sí, estaba otra vez inclinada hacia adelante, pero de tal modo que sin querer su escote dejaba ver más de la cuenta. El austríaco tragó saliva y volvió a concentrarse en el piano, tratando de mantener el ritmo ágil de la música hasta que creyó oír un gemido. Miró de vuelta a la mujer y vio que respiraba pesadamente, haciendo más obvio que nunca lo descubierto de su pecho y poniéndolo más frenético. Algo raro estaba pasando, y no solo a ella.

La música descendió de nuevo, sólo lo suficiente para que la mexicana se relajara y, algo apenada, volviera a sentarse bien recta en el sofá, pero la calma duró lo mismo que la música, porque cuando el desenfreno regresó volvió a mirar febril hacia Roderich, y no solo su cara que era ahora una mezcla de frustración desesperada y enfado sino también sus manos y lo aprisa que se movían. Una serie de ideas locas y poco decorosas le llegaron a la cabeza y se mordió los labios, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que se levantó en silencio caminando hacia el piano y sentándose en el borde. Roderich levantó la cabeza en ese momento y la miró peligrosamente cerca, pero en lugar de echarla como solía hacer pareció que tenía un imán interno que tiraba de su cuerpo hacia ella, y justo cuando alcanzaba a golpetear las últimas notas de la música sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, pudiendo ver el hambre que les había despertado el piano traicionero.

Sonaron las cuatro notas finales y Roderich separó de inmediato las manos del piano para llevarlas a María y sujetarla de la cintura para llevarla hacia sí y hacer lo que no pensó ser capaz nunca: besarla, pero no un beso rápido y seco, sino uno más arrebatado, apasionado y ansioso que ella respondió del mismo modo. No supo bien en qué momento de su extraño ataque la empujó contra el piano de modo que chocara contra las teclas, despatarrada pero todavía semisentada para abalanzarse sobre ella y, sujetándola de las muñecas, deslizar sus labios por el cuello y el pecho de su esposa. María estaba sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar responder a las violentas caricias con gemidos ahogados que indicaban que todo iba por buen camino, conforme aumentaba el calor entre los dos.

Roderich la soltó pero solo fue para llevar sus manos a las piernas ajenas, levantando su falda hasta más arriba de las rodillas para acariciarlas libremente. María se revolvió nerviosa, sujetándose a los hombros del austríaco y volviendo a besarlo antes de, con una mano, tirar del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello hasta desatarlo; se detuvieron para tomar aire, mirándose como si fueran víctimas de una fiebre extraña, y entonces cayeron en cuenta de la realidad. Los cordones del corpiño de María estaban casi desatados, sus piernas descubiertas y estaba sentada de tal modo que se encontraba sobre el regazo de Roderich a horcajadas, como si estuvieran a punto de hacerlo ahí mismo. El desconcierto de ambos terminó por romper la atmósfera y el austríaco, avergonzado por su comportamiento, desvió la mirada y carraspeó antes de soltar en definitiva a la mexicana.

-Yo… lo siento, no… no era mi intención faltarle de… Perdón. –repitió antes de saltar de la butaca y caminar a zancadas hasta salir del salón. María, todavía con la espalda contra el piano, se llevó una mano al pecho respirando con irregularidad, también desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

…

_Jojo, estos nomás no se deciden a darse amour XD pero es comprensible. No hubo lemon pero hubo dulce lime n.n que es básicamente lo mismo pero sin 1313. Unas breves __**notitas históricas: **__la imagen que tiene María de Alfred la saqué directamente de un diario de soldados de la Unión, donde se cuenta que la ración para cada soldado correspondía a un poco de carne seca, algunas patatas y sobre todo galletas de avena; las guerras a las que hace referencia también sus imágenes son las de Reforma, la de la intervención norteamericana, la Independencia y, aunque casi no lo recuerda porque era chibi, la caída de Tenochtitlán. Cuando Francis le insinúa a Roderich que le parece "raro" que tenga tantas reservas respecto al sexo es que… bueno… al escritor austríaco Alexander von Masoch se le recuerda más por su libro de "La Venus de las pieles" que es algo así como los libros de Sade, llenos de cochicosas y gustos raritos. _

_Las piezas musicales (que comienzan en la primera * que vean y, respectivamente, cada una termina con la segunda *) son, en este orden:_

_Für Elisa (Beethoven): _ watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w

_Symphony 40 (Mozart):_ watch?v=Z8nuy1t329g

_Jesus Bleibe meine Freude (Bach):_ watch?v=RnPW3wJmyL4

_Vals noº 2 (Chopin): _ watch?v=4C-oiN_KDD0

_Moonlight Sonata (Beethoven):_ watch?v=5-MT5zeY6CU

_Sonata Patetique (Beethoven):_ watch?v=7mUGkGc46LA

_Y ahora los comentarios:_

_**Sheblunar:**__ Pobre gringo pero no podemos hacer nada por él, debe aprender a defenderse solo (?) el señorito tan fan de las reglas y María rompiéndoselas XD mira cómo terminó. Tranqui, la guerra de EUA pronto acabará… y alguien temerá el momento en que eso ocurra O_O_

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ LOL la épica frase del yo me opongo… todo forever alone en el campo de batalla ja-ja. Pues no hubo polka pero sí mucho piano sexoso (eeeh ;D)._

_**IxchelKatharaTerrorist:**__ Pos la luna de miel… va que vuela :3 _

_**Cinthia C:**__ Fran de seguro que se habría casado con ella pero bue, que el ofrecido (?) fue otro. Exacto, pero veámoslo de este lado, históricamente hablando: si no se hubiera desatado la guerra en EUA el tratado que Juárez quería hacer habría entrado en vigor y México hubiera quedado a la merced del gobierno gringo… para siempre O.O Wiii amor por AusMex :D a mí también me gusta, un matrimonio todo fail._

_**AlondraV:**__ A menos que se lo esté ukeando Prusia (?). Pero el señorito también tiene lo suyo, reconozcámoslo n.n y no, no se llevan naaada bien, pero un par de "momentazos" más y… quien sabe :3_

_**Tamat:**__ tranqui, no desesperéis, aún hay mucho AusMex para todos. Y claro que habrá franchute viborón por ahí jeje._

_Ghostpen94: No te deprimas, tu fic es bonito D: -apachurra- Sí, dulce conexión de ultramar. _

_**Bellrose Jewel:**__ XD eso pasa cuando te pierdes una semana de telenovelas (basado en hechos reales ._.) ok not. Más que Adolfo, es Manuel cuando se entera que Matilde se va a volver a casar (aaaunque en este caso… ya se casó :P)._

_**Jessy88g:**__ Y más sorprendida te dejará su momento 1313 XD los que me piden lemon es por venganza ("no digas venganza, no digas venganza") por lo de Yue, y tranquilos, os daré gusto. Por desgracia al menos en este fic ya no saldrá Ludwig, la guerra de Prusia vs Todos está por comenzar y eso implica que su adorado hermanito no pueda estar de cuerpo presente (ya verás de qué hablo)._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**__: …Lo primero que leí fue "lemon" XD bueno en este cap ya empezaron a… coff coff… "entenderse"._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Cariño no, ganitas… que de todos modos son muy válidas ;D muajaja. Pobre gringo, ya le tocaba llorar u.u _

_**Flannya:**__ Más perdida que Chiquito en Periférico X'D más lemonpeticiones por lo que veo ejeje~ Pos sigo enojada con lo de tu fic, así que… por mí que el prusiano se muera ¬.¬ _

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Contando, la noche de Alfie y esta… sí, solo dos n.n Seee, una escena dura, dura y mala u.u … :megusta: ok ya. Jaja célibe XD solo inhibido, pero ya con tanta cosa hasta se le quitó, y no solo tocó el piano :1313: Oooh Chiquito, lo olvidé por completo. Don't worry, reaparecerá n.n tiene que ser adorable y maldoso como siempre. Sí, estaban casados… traumático ._. ¡saludos!_

_Bien es todo por hoy, un poco de insinuación (perdonen, aún me da vergüenza escribir lemon, soy el colmo) pero… en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán… ejejeje :3 y la peor pesadilla del señorito viene acercándose a asombrosa rapidez. ¿Qué será, qué será? No les voy a decir n.n ¡adiosito!_


End file.
